The Truth Behind The Mask
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: What happens when Cody meets a little boy who's real life condition makes him wear a mask? What happens when he falls in love with the boy's mother? What happens when he never tells them the truth? Cody/OC    Rated M for future Chapters
1. The Past

I pulled into my driveway, shutting off the engine to my car. I sat there, staring at my reflection in the rearview mirror. The last 2 weeks have been a rollercoaster and I'm not sure just how much more I could handle. I ran my hand through my hair, hoping it would calm my mind and the thoughts that raced through it. I took a deep breath and finally exited my car, walking up to the house that looked dark, except for the living room light that was on. I opened the door, looking and hearing some movement coming from the back room. I looked at the congrats cards spread across our dining room table, and the small banner that hung in my hospital room only a week ago, I ran my fingers across the font that said "It's a boy!" I smiled thinking of the little guy. I made my way down the hall and opened the bedroom door, startling Ryan.

Ryan and I started dating when we were in High School, and the relationship just seemed to always be perfect. He was my first love and my true love. I smiled when I saw him look back at me, when I asked innocently "What are you doing?" Ryan's expression said it all, as he simply glanced down at the bed, tossing a t-shirt into the already packed suitcase. I stood there in shock, my insides felt like somebody tore them out and put them into a blender when I spoke in a shaky voice "Where are you going?" Ryan sighed as he started zipping up the large suitcase "Look, I've done a lot of thinking lately…this isn't gonna work!" he coldly stated, pulling the suitcase off of the bed, it landing with a thud.

I followed him as he pushed past me out of the bedroom back into the living room. The anger inside of me boiling as I yelled back "What's not gonna work? We were fine a few weeks ago!" Ryan stopped in his tracks, turning back to me "Yeah, well that was a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago we didn't have a …it doesn't matter" he finished grabbing some papers from the table. "A baby! A few weeks ago we didn't have a son! Your son!" I snapped back when Ryan spun around, anger in his eyes when he yelled "That is not my son! My son would not be…" he stopped, running his hand over his face. Silence filling the room for a moment when Ryan spoke again "I never signed on for this…" grabbing his jacket from the chair. I watched as he hastily put it on, glancing back to me when I spoke "They said he'll lead a normal life" Ryan sighed before responding "They can't be sure of it!" The anger inside of me reached a boiling point when I yelled back "Well the one thing I'm sure of, my son won't be an asshole like his father!" pushing past Ryan, running out of the house.

The tears streaming down my face as I ran down the steps and back to my car. I opened the car door, swiftly turning on the engine and peeling out of the drive way. For a minute I didn't know where to go, I thought about going to my brother and sister in law's house, I thought about going to the local bar, but finally I went where my heart told me to go, as I pulled into the hospital parking garage. I knew it was past visiting hours, but I had to see him. I walked into the elevator, wiping the stray tears from my face as it took me to the NICU floor. I heard the ding and the doors opened as I walked into the familiar hallway, and made my way to the nurses station. I stood there when finally one of the nurses appeared, as she spoke sweetly "You know the visiting hours are over" I nodded, biting my lip to hold back more tears when I spoke with a shaky voice "Please" The nurse eyed my appearance and I think she took pity on me as she nodded her head and led me to the nursery.

I walked into the quiet room, looking around the numerous small babies as they slept in their incubators. Some of them attached to machines, others braving it out and breathing on their own. I smiled as I followed the nurse, leading me to the small incubator towards the back of the room. I watched as she stopped, opening the incubator before turning to me "He must of knew you were coming" she said with a smile, as I looked down into the small machine and saw my little boy's eyes open, looking at me. I sat down in a small chair, while the nurse lifted my son out of the incubator, placing him in my arms. I looked into his blue eyes, as he looked up into mine. I swallowed the cryball in my throat as I rocked my son back and forth. Running my hand over his small gentle head, over the small amount of fuzz that lay on his head. "It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. Just me and you. I'm gonna take good care of you, I promise." I promised my son right then and there, deep down I made a bigger promise to make sure nothing would ever happen to him, and I was determined to keep that promise.


	2. Doctor's Visit

_5 Years Later_

My eyes barely flutter awake when I hear the annoying sound of my alarm buzzing. I groggily swing my hand over slapping the damn machine, making the noise stop. I hated mornings, but unfortunately it's what I have to do, as I pulled myself to my feet, walking into the shower. An hour later, after a nice refreshing shower, and my favorite pair of Jeans and a T-shirt on, I reach and tie my hair back in a nice ponytail. I'm starting to feel human as I walk to the kitchen turning on some fresh coffee, glancing at the time quickly.

Turning on the TV to the Disney Channel I made my way back down the hallway. I stood in the doorway of my son's room, looking at his sleeping figure as he squeezed his batman action figure tightly in his little hand. I thought about his life and how things have been for us. I thought about his future. I thought about how happy he is, and how much joy he brings to my life. He was the reason I kept going. Deep inside I couldn't help the anger that still hid deep inside of me, the anger towards his father. And the yearning to have a man in my life, and the fear that prevented that from ever happening again. It wasn't gonna happen again. I was not gonna get hurt like that again, and I refused to put my son in that position either.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, as I walked into my son's room, flicking on the light. I sat on the side of his bed as I spoke "Cole, time to get up!" I said softly as I saw his blue eyes open and a smile on his face. "Hi Mommy!" he said excitedly as he sat up from his bed. I smiled as I tried to smooth out some of his hair, before standing and making my way over to his dresser, I pulled out a pair of Jeans and a T-Shirt as I tossed it onto his bed. "No mommy!" he squealed as he lazily tossed the shirt back to me. I laughed out loud before speaking "You want to wear your batman shirt?" he nodded excitedly, as I rolled my eyes, grabbing my son's favorite shirt and tossing it on the bed next to his jeans.

I sat down on the bed next to him, and reached for the clear plastic mask that laid on the nightstand next to him. He's had to wear it since the day he was born. I held it to his face, as he sat still waiting for me to fasten the straps that wrap around his head. "Mommy, when I don't wear this anymore?" he asked innocently. "We're gonna go to the doctors today, let's see what he says ok?" I spoke as he simply nodded, I placed a gentle kiss on his head and left the room as he got dressed.

I sat in the kitchen sipping my coffee when I heard my son coming down the hallway. He's 5, the boy can't be quiet if he tried. He soon came bouncing around the corner, his shoes on the wrong feet, his batman action figure in his hand, and a smile on his face. "Here you go" I said, as I placed the bowl of cereal I made him on the table, watching as he climbed onto the chair.

After breakfast, and getting his shoes on the right feet, we were on the road. I pulled into my brother and sister in law's driveway. Kyle, my twin brother was the first to come out the door. I opened the back door and as soon as I got Cole unbuckled he ran out of the car into his uncle's arms. I watched as Kyle picked him up, flinging him over his shoulder, as my son giggled wildly. I grimaced as I spoke "Be careful with him!" I worried, as Kyle just looked to me and rolled his eyes "He's got his mask on, he's fine!" before carrying my son into his house, as I followed behind. Inside the house, Cole knew exactly what to do as he made his way to the small room they have in their house and sat down at the small table. My sister in law Stephanie came out of the kitchen smiling when she saw me, and gave me a huge hug, "Where's Cole?" I smiled as I spoke "He's in the room already." Stephanie nodded and headed to the room as I could hear her talking to Cole.

I'm a bit over protective when it comes to Cole, and I've accepted that. I know kids can be cruel and that's why I've chosen to keep him home schooled, my sister in law is a certified teacher and loves teaching her nephew every day and Cole is well advanced. I sat on the couch in the living room as I could hear Stephanie and Cole reciting the ABC's in the other room. My brother sat across from me, flipping through the channels aimlessly. "Are you ever gonna find something to watch?" I asked innocently, Kyle simply responding "Bite Me" before returning to flip through the channels.

After a few hours of schooling and a nice lunch, I got Cole back in the car and we made our way to downtown for his doctor's appointment. We sat in the Doctor's office, Cole sat on the bed playing with his action figure, as I nervously fidgeted with my phone. I never knew what to expect at the Doctors and although I always tried to hide my nerves I knew my son could tell I was worried. The door opened and the doctor walked in, "Darian Cole Flintridge" he said glancing at the chart, then to my son before finishing "How are you doing little man?" he asked extending his hand to my son. Cole shook his hand, before the Doctor shook mine. I watched as the Doctor took off my son's mask, feeling around his face, as Cole sat there as calm as can be. The doctor glanced to me before opening the door to the office and asking one of the nurses "Can you take this brave young man to the toy chest?" as the nurse nodded. I quickly put Cole's mask back on him before he took the hand of the nurse and happily followed her to collect his toy.

The doctor turned to me, as I blurted out "Well?" The doctor leaned back in his chair, releasing a deep breath before speaking "I think it's time we start looking into other treatments for him." I sat there and listened as the doctor continued "We've given the bones and tissues in his face 5 years to harden on their own, and now…with him at this age, I think it's time we start looking at other alternatives." I asked curiously "What other alternatives?" The doctor spoke "I think surgery would be the best option, his age and health make him a great candidate for the procedure." I continued to listen "We'd simply inject some faux muscle if you will, behind the bones in his face, giving them the extra support they'll need to harden. He'll be able to get rid of the mask and live a normal life." I ran my hand over my face, as I asked "What if we don't do the surgery?" The doctor glanced down to the charts, before answering me "It doesn't mean his bones will never harden. He'll have to wear the mask until they do, and it could be a year, 2 years or 30 years until they harden enough for us to believe he's not at risk for serious injury and let him get rid of the mask." I sighed as I fidgeted with my fingers when the doctor continued "Believe it or not, your son is very lucky. There's other people with this condition, but it affects all the bones in their body. He's lucky it's only in his face, and it's fixable." I nodded, when the door opened and Cole ran into the room, running to me, a smile on his face as he showed me the stickers he picked from the toy chest. I smiled as I pulled him onto my lap, when the doctor spoke again "Think about it. It's your decision. But you know what my recommendation is." He said with a smile before shaking my hand and Cole's and leaving the office. I took a deep breath, as Cole craned his neck to look back at me "Mommy, are you sad?" I put on a smile as I laid a kiss on his head when I lifted him to his feet, and I stood next to him, grasping his small hand in mine and spoke "How about we go get some ice cream?"


	3. Meeting Cody

We got to the Ice Cream shop, and I watched as my son pressed his mask as close as he could to the freezers where all the Ice Cream flavors were. I knew I had to make the decision about his surgery soon, but at this moment I was just gonna enjoy Ice Cream with my little man. I got to the cashier and ordered my scoop, looking to my son I asked "What flavor do you want?" I lifted Cole so he could see all the flavors as he pointed to the blue colored Ice Cream in the back. I paid the cashier and handed Cole his bowl, as I grabbed mine and thanked the cashier. Just as I was walking out of the line behind Cole, my phone went off as I spoke "Cole stay with me" I said aimlessly as I maneuvered everything and picked up my cell phone.

It was my brother, as I filled him in on what the doctor had told me, and the possibility of surgery and everything. Kyle was asking if we were gonna come back to his house for a late dinner that night, and just as I was about to answer I turned to look at Cole and he wasn't standing where I told him to stay. I quickly hung up the phone on my brother, as my body went into panic mode. I looked around the small Ice Cream shop, and my heart started beating again when I saw him standing at a table across the shop, and it looked like he was talking to the man that was sitting at the table.

I quickly crossed the shop, grasping my son by his shoulders I turned him to face me, as I knelt down to his eye level. "Darian Cole Flintridge you know better than to leave me like that!" I scolded him, "Don't ever do that again, I was so worried something happened to you!" I watched as my son hung his head as he spoke "I'm sorry Mommy." I gave him a huge hug, as I ran my hand through his hair, before speaking "Just don't do that again ok? You scared me!" Cole nodded his head, as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

It was at this time that I finally looked to the man that was sitting at the table, and it was right then when I realized why Cole had come over to talk to him. The man was clean shaven, and had a head full of dark hair. I couldn't deny the fact that I immediately found him attractive. He had a smile on his face, as he stood to his feet, extending his hand to me. I was taken aback by how tall he was, I was 5'9 and he towered over me. He was muscular and I could see his pecs straining against the polo shirt he wore. The thing that I noticed last, was the fact he was wearing the same exact mask my son was. I guess I didn't notice it right away cause I've been looking at the same type of mask for years, so it's nothing out of the ordinary for me. I took his hand as he gently squeezed mine and spoke "Hi, I'm Cody." I stammered a bit before speaking back "I'm Kylie, and uh…this is my son Cole!" I said resting my hands on Cole's shoulders. Cody knelt down as he extended his hand to my son "Cole, nice to meet you buddy!"

My son stepped forward shaking Cody's hand as he spoke "Hi!" I couldn't help the blush that came to my face and on the inside I scolded myself for feeling like a teenager. I should not be giddy over this stranger!

Cody stood back to his feet as I spoke "I'm so sorry for bothering you, he just kind of got away from me." Cody's smile grew wider as his blue eyes met mine, as he spoke "It's no problem. I guess he hasn't seen anyone like me before huh?" Cody finished, reaching out ruffling Cole's hair. I spoke quickly "Yeah, you're the first person he's met…that's …well…uh…like him" I said and immediately regretted it, as I continued "Oh god, that sounds so horrible, I didn't mean it like.." Cody spoke quickly "It's fine." I blushed as Cody's eyes continued to look into mine, I felt myself looking away to avoid his intense gaze, when Cody spoke again "Have a seat!" he said motioning to the seats at the table. Cole immediately climbing on to the chair next to Cody, when I spoke "We can't do that. We've already bothered you enough." I said as I took a step next to Cole "Come on Cole!" Cody spoke quickly "You haven't bothered me enough!" I glanced over to the Cody, as he smiled wider the redness covering my face when Cody spoke again "Come on, have a seat." I blushed as I walked back to the other side of the table, taking the seat across from Cody.

I continued to eat my ice cream when I heard Cody ask Cole "Can I see your Batman there?" motioning to the action figure he carried in one hand. Cole handed it over as he continued eating his ice cream, the blue sticky ice cream making it all over his face more than in his mouth. Cody smiled as he looked at the Batman figure, when he spoke "So you like Batman?" Cole nodded excitedly, before scooping some more Ice Cream into his little mouth. "You know who's cooler than batman?" Cody asked Cole, before continuing "Cyclops!" Cole's eyes grew wide when he spoke "Who's CyCops?" Cole asked innocently, as Cody started to describe the one eyed creature to my son. I laughed as my son turned to me and declared "I like CyCops!" as Cody reached forward giving my son a hi-five.

Cody turned his attention to me when he spoke "You know the old Majestic movie theater?" I nodded when he continued "Well, they're showing the original Batman movie tonight" I tried to play it cool, when on the inside there was a war raging, half of me saying yes, the other half saying No, when Cody continued "You know, in case you want to take Cole." I smiled as I met his gaze when I spoke "Yeah maybe I will." Cody's smile growing wider when he spoke "Maybe I'll be there too. Maybe we could sit together?" I placed my spoon back in the bowl before turning to him "You always this daring?" Cody shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine when he shot back "I'm never this daring." I couldn't help the blush that grew on my skin, as our eyes poured into each others, when suddenly Cody stood from his spot. Glancing at his watch, he spoke "I hate to do this, but I have an appointment." Reaching out to shake my son's hand once more he spoke "Cole, talk your mom into coming to the movie tonight ok?" I watched as my son nodded, and shook Cody's hand. I stood as Cody reached out for my hand and spoke "I really think we should go see Batman tonight." I smirked as I responded "Why's that?" Cody squeezed my hand gently, pulling me closer to his body and whispered "Don't make me beg in front of the boy." A smile growing wide on his face, as he let go of my hand, and gave me a wink, before heading to the door. Just as he was about to leave he spoke back to us "Tonight?" Cole simply nodded as I responded "Well, we'll see" a smile on my lips as he gave me another wink and walked out of the Ice Cream shop. Cole and I watched as he walked by the front window of the shop, next to where we were sitting, Cody turned and made a funny face at Cole, causing him to laugh out loud, then Cody was gone.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was immensely attracted to Cody, even though I had just met him, and my insides were telling me not to be. I knew I swore off men after Ryan, but Cody was not only attractive, he was nice, sweet, and Cole liked him just as much as I did. My inner emotions were at war, and to be honest I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that chance again, much less on Cody.

I looked to my son who still sat in his chair, the remnants of the blue colored ice cream all over his face, as he smiled wide at me. I laughed as I reached out grabbing the napkin and wiping his face when Cole spoke frankly "Mama, I like Cody!" I looked into my son's eyes, as I finished wiping his face and gave him a slight hug. "Come on, Uncle Kyle and Aunt Steph are waiting for us!" I said as I helped him from the chair and led him back out to the car.

A few hours later we were sitting at my Brother's house, Cole was sitting on the floor playing a video game with my brother Kyle. I stood in the kitchen helping Stephanie wash the dishes, I couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. Stephanie turned to me "You got a hot date tonight?" as she teased me, my facial expression must of said it all, as I watched the expression on her face change as she engulfed me in a hug and screamed loudly "Oh my god! You have date!" I blushed as the hug broke when I spoke back "It's not a date!" Stephanie eyed me suspiciously, as the smile on her face grew, before I knew it she ran out into the living room "Kyle! Your sister has a date tonight!" I followed my sister in law, when I heard my brother respond "Please, you know Kylie doesn't date!" I tossed the dish towel at my brother "Shut up! I do too!" Kyle standing from his position on the floor "Oh yeah, when's the last time you got some?" before I could respond, Stephanie exclaimed "Kyle! Don't ask your sister that!" slapping him gently. I waited for it to calm for a moment before responding "It's not a date! Cole's coming with me. No guy is gonna call it a date if a kid is there!" I reasoned with them, when Kyle spoke up "Who's the guy anyways?" I shook my head as I glanced into my reflection from the window "His name is Cody." "Cody what?" my brother immediately asked, as I turned back to face him "None of your business." I turned to my sister in law "Can you watch Cole for a minute so I can try to make myself a little more, less ugly?" I said as Stephanie grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back to her room, as I heard Kyle yell "Yeah well, good luck with that!" as I flipped him the bird before being pulled inside her room.

After a quick shower and some new clothes I borrowed from Stephanie I looked at myself in the mirror. Who was I fooling? I'm never gonna be pretty, as I tossed the brush onto the counter. I heard Stephanie speak up from the bedroom "I think it's great." I walked out into the bedroom area, when she continued "You know, you getting back to dating. Ryan was an asshole. Not all guys are like him." I nodded my head as she continued "You deserve a good guy that treats you and Cole right!" I smiled at my sister in law when I spoke "Why do I think it's harder than it sounds?" Stephanie smiled wide and responded "It is. But from the looks of it, this Cody guy is doing pretty good." I scoffed as I responded "What makes you say that?" Stephanie answered honestly "He got you to go out with him didn't he?" I nodded my head as I made my way back into the bathroom to try to redo my hair again.


	4. Batman Movie

I pulled into the Majestic theater, looking at the few scattered cars in the parking lot. There wasn't a lot of people here, but I guess people didn't like the classics. Turning off the car I went to the backseat, getting Cole unbuckled from his seat and holding onto his hand as we walked through the parking lot. Stopping in front of the movie theater, I kneeled down, my face level with his as I spoke to my son "Look, I don't want you to get mad if Cody doesn't show up…" Cole looked at me confused, before asking innocently "Cody's not coming?" I sighed, trying to explain it to a 5 yr old was hard, when I spoke again "He could, but he might not. I just don't want you to be sad ok?" Cole nodded his head, before I took his hand again and walked into the old time theater.

We walked in, looking at the other people in the lobby as I surveyed the room. No Cody. I knew it. I knew he'd stand me up. I released a breath, listening to my mind tell me how much of an idiot I was for agreeing to this in the first place. I looked down to my son, who stood next to me, hanging on to my hand "Well, we're gonna have a good time anyways." I said, walking towards the concession line, my son happily toddeling beside me. It seemed like only seconds we were in line when I heard my son squeal happily "Cody!" as I turned to see my handsome stranger from earlier walk into the theater. Cole quickly letting go of my hand as he ran across the lobby, as I called out to him "Cole! Please! Be careful!" as I hurried behind my young son. I watched as Cody knelt down, stopping Cole, as my son immediately wrapped his little arms around the larger man. It surprised me how quickly Cole was bonding with Cody. Cody smiled when he spoke "Yeah, you shouldn't run buddy..." looking up to me a smile on his lips before he spoke "Plus we all know super heroes fly!" Cody finished, lifting Cole up into his arms, spinning him around a couple times as my son giggled wildly.

Cody held Cole in his arms when I heard my son speak "Mommy said your not coming!" Cody's attention turning to me, as I blushed and tried to explain "No, I said he might not show up…I didn't say you weren't coming." Cody simply eyed me, a knowing smile growing across his features when he spoke "You thought I was gonna stand you up!" I shook my head no, as Cody's eyes peered into mine, the blush growing on my face, when he spoke again "You thought I was gonna stand you up!" I threw my hands in the air as I gave in "Ok, yes I thought about it… but I was just trying to prepare Cole. I didn't want him to get upset." Cody rolled his eyes, as he tickled Cole's stomach with his free hand, before turning back to me "You thought I was gonna stand you up!" he said as he shook his head dramatically, forcing the guilt trip on to me. I ran my hand through my hair before I responded "Shut up." Causing Cody to smile wide, a slight chuckle escaping his body.

Cody put Cole down, as I held onto my son's hand and followed Cody into the theater. Finding three seats quickly, I sat down as I watched Cody take off the light track jacket he was wearing and lay it over the back of his seat. I smiled when I saw his shirt, as I leaned forward speaking to my son "Cole, look at Cody's shirt!" Cole's eyes lit up as he exclaimed "Batman!" pointing to the batman symbol Cody had on his shirt. I laughed as Cole immediately took the few steps to stand next to Cody "Cody, look!" as he pointed excitedly to the batman shirt he was wearing. Cody leaned forward, getting a better look at Cole's shirt, when he spoke "That reminds me…" leaning back to his jacket, pulling out a small action figure and handed it to Cole. I watched as my son examined the small toy when Cody spoke "That's Cyclops…remember I told you about him.." Cole's little head nodded in agreement, a smile on his face as he took the few steps to me "Mommy! It's Cycops!" reaching the little action figure out to me, when I spoke "What do you say to Cody?" Cole's face lit up as he turned to the man sitting a seat away and spoke "Thank you Cody!" Cody smiled wide, reaching out ruffling my son's hair.

The movie wasn't going to start for a little while, when Cody stood from his seat "How about I go get us some goodies?" a smile on his face, as I watched Cole nod his head. I watched as Cody, helped Cole down from the seat "I'll take the little guy with me." I spoke seriously "Are you sure? He can get kind of wild.." Cody looked into my eyes a lazy smile on his face when he spoke "I think I can handle it." Not even worried, as I watched Cole take Cody's hand and walk out of the row. Standing in the aisle, Cody turned to me "What do you want?" I shook my head as I answered "Oh I'm good. No thanks." Cody took a deep breath before answering "What do you want?" I blushed as I said "Nothing." Cody sighed again before looking down to Cole "Hey buddy, does your mom like chocolate?" Cole looked to me than back to Cody and slowly nodded his head. Cody had a sense of satisfaction, a smile on his face when he responded "Thought so." I fought back "That's so not fair!" The smile on Cody's face spreading even wider, when he turned to Cole again "Cole, tell your mommy to relax." I looked down to my son, who couldn't stop giggling before speaking "Mommy…relax!" causing him to giggle more, as Cody and him walked out of the theater area.

I couldn't help but laugh, Cody definitely had a sense of humor and I definitely had taken a liking to him already. It was obvious Cole liked him, but deep down I kept wondering if this was right, should I risk the chance of Cole getting hurt if this doesn't work out? Although there was no way denying Cody wasn't attractive, he was absolutely gorgeous. Some people would have been immediately turned off by the mask, but to me it just added more to him. I couldn't deny it warmed my heart seeing Cole's face light up everytime he saw Cody, and I knew that deep down part of it was because Cody wore a mask like him.

I was brought out of my thoughts, as I heard the familiar sound of my son's giggle, looking up and I saw Cole leading the way down the aisle, Cody not far behind him. I stood from my seat, taking the drink out of my son's hand as he climbed into the seat. "Here mommy!" Cole said happily as he handed me the box of goobers, I smiled as I took the box from his hand. I looked over to Cody, when he spoke "Sorry it took so long, we had an accident." I looked up into his blue eyes, his eyes peering into mine, when I heard Cole giggle loudly "Cody spilt his soda!" I turned to my son, who had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the giggles. I looked over to Cody, who sheepishly smiled, then answered "Even batman has accidents!" as he sat down. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, as I spoke to Cole "Hey buddy, why don't you switch me seats, and let me sit next to Cody." Cole really didn't care at this point, the movie was just about to start, and as long as he had the Cyclops action figure in one hand, and his candy in the other, my son was ready for anything. I moved to the seat between Cody and Cole, sitting down slowly when I turned to Cody, I could tell he was still blushing slightly about spilling his drink when I spoke "Batman has accidents?" Cody's smile grew wide, his blue eyes lighting up, when he looked to me, our eyes meeting once again, I couldn't help the blush that attacked my face everytime our eyes met. "I'm positive even Bruce Wayne has spilt a drink in his time." He said, leaning back in his seat.

The movie began and I watched as I heard my son giggle everytime the joker appeared on the large screen and cheer everytime batman appeared. I thanked god there were other kids in the theater, that were making just as much noise. I smiled when I felt Cody stretch his arm out around me, looking back to the man that sat beside me, a smug look on his features when I leaned over and whispered "You're not trying that whole yawn so you can wrap your arm around me thing are you?" Cody scoffed before whispering back "For someone who didn't even think I was gonna show up in the first place, you're really looking forward to when I make a move." I sat back in the chair, feeling Cody's arm behind me, I started to feel bad. I didn't mean to offend Cody…I was just trying to prepare Cole. I took a deep breath as I leaned over to Cody once more and whispered "Look, If it matters…I'm sorry I even thought that ok?" I watched as Cody's eyes met mine once again, as if he was looking in them to see if I was telling the truth, he never said a word as I turned back in my seat, facing the movie screen. A few moments passed before I felt Cody moving around next to me, I felt his hand reach out to mine, and I could tell there was something in his hand. I looked down to our hands in the dark theater, the light scenes illuminating the room enough for me to see the small teddy bear, wearing a batman mask and cape. I looked to Cody, as he leaned forward whispering in my ear "I wanted to get you something too...and by the looks of it…I figured you could use a hero." I smiled wide, as I nodded my head, holding the small bear in my hands.

The movie ended, and I couldn't hide the smile as Cole jumped around happily, reenacting scenes from the movie, his Cyclops action figure still in his hand. "Mommy, Mommy!" Cole called out to me, his voice filled with excitement when I turned to my son "Mommy, did you see Batman? He flew like this…" Cole said before jumping around. I laughed as I grabbed my son, wrapping my arms around him, laying a small kiss on his head. Cody stood from his seat, looking down to Cole and I, a smile on his lips "You like the movie buddy?" Cody asked reaching his hand out for a hi-five, as Cole immediately slapped his hand. Cody looking to me "So there's a coffee place across the street, how'd you feel about getting some coffee with me?" I blushed as I looked down to Cole before speaking "I really shouldn't" Cody smiled wide, leaning down, his eyes peering into mine when he spoke in a softer tone "Yes, you should" I rolled my eyes as I looked down to Cole who nodded his head yes, finally giving in "Alright, coffee it is.." I said standing from my seat.


	5. A Little Coffee

We made it out of the theater and a hour later I found myself sitting in the almost empty coffee shop, sipping on a latte as Cody sat next to me on the bench sipping on his own drink. Cole's head laid on my lap, as my son slept peacefully stretched out on the bench, his little hand still holding onto the Cyclops action figure. "So…what do you do?" Cody asked, leaning back in against the bench, as I answered promptly "I work from home. Computer stuff. I'm kind of a nerd." I admitted, a slight blush filling my cheeks when I heard Cody speak "Your talking to the man that brought his date a teddy bear, wearing a batman cape." I smiled, looking down to the small teddy bear he brought be, still in my hands. "It's cute…and thank you." I said smiling, as Cody rested the his drink on the table "Well I figured it was the least I could do, since I almost stood you up!" I couldn't help the playfulness that filled me at that moment, as I responded "Oh my god! Am I ever gonna live that down?" Cody laughed out loud, lifting his drink to his lips, his blue orbs meeting mine, his face turning serious just for a moment before he answered "Probably Not." As I reached over, playfully swatting him on the arm, making him laugh even louder.

I took a sip of my Latte before I asked "So what do you do?", Cody smiling wide before answering "Well right now…I'm drinking coffee with a beautiful lady." I blushed at his compliment as I looked over to him, when he continued "Oh you meant for a living?" he said leaning back, stretching his arms wide, before finishing "I'm actually off work for a few months." I looked confused as I dug further "Why's that?" Cody sighed when he continued "I uh…well I had to have a surgery, so I'm off work while that heals…" I couldn't help but ask "Is that because of the?" I nudged to his mask, as Cody quickly spoke "Oh this? No…nothing like that." I nodded when Cody quickly changed the conversation "So…you have a really great kid there." He spoke, looking over to my son, who was still asleep. I smiled as I looked down to his peaceful expression, I ran my hands over his hair, smoothing it when I spoke "He's the one thing that's kept me going." Cody smiled, before clearing his throat "What about his?" tapping on his own plastic mask. I smiled wide, it was actually very cute, as I spoke candidly "He's had it since birth. He has a condition that caused the bones in his face not to harden as quick as the other bones in his body." I explained when Cody asked "Is it curable?" I sighed, as I placed my latte on the table "Eventually the bones will harden on their own." Cody nodded his head, when I continued "The doctor wants Cole to have surgery though…" Cody's face serious, as he inquired "Surgery?" I nodded my head "Yeah, just a procedure to stiffen the muscles around the bones, giving it more support. I haven't decided on that yet though." I spoke honestly, as Cody leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table when he spoke "Is it worth it?" I ran my hand through my hair "He'll be able to get rid of the mask, but if he doesn't have it, there's no telling when he'll be able to get rid of it." Cody nodded, as I sighed, before speaking again "But I haven't decided yet." Cody reached out, his hand resting on mine when he spoke deeply "Well, mask or not, he's a great kid." My eyes meeting his, the little jolts of electricity flying through my skin, where his hand lay over mine. I looked down to our hands, watching as I could almost see the little jolts of electricity. I looked over to the dark haired man, looking at him all over again, the handsome stranger, his wide smile. The silence filling the room, when suddenly I shook out of it, pulling back my hand slowly when I spoke "So…uh…what about your?" I said reaching out, tapping on his mask lightly, like he had done before. Cody seemed sheepish when he said "Uh…that's kind of a long story." Before quickly taking a sip of his drink. I nodded my head, taking the hint not to bother him about it, when I heard Cody speak again "Not to get too personal…." I piped in "But" Causing Cody to smile even wider when he finished "What about Cole's dad?"

I leaned back against the bench, when I began the story "He left when Cole's condition interfered with his plans…" Cody sat there silent, before responding "Ouch." He spoke calmly, when I continued "Yeah, so it's been him and me." Cody reached out again, this time connecting his hand with mine when he spoke "That's got to be hard." I nodded my head, looking down at our connected hands, our fingers intertwined when I spoke "It was. It is." I said sighing when I looked up into Cody's blue eyes, a serious expression on his features as he leaned forward "I guess I was right…" I looked at him confused as he explained "You do need a hero." I smiled, as I lifted the small bear in my other hand, showing Cody I still had it, as he smiled wide.

It surprised me when I glanced at my cell phone and I realized I had been sitting with Cody for almost 3 hours. I looked over to the sole employee in the shop, who was obviously waiting for us to leave. I looked over to Cody "Maybe we should get out of here?" A smile grew on his lips when he spoke "I never thought you were that kind of girl" he said, wagging his eyebrows under the clear mask. I laughed out loud, when I clarified "That's not what I meant!" as Cody pretended to snap his fingers in an aww shucks motion. I watched as Cody stood from the table, tossing his cup into the garbage before making his way over to my side of the table. I carefully spoke "Cole buddy…" trying to slowly wake up my son, when Cody spoke "It's ok. I got him." I watched as Cody carefully leaned down, picking up my little boy and lifting him up into his arms. I watched as Cole groggily laid his head down on Cody's shoulder and was back to sleep within minutes. I stood from my spot "Are you sure? I know he's heavy." Cody scoffed as he spoke softly "Trust me when I say I've lifted much heavier things." I smiled as I walked with Cody out of the coffee shop, and across the street and parking lot.

Our cars were the only two cars left in the movie theater parking lot, as I walked with Cody across the bare parking lot. Getting to my car, I quickly unlocked the back door, and opened it as I watched Cody lean in getting Cole buckled in the back seat, as my son quickly fell back asleep in the seat. Gently closing the door, I leaned against the car frame, looking at Cody who seemed to be just as awkward as I was, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I laughed nervously when I spoke "Well this part of dating hasn't changed…" causing Cody to smile wide, taking a step closer to me, his body now pinning mine against the car frame, his face a mere inches from mine as he looked down into my blue eyes "Would it be too soon for me kiss you?" I couldn't believe what was happening, he wanted to kiss me? My body screamed for it, and yearned for his lips to touch mine, as mentally my mind screamed at me that I wasn't ready for that. It's been years since I've ever kissed someone! I stammered at first, looking anywhere but into his eyes when whispered "Maybe just a tad. I mean I haven't kissed anyone in a while…" I began to babble, when suddenly Cody reached out, his fingers laying across my lips, causing me to stop talking. My eyes just looking into his blue ones when he whispered back "How about next time?" I smiled as I blushed wildly when I answered "We'll have to see." Cody nodded his head, before taking a step back opening the drivers side door of my car, letting me get into the car. Holding the door open, Cody leaned in "Since you asked me out again, I guess I'll see you soon?" I looked at him surprised "I asked you out?" Cody laughed "Please you were begging me just a few minutes ago." I laughed out loud as I rolled my eyes, when I spoke "Yeah, well you keep thinking that." Causing Cody to laugh even harder as he gently closed my door, I bucked my seatbelt and drove away waving goodbye to Cody.

I finally got back to my house, getting Cole inside and finally in bed, as I grabbed my purse flinging it onto my bed as I laid down next to it. Glancing at my phone I saw I had a new text message, opening my phone I knew it was from my handsome stranger, I clicked on the new message as it simply read "All I keep thinking about is how bad I want to kiss you." I smiled as I texted him back "Next time." Setting my phone down on my bed I stretched out…What did I get myself into I wondered, as I felt the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Cody again


	6. The Next Date

It's been a couple days since I saw Cody, the movie being the last time we were together, besides a some clever texts that him and I shared. I sat at the computer in my house, working on a new website I was assigned, as I heard Cole giggling on the other side of the room near the TV, that was currently playing one of his favorite shows. I smiled as I continued my work, doing anything I could to keep myself occupied. My mind scolded me, I should not be this excited of Cody. True he was extremely good looking, nice, friendly, had a great sense of humor and my son loved him, but besides that…why was I so giddy over him?

I leaned back in the chair, stretching my arms as I glanced over to my son, who was jumping on the couch. "Darian Cole!" I said with my voice raised as my son immediately dropped to his knees, stopping the bouncing, a guilty look on his features as his eyes met mine and I heard him squeak out "I love you mommy." I smiled as I walked over to him, lifting him off the couch, and placing him on the floor "I love you too, but that's not how we sit on furniture, got it!" Cole smiled as he nodded and casually sat back on the couch.

Making it back to my chair, I sat down glancing at my phone I saw the '1 new msg' alert. I clicked my phone seeing, the new message from Cody. I laughed out loud as I turned to Cole "Hey buddy, you want to go to the circus with Cody tomorrow?" Cole's eyes lit up, a smile grew wide on his face, as he repeated "With Cody?" I nodded, as my son ran to me, standing next to me when he spoke "Cody's coming too?" I smiled when I said "Yep, he sure is…you want to go?" Cole nodded his head as he jumped up and down saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" before running back to his spot on the couch. I laughed out loud over how excited my son was, as I texted Cody back "Yeah I think we can pencil you in.." Cody's response was quick as he wrote back "Like you even had a choice!" causing me to smile wide. I couldn't help the butterflies as they filled my stomach and the date was still over 12 hours away.

The next morning I was awake before my alarm and soon enough both me and Cole were on our way to my brother's house. I sat in his living room as Cole was busy doing his school work with Stephanie in the next room. "So how'd the date go?" Kyle asked me, as I continued fumbling with my phone. I rolled my eyes as I spoke "Why do you care?" Kyle spoke "Well, I'm your brother, it's my job to care.." I laughed out loud as I tossed the pillow at him from across the room. Soon enough I heard the familiar sounds of my son's voice as he walked into the room with Stephanie, walking over to my brother immediately, I watched as Kyle pulled him onto his lap. "Guess what Uncle Kyle!" Cole spoke excitedly "What?" Kyle said with fake enthusiasm when I heard my son say "We're going to the circus tonight!" My eyes darting to my son immediately when I heard my brother ask "Is your mom gonna be one of the clowns?" I couldn't help it as I spoke "No, but they have a petting zoo, why don't you come and be the jackass!" I watched as my brother flipped me the bird when Stephanie spoke "Geez you guys cool it! God, I don't even know how you two survived in the womb together!" when Kyle spoke "I was there first, she followed me out!" I laughed as I simply shook my head, turning my attention back to my phone, my brother might be an asshole, but he's my twin brother and I only have one of him.

I glanced at the time, before I spoke "Cole, get your shoes on buddy. "We're gonna leave in a bit." I said as I watched my son sit on the floor, fumbling with his shoes. I walked over to him, kneeling down pointing to which shoe went to which foot, before retaking my seat on the couch. My son looking over to me "Cody's coming too?" I laughed as I answered "Yes. Cody's coming to pick us up. Now get your shoes on." Cole's smile growing even wider as he quickly tried to put on his shoes. "Cody" my brother repeated, before I could answer Cole spoke happily "Cody's coming to the circus too!" My brother eyed me suspiciously, "Isn't this the sad soul you went to the movies with?" I rolled my eyes as I answered "Yes, and he's actually a very nice guy!" Kyle scoffed when Stephanie spoke up "I think this is great! I mean, he obviously is a great guy If he's got you so happy!" I turned to Stephanie "This is only the 2nd date, I wouldn't say he's made me happy!" Stephanie spoke immediately "Look at you, you smile more! You're wearing make up! All this happened ever since Cody made his appearance." I laughed as I rolled my eyes again.

Silence filled the room for a moment when Kyle spoke "Maybe I should meet this guy?" both Stephanie and I turning to my brother immediately as we spoke in unison "No." Kyle looked a bit taken back as he spoke in his defense "Why Not?" I shook my head, standing , walking to the door, as I saw Cody pull up in his nice red car, getting out of the car and about to make his way up the sidewalk. I let Cole step out of the house, watching as he squealed "Cody!" and ran towards my handsome stranger. Turning back to my brother "Cause he's barely into me, let's wait til we get him hook, line and sinker then I'll throw him to the gauntlet!" I said confidently, only to hear my brother shout back "Oh, then I'll never meet him." I casually flipped him the bird, closing the door behind me as I walked out to where Cody was standing with Cole. I smiled as Cody instantly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body, as we hugged, his whispered softly "You look beautiful". I blushed when I spoke "Nah," looking down to my feet, when I heard Cody ask "Cole, doesn't your mommy look pretty?" I smiled, as I looked to my son, he walked over wrapping his little arms around my legs when he said "Mommy, you look pretty." I reached down ruffling his hair gently, when I spoke "Alright, you two!"

Cody laughed as he opened the back door to his car, Cole excitedly climbing in and soon enough we had him buckled and were on our way.


	7. Carnival Rides

We pulled into the parking lot, I couldn't help but smile as I heard Cole in the backseat "Look at that one!", his eyes open wide as he pointed to the numerous rides, and animals and characters he saw. Finally getting the car parked, I opened the backseat to get Cole out, as we stood next to the car, I grabbed Cole's hand, as we started to walk towards the gates. I watched as Cole instinctively reached over with his other hand, grabbing Cody's large hand with his little one and hung onto both of our hands as we walked towards the ticket turnstiles.

It took only a few minutes before we got inside the larger than life circus, making it through the ticket turnstiles, I turned to Cody "What first?" Cody looked down at the tickets in his hand "Well, the big top show doesn't start for a few hours yet…" I nodded as I looked down to Cole "You wanna go ride some rides buddy?" Cole nodded his head as we headed towards the numerous rides they had set up. Immediately, we got in line for the Tilt O Whirl, leaning against the railing while we waited for our turn. Cole stood watching the ride in progress, when he spoke "Is this ride scary?" his face appeared a little nervous. Cody reached out, putting his hand on Cole's shoulder when he spoke "Have you been on this ride before?" Cole's head nodding no, as Cody looked to me "We haven't really been to a circus before.." I admitted, as Cody nodded his head in understanding. Just then the line moved and it was our turn, I watched as Cody spoke, holding the gate open for us "Come on little dude!" as Cole walked through the gate, then I followed behind, Cody speaking as I passed "Pretty lady…" I rolled my eyes, when I said "I don't know who your talking to!" as I followed Cole. Cody walked up behind me quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist, as we both followed my son, Cody's body directly behind mine, as I could smell his cologne. I could feel the goosebumps on my skin when Cody spoke "I think you know exactly who I'm talking to!" before letting my waist go, and walking next to me. Cole stopped at one of the ride seats, looking to us "This one?" I spoke quickly "Yeah this one looks like fun!". I lifted the small bar as I climbed into the seat, holding the bar open for Cole to climb in, Cody climbing in right after, pulling the bar down to rest on our laps. Cody spoke "Good pick Cole! You picked the fastest one!" I smiled as I saw Cole smile wide, as he scooted back in the seat more.

The ride just started, I watched Cole immediately snuggle in between us a little more, his hands gripping the bar tighter. Our seat began to spin slowly, as the floor moved us around, swinging the seat around in circles. The first circle happening slowly, as Cole froze in his seat, his hands hanging on to the lap bar. I reached over, wrapping my arm around his body, trying to comfort him, glancing over to Cody who was leaning back against the back of his seat "Whooooaaaaah" Cody spoke as the ride spun a couple times, I couldn't help but giggle, when the ride began a couple more spins and both Cody and I spoke this time "Whoooooaaaahh" as the ride finished it's spins. Cole's face finally relaxing, a smile on his face when the ride spun again this time Cole speaking loudly with us "Whoooooaaah!" as the ride spun us quickly three times. Before I knew it, all three of us were laughing when the car spun us more and more.

The ride finally ended, as Cody lifted the lap bar off of us, "How was that buddy?" Cody asked, helping Cole out of the car "Can we do it again?" Cody laughed as he reached his arm out to me, letting me hold his hand as I climbed out of the car, and walked behind Cole out of the ride area. "Why don't we see what other rides they have?" I suggested, watching my son's expression drop a bit when he responded with a sad "Ok.." I reached out ruffling my son's hair, as I grabbed his hand and we continued through the area of rides.

Approaching the Scrambler, we decided this would be a good ride to take Cole on. Finally getting to the young employee who spoke "How many seats do you need?" I glanced to Cody before speaking "2?" Cody rolled his eyes, before turning to the employee, "We'll all fit in one.." I looked over to him shocked, "You're gonna get squished." Cody smiled wider, wagging his eye brows before responding "Good." I scoffed as I led Cole into the area with the seats. Finding an empty seat I lifted Cole into the car, climbing in behind him, and letting Cody squeeze in behind me. The employee quickly locking out seats, when I turned to Cole "Cole, you have to help me squeeze Cody alright?" Cole giggled a bit, before looking over to Cody, who simply responded "Bring it on!" The ride started and soon enough we were being flung to the outside, my body being pushed against his, my son's being pushed on the other side of mine. Cole's giggles were contagious, as he laughed the whole ride. I looked over to Cody who spoke "I think he likes this ride.." I laughed when I asked concerned "We're not hurting you are we?" Cody reached out, pulling me closer to his body when he scoffed and spoke "Please…" as the ride flung us to the outside once again.

After squishing Cody on the Scrambler, we soon got in line for the bumper cars. This ride isn't exactly my favorite ride, but Cole really wanted to go on it, so I agreed. We waited in line when I heard Cody speak "You ready to crash into a bunch of cars?" Only to hear my son respond "Yeah!" I laughed at his excitement, when I spoke "Fine, Cole can ride with you. I'm staying far away from the other cars." Cody's expression changed when he turned to me "Why? That's no fun!" I laughed looking at his mock sad face when I spoke "Just not my favorite ride in the park.." Cody nodded his head, before I saw a small smirk growing on his lips "Don't you even think about Cody! You stay far away from me!" I warned, as Cody glanced down to Cole, who was giggling, then back to me before nodding his head. I reached out swatting him playfully "I mean it mister!" Cody simply shrugged his shoulders, when suddenly the employee let us into the ride area. I watched as Cody held Cole by the hand and they quickly jumped into a blue car. I swiftly moved ahead of them, placing myself in a nice red car, that was off to the side. My plan was simple, stay to the outside and avoid the other cars.

The ride started and it was going great so far. I hadn't run into anyone and it seemed like most of the cars were centered to the inside. I was circling the small area when all of a sudden *bump* What the? My head spinning around, and there right behind me was a blue car, his bumper against mine. My son sat in the passenger area laughing hysterically, as Cody stepped on the gas again *bump*. I snapped my head around "Stop it!" I said, trying to be serious, but was losing the battle and quick as my son's laughter filled my ears. Cody simply responded "Make Me." *Bump* I shook my head, stepping on the gas trying to escape from the blue car behind me without hitting other cars when suddenly *bump* I turned around again "Cody! I'm gonna hurt you!" I threatened, hearing Cody laugh out loud *bump* "I'd like to see you try!" *bump* I turned around, trying to put on the best angry face, but couldn't help the smile on my lips as I saw my son who was laughing hysterically in the other car. Cody smiling wide, laughing just as hard when *bump* causing me to start laughing. I tried my best to hide the laughter when I heard Cody tell Cole "Look, we got your mommy laughing!" *bump*

Making our way off of the Bumper Cars, I tried to hide the smile on my face when I saw Cody and Cole standing at the exit. Cody's smile wide when he spoke "Forgive me?" I eyed him suspiciously, not saying a word, when Cody took a step closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His face only mere inches from me, his blue eyes looking into mine. I could feel his breath on my lips when he spoke "Please…" I was about to respond when I heard Cole "Mommy, that was funny! We bumped into you, again and again…" his laughter bursting through as he spoke. I looked back to Cody, a smile on his lips as I smiled, and looked away from his gaze.

We walked through the small midway area of carnival games they had set up. I laughed watching Cody trying to knock the 3 milk bottles off the stand, and giggled even harder when the employee finally gave Cody the stuffed animal for trying so hard. I couldn't help but enjoy the time we were having, it just felt so natural being with Cody. I smiled watching Cody walk a little ahead of me, his hand holding on to Cole's. Suddenly they stopped when Cole spoke "Can we go on the slide?" his little finger pointing to the large slide across the walkway. I looked to Cody, who shrugged his shoulders before I spoke "Sure, let's go buddy." I walked with Cole, getting in line, as the employee handed me and Cole a potato sack to sit on, then handed one to Cody as we walked up the steps. I watched carefully as Cole pulled himself up the large steps, getting to the top of the large slide area. The employee on the top telling us where to sit, I laid the sack down, then sat down on it, holding my arms open when I spoke "Cole, ride with me!" Cole smiled, climbing on to my lap, as I held onto the bar they had bolted near us. The employee spoke "Wait for the bell, ladies and gentlemen." I looked over to Cody who sat his sack down and sat down on it, as he looked over to us. "Cody, are you scared?" Cole asked, when Cody smiled and spoke "Me? Never." Cody reached out, giving Cole a hi-five. Suddenly the employee spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, please get ready…" as I had one hand held around my son, the other on the bar to push us off. The bell sounded and with one quick push we were sliding down the slide. The wind in our faces as we slid over the small dips in the slide, my hands around my son as we both giggled wildly until we came to a stop at the bottom.

We stood to our feet, looking to Cody, who's hair was sticking up a tad from the ride. I reached over, flattening a few strands when Cole spoke "Mommy, again?" I rolled my eyes when Cody spoke "Why Not?" I laughed as all three of us headed up the slide again.

Getting to the top, Cole turned to me "Mommy, I go alone." I was instantly worried when I spoke " I don't know buddy. You might be too small." Cody turned to the employee standing nearby "Can the kid go by himself?" The employee nodded his head, as he walked over to where Cole was standing, lifting him onto the sack and holding on to him. I looked to Cody, I suddenly became a little shy when Cody put the other sack down on the slide next to Cole. I looked to Cody "You can go down…I'll just walk down ." I blushed even harder when Cole spoke "Mommy, ride with Cody!" Cody looked to me, his blue eyes meeting mine when he repeated my son "Yeah mommy, ride with Cody!" I rolled my eyes when I spoke "I don't think that would be a good idea." Cody spoke quickly "You scared?" I was about to speak when Cole spoke again "Don't be scared Mommy!" I looked to my son, then back to Cody before releasing a deep breath "Fine." I climbed onto the sack, and hung onto the bar as I felt Cody slide on the sack behind me. His long legs wrapping around me as I felt his body behind mine, I couldn't help the blush that covered my skin when I heard Cody whisper "Usually I don't get my dates into this position until later…" I laughed when I responded "Later and in private right?" Cody's eyes just met mine, his gaze saying it all as I blushed even darker and responded "Alrighty then." Turning around to look out at the people gathered at the bottom of the slide. Cody laughed out loud, pulling me closer to his body when he responded "I'm kidding." I eyed him again "Why don't I believe you?" Cody faked a shocked expression before responding "Only one way to find out…" I laughed out loud before ending the conversation with a simple "Touché"

I listened as Cody turned to Cole "Alright buddy…we're gonna race…last one to the bottom buys cotton candy for everyone." Cole giggled as he nodded his head, shaking the hand Cody extended to him. I leaned back against Cody's body I couldn't help how comfortable I was getting, his legs wrapped around me, his free arm around my waist. I took a deep breath smelling his cologne, and I could feel his chest rising with each breath on my back. In a weird way it was almost calming.

We sat there waiting for the bell when suddenly I felt a weird vibration coming from Cody's lap. Immediately shocked I spoke "Uh Cody…" I craned my head back and Cody's sheepish smile was on his lips as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone "Sorry, it was my phone." I couldn't help but laugh as I responded "I hope so…" Cody smiled wide, before looking at his phone, while he spoke "I'm sorry about this, I usually don't answer texts like this…"I spoke honestly "It's not a problem…If it hadn't of been your phone that was vibrating…then we might have had a problem." Causing Cody to laugh even louder, as he began texting the message. Suddenly the bell sounded and all of the other riders, including my son began their descent down the slide. I quickly looked back to Cody who just noticed the situation and spoke "Oh shit!" pushing us off our starting mark, but forgetting his phone in his hand as it flew out of his hand as we swooped down the slide. All I heard was "My phone!" and I saw the small device fly through the air. I couldn't help the laughter as we continued our way down the slide, riding over the dips, finally coming to a stop.

Getting to the bottom, Cole smiling as he spoke "I win!" jumping up and down excitedly. I climbed to my feet, looking back at Cody who still sat there, slightly embarrassed when he spoke "I can't believe I just did that" climbing to his feet. I tried to hide the giggles, when suddenly here came a small black phone sliding down the slide, hitting Cody's feet. He simply glanced at me, before picking it up and examining it and spoke happily "Holy crap, it still works!" Causing both of us to laugh out loud, at the whole experience.


	8. Big Top Show

After the slide it was time to make our way over to the big top for the show, Cody stopping to buy us some cotton candy first. Finally making our way into the big top we were quickly shown to our seats. The show was quick, and Cole enjoyed every minute of it. The show had ended and they invited the audience to come down and meet the many members of the circus, I took Cole's hand as we walked down to the stage area. Cody took the first step onto the stage area, and I followed only to be stopped by Cole who simply stood there frozen. His eyes looked panicked as he looked at the clown that stood only a few feet from Cody. I walked back over to my son, kneeling down when I spoke "What's wrong hunny?" Cole stepped towards me, his small arms grasping around my neck, as he pulled me into a hug. I lifted Cole into my arms, as I walked over to where Cody was standing. "Is he ok?" Cody asked concerned when I answered "I think he's just a little afraid of the clowns." Cody nodded, reaching over rubbing Cole's back when he spoke "It's ok buddy." One of the clowns approached us, my son burying his head into my shoulder when the clown danced happily. I explained to the clown "He's a little scared." As the clown faked a sad expression, before pulling out a balloon and blowing it up, then twisting it and making it into the shape of a dog. The clown handed it over to me as I spoke "Cole look..It's a dog." My son barely lifted his head out of my shoulder, before grasping the balloon with his hand, then returned to his position. The clown quickly blew up another balloon and twisted it into the shape of a flower, handing it to Cody. I laughed out loud as I spoke "Awww… I think he likes you." Cody smiled before responding "Well I am pretty damn cute." The clown quickly grabbed the flower out of Cody's hand, handing it to me, before throwing his hands up in an exhausted motion. Cody turned to the clown "Don't I get one?" The clown smiled before blowing up another balloon, this time twisting it into a sword and handing it to Cody, who happily took the balloon sword, poking me in the stomach with it "On guard!" Cody called as I rolled my eyes, as we made our way out of the big top.

Making our way out into the carnival area once again, Cole still in my arms as he laid his head on my shoulder. Cody spoke "I still have a couple ride tickets, how about one more ride?" I nodded my head as we made our way back to the ride area, and quickly boarded the Ferris Wheel. Cody climbed in first, I sat next to him, and Cole sat on the other side of me, his head resting on my shoulder as he fought to stay awake. Cody spoke "I'm really glad you and Cole came with me tonight…" I smiled before responding 'Thanks for inviting us…I was afraid I'd scared you off or something." Cody chuckled a bit when he responded "Why would you think that?" I shrugged when the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the top, before I answered "I don't know…I'm not exactly a 10, plus I have enough baggage to fill a cruise ship…" Cody was silent for a moment when he spoke again "You're right…you're not a 10…" I was shocked at first when I turned to look at him, his blue eyes meeting mine again, a smile growing on his face when he spoke 'You're an 11!" I blushed wildly as I looked out over the carnival, as the wheel moved again, finally bringing us to a stop at the bottom.

Reaching the bottom, Cole was fast asleep. The employee unlocked the restraints and Cody was the first to get off, then I, then Cody reached in, lifting Cole into his arms, as Cole laid his head on Cody's shoulder and we started our way back to Cody's car.

We pulled up to my brother and sister in law's house, the lights pretty much off except for the living room light and the porch light. Cody spoke "Are you sure I can't give you a ride home?" I spoke "This is fine. Cole has testing in the morning, so it's just easier to stay here." Cody nodded, before getting out of the car, quickly running over to my side of the car, Cody opened my door. I blushed when I got out of the car "Thanks." Cody smiled, before opening the back door and lifting a sleeping Cole into his arms. I spoke honestly "I can get him." Cody looked back with a skeptic look "I got him." I smiled as I led him up to the house, secretly hoping and praying that my brother would be asleep. I opened the door carefully, popping my head into the house, it all seemed quiet as I opened the door wider letting Cody in as he carried Cole in. "You can just lay him down here." I said as Cody laid Cole down on the couch. I quickly took off Cole's plastic mask, laying it on the coffee table, and covering him with the blanket that lay spread across the back of the couch. Cody whispered "He's really a good kid.." I smiled when suddenly I heard the familiar sound of my brother walking around, I grasped Cody by the hand, pulling him outside onto the porch, quietly closing the door behind us.

Cody leaned against the railing as I stood in front of the door, looking out in the night sky. Silence filled the area for a moment, when I spoke to Cody "Thanks again for the circus." Cody smiled wide, before looking back out into the night sky. I watched as Cody stood from his spot, walking towards me, closing the distance between us quick, and before I knew it Cody had his arms wrapped around me, holding my body tight against his, his lips mere inches from mine, his breath splaying out on my lips. My stomach was in knots, the butterflies flying through me, my body alive just by him touching me, when Cody whispered "You know what would be a great ending to this date?" I smiled, the blush filling my face when I began to ramble "A kiss would be nice, but I haven't kissed anyone in a while, and I don't know I might not be good at it….or maybe I was never good at it…or maybe you won't like it…or maybe…" and before I could finish my next thought, Cody lunged forward, his lips connecting with mine. His eyes still open as his blue eyes poured into mine as our lips slowly danced together. It took a few moments for my body to get over the initial shock, when I felt his lips began the slow rhythm and before I could think, my body took over and my lips danced together with his. The slight moan escaping my chest, as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. The kiss ended suddenly, both of us looking deep into each other's eyes for a moment, when all of a sudden like a scene out of a movie, the spark was ignited and we both connected our lips again. This time the passion evident, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers fumbling with the small hairs on the back of his neck. My body finally relaxing against his, when he took the chance to deepen the kiss. Cody gently pushing me back until my back was against the door, as the kiss grew, the passion fueled kiss, our mouths fighting for dominance.

Suddenly the porch light began to flicker, causing the kiss to come to a stop slowly, as we both looked up at the light above us, as it flickered again. A smile on Cody's lips as he looked into my blue eyes "I guess that's my cue to get out of here…" I blushed, when I spoke "Alright." I followed him out to his car, Cody speaking to me "I'll call you" before he leaned forward connecting our lips once again, the passion flowing between us once again, when suddenly the light flickered once again. I sighed as I looked over to Cody, who simply smiled even wider and spoke "See ya babe!" I blushed as he waved goodbye and got into his car and pulled away.

Taking a deep breath I walked back into the house, my son still fast asleep on the couch as I looked around the dark living room. I heard whispering as I made my way over to the hallway, to see my sister in law and brother standing there. My sister in law was the first to speak "I tried to stop him.." I turned to my brother who simply smiled wide, when I spoke honestly "You can be such an asshole some times!"


	9. Stealing My Phone

I opened my eyes slowly, as I yawned, slowly my eyes focused to see the blue eyes of my son peering back at me as he stood at the side of my bed. I couldn't help my whole body jumping as I exclaimed "Whoa!" resting my hand over my heart, my breathing rapid. Cole only giggled when he spoke "Hi mommy!" a wide smile on his face. I started to laugh, as I reached over grabbing my little man, him still wearing his batman pajamas, the plastic mask on his face, lifting him onto the bed with me, as he sat next to me. I reached over turning on the TV to cartoons, as he snuggled in next to me, glancing at his mask I noticed the straps on the back of the mask weren't quite fastened right. I couldn't help but smile, this little guy wanted to grow up so fast, as I reached over fastening the buckles.

The moments like these were the ones I really treasured, I knew it wouldn't be long before Cole would never want to be around his mom, it made me think about the future, how I would get him through his teenage years, how much he would miss without a father. My thoughts wandered over to Cody, I couldn't help the fact that I liked him, we've been dating for close to a month now. Cody has been nothing but perfect, he's attractive, funny, sweet, he likes Cole and Cole likes him just as much. Even still I can't shake the feeling that this is a mistake, I'd hate to put Cole through the heartbreak of Cody not being there for him. On the same level, I would love for Cole to grow up, and be a good man just like Cody. Even as much as I want to deny it, I can't deny the fact that I do have a liking for the dark haired man.

I glanced at my phone, when I spoke "Sweetie we have to get going in a bit.." Cole looking over to me, a smile on his face when I continued "We're gonna go to Uncle Kyle and Aunt Steph's house…" Cole smiled even wider, before asking "Cody coming too?" I reached over tickling him on the tummy as I spoke "Yes, Cody is coming too." Cole giggled wildly, before I lifted him up as I stood to my feet, resting his weight on my shoulders as I walked out of my bedroom.

A few hours later, Cole sat in the living room, his attention fully on the batman movie I put in the DVD player. I was in the bathroom down the hall, and still had a view of him if I popped my head out of the room, as I fought with my hair to do something that looked presentable. Finally, getting my hair to give in and some make up on my face, I spoke down the hallway "Cole, you want spikes in your hair?" I was rewarded by my 5 yr old yelling "Yes!" and hearing his loud footsteps as he ran down the hallway, making it to the bathroom in record time. I laughed before I gelled my hands and quickly spiked his hair. Cole loved his hair when it was spiked, I never knew why, but it was right then when I realized just how much he looked like his daddy, and that fact alone worried me.

Cole quickly reached his small hand up, feeling the spikey hair before trotting back down the hallway to the living room. I just sat down for a moment, watching a few scenes of the movie before I saw the red car pulling up in front of my house, and Cody casually exiting the car. Cole's attention still enthralled in the movie when I spoke "Uh Oh…Looks who's here!" Cole jumping to his feet, as he ran to the window, seeing Cody walk up the sidewalk. Cody smiling, waving to Cole as he continued up the sidewalk. "Cody!" Cole exclaimed as he ran to the door, where I already was waiting, I pulled the door open, Cole's hands resting against the screen door as Cody approached. I opened the screen door for him, watching as Cole was a little blur running out of the house directly into Cody's arms, as he picked my son up easily. Cole's arms wrapped around the large man when Cody spoke "How you doing my man?" as he reached his free hand out, as Cole gave him a hi five. I moved to the side letting Cody walk into my living room, Cole still in his arms, us squished in the door way, as Cody leaned over, a smile on his lips "Hey babe." He said before quickly lunging in, our lips connecting in a small kiss, when I heard Cole giggle, looking over to my son who now had his hands covering his eyes. I laughed when I heard Cody speak "Alright buddy, you can look now…" Cole's little hands lowering as he smiled even wider. Cody set Cole back on his feet as Cole immediately returned to the movie, as I walked into the adjoining office area, Cody following me.

I was gathering my things on the desk, when I felt two familiar strong arms wrapping around my waist, his hands pulling me back against his hard body, when I felt his lips just outside of my ear "You look beautiful." I blushed when I spoke "I'm sure you say that to all the women." Cody chuckled a little before responding "Maybe, but I only mean it about you…" I craned my head back looking at him when he added "Well you and my mom" causing me to smile wide.

I was about to respond when the sound of my ringtone blared through the room, before I could reach my phone, Cody had his hand over it on the desk. I turned around looking at him "What are you doing?" Cody smiled wide, showing me my phone in his hand as I continued "It's my sister in law.." Cody smiled evilly before picking up the call "Hello?" he spoke into the phone, I had my hand over my mouth at the thought of what Stephanie's face must be like right now with the strange man answering my phone. I listened as Cody spoke "Why yes…this is Cody" I shook my head as I continued watching Cody talk on the phone. "Please give me the phone Cody." I spoke holding my hand out to him, Cody smiled wide before speaking into the phone "Hang on a minute…" as he pulled the phone away from his ear, I could hear Stephanie laughing through the phone, when Cody spoke seriously "I'm on the phone." I laughed out loud, trying to snatch the phone from him, as he easily moved it out of the way. We both were laughing now, as Cody walked backward back into the living room, resting his weight on the arm of the couch, the phone call still connected when I spoke "Cody, please…" Cody simply responded "I'm on a very important call." I lunged forward grasping his arm with my hands, trying to pull the phone free from his grip, both of us laughing, as Cody's free hand wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him as we continued to struggle for the phone. I could still hear Stephanie laughing on the other end of the call, Cole now giggling loudly too, when suddenly I felt my body leaning over the arm of the couch, Cody's body falling backwards, his arm still wrapped around me as he took me with him. We both laughed even harder as we landed on the couch with a *thump*, I was laying on top of Cody, his arm still wrapped around me tightly, when I saw Cody lift the phone to his ear, I wasn't fighting him for it anymore…at this point I just didn't care when he spoke "Sure, I'll tell her. See you soon." Before hanging up the call.

I laid there, my body resting on top of Cody's as our breathing slowly returned to normal, the laughter slowly fading, Cody reached forward, handing me back my phone. As I ran my hand through my hair when Cole walked over to the side of the couch, and in the cutest motion, put his hands on his hips and spoke as sternly as a 5yr old could speak "Mommy! That's not how we sit on the couch!" The same exact lecture I've told him numerous times. Cody was the first to crack up laughing, as I pulled myself to my feet, smiling as I spoke "Tell Cody, he started it!" a smile coming to my face as I made my way back into the office area, when I heard Cole speak "Cody! That is not how we sit on the couch!" Cody grabbing my son, tickling him as Cole giggled even louder.

After a few more minutes, we were on the way to Kyle and Stephanie's house. My stomach was in knots, I didn't know how they were gonna like Cody. Stephanie I knew would like him, but Kyle, he can be an asshole, and I wasn't sure just how well this was all gonna go down. Cody pulled the car in front of their house, quickly making his way around the car, opening my door, then letting Cole out of the back seat. Cole immediately running up the sidewalk, into the house he knew so well. I looked over to Cody, who must have been able to tell I was nervous, when he spoke "It's gonna be fine." I glanced over to him "You don't understand. My brother can be a real jerk." Cody laughed out loud, wrapping his arms around my waist, my back still leaning against the car when he spoke calmly "So can some of the people I work with. Just wait til you meet my brother!" I eyed him suspiciously, a smile growing on my lips "You have a brother?" Cody blushed a little before speaking "Yeah, a brother and a couple of sisters…You'll meet them soon enough." I looked back at the house, hearing Cole yell through the screen door "Come on Mommy!" I waved to Cole who disappeared back into the house, as I took a deep breath. Cody pulling my body closer to his when he spoke "I promise, it's gonna be fine!" a smile growing on his lips as he leaned forward, our lips meeting gently. His lips slowly starting a rhythm with mine as I could feel my body melding with his.

The kiss broke gently, a blush covering my face, as I spoke to Cody "You ready?" Cody quickly looking at himself before speaking "Do I look ready?" I gave my man the once over, looking at this clothes, quickly running my hand through his thick black hair, just giving it a bit more volume before I spoke "You look…" Cody quickly interjected "Dashing?" I looked at him weird, I've never really heard that used before, but alright as I spoke "I was gonna say handsome, but if you prefer Dashing." Cody chuckled, before intertwining his hand with mine, as we walked up the sidewalk.


	10. BBQ Fun

I took a deep breath before opening the door, walking in, with Cody right behind me. Stephanie sat on the recliner, as Cole and Kyle sat on the couch across the room. I walked in, Cody right behind me when I spoke "Ok guys…this is Cody." Cody smiling wide as he waved to them before I continued "Cody, this is my brother Kyle, and my sister in law Stephanie." I watched as Kyle just sat on the couch, a stone face expression on his features, as Stephanie stood from her chair, shaking hands with Cody. "Cody, it's so nice to meet you!" Stephanie spoke happily, as Cody and I stood in the living room, when she continued "Well we have the grill going out back, and we have some chairs and things out there already." We both nodded as Stephanie explained everything, as Cole quickly jumped from the couch, grabbing Cody's hand with his when he spoke "Cody, wanna see my turtle?" Cody leaned down, his face level with my son's "You have a turtle?" Cole nodded excitedly as he led Cody out to the back yard by his hand, Cody looking back to me speaking "So I'll meet you guys out there?" before Cole practically drag him out the back door.

A moment of silence filled the room before my brother spoke "I don't like him." I rolled my eyes as I plopped down on the couch, with a huff, as I exclaimed "Oh God!" only to hear Stephanie speak "No kidding Kylie, that's what I said! Cody ain't half bad!" My head snapped to my sister in law, as she smiled wide at me, causing me to laugh out loud, as I spoke "Down girl!" Stephanie lifting her hands up in a give up motion, as my brother spoke up "I'm serious, I don't like him!" Stephanie and I turning to my brother when as he crossed his arms across his chest. I stood from my seat, running my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath "I knew you were gonna do this!" I said, raising my voice slightly, as my brother got to his feet, speaking back to me "Look, I'm just looking out for you! I don't like him!" I could feel the anger in me, as I retorted "You know what?" the argument between my brother and I getting more heated when Stephanie quickly stood from her spot, pushing between us when she spoke "Ok, that's enough! Kylie go check on your man and little boy!" I glanced to my sister in law, as she continued "Go on, let me talk to my husband in private." Giving my brother a quick evil glance before I walked out the back door out into the back yard.

I stepped down the small steps into the backyard, looking across the yard I saw Cody sitting on the grass, Indian style, while my son was running around the yard. I walked up to them, curiously asking "What's going on you guys?" Cody looked up to me "Batman caught me." I laughed out loud, when I spoke "What'd you do?" Cody simply shrugged as Cole ran by me in a blur, I quickly reached out, grabbing my son lifting him into my arms, holding him tight against me, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek when I spoke "Hey batman, what did Cody do?" Cole fought against my hold, giggling as I sat him back down on the ground, "That's not Cody Mommy! That's the Penguin!" I laughed out loud, looking to Cody who quickly made the best penguin sound I've ever heard, making me laugh even harder.

"Come and get it!" Stephanie yelled as she walked out of the back door to the grill, I walked back to her, a smile on her face, as my brother walked out of the door, a stone face expression on his face as he sat in one of the lawn chairs. I spoke softly to Stephanie "Everything good?" Stephanie smiled "Yep, he'll behave…you have my word" I smiled before hearing my son giggle loudly, turning around seeing Cody run towards us, with Cole on his back, his little hands hanging on to Cody, as Cody ran in circles, bouncing Cole around, before finally making it to us "Alright buddy…" Cody spoke, kneeling down letting Cole on his feet.

After eating a nice BBQ meal, we all sat outside enjoying the weather, small talk actually escaping my brother which was nice, and shocking. Suddenly an idea hit me, and I soon realized how my revenge against Cody was gonna happen, as I excused myself for a moment and headed back into the house. Cody didn't honestly think he was gonna steal my phone with no retaliation did he? I laughed as I made my way to the small room, Stephanie uses to teach Cole, as I searched for the one thing I knew was in the drawer.

Opening the drawer, I saw the small blue water gun and quickly grasped it, taking it to the sink in the bathroom and quickly filling it up, my plan was coming to life quite nicely. Then the thought hit me, he would be expecting it from me, as I called outside "Cole, come here for a minute…" listening as my son made his way inside. Cole walked over calmly "What mommy?" I knelt down, showing him the water gun, his face lighting up once he saw what it was "Let's get Cody!" Cole nodded his head, as I explained "Make sure you hide it behind your back, don't let him see it ok?" Cole nodded as I walked outside in the backyard, my son walking next to me a smile on his face as he tried his best to hide the giggles that were trying escape him. We walked next to Cody who was sitting on the lawn chair, as I spoke "Hey Cody!" Cody turned to face me and Cole, when suddenly Cole pulled out the squirt gun shooting water on Cody. Stephanie, Kyle and I laughing as Cole continued to squirt Cody, Cody tried to protect himself, raising his arms up to protect his face as he stood from the chair, Cole dropped the small water gun running across the yard, giggling loudly. Cody caught up with him easily, grasping Cole in his arms, Cole laughing even harder when Cody spoke "Oh you're gonna get it now!" as he made his way over to the sprinkler that was currently watering the yard. Cody holding Cole over the spray, both Cole and Cody getting soaked as they both laughed loudly.

I laughed as Cody put Cole back down on his feet, and both of them, soaked walked back towards us, when Cody spoke "You're a got a good shot there little guy!" ruffling Cole's wet hair, when Stephanie spoke up "Maybe you should ask him where he got the water gun from." My eyes grew wide as Cody turned to Cole, who giggled even louder as he wiped some drops of water off his plastic mask, before answering "Mommy told me to get Cody!" Cody's head snapping to me, an evil smile on his lips as I stood from my chair, holding my arms out in front of me, trying to talk myself out of this situation "Cody, that's not what I meant…you just behave now" Cody followed me, a smile on his face when he spoke "It's only fair." I took a deep breath before sprinting across the yard, almost making it to the fence, when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back towards the sprinkler. I was laughing as hard as I could as I struggled with Cody, who kept up with me and kept saying "You're gonna get it now!" I fought to pull free from his arms, as he overpowered me, finally lifting me and carrying me over to the sprinkler as I screamed loudly when the cold water sprayed both of us. Both Cody and I laughing loudly as the water continued to spray us, as I fought to get free from Cody's embrace, reaching out I was able to reach Cole, as I lifted my son and brought him back into the spray with Cody and I, as all three of us laughed loudly. Cody was able to get Cole free when he spoke "Run Cole!" Cole giggling as he ran out of the spray, laughing even harder as I reached out to my son, as I playfully yelled "Cole, help mommy!"

Finally both of us soaked to the bone we left the sprinkler, as I rang out my soaked hair, looking to Cody who quickly spiked his soaked hair, smiling wide. I rolled my eyes as we made our way back to the lawn chairs where Stephanie was waiting for us with fresh towels, as she laughed loudly, even Kyle had a smile on his face at the series of events.


	11. He Knows Who I Am CODY POV

_**a/n This chapter is written in Cody's POV. There will most likely be a few more chapters written in his POV in the future, but all of those chapter will be noted in the beginning that it is in his POV.**_

CODY'S POV

This BBQ was going pretty good as far as I could tell, as I leaned against the wall in Kyle's garage, my eyes scanning the pool table as he broke, and the muti-colored balls flew across the table. Kylie and Cole were busy inside, helping Stephanie with the left overs and even though I offered my help, I was shooed out of the kitchen quickly. I liked Kyle and Stephanie, they accepted me right away and didn't once ask about my mask. Just like Kylie had done the moment I met her, Kylie…there just wasn't enough I could say that would describe her. I've never been the smooth guy, I've never been the guy who could get any girl he wanted, but when she approached me, I couldn't help myself. I had to see her again. She was perfect to me, beautiful, smart, caring, funny and even though she would never see herself the way I saw her I couldn't help my feelings for her. I liked her, I liked her a lot and it had only been a month. It's funny a few months ago I would of never dated a girl with a kid, and then Kylie and Cole dropped in my lap. A woman I immediately was attracted too and liked, and Cole…well I like the kid, and could easily see myself fitting in with their family. I even caught myself wondering what it would be like to be the missing link in their small family, I thought about teaching Cole everything my dad had taught me, I quickly shook my head shaking those thoughts out of my mind. I was worse than a teenage girl sometimes, as I chuckled to myself.

"Your Up!" Kyle spoke, resting his weight on the barstool as I walked around the pool table examining the pool balls on the table. I leaned over the pool table, setting up my shot as I spoke "I really appreciate you and Stephanie letting me come to the BBQ today" I spoke honestly as I took my shot, watching the ball bounce back. I shrugged my shoulders as I watched Kyle walk by me, setting up his shot when he spoke "Yeah no worries. You know it's funny though…" I turned to look at the man across the room, after he took the shot sinking the ball when he continued "My sister usually doesn't date guys like you." I couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that flew through my body, I mean I'm sure Kylie had dated before but why was Kyle bringing this up to me now? I spoke quickly "How so?" Kyle leaned over the table, taking another shot, as the ball missed the pocket, when Kyle spoke "Oh I don't know…the guys she dates aren't…oh I don't know.." I leaned over the table, setting up my shot when Kyle finished his sentence "The guys she dates usually aren't dashing." The tone of his voice, sent panic through my body, as I swallowed hard. He knew who I was.

I cleared my throat as I took my shot, not really caring if it went in or not as I spoke "Dashing?" Kyle leaned against the wall, when he spoke "Yeah, that's what they call you right? Dashing Cody Rhodes?" I stood up, as I ran my hand through my hair, when I spoke "Look, before you kick me out of here, and tell me never to see Kylie again, just hear me out.." Kyle simply stared at me as I continued "I never lied to her…I mean I never told her the truth, but she never asked…" I tried to explain before Kyle spoke up "I'm not gonna kick you out of here…" I was confused, almost thinking this was some sort of trap when Kyle continued "When you first walked in here tonight, I wanted to kick your ass. I wanted to hurt you for lying to my sister." I nodded my head, running my hand through my hair, when I spoke "But I…" Kyle lifted his hand, stopping me, when he continued on "But after seeing you today…the way you were with Cole…" a smile appearing on his lips as he continued "I don't think I've ever seen Kylie smile like that…at least not in a long time" I smiled at the thought of Kylie's beautiful smile, when Kyle continued "So as far as I'm concerned your 'ok' with me." Kyle finished extending his hand out to me. I smiled wide, as I took his hand and shook it firmly when he continued "But if you hurt her, or that little boy…I'll kill you." I nodded my head, as I explained "I have a couple sisters myself…I understand completely."

It was just then when Cole came running through the doorway like a blur, his little arms wrapping around my legs when he spoke excitedly "Cody, you're coming home with us!" I smiled as I ruffled his hair and responded "Is your mommy coming too?" Cole giggled before answering "Yes!" I heard Kylie calling for Cole from the house when I leaned down and spoke "Hop on pal!" as Cole immediately wrapped his arms around my neck, as I stood, holding him on my back with my free hands, as we made our way towards the door. Getting to the door, I turned back around to see Kyle and spoke "Hey, can we keep this between us?" Kyle simply nodded his head as I walked out of the garage, back into the house, Cole giggling as I bounced him around my back. Kylie sat in the living room, as we walked in, I smiled as I exclaimed loudly "I brought you something." Kylie smiling wide "What'd you bring me?" I chuckled a little before responding "A sack of potatoes" as I swung Cole around, gently placing him down on Kylie's lap. Cole giggled wildly as he spoke "I'm not potatoes!", Kylie laughed out loud as she spoke "Cody's silly huh?' as Cole nodded. I laughed as I reached out tickling Cole on his tummy, when Kylie spoke "We should get going…" I nodded as I reached out, grabbing Cole once again, plopping the small boy over my shoulder, he giggled wildly as I held him there.

Stephanie walked into the living room, as Kylie spoke "Cole, go say goodbye to Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Kyle." I placed the little boy back on the ground, as he ran over to his Aunt, giving her a hug, Kyle had just walked into the house as Cole wrapped his small arms around him saying goodbye. Stephanie gave Kylie a hug then made her way to me, I extended my hand when she looked at me quizzically "Oh, none of that!" as she reached forward grasping me in a hug. I smiled as I thanked her once again, before walking over to Kyle, extending my hand to him as he firmly shook it again. Kylie eyed our handshake as she spoke "He didn't do anything that I need to kick his ass for, did he?" she asked me, eyeing her brother. I laughed, as Kyle responded "Like you could kick my ass" Kylie stepping forward, playfully grappling with her brother, her brother easily overpowering her as Stephanie spoke "Alright you two!" causing the two of them to pull away. I laughed when I spoke to Kylie "Are you two always like that?" Kylie simply laughed when Stephanie answered "God yes, you'll get used to it."


	12. Cheater!

Kylie's POV

Moments later, I was sitting in Cody's car as he drove Cole and I back to our house. I couldn't believe how good the BBQ went, I knew Stephanie was gonna love Cody, but I was convinced Kyle was gonna do something I would regret. I still don't know what he said to Cody out in the garage, but Cody assures me it was nothing bad. I ran my hand through my hair as I glanced at the time that was displayed on the dashboard, as I started to listen to what Cody and Cole were talking about. I heard Cole exclaim "Cycops is good?" Cody nodded his head, as he continued to explain about the one eyed monster, my son was now obsessed with.

We pulled up into the driveway, getting Cole out of the car when I turned to Cody "You want to come in for a few?" Cody smiled wide, before nodding his head and walking up the sidewalk behind Cole and I. Opening the door, watching as my son darted into the house, I flipped on some lights in the living room. "Cole, it's time to go get ready for your bath!" I spoke to my son who was sitting on the couch, I watched as his face dropped "But mommy…" he argued, I rolled my eyes when I spoke "But Cole…" mocking my son's tone. Cole stood from his spot asking "Mommy, I don't want to take a bath." I ran my hand through my hair, glancing to Cody when I spoke "Sorry about this.." Cody simply shrugged his shoulders, a smile still on his lips as I walked over to where Cole stood, picking him up into my arms, as I began to head down the hallway to the bathroom area. "Mommy, Cody still be here after my bath?" I laughed, that was the only thing Cole was worried about, glancing back to Cody when he spoke "I'll be here buddy!" Cole's smile grew wide, as I set him down on the floor, and he ran towards his bedroom. I looked over to Cody shyly, "I'll be back in just a few, make yourself at home." Cody nodded as I watched him reach for the remote, flipping on the TV.

I grabbed a towel from the shelf, placing it on the sink as I ran Cole's bath water. Standing from my seat on the side of the bathtub, I noticed the towel was gone. Just as I stepped outside into the hallway I caught a glance of a little boy, in batman underwear, with a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape running into the living room. I quickly ran into the living room, my son now disappeared as I glanced over to Cody who was sitting on the couch, a smile on his face. I blushed when I spoke "You didn't happen to see a naked batman run by here did you?" Cody laughed out loud, before pointing towards the kitchen area. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen, catching my son the superhero as he tried to climb onto the counter, his hand trying to reach for the cookies I had bought a couple days ago. I scooped him up quickly in my arms, he laughed wildly as I carried him back towards the bathroom "Mommy, I'm batman!" I smiled before looking into my son's eyes "Batman doesn't run around naked." My son giggled as I finally set him down, in the bathroom.

Moments later I walked back out into the living room, I could hear Cole loudly playing in the bathtub, as I walked into the room, kneeling down picking up some of Cole's toys that laid across the floor. I was surprised when Cody got up from the couch, leaning down next to me as he helped me pick up the toys. I couldn't help but blush when I spoke "Thanks, you don't have to though." Cody simply smiled wide before responding "It's all good." Before grabbing one of Cole's batman figures in his hand, smiling he spoke "He really likes batman doesn't he?" I chuckled as I grabbed the figure out of Cody's hand, placing it in the toy box. "Yes he does." I spoke, placing the toy box back on the shelf, before turning to Cody, who was back to sitting on the couch. "When Cole was younger, he hated wearing that mask." I smiled thinking back to the years ago, before I continued "Anyways, the only way I could convince him to wear it, was to remind him that Batman wore a mask too." Cody smiled wide when he spoke "Well I wear a mask. Does that make me a superhero too?" I eyed him, before answering "Well I haven't seen you with a cape yet…" I teased when Cody chuckled before quickly retorting "Grab me a towel, and a minute to strip down to my batman underwear and you'll be convinced!" I laughed out loud, just the mere thought of Cody running through the house in underwear, and a cape. I rolled my eyes, making my way back down the hallway, to check on Cole.

20 minutes later and Cole was freshly bathed, sitting in the living room in his pajamas, with his wet towel wrapped around his neck like a cape, his wet hair styled in a faux hawk, and his plastic mask firmly in place. I sat in the recliner, watching Cody and Cole play Mario Kart on his wii, and couldn't help but smile at how much they were getting into it. Cody had beat Cole 3 times at the game already, when Cole walked over to me "Mommy, you beat Cody!" handing me the controller. Cody laughed out loud, glancing over to me "You think you can beat me?" Cole spoke for me as he spoke "My mommy is the bestest!" I eyed Cody as he spoke "Well then, come on big girl! Kick my butt!" I watched as he playfully teased me, before grabbing the small controller, and moving to the seat next to Cody. "Alright, let's do this" I spoke seriously, before starting the next game.

The next game started as I concentrated on the game, watching as his character passed mine on the TV, only to hear Cole yell "Yay Cody!" I glanced to my son and spoke playfully "Who's side are you on?" Cole smiled wide, before answering "Sorry Mommy." Reaching over and hi-fiving Cody, as our game continued, I rolled my eyes as I quickly passed his character on the TV. I smiled when I heard Cody exclaim "Ahhhh no!" watching my character speed by his. The race was getting close, as our characters continued to pass each other, the finish line was coming up quick. I concentrated hard on the last few minutes of the lap, when suddenly Cody leaned over, his large hand covering my eyes. "Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing as I tried to pry his hand off of my eyes, when I heard the familiar sound the game makes when the race is over. Finally, getting his hand off my eyes I saw his character in the winner's circle. "You cheater!" I said playfully, as Cody placed the controller on the small coffee table, "I prefer the term, intelligent gamer." I scoffed before responding "I prefer the term cheater!" Cody looked over to Cole, a smile on his face when he spoke "Buddy, did I cheat?" Cole looked at me, than back to Cody, before shaking his head 'no'. I sighed, as I stood from the couch, turning off the wii, looking back to Cody and Cole who were both smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes before speaking "Alright, Cole…it's bed time"


	13. Alone at Home

"Mommy…" Cole whined, I rolled my eyes when I spoke again "Buddy, it's already past your bedtime.." Cole glanced at Cody before turning back to me "Alright" he said sadly, as I picked up into my arms, holding him when I spoke to Cody "I'll be right back." Cody nodded, stretching out on the couch, as I walked Cole down the hallway into his bedroom, plopping him down on his bed. Cole quickly climbed under the covers, getting comfortable in his bed. I looked at the small books he had around his bed, when I heard him ask "Movie?" I usually don't like him watching movies to fall asleep, but I knew Cole wouldn't go to sleep if he knew Cody was here, so I agreed, as I flipped on the TV, getting the DVD of Spongebob set up. Finally getting the DVD to play, I walked over, sitting on the side of the bed, reaching forward, unlatching the plastic mask and placing it on the small table next to his bed. Cole quickly reached forward, rubbing his face, like he always did when I took off his mask, which always made me smile. I leaned forward giving him a kiss on the forehead before saying good night. I was just about to turn off the light when I heard Cole speak "Mommy, can I say goodnight to Cody?"

I smiled as I yelled down the hallway "Hey Cody, can you come here for a minute?" Cody came down the hallway smiling, as he approached me "Cole wants to say good night." I said sheepishly, as Cody stood in the doorway with me, looking into Cole's room "What can I say? I'm loveable." He said smiling before walking into Cole's room, "Whatcha watching there buddy?" Cody asked, jumping on to Cole's bed, landing next to my son, while my son giggled wildly and quickly cuddled close to the large man. I couldn't help but smile as both Cody and Cole laid there watching a bit of the Spongebob cartoon. They sat there watching the cartoon for what seemed like forever before I cleared my throat, bringing Cody's attention away from the cartoon, as he glanced to me, a sheepish look appearing on his features before Cody turned back to Cole "alright, I'm gonna let you get some sleep buddy…" standing from the bed. I couldn't help but smile as Cole lifted his little arms in the air, Cody leaning down giving my son a hug when I heard Cole speak "Good night Cody." The hug breaking between the two, when Cody spoke "Sweet dreams pal." Before ruffling Cole's hair a bit, and walking back to the doorway where I was standing, as I quickly flipped off the light and Cody and I made our way back to the living room.

I couldn't help the nerves that suddenly attacked my body, realizing I was alone with Cody in my house. My body excited for what could happen, my mind telling me to get him out of there as soon as possible. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I stood in the living room, looking to Cody who stood across from me. I spoke sheepishly "Sorry, he wanted to say goodnight." Cody smiled wide "Don't even worry about it." I smiled before plopping down on the couch, patting the cushion next to me, Cody walking across the room, sitting down next to me as I flipped on the TV. "So…uh…is there anything you want to watch?" I tried my best not to look to the man next to me, I felt his hand resting on my knee, my breath hitching in my throat as I felt the heat from his palm radiating to my knee.

I couldn't help the nerves and excitement that coursed through my body, as I felt Cody's hand reach over, gently moving my hair off my shoulder, exposing the side of my neck. I held my breath instinctively as I felt him move closer to me. Stopping the TV on "Bridget Jones Diary" I spoke "Is this ok with you?" Cody never even glanced to the TV, as he continued to move closer to my body, I could feel his breath on the sensitive skin of my neck. His lips gently meeting my neck, as he began leaving gentle kisses up my neck. My body immediately leaned to the side, giving him more access to my neck, as his lips met my ear. His lips wrapping around my earlobe as he nibbled slightly, causing my whole body to jump alive with his actions. A moan escaped out of my chest, as his breath splayed out around my ear, as he gruffly whispered "You ok?" I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, as I turned to face him, a generally concerned look on his face. I took a deep breath, reaching out running my hand through his black hair. "It's just….It's been a while since I…" I was immediately cut off as Cody lunged forward, his lips meeting mine. I could feel the coolness of the plastic mask against my skin as our lips continued to dance together, his tongue snaking out, begging for entrance. Cody's hands wrapped in my long hair, as he held me close to his body, my body giving him the deeper kiss he was searching for. My body was alive, as the kiss continued, my hands wrapping around his neck, my fingers gently massaging the back of his neck. The kiss broke, Cody's eyes meeting mine when he spoke "It's ok." I looked into his features skeptically, as I spoke honestly "You sure?" Cody's face lit up, his smile growing wide when he answered "Trust me. It's ok." As he slowly leaned forward again, his lips meeting mine once again, this time very gently, as our lips and mouths fought for dominance. I couldn't help the passion that flew from me, as I met his passion one for one.

The kiss grew intense and quick, as I leaned forward, Cody's hands grasping my hips pulling me closer to him. The kiss broke as Cody swung my leg over his lap, my body now straddling his on the couch, as our lips connected once again. I could feel Cody's hands resting around my waist, his fingers gently sneaking under my shirt, the cool skin of his hands meeting the warm skin of my stomach, causing me to jump slightly. A smile growing on Cody's lips, as the kiss broke, a moan escaping Cody as I started laying a trail of kisses down his neck. I could feel the gentle stubble coming in, as I continued my trail. I brought my lips back to his, my lips meeting his as I took control of the kiss, a moan escaping both of us, as his hands moved farther up my stomach, taking my shirt with them.

"Mommy!" Cole yelled down the hallway as I quickly pulled away from Cody, jumping to my feet, quickly fixing my shirt, trying to catch my breath for a moment before I made my way down the hallway, popping my head into my son's room. "What buddy?" I asked, still out of breath, as Cole simply spoke "Can I have a glass of water?" I rolled my eyes as I made my way back down the hallway, glancing to the living room where Cody sat, his phone now in his hand. I quickly filled a small cup of water and walking back out of the kitchen, I saw Cody look over to me, a sexy smile on his lips as I took another deep breath, the blush appearing on my skin, just by the look Cody gave me, as I walked back down the hallway to my son's room. "Here buddy…" I said resting the cup on the table, before tucking my son into his bed once again "Now you need to go to sleep." Cole looked at me quizzically "Mommy, why are you red?" he asked curiously. I could hear Cody's laugh from the hallway as I glanced to the doorway of Cole's room, to see Cody standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes when I answered "It's nothing…now get some sleep." I said ruffling my son's hair, walking past Cody out of the doorway, I heard Cody say "Good night Cole." As he turned and followed me back down the hallway.

Getting back to the living room I glanced at the TV, noticing 'Bridget Jones Diary' was at one of my favorite parts, watching as Hugh Grant was discovering just how big Bridget's panties were. I couldn't help the giggles as I watched the scene play out on my TV, Cody standing next to me as he watched it also. The movie finally cut to a commercial as I turned to Cody, a few chuckles still escaping when I spoke "I would of died of embarrassment." Cody eyed me suspiciously, before responding with a sultry smirk on his lips "So you don't wear underwear like that?" I laughed out loud before answering "Sorry to disappoint, but no." Cody did nothing but stare into my eyes as I blushed again and answered "Even if I did, I would not let a man see them!" Cody laughed out loud, when he spoke "I'll never understand why women are so uptight about their underwear." I rolled my eyes, when I responded "And you're not?" Cody scoffed before, pulling his phone out once more, texting a quick message and answered "Please…for men…if it's clean, we'll wear it." I couldn't help it as I quickly retorted "Even thongs?" Cody's eyes widened, before his smile growing wide when he responded "What do you think I'm wearing now?" causing me to laugh out loud as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

Cody pulled out his phone once more before turning to me "I really hate to leave, but I gotta be up early for a meeting tomorrow." I nodded my head, as I glanced at the clock, realizing just how late it was. I walked Cody to the door, opening the front door, as Cody walked over to me, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me close to him, his face only mere inches from mine when he spoke "I really hate leaving you." I blushed when Cody spoke again "One for the road?" I smiled wide as I leaned forward, our lips meeting as I started the rhythm, his lips dancing with mine gently. The kiss broke, a smile on my lips when I spoke "Drive safe." Cody smiled wide, taking a few steps out of my house, before turning around and coming back, his arms wrapping around my waist once again, leaning in "One more" his lips meeting mine, a quick kiss full of passion, before we once again separated. I smiled as I watched him get in his car, pulling away from my house as I closed the door, locking it.


	14. Chuck E Cheese

The last few months have been pretty great, and as much as I would love to say that swore off men, I couldn't lie…Cody was a great exception. He's been nothing less than perfect to me and more importantly to Cole. I tried to deny the fact that I felt something for Cody, but I knew it better than anyone…I knew I had feelings for him and as much as I would rather deny it, deep down I knew it was true. I just hoped and prayed that the day would never come when Cody would hurt me, and more importantly hurt Cole.

I smiled as I moved out of the way, letting Cole climb into the circular booth that we were seated at, as he sat in the middle. I was on one side, Cody on the other, as the robotic show started and the stage lit up. The waitress set our pizza down, as I pulled out a piece for Cole, setting it on his plate, then one for myself, watching as Cody pulled out one for him. A few moments passed when Cole spoke "Mommy, I wanna go play games" he said, pointing to the arcade area. I swallowed the food in my mouth, before turning to my son "You have to eat first. Eat your dinner, then we can go play more games." Cole's face turned to a pout, as he crossed his arms across his little chest "Mommy!" I shook my head before speaking again "That's the way it is buddy." I glanced across the table at Cody, call it dumb but I always kind of worried when Cole acted like this, like Cody was just gonna leave all of a sudden. Cody continued to eat his food, not even phased by the disciplining that was going on across the table from him. I glanced back to my son who sat with his arms crossed, refusing to even take a bite of the pizza.

I continued to eat my pizza, watching the show as they sang and dance happily across the stage. The show had ended, as I looked over to Cody who's plate was now empty, a smile on his lips as I looked back to Cole, who sat there, his hands still crossed across his chest. Cole spoke again "Can we play games now?" I shook my head, turning to look at my son "I tell you what, you take 5 big bites of your pizza and we'll go play games." Cole's eyes peering into mine as he simply sat back, the boy was stubborn that's for sure. I waited a few moments before I continued "You're a big boy now, not a baby. You need to eat your food. Only 5 bites Cole…5 bites." I finished before sighing.

A few more moments passed when suddenly Cody spoke up "Hey buddy" reaching out, for Cole's hand. "Your mommy is right, you're a big boy…and big boy's need their food so they can grow." Cole didn't seem amused at this point as he simply looked away from Cody. I felt bad, Cody was just trying to help, and my stubborn 5yr old was being a pain in the butt. I was about to say something when Cody spoke up again "How about me and you do the bites together?" Cole's attention turned back to Cody, as he reached forward grasping another slice of pizza off of the tray. Cody looked back to Cole, "Grab your pizza…come on" he said encouraging Cole, as my son slowly reached out, lifting his slice in his hand. "Ready?" Cody asked as Cole nodded, and they took their first bite of the pizza together, I smiled as I spoke "Only 4 more bites!" Cole smiled as he happily chewed on the food, when Cody spoke again "Ready?" Cole nodded his head as they took another bite.

I fully expected Cole to throw the pizza down after the 5th bite, and be at the games in the matter of seconds, but to my surprise, after his 5th bite he continued to eat his pizza, as another show started up on stage. He happily watched the show continuing to eat, when suddenly he spoke "Mommy…can I have more?" I laughed as I looked over to Cody who was smiling, before I spoke "You bet buddy.." placing another slice onto his plate. Cody reached over, ruffling Cole's hair a bit "That's how you eat like a big boy!" Cole smiling as he started his second piece of pizza.

The show finally ended, as Cole sat peacefully in his seat, his 2 pizza slices finished as he sipped on his juice. Cody looked over to me before he spoke "Gee…I wonder if we should go play some more games…" I smiled when I answered sarcastically "I don't know…" Cole's face lit up, when he answered happily "More games!" I stood from my seat, turning to my son who was crawling out of the seat, he got to the end of the booth, as I reached down lifting him to his feet "Thank you for eating your food. I'm proud of you." Cole smiled wide, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close for a hug as I lifted him up, placing him down on the floor.

I smiled as I walked hand and hand with Cody into the arcade area of the restaurant, Cole happily walking in front of us. His eyes lit up as he looked across the different games, you could tell he wasn't sure what he wanted to play next. I saw the familiar skeeball games lined up against the far wall, "How about skeeball?" I suggested, as we made our way over to the games. Cole eyed the games curiously, when I dropped the coin in my machine, dropped another coin in Cole's and watched as Cody dropped the coin in his. The balls were released and to my horror, my son picked up the wooden ball and threw the ball, I gasped as I watched the ball soar out of his hand, hitting the small metal area making a loud *Clank* before resting in the netted area that surrounded the game. I leaned down next to my son, hiding my head behind Cole as I laughed hysterically, my son asking "What mommy?" as I continued laughing. Finally composing myself I spoke "You're supposed to roll the ball Cole.." Cole blushed as he giggled pointing to the ball that still lay resting on the netted area. I laughed out loud, as I spoke "I guess you're gonna go without that one…" only to hear Cody speak "I got it" as I watched, my boyfriend step on to the game area. "Cody!" I exclaimed as he simply smiled before, turning around and walking up to the netted area, grasping the ball from the netted area and dropping it into the 50 point hole. Cole squealed as a few tickets spurted out, as Cody still stood on the game area, when suddenly I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned around to see the angry face of a teenager, who proudly wore the assistant manager tag on his shirt, as he glared at Cody. "Sir!" he exclaimed loudly, getting Cody's attention, as Cody walked back to the end of the ramp area, jumping back down to the ground as the teenager scolded "Please stay off of the skeeball machines, sir!" Cody blushed as he tried to explain "I was just getting the ball for the kid…" as the teenager held up his hand, silencing Cody before continuing "We have strict rules here sir…don't make me ask you to leave the premises.." I spoke up quickly, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this whole situation was, as I spoke "No no No, he'll behave…I promise.." the teenager glanced at me, before turning and walking away. I looked over to Cody, who simply let the smile grow on his face when I spoke to him "You almost got us kicked out of a Chuck E Cheese.." I said smiling, as Cody smiled sheepishly "That's me…bad to the bone."

After the games we stood in line at the small prize area, Cole held the tickets in his hands as he looked at the little toys spread out on the counter. I was looking at the larger prizes when I felt Cody wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I smiled when I felt his lips outside of my ear, his breath making my whole body tingle, when he whispered "Look at Cole." I turned my attention to my son, who was now standing at the counter, next to a little redhead girl. The little girl was crying softly, as I heard her parents tell her the other prizes she couldn't get, with the tickets she had. Then out of nowhere I watched as my son spoke "Here you can have these..." his hands holding out the tickets to the little girl. I turned to Cody, our eyes meeting as smiles grew on our faces, watching Cole only a few feet away. The little girl stopped crying, looking at my son curiously. My stomach was in knots, I was hoping this wasn't gonna be the mean kid I was always afraid of Cole running into, when suddenly a wide smile appeared on her face. I watched as her mother kneeled down next to my son, speaking to Cole "Are you sure?" My son nodded his head, before handing over the tickets, then running back to me. I smiled as my son stood next to me, my hand soothing some of the hair on his head when I spoke "You're a pretty cool kid, you know that?" Cole looked up to me, a smile on his lips when he spoke "Mommy, I'm a big boy!" I smiled, before leaning down wrapping my son up in a hug. The hug broke, as I watched Cody lean down, picking my son up in his arms as he spoke "I'm proud of you dude!" holding his hand out for a hi-five as Cole happily obliged.

We stepped out of the line, Cole's attention grabbed by the large rat that was making his way through the kids, ruffling their hair, giving them hi-fives and so on. Cody gently put Cole down, when suddenly Cole's arms wrapped around my leg, as he hid behind me. "What's the matter buddy?" I asked, looking down to my son who was watching the large rat getting closer to us. "It's alright...he's not gonna hurt you" I said comforting, my hand resting on Cole's head, as he still hid behind my leg. "That rat better not touch my hair." Cody spoke softly, my attention turning to my boyfriend "Oh, be a good sport!" Cody glanced over to me "I am a good sport, but that rat better not touch my hair!" I couldn't help but laugh, I have my son who is terrified of this rat, and my boyfriend who doesn't want the rat touching his hair. I watched as the large rat got closer to us, my son grabbing tighter and tighter onto my leg, with each step. The costumed rat stood across from me, when Cole spoke with a shaky voice "Mommy..." I knelt down, wrapping Cole in a hug as the large costumed rat kneeled down where he was, covering his eyes with his large furry hands. "Look Cole, he's scared..." I said pointing to the costumed rat, Cole laid his head on my shoulder as the Chuck E Cheese character began peeking out from behind his hands, making Cole giggle. I smiled hearing my son giggle, "He's silly huh?" as Cole giggled even louder as the costumed rat moved closer to us. I watched as the costumed rat held his hand out for a hi-five as I spoke "Cole, give him a hi-five!" Cole looked at me like I was crazy, when I continued "Here, I'll do it first" gently reaching out and giving Chuck E Cheese a hi-five, Cole watched me closely, then carefully reached out his hand giving the Chuck E Cheese character a hi-five also, before running back into my arms. "Would you guys like a picture?" The young employee who was escorting the costumed rat around asked, I glanced at Cody when he spoke "Absolutely" before handing the employee his phone. I stood back to my feet, trying to slightly nudge my son closer to the costumed rat, and my son wasn't budging. Cole grasped my legs tight, hiding behind my legs as the rat moved closer to us for our picture. I watched as Cody quickly swooped down picking Cole up in his arms, as he stood next to me wrapping his free arm around me, pulling me close to his body, while the costumed rat stood behind us.

I smiled as the picture was taken, turning around the costumed rat opened his arms wide as I engulfed the rat in a huge hug. I laughed when I heard Cody speak "Watch it rat!" as the hug broke, the costumed rat covering his eyes with his hands for a moment. The rat then held his hand out for Cole, I watched as my son gave him a hi-five, then watched as the rat held his hand out for Cody. Cody couldn't help but smile as he reached out with his free hand, trying to give the rat a hi-five, when Chuck E Cheese quickly moved his furry hand out of the way, Cody missing the hi-five, and before we knew it, Chuck E Cheese took his large furry hand and ruffled Cody's hair.

I couldn't help but laugh, as Cole still sat in Cody's arms giggling, the look on Cody's face said it all. Cody glared at the rat as he walked away, before slowly shaking his head, as he sat Cole down on the ground. "Come here.." I spoke in between my laughter, Cody walked over to me slowly, as I reached up, running my fingers through his nice, black hair, trying to fix any evidence that it was ruffled by the large, costumed rat. I let my fingers run through his thick hair, Cody's eyes locking with mine a slight smirk on his lips as I felt my skin turn red, my blush covering my face. "There you go." I said with barely whisper as I let my hands drop to my side, quickly breaking eye contact with Cody, as I looked down to my son. Cole smiled happily back up at me, as I rested my hand on his head "I think it's about time we get out of here.." I spoke, calming my son's wild hair for a moment. Cody nodded, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me tight against his hard body, one of my hands holding Cole's little hand as we made our way towards the door.

"Cole look!" Cody exclaimed as we walked around the corner, seeing the little girl Cole had given his tickets too earlier in the day. She smiled happily as she waved to Cole, her parents stood next to the ball pit, that the little girl jumped into. Before I could notice anything, my son ran over to the ball pit area, his little fingers wrapping around the netting encasing the ball pit, I heard the little girl exclaim happily "Hi!" as I heard my son answer back. Cody and I followed him over to the ball pit area, Cole immediately running up to me happily "Mommy, can I go in?" My stomach suddenly tightened into a knot, I didn't want Cole getting hurt, as I glanced over to the large ball pit, and plastic tubes that led to slides in and out of it. Cole happily jumping up and down, holding on to my hand as he waited my decision. "Mommy, please?" he pleaded, the thoughts of everything bad that could happen to him running through my mind. "I don't know buddy.." I said cautiously, when Cody's arm pulled me tighter to his body, "Oh come on…let him go play" I glanced over to Cody, his blue eyes bright a smile on his features, before looking down into the happy smile of my son. "I don't know…it so dangerous." Cody chuckled before speaking calmly to me "It's a ball pit, not the temple of doom…he'll be fine." I scratched my head, my mind still wandering about all the bad things that could happen to him, before glancing down into the happy face of my son once again. Looking back to Cody "you know, before you came around I didn't have these problems" I said smiling, Cody laughing out loud before responding "Oh you love it!" I rolled my eyes when I heard Cody speak "Well Cole likes having me around huh?" holding out his hand to him, as Cole happily hi fived Cody. I chuckled lightly, before Cody spoke "Come on…" I released a deep breath before turning to Cole "Alright Cole, leave your shoes here." I lifted Cole up onto the small picnic table, slipping off his shoes, placing them on the table, before turning back to my son "Ok, be careful in there…and don't take off your mask ok?" Cole smiled wide "Mommy, I don't take off my mask!" I chuckled softly, as I lifted him down to his feet, watching him happily run to the entrance of the ball pit "Cole, you be careful!" I yelled to him, watching my son nod his head before happily jumping into the pit with the little girl from earlier today.


	15. The Invitation

I sat down on the bench next to the table, watching Cole happily playing in the ball pit. I could feel Cody sitting down behind me, as he swung one leg over the bench straddeling it, before scooting up behind me, wrapping his long arms around my waist, pulling me close to his hard body. My body sighed as it leaned against his, feeling his hard chest against my back, his mouth finding it's way just outside my ear as he spoke "Look at him, he's having the time of his life." I couldn't deny it as I watched my son in the ball pit, the smile on his face wide as he chased the little girl around. I chuckled a bit as I nodded my head, feeling Cody's hands pulling me closer to his body. I craned my head back to look at him when I spoke "Alright, you were right…this time." Cody's smile growing wide as he leaned in, his lips gently meeting mine, the sweet kiss ending quickly.

Cody's hands pulling my body, forcing me to turn around and face him, as I swung my leg over the bench, facing Cody now on the bench, when he spoke "That was really brave of you letting him go play…do you want an ice cream?" I rolled my eyes, playfully swatting his arm when I spoke "Well you were brave enough to let the rat touch your hair.." Cody's face turning serious, before speaking "That rat just had to touch my hair didn't he?" I chuckled softly before teasing Cody "But you were so brave!" Cody eyed me suspiciously, before lunging forward, his fingers tickling my ribcage, I laughed wildly as Cody teased "Oh you think that was funny huh?" I tried to escape Cody's tickling, as he quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his body, holding me tightly. Finally, getting my breathing back to normal, as we both watched Cole as he was sliding down the slide, when Cody spoke "So I was thinking…" I sat up, turning my attention back to Cody, listening to him "Why don't you and Cole come over to my house next weekend?" I eyed him nervously, listening as he continued "No pressure or anything. I have a huge pool, and I figured we could BBQ out, swim and just hang out" I nervously racked my brain for excuses, the only thought running through my mind was the intimacy Cody was expecting from me. I hadn't been intimate with anyone since Ryan and now he was inviting me over to his house, he was obviously expecting more.

I spoke "Well Cole isn't really a water baby.." Cody's smile never fading when he spoke "Well I'm sure he'll have fun splashing around.." I blushed, as my mind tried to think of any excuse I could. Cody's eyes searching mine as he pulled my body closer to his, our eyes searching each others, his expression turning serious when he spoke in barely a whisper "Hey…" My eyes meeting his "What's wrong?" I shook my head, as I looked away from his eyes "Nothing…it's just…nothing" I lied as I tried to busy myself. Cody wasn't buying it, as he reached forward, his fingers gently grasping my chin, connecting our eyes once again "Look, I know you said no pressure, but I know what you're expecting if we come over to your house, and I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that step yet or not. I mean…god I must sound so pitiful right now." I exclaimed, resting my head in my hands, my blush covering my face. I felt so embarrassed even bringing this up, I felt like a teenager all over again, and I was sure Cody was just gonna walk out any minute.

A few moments passed before I felt Cody gently pulling my hands away from my face, pulling me into a gentle hug when he spoke "You're not pitiful." Tearing away from the hug I looked into his eyes when he continued "I would never expect anything from you. Especially something that you're not ready for." I scoffed as I responded "Seriously? You're a man, and you're telling me your not thinking about dumping me and finding a girl who will give you what you desire?" Cody's face was shocked, when he spoke calming "Do you really think I would do that?" My face turning to a surprised expression as Cody continued "Do you think I would give up everything we have because we haven't had sex?" I honestly didn't know what to say when Cody continued "Look, If you think something like that is gonna get rid of me, you have another thing coming!" before he stood from the stool, walking over to the ball pit area, looking into the pit area watching Cole. I felt bad, I didn't mean to make him mad, and to be honest I wasn't sure why he was mad at me. I waited a few moments before I stood from my seat walking over to where Cody stood, my hand reaching out connecting with his free hand. Our fingers intertwined as Cody looked over to me when I spoke "I'm sorry…I guess I just thought…" Cody answered for me "Thought I was like your ex?" I couldn't fight that, he was right, he had nailed it on the head. I ran my hand through my hair, when I simply nodded my head.

Cody smiled before pulling me over to him, wrapping his arms around my body, our faces just mere inches from each other "One day, you're gonna realize I'm more of a man then he ever was!" I nodded my head as Cody leaned in, his lips searching for mine, the moment they met mine, the kiss turned passionate, his lips dancing with mine, immediately deepening the kiss. Cole's voice echoing through the air "Mommy! Cody! Look!" The kiss broke as we turned to Cole who was standing on the small platform in the ball pit and immediately jumped in when he saw us watching.

"Alright buddy, time to go!" I spoke, as my eyes followed Cole as he climbed into the tubes making his way to the slide, as Cody and I walked over to where the slide ended. I laughed as I heard Cole's giggle echo through the plastic slide as he slid down, his little feet peeking out at the bottom of the slide. I smiled as I watched Cody grab my son's feet pulling him out of the slide and flinging him over his shoulder as Cole giggled wildly. Cody carried him to the table, sitting him on the edge of the table, as he reached for Cole's shoes. "Guess what Cole?" Cody said happily as my son answered quickly "What?" Cody smiled, glancing to me first, before continuing "You and your mommy are gonna come spend the night at my house next weekend!" Cole's smile grew wide as he looked to me "Really mommy?" I sighed as I glanced over to Cody, a smug smile on his lips "You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?" I watched as Cody sat next to Cole on the table, leaning in close to my son when Cole spoke "Please mommy?" I couldn't help but laugh when Cole giggled as Cody leaned closer to him, both of them putting on their best puppy dog looks. I threw my hands up in the air in defeat "Alright, you win!" I exclaimed smiling.

Cody stood from the table, picking Cole up happily "We win buddy! We win!" as Cole giggled wildly. I spoke under my breath "Yeah, well don't get used to it buddy!" I said with the best serious expression I could on my face, as I playfully poked Cody in the chest, making my point. I laughed even harder when Cole mocked me, and playfully poked his little finger into Cody's chest after me speaking "Yeah, buddy!"

I watched as Cody sat Cole on the edge of the table, his little legs dangling over the edge, as I gently grabbed his leg, slipping on his shoe, then repeating it with the other foot. Giving my hand to Cole, as he happily jumped from the edge of the table, landing on his feet as he toddled next to me happily. Hanging on to Cole's hand with one hand and Cody's with the other, we happily walked out of Chuck E Cheese, making our way through the parking lot to Cody's car. I smiled as Cody opened the door for me, after helping Cole get settled in the back seat.

The trip back to my brother and sister in law's house went quickly, as I glanced into the back seat, seeing Cole fast asleep. My mind still on my worries about the upcoming trip to Cody's house. I knew Cody was relaxed about the whole thing, but I couldn't stop worrying about it. I noticed the car coming to a stop, as I turned and saw Cody turn the engine off, letting a small smile come across his lips. "You ok?" he asked, reaching out, taking my hand in his as our fingers intertwined. I watched as he lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I couldn't help the blush that was covering my face as I pulled my hand back "Alright you! Quit being cute!" Cody laughed out loud, as he turned and got out of the car. I stepped out of the car before Cody made his way to our side, I watched as he opened the backseat, gently taking Cole out of the seat, Cole immediately resting his sleeping head on Cody's shoulder as we walked up to the house together.

I quickly peeked my head into the living room, as I opened the door and Cody came in behind me. I watched as Cody gently laid Cole down on the couch, as I gently took off his plastic mask, and his shoes, covering him with the blanket that laid on the back of the couch. I smiled as Cody ran his hand over Cole's head gently as I heard him whisper "Good night buddy" I stood next to Cody as I whispered to him "Thank you so much for taking us out tonight…" Cody smiled wide, wrapping his arms around my waist when he spoke "It was Chuck E Cheese. Thank me when I take you someplace nice…" I chuckled a bit, my blue eyes meeting his, as we both fell silent. Cody's head moving closer to mine, his lips just mere inches from mine when I heard my brother speak from down the hall "I'm gonna go out there!" only to hear my sister in law respond "No you're not! They're having a moment!" I couldn't help but laugh when my brother responded "I don't care, I'm thirsty!" I grabbed Cody by the hand as I pulled him behind me, as I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge than pulled Cody down the hallway behind me, stopping at my brother and sister in law's bedroom. I let go of his hand for a moment as I banged on the door with my other hand, my sister in law, opening the bedroom door, as I tossed the beer into the bedroom, to my brother who was sitting on the bed. Kyle caught the beer with one hand, before I grabbed Cody's hand once again pulling him back out to the living room.

Returning to our position, Cody's hands wrapped around my waist, a wide smile on his face when I spoke "You sure you don't mind my crazy family?" Cody chuckled lightly before whispering "Wait until you meet mine!" I laughed lightly, as Cody pulled me closer to his body, our bodies melding together as they were pushed against each other. I watched as Cody licked his lips, my body telling me to close the distance and kiss him, as I slowly listened and moved closer to Cody. Our lips just about to meet when a loud bang came from the hallway, both Cody and I turning towards the noise to see my brother standing there, a sheepish look on his face. "What the hell Kyle?" I asked, slightly frustrated, my brother spoke quickly "I can't have a beer without chips!" making his way into the kitchen, Kyle yelling out from the kitchen "Pretend I'm not here!" I rolled my eyes turning back to Cody, when Cody spoke "I should get going anyways…" I nodded my head, walking him to the door. Opening the door for Cody, I watched as Cody slowly passed me, quickly leaning back, our lips meeting quickly, for a passionate kiss. The kiss broke when Cody spoke "Don't worry about next weekend ok?" I nodded my head when he continued "It'll be fun!" I smiled wide, as I watched him make his way down the sidewalk back to his car, before turning and closing the door.

I rested my back against the door, as I saw my brother walking out of the kitchen, a bag of chips in his hands when I spoke "What no dip?" Kyle looked over to me, when he spoke seriously "I'm not that fat!"


	16. Heading to Cody's

The week went quickly, text messages passing between Cody and I almost every day as the weekend got closer and closer. Everytime, Cody would tell me no pressure I could feel my nerves tighten even more. I knew Cody was a good guy and I know soon enough I would have to re ignite the flame, that I thought was out forever. I mean don't get me wrong, the thought of being intimate with Cody wasn't far fetched in my mind, It's not like I hadn't thought about what it would be like. Many nights my mind wondered what he was like in the privacy of his bedroom, what it would be like to feel his skin on mine.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a horn honk from behind me, a giggle escaping Cole as he sat in the backseat of my car. I shook the thoughts from my head, as I drove through the intersection, quickly merging onto the highway, as we started the drive to Cody's house. I had never been to his house, Cody always insisted on coming down to my house and my area, so this was all a new adventure.

We rode in silence for a few moments, my eyes glancing in the rear view mirror as I watched Cole stare out the windows at the passing cars. I cleared my throat before I spoke "So buddy, what do you think of Cody?" Cole's head facing forward as he quickly answered "He's like me mommy!" I smiled at my son's response when I asked again, "I meant do you like him?" Cole's little face scrunched as he thought before answering "Cody's funny mommy" as he giggled wildly. I smiled wide when I spoke "So you like him huh?" Cole nodded his head excitedly, his Cyclops action figure in his little hand as he played with the toy. Silence filled the car for a moment, when I heard my son ask "Mommy, do you like Cody?" I couldn't help the blush that covered my face as I glanced in the rear view mirror, noticing my son looking back at me. I took a deep breath before I answered "Yes I do…but no matter what, you'll always be my little man!" Cole's smile grew wide as he responded "Mommy?" a moment of silence passing before he continued "I'm happy you like Cody." I fought the tears that stung my eyes as I took a deep breath, before reaching out to the radio, turning the dial as the music filled the car.

A little after an hour later, we turned off the exit Cody had instructed and was following the directions to his house. My stomach was in knots as we made every turn getting closer and closer to the destination. I watched as Cole peered excitedly out of the window as we turned into the driveway. Cody's house was beautiful, it was huge compared to mine, as I pulled the car to a stop. I stayed seated in the car for a moment, both Cole and I just staring at the house for a moment, silence filling the car. Suddenly a loud knock on the window startled me out of my thoughts. My whole body jumping as I turned towards the window, seeing the handsome face of Cody looking back at me through the glass. Cole's voice filled the car "Cody!" he squealed as I unlocked my door, letting Cody open it with ease.

Cody opened my door as I quickly stood from the seat exclaiming "You scared the daylights out of me!" placing my hand over my heart. Cody's face softened when he spoke "I'm sorry. I just got back from my jog when I saw you pull up." I smiled as I watched him open the back door, "Hey buddy, you ready for some fun?" Cody asked, unbuckling Cole from his seat, pulling him out of car, as Cody held him in his arms. Cole smiled wildly "Mommy likes you Cody!" Cole blurted out. I couldn't help but blush as I looked anywhere but at Cody, when I heard him speak "Is that so?" I glanced up to my son who nodded his head excitedly. I quickly cleared my throat before speaking "Alright Cole, let's get our bags.." I spoke confidently as Cody put Cole down on his feet as we walked towards the back of my car.

After making our way up the sidewalk, Cody carrying both my bag and Cole's we were standing in his living room. I glanced around the large room, as Cody placed our bags on the floor. I watched as Cole hurriedly ran to the couch and plopped down on it, I smiled at my son when I glanced over to Cody "Looks like he's comfortable." Cody smiled wide walking over to me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me close to his body. My eyes taking in his appearance, as he wore a sleeveless shirt with basketball shorts, his hair slightly damp from sweat. His mouth mere inches from mine when he spoke "I never did get to say hello" his mouth meeting mine gently, the slight taste of salt on his lips from the sweat, making his kiss even more delicious. I couldn't help but let my lips dance with his gently, forgetting for a moment that my young son was in the room, when Cody quickly broke the kiss. My mind finally catching up with my body as I watched Cody run across the room, plopping down on the couch next to Cole, gently tickling him as he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, turning it to cartoons.

I watched as Cody got back to his feet, walking back over to me "I'm gonna go take a shower, so you two make yourselves at home…" I nodded, when suddenly Cody grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him as he gently whispered "Don't get too comfortable without me…" a small smirk on his lips, a sexy glare in his eyes. I could feel my skin rush alive, just by the small touch of his hand on mine, before he quickly pressed his lips against mine, placing a quick small kiss on my lips, before he disappeared behind his bedroom doors.

I walked into the living room area, sitting down in the recliner near the couch, as Cole laid out on the couch, both of us watching the current episode of Phineas and Ferb that was playing on the television. I gently extended the chair, leaning back against it as I relaxed my body.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I finally realized I had fallen asleep. I could hear Cody's voice fill the room, as I slowly looked over to where my son was before my slight slumber, noticing that Cody was sitting there now, Cole next to him, as Cody read aloud to him. I rubbed my eyes with my hands when Cody spoke "Good nap?" I smiled as I opened my eyes, looking over to the couch. Cole spoke "Cody, is Cycops gonna win?" he asked looking up at Cody's face, his expression concerned. Cody turned back to my son, "Well, let's see buddy" as he turned back to the book, that I now noticed was a comic book and continued reading. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that my boyfriend was reading my son a Cyclops comic book. I laid there relaxing as I listened to Cody finish reading the comic book to my son.

Listening to the end of the comic, I watched as Cody handed the book over to Cole, as my son excitedly flipped through the pages, his eyes growing wide at every new panel. I couldn't help but blush when I spoke "I am so sorry, was I asleep long?" Cody smiled wide, shaking his head "Nah, actually when I got out of the shower both of you were asleep." Cody gently ruffled Cole's hair, my son smiling wide before turning to me "Mommy, Cody made me lunch!" Before I could respond Cody jumped into the conversation "I hope that's alright?" I nodded my head as I turned to my son "What'd you have for lunch?" Cole's face lit up as he exclaimed "A superhero sandwich!" I was perplexed as I watched my son push himself off of the couch, the comic book resting on the coffee table as he leaned on his knees, resting on his elbows looking at the comic book intently. I looked over to Cody, who leaned closer to me "I made him a Tuna sandwich." My mouth fell open as I sighed "I've been trying to get him to eat tuna for years, how'd you do it?" Cody laughed out loud as he explained "Well you didn't add the special Superhero sauce with it!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he smiled wide, his blue eyes meeting mine, the wide smile still on his lips. My eyes taking in his handsome features, how good he was with my son, and just how perfectly he fit within our lives.

Cody leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees "You hungry?" I eyed him suspiciously when he spoke "I have some leftover tuna, I can make you a sandwich." I smiled wide, as I nodded my head. Cody stood to his feet, making his way to the kitchen. I quickly closed the recliner, and followed behind Cody, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room, still being able to keep my eye on Cole. Glancing into the kitchen, I watched as Cody pulled the tuna from the fridge, a smile on his face when he asked "You want some Superhero sauce with it?" he asked honestly, holding up the jar of relish with his hand. I couldn't help but laugh as I spoke "So that's how you did it! And no, I'm trying to lay off the superhero sauce, thank you very much" Cody smiled wide, before putting the relish back into the fridge, then closing it, making his way to the counter, laying out the bread.

"I hope we're not being a burden on you" I spoke honestly, Cody's eyes meeting mine as he placed my sandwich on a paper plate and walked it over to me. I watched as he handed me the paper plate, as he leaned his body against the counter, just mere feet from me. "Absolutely not. You've only been here for an hour and I'm loving every minute of it" his smile growing wide, as my skin blushed deeper red. I watched as Cody pushed himself off of the counter, his body moving behind me, as his arms connected around my waist, holding my body tight against his. Cody's mouth just mere inches from my ear when he spoke "I love having you here" placing a gentle kiss below my ear.

The day went by quickly, mostly watching TV and lounging around Cody's house. Now it was almost dinner time, as I sat on the couch next to Cole. Cody seemed nervous suddenly, as he fidgeted with his hands, he seemed to be thinking about something, as I reached forward, resting my hand on top of his "Are you ok?" I asked honestly. Cody's lips curled into a smile, when he spoke "I'm a little nervous" My eyebrows perked "Nervous about what?" I said smiling, when Cody continued "I want to show you what I do for a living." Suddenly, I was the one that got nervous, as I spoke calmly "Is it legal?" Cody nodded his head, I smiled wide when I continued "Then there's nothing to be nervous about." Cody's smile grew as he stood from the chair "Alright" as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet as he moved down the hallway. Cole followed behind me, when suddenly Cody stopped at a door, turning to face me "You promise me, it won't change anything." I rolled my eyes, seriously what could be so bad, as I smiled wide "I promise" leaning forward, gently meeting my lips against his.

I heard Cody sigh as he opened the door, walking into the room, leading me and Cole in. I walked into the room and the first thing I noticed were that the walls were packed. I slowly walked around the room, noticing the numerous action figures that lined the walls, my eyes taking in every toy. I made my way over to the shelf, seeing a belt laying on the shelf in a case, and immediately I knew what Cody did for a living. Cody was a wrestler.

I turned to Cody who stood across the room, the nervous expression still on his features when I spoke with a smile "You're a wrestler." Cody nodded his head, when he spoke softly "How did you know?" I let my eyes look over the numerous belts, before turning back to Cody "My dad used to watch a lot of it with Kyle and I, when we were kids." Cody's face seemed to soften, a smile slowly growing on his lips as I made my way back over to his side, his arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "So you're not upset?" I turned to Cody, my hands cradling his face, my emotions controlling what I said as I spoke from the heart "Cody do you like what you do?" Cody's face spoke all the answers as he nodded his head, as I continued "Then there is nothing for me to be upset about. I'll admit it I haven't watched a lot of it, at least since I was a kid, but I want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, than I'm happy too" A moment of silence passed between us, his blue eyes dancing with mine, his smile grew wider as the moments passed when suddenly he spoke "So you do care about me?" a smug look on his face, as I rolled my eyes turning away from him as I responded "I never said that." Cody laughing out loud as he wrapped his arms around my body, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

I watched as Cole slowly made his way around the large room, his eyes enthralled at the action figures that were still in the packaging. Cole seemed confused before turning back to Cody and I, his face serious "Cody, are you a superhero?" I laughed out loud, as I watched Cody kneel down next to Cole when he spoke "Nope, but I do some pretty cool things, you wanna see?" My son nodding as Cody looked over to me, as I spoke aloud "How about I order some pizza, and we can watch some of Cody's videos while we eat?" I watched as Cody turned back to Cole "Pizza!" Cody yelled as Cole smiled wide, before Cody picked him up into his arms and swung him around playfully.

The pizza arrived in about an hour and soon enough we all sat in the living room, our pizza on our plates as Cody turned on this week's edition of Smackdown. From the moment Cody turned on the program, my son was enthralled, his eyes never left the TV as the matches continued. I turned to Cody, who was smiling wide watching Cole's reaction to it, "You have a fan." Cody smiled wide, a slight blush appearing on his face, as I watched Cole jump to his feet in delight as the man on the television raised the belt high above him.

The show had ended, and immediately Cole began badgering Cody with questions, I smiled as I cleaned up the plates and pizza boxes as I heard Cole ask "Who's this? Is he a bad guy? Why?" and I could hear Cody quickly try to bring my son up to speed. I knew that there would be no way Cole would go without watching Cody on TV now. I have to admit, there was something sexy about seeing my boyfriend on TV, although it was hard watching him get hit like that, I just kept thinking about him getting hurt.

I cleaned up the plates and decided to help Cody out by quickly washing some of the dirty dishes in the sink, before turning on the dishwasher and wiping down the counters before coming back out into the living room. Walking back into the living room, my heart about melted as I saw Cody and Cole both lying on the couch, Cole was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Cody's chest. Cody's expression was adorable a slight smile on his face when he spoke "I guess we wore him out" he whispered as he gently maneuvered himself up, leaving Cole laying on the couch. I gently reached out taking my son's shoes off, placing them next to his suitcase that was still in the living room, when Cody spoke "I have a guest room we can put him in." I nodded as I watched Cody carefully lift my sleeping son into his arms, as I followed him down the hallway with Cole's bag.

Getting to the room on the left, the light from the hallway illuminating the room as I saw Cody gently lay Cole down on top of the large bed in the room. I followed Cody into the room, placing Cole's bag to the side as I walked up to my son who was sleeping on the bed. I gently took off his mask, placing it on the night stand before covering him up with the covers of the bed. I let my hand smooth some of Cole's hair, before I leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before I followed Cody out of the room.


	17. First Night at Cody's

Making my way back into the living room, my nerves jumping noticing it was just him and me awake. My mind replayed Cody saying 'No pressure' but my body was still on high alert. I plopped down on the couch, watching as Cody grabbed the remote before sitting next to me, his free arm wrapping around my shoulders. I watched the TV as it flipped through the channels, when Cody spoke "You ready for bed too?" I glanced to the handsome man next to me, a smile on my lips when I answered "Nah, I'm good" Cody's attention never leaving the TV, as he continued to flip through the channels. A few moments passed, Cody finally settling on a rerun of 'Criminal Minds' before leaning back on the couch, snuggling closer to me. We watched the show in silence for a moment or so, when Cody spoke "This isn't too scary for you is it?" I rolled my eyes, before gently scoffing "How scary could it be? I got my big wrestler here" playfully leaning against Cody.

An hour later both Cody and I sat there, both of us equally disgusted and terrified at the episode we had just watched. Finally, the credits rolled, silence filling the room, until Cody spoke "Well, that wasn't exactly the romance I was trying to create." I couldn't help but chuckle when I responded "You mean a homicidal maniac, who not only kills his victims but dismembers them because his father was a butcher, isn't romantic to you?" Cody laughed out loud, when he spoke "Surprisingly no" I chuckled lightly, as Cody flipped the channel, the episode of Smackdown re-appearing on the screen. I couldn't help my reaction as I spoke "Conceited?" watching as Cody wrestled on the TV screen. Cody laughed out loud, turning to face me "No…but look how handsome I am on TV!" causing me to laugh out loud.

We sat for a few moments watching his match when curiosity got the best of me "Doesn't that hurt?" motioning to the TV. Cody released a deep breath, a slight smile on his lips when he spoke "Not really." I rolled my eyes, looking back to Cody, I didn't believe him one bit, as I spoke "Oh come on…you're telling me that doesn't hurt?" Cody smiled wide, leaning forward, resting the remote on the table before he spoke "Well some of it does, but you learn how to make it hurt less, and how to make it look good." I eyed him suspiciously, before he spoke "Come here, I'll show you" as he stood up to his feet. My eyes grew wide as I shook my head "No, it's ok I believe you." I said. Cody shook his head, his smile growing wider "No seriously, come here.." his long arms reaching out for me. I quickly jumped to my feet, squirming as much as I could, keeping out of his grasp.

Cody playfully chased me around the coffee table, before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against his hard body. I could smell his cologne from behind me, my back pressed up against his front as he playfully maneuvered us back to the couch. Landing with a *plop*, we sat on the couch, I was sitting on Cody's lap, as he sat beneath me, his arms still wrapped around my waist holding me there. I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder, letting our laughter slowly subside when Cody spoke "alright, I'll just have to body slam you some other time…" I craned my face to look at him, a wide smile on his lips as I leaned forward my lips pressing against his.

The kiss was quick and gentle, as I slowly pulled away from him, his blue eyes dancing with mine for a moment before I turned back to the TV. I watched his match on the television, as he wrestled a blonde man. I spoke to him "Isn't it dangerous to wrestle with your…" I searched for the right words, reaching out tapping on the plastic mask he wore. I swore he blushed slightly before clearing his throat "No, it's pretty solid.." I could sense how uncomfortable the question made him, so I dropped the subject, he must not be ready to talk about it and I was willing to wait.

I tried my best to hide the yawn that escaped me, placing my hand over my mouth quickly, when Cody spoke "You tired?" I slowly nodded when I responded "I'm sorry, with the drive and fighting my boyfriend off to keep him from body slamming me, I'm wiped." Cody laughed out loud as he gently pushed me to my feet, as he stood from his sitting position. Stretching his arms he stood across from me "Well, um…" he glanced around before he spoke "I was thinking you could sleep in my room." My eyes grew wide, my stomach in knots, the thoughts attacking my mind before he continued "I'd sleep on the couch of course." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as Cody continued "Or if you'd want to be closer to Cole, there's a couch that pulls out in my trophy room, it might be a little cluttered in there, but I can set that up for you if you want." I thought about it for a moment before I answered "The trophy room sounds fine…just in case he needs me or something." Cody nodded as he walked past me into his room, returning a few minutes later with a set of sheets, blanket and pillows. I smiled as he walked by me, I grabbed my bag and followed him to his trophy room.

I watched as the room we were in earlier that night filled with light, when Cody flicked the switch. My eyes once again scanning the action figures, and title belts on all the shelves. Cody immediately making his way to the couch, quickly tossing the cushions and opening the folding bed. I set my bag down, hurrying to the other side of the bed to help him with the sheets. We quickly made the bed, I was just tucking in the last corner when Cody jumped onto the bed, landing in a laying down position right in the middle of the bed, as he stretched his long body out. I chuckled at him slightly, before I spoke "What are you doing?" Cody smiled sheepishly when he spoke "Just making sure it's comfortable enough for my girl." I blushed when he called me that, breaking our eye contact as I turned to my bag.

Cody climbed off of the bed, his hand grabbing mine, his fingers intertwining with mine as he led me towards the door "Walk me out at least." He teased me as we made it to the doorway, Cody quickly turning to face me, my back against the doorframe, as his larger body pinned me to the frame. My body was alive with his so close to mine, his body resting on one forearm that was leaning against the doorframe above my head, his other hand gently rubbing my forearm, sending shivers through my body. "You know, this room gets kind of cold at night, I could stay in here with you and keep you warm." He spoke in barely a whisper, as his eyes danced with mine. I couldn't help the blush the covered my face, a smile on my lips as I glanced down to my feet when I spoke "I don't know about that…" Cody's lips curled into a smirk when he asked "What don't trust me?" I rolled my eyes, chuckling to myself when I answered "No" Cody threw his head back in laughter before turning back to me "You're probably right not too" I smiled wide, a blush still on my face as Cody moved closer, his body against mine, his head moving closer, his lips just inches from mine, his breath cascading over my lips when he whispered "I guess we should say goodnight then" I nodded my head slightly, when suddenly he lunged forward, our lips crushing together, his lips moving against mine. I could feel the wall behind me, Cody's body against the front of me, as his lips begged mine to play along. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me, Cody immediately deepening the kiss, his tongue gently probing into my mouth. My tongue dancing with his, our bodies pressing against each other more. I couldn't help the reaction my body had to him, my body surged to life as the kiss lasted. I could feel my skin heating up, the jolts of electricity surging just under my skin, Cody's hands moving from the wall, to rest on my hips. I could feel his fingers toying with the hem of my shirt, I let my hands wrap around his neck, my fingers toying with the soft skin there, letting my fingers run through the light hair he had back there. The kiss broke, our breathing both rapid, as Cody's lips immediately moved to the crook of my neck, his lips sucking on the sensitive skin I had there. My body was alive, I could feel the arousal surging through me, and I was losing all comprehensive thoughts and quick. I spoke with a ragged breath "Cody…" the only response I got from him was a deep moan, his teeth gently nibbling on my collarbone, as his hands slid up my body, now drumming on my ribcage.

I swallowed hard before I spoke "Cody…We should stop…" My body couldn't believe what my mouth had just said, as Cody's lips left my body, his face right across from mine, as he nodded his head yes, before quickly pressing his lips to mine once again, my body on fire all over again, as the passion flowed between us. He was really making this hard, and making it harder to stop, as I couldn't help but let my lips dance with his. His hands digging into my hair, holding my face to his. The kiss finally broke, Cody resting his forehead against mine, both of us out of breath as we fought to calm our breathing and bodies. My body yearned for Cody and to be honest, I was kind of surprised that my body still yearned for anyone, since it had been so long. The insecurities were long gone when his lips were against mine, but now we stood in the hallway, our foreheads against each other, both of us trying to calm ourselves. I licked my lips before speaking "Guess I should say good night." Cody's hands still cradled my head, his fingers deep in my hair, when he said nothing, only nodded his head. I waited for a moment, before Cody reluctantly stepped back away from the wall, giving me a small area to squeeze by and into the room. I walked into the room, looking back at him, as he leaned against the doorframe, preventing me from closing the door, a sly smile on his face, his whole body leaning close to mine, his hand holding my chin when he whispered "One more for the road." His eyes gazing at my lips, before he quickly closed the distance once again, his lips dominating mine, my body on fire as I felt his tongue gently swipe against my bottom lip before the kiss ended. Cody's blue eyes dark with lust, a wide smile on his lips when he spoke "Good night." I blushed wildly, speaking back to him with a soft voice "Good night Cody." Before gently closing the door, and turning back to his trophy room.

I rested my body against the door, letting my eyes refocus, and letting my body calm down. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, a smile plastered on my face as I walked over to the pull out bed I helped Cody make for me. I quickly pulled out a lazy pair of sweatpants and a tank top to wear to bed, changing quickly into them. Brushing my hair lazily, I gently opened the door once again, noticing most of the lights were now off, as I quickly crossed the hallway into the open bathroom, doing everything I needed to get done before bed. I stopped quickly at the room Cole was sleeping in, popping my head making sure he was fine, and I smiled as he laid there, sleeping peacefully. I pulled the covers up on him, covering him once again, before placing another gentle kiss on his forehead before making my way back to the trophy room.

Getting back in the trophy room, I closed the door softly. I let myself walk around the room once more, my eyes looking at all of the action figures, and replica belts, and memorabilia he had on the walls. I smiled reading some of the old newspaper articles he had framed, some talking about him when he was in high school. I noticed he wasn't wearing the mask in the clippings, his injury must still be pretty new to him. I shrugged my shoulders as I thought about it more, I guess that would explain why he refused to talk about it.

I climbed into the bed, grabbing the remote that laid on the desk in the room, flipping on the small TV that sat on one of the built in shelves in the room. I flipped through the channels, no signal, no shows nothing. I sighed, noticing there was no cable or anything on that television, as I turned on the DVD player attached to the TV. Getting up and reaching for my bag, I always brought DVD's. I knew there would never be a time when they wouldn't come in handy, either for myself or for Cole. I sighed as I noticed the DVD case I brought wasn't in my bag, I must of packed it into Cole's case. I climbed out of bed, noticing some DVD's laying next to the DVD player. Searching through them, I finally popped one in, noticing it was a wrestling DVD. I didn't know much about what was going on, but I recognized Cody in it, pushing play, I climbed back into bed. I may not know much about it now, but I would need to learn something about it if I'm gonna be with Cody.


	18. Pool Fun

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, I stretched my arms wide above my head as I glanced around the room that was filled with sunlight. I looked to the TV, the DVD that I had put in last night was still illuminated on the screen. I sighed as I ran my hand over my face, before climbing out of the bed. I quickly made my way to the DVD player, turning off the DVD, before getting to my bag and getting everything I would need for my morning rituals out and ready to go. I made my way groggily to the bathroom across the hall, showering, brushing my teeth and everything, before I made my way back to the trophy room, putting my dirty clothes away, before making the bed and folding it back up, getting the room back to the way it was when we saw it for the first time. I opened the door and made my way into the room Cole was sleeping in, I flicked on the light, only to notice my son was not in the bed. I glanced around the room quickly, calling out to him "Cole?" trying to not panic. I walked back out to the hallway, glancing in the bathroom and the trophy room, before hurrying to the living room. I got to the living room to see no one there as I called out again "Cole?" the panic growing in me when I heard the unmistakable sound of my son's giggling. I followed the sound of my son's giggles, walking out the back door of Cody's house, first noticing the large pool, then seeing Cody and Cole across the way. Cody stood there, wearing only basketball shorts, his mask and shoes, my son still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in last night, with no socks or shoes, but his mask on his face. My son was on Cody's back, his arms wrapped around Cody's neck, Cody held on to his legs with his arms, securing him so he wouldn't fall off.

I walked closer to them, Cody's lips curling into a smile when he saw me, my son squealing "Hi mommy!" waving to me with his hand that was still wrapped around Cody. I smiled at my son, waving to him when I asked "Hey buddy, what are you doing to Cody?" My son giggled before answering "We're exercising mommy!" I glanced to Cody who's eyes lit up before speaking up "Cole's helping me with my squats." I watched as Cody begin bending his knees, squatting down, then standing back up, my son happily along for the ride, as Cody counted out in between deep breaths. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs, watching the sweat just beginning to form on Cody's forehead as he continued to count his squats, Cole giggling everytime Cody performed one. Cody reached behind him, grasping Cole and swinging him around, holding him in his arms as my son giggled loudly, as he walked over to me, playfully placing Cole in my lap, Cody's body still bent over me, his face mere inches from mine. I reached out, wiping some of the sweat droplets that were running down the side of his face with my hand when I spoke "You're all sweaty." Cody chuckled before responding "That's the way you like me!" I laughed out loud, before Cody closed the gap between us, his lips meeting mine gently and quickly, when we heard Cole loudly exclaim "Ewwww!"

I tickled my son, wrapping my arms around his little body as he leaned back against me, before turning back to Cody who's face was still close to mine, just the scent of Cody was attacking my senses, and driving my body wild, before he turned away, walking back to the spot he was at before, dropping to the ground, getting into a push up position. "Where's my work out buddy?" Cody asked playfully, my son quickly squirming out of my arms "Mommy, I have to help Cody!" he exclaimed, jumping off of my lap, running to Cody's side. I watched as Cody told Cole what to do, and chuckled watching my son, straddle Cody's back, his little hands holding onto Cody's broad shoulders as he began doing push ups. I listened as Cody counted, and couldn't help but tease him by throwing out random numbers, trying to throw him off. Cody stopped in a fully extended push up, his eyes meeting mine when he spoke "You think you're funny?" I blushed before nodding my head, Cody's lips turning into a sexy smirk when he answered "We'll see about that" wagging his eyebrows before continuing his push ups, I couldn't hold in the laughter when Cole looked at me with a serious face before speaking "Yeah, mommy!"

Cody finished his push ups, maneuvering my son off his back, as he sat Indian style on the ground, Cole sitting in his lap. I stretched my arms above my head "So how long have you two been up?" Cody leaned back on his palms, closing his eyes letting the sun hit his body, before sitting forward and speaking "My phone rang early this morning, I couldn't go back to sleep." I looked concerned when I asked "Was it something serious?" Cody scoffed before answering "Nah, just a jackass coworker of mine, you'll meet them in a couple weeks." My eyes immediately growing wide, our eyes meeting when Cody continued "I was gonna ask you later, but since I brought it up…WWE is coming to town in a couple weeks…I gotta go to do some paperwork and things, but I was wondering if you wanted to come and see the show?" I ran my hand through my hair thinking as Cole looked up to Cody, his little face confused "What's WWE?" Cody looked down at my son, with an excited expression "Remember what we watched on TV last night?" Cole's facial expression lit up "Really?" he yelled ecstatic Cody nodded his head "You wanna go buddy?" Cole nodded his head happily, turning back to me "Can we mommy?" I thought about it for a moment when Cody spoke again "I know Kyle is a fan, so he and Stephanie can come too..." I eyed him wearily, when I asked "Are you sure?" Cody nodded his head, before lifting Cole to his feet, before standing up himself, walking over to me "Yeah, it'll be fine…" leaning over me, his face mere inches from mine "Trust me" smiling wide before closing the space between us, kissing me gently.

A few hours later, we had eaten breakfast and were currently lounging out by the pool. Cole was running around in his batman swimming trunks, as Cody playfully chased him with a water gun, squirting him. I laughed even harder, watching Cody wrap my son in his large arms, holding him close to him while he continued to squirt my son, Cole giggling louder, every minute. "Alright I'm dying in this heat…let's get in the pool!" Cody exclaimed making his way towards the pool, with Cole following happily behind him. I watched as Cole ran over to my chair, standing next to me, wiping the wet hair out of his eyes when he spoke "Mommy, can I go the pool?" his excitement causing him to miss words. Before I could answer, a huge splash of water landed on both of us. Cole giggling louder, as we both looked over to the pool, Cody had just surfaced, his face free of the mask as he wiped his wet hair back with his hands, turning to us he spoke "Come on you two!" using his hands to splash us once again with water.

"Cody!" I exclaimed, looking at the new wet spots on my t-shirt where he had splashed the water, before he responded "What?" splashing us again. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to my son, as I pulled out the plastic bag I brought with us. I was so worried, Cole had never taken his mask off to do something like this, he had never been in a pool before. I knew the kid must be terrified to go in there, so I tried my best to calm him as much as I could, as I pulled out the batman arm floaties. I blew up the floaties quickly, as Cole watched intently, before I slid them on his bare arms. I looked down at my son, who stood there wearing his mask and his batman floaties, I was so worried about taking off his mask, the expression on my face saying it all when I spoke "Oh…I'm so worried about you having your mask off…" it was my son that spoke up, whining "But mommy, Cody's not wearing his!" before I could respond to that Cody spoke up "How can you argue with that?" I turned to the man in the pool, as I spoke "I'm gonna hurt you!" Cody laughed out loud, before responding "Oh Please do!" I couldn't help but blush, before turning back to my son, sighing before I reluctantly unhooked the straps and placed the mask on the small table next to the chair. I spoke quickly "Be very careful. Don't touch your face ok? Oh I don't like this." Cole's smile was as wide as I ever saw it, as he reached up, wiping his face with his hands.

I tossed my towel and T-shirt to the side, exposing my modest swimsuit, that didn't expose anything I wasn't comfortable with, as I took my son by the hand and walked him over to the pool. Turning to Cole I spoke "Wait here, and I'll help you in." my son nodded, as I made my way down the ladder, Cody reaching out to help me in. I got into the cold water, my body shivering at first, I had just turned to where Cole was standing when a huge splash of water landed on me. I wiped the water out of my eyes, hearing my son giggling loudly, my eyes cleared and there was Cole in Cody's arms, both of them laughing. "That was awesome buddy!" Cody exclaimed as he held Cole. "Cole! I told you to wait!" Cole's smile faded a bit, before responding "Mommy, I'm batman!" I held my hands out for my son, as Cody handed him over to me, I wrapped him in a hug before I spoke "You're gonna give me a heart attack boy!" Cole giggled before I taught him how to splash his hands and kick his feet.

Soon enough Cole was floating around the pool on his own with his batman floaties, as I sat against the wall of the pool, watching just how much fun he was having. I should definitely get him in the pool more often, he was having the time of his life. I watched as Cody lifted Cole in his arms, then gently tossed Cole a few feet into the water. I tensed up before exclaimed "Cody!" Cody turned to me, a smile on his face, before I heard Cole giggling, and watched as he splashed his way back to Cody. "Again!" Cole exclaimed, Cody glanced to me before speaking "Alright, batman!" before gently tossing Cole once more. I was so nervous Cole was gonna get hurt, that I spoke "Cody, will you stop throwing my son?" Cody looked back at me, a smile on his face before he quickly lunged towards me, his arms wrapping around me under the water when he spoke "Ok, I'll throw you!" I screamed as he proceeded to lift me up, my arms wrapping around him as much as I could when I threatened "Don't you do it Cody!" I could hear Cole giggling as Cody and I continued to wrestle in the water, before Cody flipped both of us backwards, both of us falling under the water with a splash.

I surfaced to the water, my son giggling wildly, as I glared over to Cody, who was also wiping his eyes, I watched as he turned to me, a wide smile on his face when I spoke seriously "Oh it's on now" before lunging towards Cody.

We had been in the pool for the last couple of hours and we had a great time. All of us giggling and wrestling with each other, Cole loved the fact he could float around on his own with his floaties. I sat against the edge of the pool, when we heard the batman theme song blare through the silence, Cole's face lit up "Batman!" he squealed as Cody jumped out of the pool walking to the table where his cell phone sat, looking over to us before he spoke "I knew he'd like that!" before picking up the call. I splashed with Cole in the pool, as Cody chatted on the phone for a few minutes, then placed his cell phone back on the table and walked over to the edge of the pool. I watched as he stood there for a moment before I spoke "I dare you to jump in." Cody eyed me suspiciously before speaking "You dare me to?" I nodded my head, when Cody responded "I don't respond to childish threats…" a wide smile on his lips. I couldn't help it when I spoke "Chicken?" Cody's eyes growing wide, as I began making chicken noises, Cody looked at me with a sly smile before answering sarcastically "Oh I'm sure that's a good role model." I laughed before turning to Cole "Come on Cole!" as I started chanting the word "Jump! Jump! Jump!" Cole giggled before joining in and chanting with me. Cody backed up a couple steps before he spoke "Watch this and be amazed!" as he ran and did a perfect cannon ball into the center of the pool, splashing both Cole and I.

The water was getting cold, as I suggested "Maybe we should get out of here?" Cody nodded his head as I made my way to the ladder, slowly climbing up the ladder and out of the pool, I turned back to the pool as Cody lifted Cole up to me and I grabbed my son, placing him on the ground. I walked towards my chair and wrapped my body in my towel. I turned to see Cole watching Cody climb out of the pool, then both of them made their way towards me. I giggled as I watched Cody stomp his feet behind Cole, Cole hurrying in front of Cody, happily running towards me, Cole was just about to get to me when I heard him exclaim "Whoa!" as I watched, almost in slow motion as my son slipped and was falling face first to the ground. My stomach flew into knots, as every nerve in my body tensed, my heart must of stopped beating for that moment, when suddenly two strong hands grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back into a standing position. I took a deep breath, my hand over my heart, when I saw Cole look up to the large man behind him "Thanks Cody!" he exclaimed, as Cody smiled down at my little boy, ruffling his wet hair, before I spoke "Alright, let's get this mask back on you before I have a heart attack!" reaching out to my son, immediately getting the mask back on his face, snapping the straps into place, before wrapping him in a towel. I heard Cody behind me, clearing his throat, I turned around and there sat Cody holding his mask up to his face, turning his head to show me the straps that weren't yet snapped in place. I couldn't help but giggle when I spoke "Do you want me to get those for you?" Cody spoke clearly "You did it for Cole!" I rolled my eyes before reaching out and snapping the straps into place for him as well, before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his shoulders.


	19. BBQ Dinner

After making it into the house, and getting Cole bathed and in his pajamas, and myself freshened up, we sat in the living room waiting for Cody to get back. Cody insisted that we try the BBQ from a local restaurant as he drove there and picked up our order and brought it back to the house. The door opened as I made my way to the door, grabbing some of the food from his hands and helping him spread it out on the counters. Cody just sat the tray of BBQ chicken down, before opening it and grabbing a BBQ wing out of it, popping it into his mouth. I looked over to him, half of the BBQ wing hanging out of his mouth, as he smiled wide at me, the small amount of BBQ sauce still around his lips. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the food.

I had made Cole's plate and sat it down on the coffee table, Cody and I sitting on the couch, when Cody asked "What do you two want to watch?" Cole was the first to respond when he asked honestly "Can we watch wrestling?" Cody's face lit up, you could see the pride on his face, as he glanced to me before resting his plate on the cushion between us, before jumping to his feet when he spoke "I have some DVDs" making his way down the hallway, returning soon after with a handful of DVD's that I recognized from the trophy room. Cody held them out to Cole "Which one buddy?" Cole surveyed them carefully when I spoke up "This one is good" I said pointing to the DVD in Cody's left hand. Cody eyed me, a slight smile on his lips when he spoke "How do you know?" I blushed before answering "I kind of…um…watched it last night…" Cody's expression turned into an amused look when I explained "I like to watch TV when I fall asleep, and my DVDs were in Cole's bag…so I popped that DVD in…I didn't get to watch it all though." Cody smiled wide, before glancing down to Cole who responded "Can we watch it Cody?"

Cody popped in the DVD, before getting settled back on the couch as we watched the show begin. I watched as the tag team DX made their way to the ring, I had remembered them from when Kyle used to crotch chop everyone in the house as a teenager, and then recognized Cody making his way to the ring with another man. I spoke honestly and perhaps too excitedly when I asked "Who's that?" Cody eyed me curiously before answering "Why do you want to know?" I blushed before answering "I'm just being polite" Cody scoffed before speaking "Yeah right." I couldn't help but smile, before Cody continued "That's Ted. You'll meet him at the show. He's a good guy, you'll like him."

We watched the match, Cole getting excited and jumping around everytime someone on TV did something big, before turning to Cody and asking honestly "Cody, are you a bad guy?" I looked to Cody, to see his answer when Cody patted the couch cushion, and Cole made his way to the seat, climbing up next to Cody when he spoke "Do you think I'm a bad guy?" Cole glanced to me for a moment before turning back to Cody, and shook his head no, when Cody smiled wide, pulling my son closer to him, ruffling my son's hair.

By time the DVD had ended, Cole was fast asleep laying his head on Cody's lap, sleeping peacefully between us. I sat up grabbing our dirty dishes from the coffee table, walking them into the kitchen, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher and starting it. I walked back out to the living room, to see Cody coming down the hallway, when he spoke with a smile "He's out like a light." I nodded my head before asking "Did you take off his mask?" Cody nodded his head, grabbing me by the hand leading me to the couch to sit down next to him. I spoke honestly "Did you cover him up?" Cody smiled wide, nodding his head "He's fine..." he spoke in a soothing tone. I leaned back on the couch, my eyes focusing on the TV, my body jumping with excitement, I could feel Cody's body next to mine, his scent invading my nose and senses. I could feel Cody's hand gently pulling my hair behind my ear, pushing it off of my shoulder, when suddenly he lunged forward, gently placing his lips on my neck.

I couldn't help but blush as I felt his lips move up my neck when I spoke "Maybe I should go check on him?" Cody's hand gently grasping my chin, turning my head to look at him, our eyes connecting when Cody spoke "Trust me, he's fine." A genuine smile growing on his lips, as I nodded my head, taking a deep breath before smiling back at him, before Cody lunged forward, his lips finding their way back to the skin just beneath my ear. I moaned as his tongue gently swiped up the shell of my ear, before his face came back to mine, Cody laid a gentle kiss across my lips, then another, my mind running wild. The third gentle kiss, Cody took the chance and deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine, my mind ran wild, my body was on fire. My skin was on fire, my body alive, as I let my hormones take over and kissed him back with every ounce passion he was giving me.

I could feel Cody maneuvering us, as he gently pushed me back onto the cushions of the couch, taking the chance as I glanced around the room, from my new position of laying on the couch. I watched as Cody stood above me, before lunging towards me, his body laying on top of mine and it felt wonderful. It had been so long since I had ever been this close to a man and my body couldn't get enough of it. It was like Cody and I fit together perfectly, and I could of stayed in that position forever. Cody's lips dancing with mine, our tongues fighting for dominance, as I felt Cody's hands slowly inching their way under my thin T-shirt. I felt his warm fingers on the skin around my naval, his fingers gently circling it before inching higher on my skin.

The kiss broke, my breath rapid, as Cody moved to my ear, his teeth nibbling on my ear lobe. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I felt Cody's hands on my breasts, cupping them through my bra. I couldn't help it as my body arched towards him, forcing more of my breasts into his hands as I moaned his name. "Cody…" I warned as his hands continued gently kneading my breasts. Cody sat up, his eyes looking at me, before smiling wide moving his way down my body. I couldn't help but tense as I saw Cody now laying between my legs, his hands still holding my shirt up, exposing not only my bare stomach, but my still clothed breasts. I whispered, careful not to wake Cole "Cody, maybe we shouldn't?" Cody nodded his head, placing a gentle kiss on my stomach, before swirling his tongue around my naval, my whole body arching off of the couch. A deep moan escaping me, as I felt my breath get rapid, all thoughts leaving my mind, when I heard Cody smile as he spoke against my skin "We shouldn't what?'

I closed my eyes as I felt him lay open, wet kisses up my stomach and across my ribcage, making his way to my bra. Suddenly, I felt Cody's warm mouth on one of my nipples through the thin material of my bra. The different textures of the rough material of my bra and the heat and wetness I knew laid on the other side of it, drove me wild. My hands immediately found their way to Cody's thick hair, running my hands through it as I held him at my nipple. He was driving me wild and he knew it, my body sweating, it had been so long since I had experienced any of this. A deep groan escaped Cody as he let that clothed nipple free from his mouth, moving to the other one, giving it the same attention.

My body was on fire and my arousal was in complete control, as I grasped Cody by the head, pulling him up my body, pressing my lips to his, my tongue dominating the kiss, as I pushed Cody backwards. Changing positions with him, so Cody now laid on the couch, my body on top of his, as I straddled his waist, leaning over him to continue the kiss. A moan escaping Cody's chest when the kiss broke, my lips immediately working down his neck, I couldn't get enough of him, he was my drug that was for sure.

I let my tongue lead a path from right behind his ear, down his neck to a spot in the crook of his neck, that I sucked on for a few moments, hearing his breath catch in his throat. I would have to remember that spot for later, that's for sure. I let my hands run down his body, my fingers running over the thin material of the white tanktop he was wearing. My hands reached the hem of the tank top, sitting up quickly I was able to grab the garment pull it free from Cody's body, tossing it to the floor. My eyes quickly took in the sight that lay before me, I knew he had a good body from when I saw him working out, but damn, it was better than I ever thought. I let my hands reach forward, starting with his broad chest, letting my fingers run down his pecks, my fingers gently flicking across his nipples, getting a loud moan from him. I smiled as I watched his face as my hands continued down his body, my fingers tracing each ab muscle, Cody's eyes clenched tight as I let my hands continue their trail. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his once again, Cody immediately welcoming my lips as they danced together, filled with passion. I ended the kiss quicker than Cody would of liked, Cody's hands tangled in my hair, as our eyes met "No, not yet" Cody whispered, leaning forward with me, his lips crushing against mine as his tongue dived into my mouth, probing mine all over again. I broke the kiss again, this time placing my hand on Cody's chest, gently pushing him back on the couch. Before Cody could argue, I leaned forward, letting my tongue leave a wet trail across his chest, quickly swiping across one nipple, then his other, hearing him intake his breath sharply, his body arching against mine. I smiled against his skin, my confidence growing, and my body running wild at the pleasure I was giving him. Moving down his abs, and letting my tongue swirl, hearing the reactions I was causing in Cody, I let my eyes drift up to meet Cody's his eyes dark with lust as I smiled back at him. Cody's voice was deeper then I had ever heard when he spoke huskily "Come here." Cody's hands digging in my hair once again, leading me his waiting lips. Our lips met and immediately begun dancing together, Cody's hands digging in my hair, holding me tight to his lips.

There were no logical thoughts in my mind when Cody had his lips on me, and I was perfectly happy with it. I had no worries, no confidence problems, my hormones and instincts were controlling me at this point and the rest of my body was perfectly alright with that. Suddenly, Cody thrust forward, his center rubbing against my core and even though he still wore his basketball shorts and I wore my jeans I could feel his bulge rub directly against my core. It drove me wild, but instantly my mind went into panic mode as I pulled away from Cody, a surprised look on his face as I stared at him, trying to catch my breath. Cody's expression turned into concern when he spoke "What's wrong baby?"

My thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to figure out what exactly was wrong, my body was perfectly fine with everything that was happening, but it was my mind that put a stop to it. All I kept thinking about was how long it had been, how freaked out I was about spending the night with Cody and here I was getting myself into this position. I knew I was scared about being intimate again, but I seemed to be handling it just fine.

Finally my thoughts caught up with me, Cody's expression stayed the same, his hands reaching out, his hands pushing some hair out of my face when he spoke "Talk to me sweetie…what's wrong?" I smiled at him, swallowing the fear and panic that suddenly filled my mind when I spoke with a shaky voice "That should be enough for tonight." Nodding my head, as if I was trying to convince myself, before I slowly tried to pull myself off of the couch. Resting my hand on the couch to push myself, I pushed myself off, standing above Cody, who sat up, grabbing my hand with his, his eyes pouring into mine as he spoke "No… Don't go…Not yet". I smiled as a blush covered my skin when I responded "I think we were getting a little carried away…" Cody smiled wide, a sexy smirk on his lips when he responded "Well…I was enjoying myself" I couldn't help but share my thoughts as I whispered "Me too." Cody's face lit up, as he gently jerked me back down to him, my body landing back on his, my core above his center just like before, Cody's arms wrapping around my body, holding our bodies close as he sat up.


	20. Saying Goodbye

The embrace was comforting, I placed a gentle kiss on Cody's shoulder as he spoke "You know I'd never do anything you didn't want to do right?" I pulled away, our eyes meeting, as Cody's searched mine for the answer as I spoke "I know…it's just been…a long time" I said blushing, looking away from Cody's eyes, Cody's hand grasping my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him again when he whispered "Then it's worth the wait." Before lunging forward, his lips gently meeting mine, as they danced with mine gently and sweetly.

The kiss started sweetly, and innocently and before both Cody or I could register what was happening, our tongues and lips were fighting for control of the kiss. Cody's hands were grasping the bottom of my t-shirt, before pulling it free from my body, letting it land on top of his on the ground. I felt the rush of cold air on my hot skin, but at that moment there were no thoughts in my mind. Cody's hands splayed out on my bare back, in mere moments I felt my bra unclasp, falling from my shoulders. I couldn't help the blush as I broke the kiss, looking down at my chest and the bra that was now free to go still covering my breasts. I looked back to Cody, his one eyebrow perked when he spoke "I'm trying to help." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, before responding "Seems like you're helping me get naked."

Cody's hands came back around, grasping my loose bra, peeling it off of me before cupping my bare breasts as he lunged forward, our lips crashing together. Cody's tongue searching for mine as I happily obliged and kissed him back with just as much force as he gave me. My body was betraying my mind, my core feeling Cody's bulge even through our clothes and I couldn't help myself, as I rotated my hips, causing friction that both of us needed. A deep growl escaping Cody, as he broke the kiss, our eyes meeting for a moment, before he let his hands wrapping around my bare back once more, holding me still while his head dropped. I held my breath as I watched Cody's mouth find it's way to one of my hardened peaks. Cody's eyes looking back up at me, my body running wild, my arousal pooling even more as our eyes connected before Cody's tongue snaked out of his mouth, flicking against my hardened peak. My eyes closed, I threw my head back in pleasure, Cody's hands holding me still close to him as he took my nipple into his warm mouth. His tongue swirling around my peak, causing my body to go wild, I was caught by surprise as Cody's hips thrust upward, his bulge rubbing against my core, and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me.

My mind scolded me, I should be ashamed that I'm heavy petting on my boyfriend's couch, but at that point my body didn't care. It had been neglected for way too long and it yearned to have Cody. Cody leaned back on the couch, his hands pulling my body with him, as I rested my forearms on the couch on either side of his head, my breasts dangling near his lips as, his hands rested on my hips, holding mine close to his. My eyes dancing with his as he returned his mouth to the neglected nipple, his hips grinding against mine, the friction we both yearned for and needed, meeting our urges. I let my hands dig into his thick, dark hair, my fingers massaging his scalp as he sucked on my nipple harder, letting it fall from his mouth, quickly making his way to the other one.

The thrusts sped up against my core, my hips rotating in rhythm with Cody. My breath caught in my throat when during one thrust, his bulge ground against my hidden pearl. My eyes clenched close at the sudden pleasure that soared through my body. I could feel Cody's smile against my skin when he huskily whispered "MMMmmm right there?" I couldn't form a complete thought, as I nodded my head, feeling Cody thrust upwards once again, hitting that spot. I ground my hips against his bulge, causing Cody to gasp, before reaching up and wrapping his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me to his lips. Our lips meeting Cody immediately thrusting, while his tongue probed my mouth in rhythm with his thrusts, my hands reaching between us, letting my fingers run over his chest. Cody's hand moved from my neck to up in my hair, as he dug his fingers into my hair while our lips danced together.

It wasn't until I felt Cody's other hand on the clasp of my pants when reality suddenly came back to my mind. The thoughts attacked my mind, the shame of getting into this heavy petting attacking my mind once again. I pulled away from Cody, quickly jumping off of the couch before Cody could grab me, pulling on my T-shirt, holding my bra in my hand. Cody sat up quickly, a concerned look on his face as he asked "What's wrong Kylie?"

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to catch my breath as I spoke "Nothing…I just…uh…nothing…" glancing around the room before swallowing hard. I watched as Cody stood from the couch, his large arms wrapping around my waist as he fought to get my eyes to look into his. "Kylie, look at me" he spoke, a slight smirk on his lips. My skin turned crimson red, as I forced myself to look into his eyes, that were gentle and instantly made me feel better about the whole thing. I sighed as I whispered "I'm sorry Cody" Cody's lips curling into a smile, pulling me close to his body as he spoke "You have nothing to be sorry about…" I looked away from him, swallowing hard as I rested my hand on my forehead, before looking back at him "I know…It's just…I don't know…I didn't plan this…or that…and it's been so long since I've….and I don't know…" I rambled, like everything was suddenly escaping out of my mouth. Cody didn't even flinch, he just continued to watch me, a smile plastered on his lips, as he listened to me go on and on about everything that popped to mind. After I finally silenced, a few moments of quiet passing before Cody reached to me, his fingers grasping my chin, forcing me to look into his blue eyes before he spoke "You never have to be sorry for anything we do together. Alright?" he asked, as I nodded my head as he continued "I know you're scared…I don't know what your ex did, but like I told you before, I'm nothing like him...I'll wait as long as it takes." Cody leaning forward, his lips gently meeting mine, our lips dancing together intimately. My mind immediately reminding me of our time spent on the couch, as I pulled away from Cody, when I spoke "I should head to bed." Cody only nodded his head, a sly smile still on his lips, as he opened his arms, letting me go.

I made my way to the trophy room, closing the door behind me as laid on the couch. My mind still reeling from the intense make out session with Cody. I couldn't believe how much my body betrayed me, I thought I was able to keep control of myself, and this showed me just how much I missed having a man. I still had some worries about Cody, worried that he would be just like my ex, worried that he would hurt me and Cole, but on the inside I yearned to be with him, excited of what it would be like when the time came.

I sighed as I climbed off the couch, pulling the bed out again, getting everything settled as I switched into my pajamas, brushing my hair quickly before making my way to the bathroom. After getting everything settled, and a quick peek on Cole, I made my way back to the trophy room, turning on one of his DVD's and quickly climbed in to the bed, letting my memories flood my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, I wasn't sure what woke me, as I rolled over grabbing my phone glancing at the time, before rubbing my eyes. I laid back on the bed when the noise that woke make came again, a knock on the door. I was kind of confused, my first thought thinking it was Cole, but I knew him enough to know he would of just come running in, my son is 5 and hasn't learned privacy as of yet. I sighed as I spoke in a groggy voice "Come in." The door opened and Cody stood there wearing a pair of striped pajama pants, holding two coffee cups in his hands, as he walked in, placing the one cup of coffee down on the table next to me. I smiled as I grabbed the cup before I spoke "Thanks." Cody smiled wide before he spoke "I wanted to make sure you were ok?" My eyebrows perked, as he continued "With everything last night." My mind panicked, did he regret it? I smiled shyly, as I sipped the coffee, when I spoke "I'm sorry…" Cody responded quickly "For what?" I set the coffee back down on the table as I scooted over on the bed giving Cody a place to sit down when I spoke softly "You're not sorry about what happened last night?" Cody laughed out loud, before turning back to me "Are you kidding me?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud, my skin turning bright red blushing when Cody spoke again "You really thought I regretted last night?" I nodded my head, covering my face with my hands, as Cody stretched his long body out on the bed next to me, laying his head on the pillows as he looked over to me, he spoke softly "hey" I looked over to him, my blue eyes meeting his when he spoke "I'll never regret being with you." I blushed as I looked away from him, Cody's long arms reaching for me, pulling me to lay next to his body when he spoke "I was worried about you last night. I know it kind of scared you." I shook my head, the memories filled my head, as I spoke "I wasn't scared…well I was…but I was scared of liking it too much" Cody's smile grew wider as he pulled me tighter against his bare upper body as I continued "I've never been intimate...since…well.." Cody finished "Your ex?" I nodded my head, as Cody let his fingers run through my hair. Silence filled the room a moment when Cody spoke again "Well if it makes you feel better, you weren't rusty at all!" I couldn't help but giggle as I craned my head up to look at him, his smile wide on his lips as I playfully nudged him in the side "You can just bite me!" I was caught off guard as an animalistic growl escaped Cody, as he quickly rolled over on top of me, his fingers tickling my stomach, his lips finding their way to the crook of my neck, as he playfully nibbled a spot there, his fingers tickling my stomach causing me to squirm and squeal happily.

Before I could process anything the door to the room flew open, my 5 yr old son standing in the doorway, his mask on his face loosely as he squealed happily "Mommy!" Cody immediately rolling off of me, as he sat up looking at my son in the doorway "Come here buddy!" patting the bed next to him. Cole didn't need to be told twice, as he ran and jumped on the bed, making the bed shake as he climbed up in between Cody and I. I quickly reached over fastening the straps on his mask, as he looked to Cody, then to me "Cody sleep here?" I almost choked before I glanced to Cody, who quickly answered "No, but I thought I heard a monster in here…" Cole's eyes growing wide as Cody playfully held up his hands, pretending they were claws moving closer to Cole "A monster…that likes to eat…little boys named Cole!" he exclaimed reaching forward, picking Cole up, tickling his belly, as my son giggled loudly. Setting Cole back down on the bed, Cole laid between us, his little head craning up to meet my eyes "Mommy, no monsters in here?" his eyes concerned, when I ruffled his hair as I spoke "No monsters…only Cody" causing Cole to giggle loudly, as Cody reached behind Cole, slightly tickling my side, causing me to yelp. "Cole, tell Cody to quit tickling me" I playfully spoke, Cole sat up, looking to Cody "No tickling Cody!" Cody's hands contorting back into the playful claws as he reached over tickling Cole with one hand, his other hand trying to tickle my side as both Cole and I laughed wildly, squirming to get away from Cody. I was able maneuver myself around my son, playfully pinning Cody's arms above his head when I spoke "Tickle him Cole!" Cody playing along, as he could of easily overpowered me, when he smiled wide and responded "I'm gonna have to remember this spot for later" my eyes growing wide, as the blush attacked my face, watching my son trying his best to tickle Cody's stomach. Cody giggled slightly, causing Cole to laugh as he continued to try his best to tickle the large man.

I sat against the couch, sipping on my coffee as we all rested after our large tickle fest, Cole laid between Cody and I, watching the wrestling DVD that played on the small TV across the room.

The DVD had ended as I glanced at my phone, before I spoke "I so do not want to do the drive home today." Cody's head turning to me when he spoke "Then don't go." A wide smile on his face as I rolled my eyes, standing to my feet before running my hand through my wild hair, as I glanced at myself at the mirror, before turning back seeing Cody and Cole still laying in the bed, my son resting his head on my boyfriend's arm, and I honestly could feel my body melt. I couldn't help but just stare at them, it was like Cody fit perfectly in our family, and looking at how content Cole was with Cody, it was just perfect. I walked back to the table where I had left my phone, pulling it out snapping a photo of my boys laying there in bed, I smiled as I snapped another photo after Cody and Cole made funny faces at me, for the second picture.

The day went by quick, after everyone was dressed and we grabbed a quick meal with Cody, before we headed back to the house. I stood by the drivers side of my car as I watched Cody lifting the suitcases into the trunk, as Cole stood next to him trying to help as much as he could. As much as my head didn't want to admit it, but I had a good time spending those couple days with Cody. I couldn't help but deny the feelings I felt in my heart for Cody, and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips as I watched Cody tell Cole to help him close the door of the trunk, then hi-fived my son after it closed. I honestly didn't want to leave, but my mind was the first to remind me of all the good times I had with my ex before he left Cole and I. Like reminding me that one day Cody would leave just as well, I swallowed my thoughts, when I heard Cody's deep voice speaking to me "What?" I asked smiling

"Pop the hood woman!" Cody teased smiling at me.

"Cody it's only a couple hours drive" I complained as I reached for the latch, popping the hood of my car.

"And I would feel horrible if something happened during those two hours!" Cody responded before opening the hood, propping it open. I smiled as I watched Cody lift Cole into his arms, as he peered under the hood with Cody. I closed the drivers side door, leaning against the open garage watching as Cody handled Cole a paper towel and instructed him how to wipe off the oil from the dipstick, before checking the oil and other fluids in my car, before closing the hood of the car.

"Alright grease monkey, am I good to go?" I teased, as Cody walked by me into the open garage.

"Grease Monkey?" Cody asked curiously, as I walked up to him, reaching up to his forehead rubbing off a small spot of oil that got on his skin. Cody smiled wide, as he wiped at his forehead with his arm.

"I have to check the tires." He said with a smile

"Why do I have this feeling you're just trying to keep us here longer?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? I would never do that!" Cody faked dramatically, placing his hand over his heart in full dramatic effect, before walking by me, kneeling down next to the first tire, Cole following behind him, squatting down next to the tire with him.

After all 4 tires were checked, I pushed myself off of the wall, and walked towards my car

"Batman! Time to get ready to go!" I spoke to my son who was standing next to Cody, I watched as both of them walked over to where I stood next to the back seat door.

"Bye Cody" Cole spoke, wrapping his arms around Cody's neck as he leaned down to hug my son.

"Bye buddy, I'm gonna see you again real soon ok?" Cody spoke, ruffling Cole's hair slightly as he let him go from the hug. My heart tore as I saw my son nod his head sadly, small tears in his eyes as I put him in the back seat buckling him up. I stood outside the car turning back to Cody who looked concerned

"He'll be ok. He's just a little attached to you I guess." I explained, noticing Cody eyeing Cole in the back seat.

"Well he's not the only one…I hope" Cody whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around my waist as he leaned back against my car, pulling my body close to his. I blushed as his eyes met mine, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"You're alright…I guess." I teased, Cody only nodded his head before leaning forward, connecting our lips. I gasped by how sudden the kiss was, Cody took that chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue diving into my mouth, dancing with mine, as his hands held me close against my body. I let my hands dig into his full head of hair, as our bodies still pressed against each other, our lips dancing together passionately.

"Ewwww!" Cole yelled from inside the car, causing both Cody and I to pull away, peering through the windows into the car, as my son sat there giggling. I rolled my eyes, before pulling away from Cody, making my way to the drivers seat, opening the door and getting settled. I smiled as I heard Cody open the back door, leaning in and giving Cole another hug

"Alright, you win!" Cody said ruffling Cole's hair, as he giggled wildly

I had just buckled my seat belt, when Cody leaned against my door, the window already rolled down as Cody spoke

"I'll talk to you later about the show, we'll work it all out" Cody spoke as I nodded my head

"You're gonna really like the show, and I know that boy back there wants to watch some WWE, ain't that right?" Cody teased, looking back to Cole

"Yeah!" Cole yelled loudly from the backseat.

I smiled hearing my son's reaction, as Cody leaned in, our lips meeting gently, a much slower and gentle kiss compared to the one before, I smiled against his lips as I let my tongue run against his bottom lip, hearing a slight moan come from Cody.

"Drive Safe Ok?" Cody whispered as the kiss broke.

I nodded my head as Cody stood up and backed away from the car, standing next to his garage. I started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway, stopping at the bottom to give Cody one last wave, before we drove away, and headed back home.


	21. The Decision

I had only seen Cody a handful of times in the last couple of weeks, he had been so busy doing physical therapy and other things for his job, and Cole has had doctor appointment after doctor appointment lately. Although we may have not seen each other physically, a day didn't go by I didn't speak with Cody, through phone, text, or even skype. Cole loved skyping with Cody, it got to the point when I turn on my laptop the first question I hear is "'Skype with Cody momma?" It made me smile hearing just how much my son missed Cody, I swear he missed him more than I did. The big day was tomorrow though, it seemed like time flew by. Cody would be here in the morning, it would then be a stop at Cole's doctor to start the process for his surgery, that Cody and I had decided would be for the best for him, then we would drive the slight drive to where the WWE show was to be that night. Cole and I are gonna be having lunch with Cody and some of his family, and that thought alone terrified me, I would be meeting his family! A few hours after that, Kyle and Stephanie should be there by then and we would make our way to the arena. I wasn't really sure what we were in for, but WWE was now a mainstay in Cole's life and he couldn't of been more excited.

My eyes fluttered open when I heard the ringtone of my phone blaring through my quiet room, glancing at my clock, I sighed as I grabbed the phone answering it groggily

"Hello?"

"Hey babe" Cody's deep voice answered back, I could tell he was smiling just in the way he talked.

"Shouldn't you be on the way down here?" I asked smiling as I rubbed my eyes

"Look out your window." Cody responded smugly, I just stood to my feet when I heard the sound of a horn honking. I walked to the window of my bedroom, opening my blinds to see Cody standing next to his car outside.

"Cody! I'm not even cute yet! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in a panic, throwing on my robe, and trying to do something with my hair

"I couldn't wait to see you…so let me in" Cody answered sweetly, as I still fumbled with my hair. I hung up the phone, before lazily throwing my messy hair into a bun. Glancing into the mirror, it would have to do until I can take a shower, as I tightened the robe around my body, grabbing a mint out of my purse, I made my way to the door. I opened the door, as Cody walked into the house.

"For you." He spoke with a smile, handing me a fresh bouquet of flowers. I was shocked.

"Cody, you didn't have to." I exclaimed, blushing as I took the flowers from his hand.

"I wanted to." He responded casually, I turned to walk into the kitchen as Cody followed. I reached for a vase, filling it with water as I placed the flowers into it. I had just placed the flowers into the water, when I felt Cody's arms snaking around my waist. His front against my back, his lips just outside my ear, when I heard him whisper

"You look beautiful"

"You're just saying that" I argued before Cody quickly spun me in his arms, now facing him face to face, Cody's eyes dark with lust, before he leaned forward crushing his lips against mine. I was caught by surprise, but my body reacted immediately, as I let my arms wrap around his neck, one of my hands burying into his hair, as his lips danced with mine. I pulled away from Cody the moment I heard the familiar sound of my son's voice

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Cole said groggily, as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, his mask lazily thrown on his face. Cole's eyes lit up when he saw Cody standing in the kitchen with me

"Cody!" Cole squealed before running into Cody's arms, as he lifted him up into his embrace.

"Alright, let's get you some breakfast, then I can go take a shower" I spoke quickly, still trying to calm my body from the passionate kiss that Cody and I just shared.

"Go take your shower, I got it." Cody spoke confidently, as I reached out fastening Cole's mask securely in place.

"Are you sure?" I eyed him wearily

"Um let's see" Cody teased sarcastically grabbing the box of cereal off of the shelf

"Cereal, Milk…yeah I think I got it" Cody finished, placing the cereal on the counter, as he glanced at Cole who simply giggled.

"He has a batman bowl and spoon, and no eating in the living room and…" I rambled as I looked around the kitchen, Cody simply smiling at me.

"Will you go take your shower already?" Cody playfully exclaimed as he shooed me out of the kitchen.

I laughed as I made my way down the hallway, usually I would be worried about leaving Cole with someone, but I trusted Cody. True, he often made me relax enough to get me to let Cole do things I didn't want, but still I knew Cody cared about Cole. I took my shower and after getting my hair to good enough place, and finally picking out an outfit I thought was decent enough, I walked back out to the living room, and what I saw surprised me. There sitting in the living room was Cody, and Cole who was completely fully dressed.

"Buddy, you got dressed?" I said shocked, usually I had to fight with Cole to get dressed.

"Momma look!" Cole exclaimed pointing at the shirt he was wearing, as he ran up to me, I noticed it was a WWE shirt that had numerous wrestlers on the front. I glanced over to Cody, smiling

"You didn't have to get him that…" I said smiling

"Don't worry about it, plus it looks good on him.." Cody responded smiling wide, still sitting on the couch.

"You want spikes?" I said looking down to my son, as he nodded his head happily, before following me down the hallway to the bathroom. I smiled as he stood still so I could quickly spike his short hair.

Making my way back out to the living room, I glanced at the clock

"We gotta get going." I said hurriedly, grabbing my purse as Cody stood to his feet, opening the front door, holding it open. I watched as Cole happily bounced out the door, I walked towards the door

"Ladies first." Cody said smugly

"Is that so?" I teased, walking through the door he held open for me, waiting for him on the other side so I could lock it.

"Ladies always come first with me." Cody said with a seductive tone in his voice. I couldn't help the blush that attacked my face, I playfully swatted Cody's arm as he closed the door and stood next to me.

"Cody!" I exclaimed in a whisper, looking away from him, focusing on the door, trying not to blush as I heard Cody chuckle too himself

"Well you'll see soon enough" Cody whispered before leaning in and giving me a small kiss on my cheek, before grasping my hand and we walked to his car.

Getting buckled up, we were at Cole's doctor before I even noticed. I walked into the medical office building, taking a deep breath. I smiled as Cole reached up with his little hands grabbing my hand with one and Cody's hand with the other as we walked towards the office together. Cole honestly didn't know what was happening, I hadn't really explained to him what surgery was, just that he'd be asleep when it was gonna happen, and it was gonna help with his mask. Cody opened the door, holding it open for us as I followed Cole into the waiting room, I made my way to the desk to register him, as Cole took a seat at the kid's table that sat in the waiting room. I turned around seeing Cody sitting next to the smaller table as I walked over sitting next to him, as we watching Cole play with the legos.

"You ok?" Cody asked reaching over, intertwining his fingers with mine, holding my hand.

"Yeah" I said, releasing a deep breath.

Before Cody could say anything we heard the nurse call Cole's name as all three of us followed her into the one of the examination rooms. The nurse closed the door, and I smiled as I watched Cody lift Cole up onto the examination table, before coming over to the chair I was sitting in.

"Get up" Cody said, a smile on his face

"What?" I asked surprised

"Fine then" Cody playfully teased before turning around and sitting on my lap. I couldn't help but laugh, as I heard Cole giggling wildly, as I wrapped my arms around Cody's waist, watching as he stretched out on top of me. We laughed harder as Cody continued to move his hips, causing both of us to rock in the chair, Cole laughing even harder, suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked in, when Cody quickly jumped off of me, standing next to me, a blush covering my face as the doctor looked at me suspiciously, before glancing at Cody, then to Cole on the table.

"Give me some skin little man!" The doctor said playfully as he held out his hand for a hi-five, that Cole quickly slapped. I watched as the doctor examined Cole like usual, telling Cody and I that everything looked good, before sending Cole to get a toy from the toy chest, that the nurse led him to. Cole had just left the room, before the doctor turned back to Cody and I

"Have you decided about the surgery?" The doctor asked me curiously

"Yeah, I think we should do it." I said with a shaky voice, glancing to Cody, who rested his hand on my shoulder as the doctor nodded his head

"I really think it will benefit him" The doctor assured me as he wrote some notes on the chart.

"He'll be alright though?" I asked the doctor, my nerves apparent, as the doctor turned back to me, placing the pen down on the chart. I watched as the doctor glanced up to Cody, then turned to me, smiling

"I can't say don't worry, cause it's perfectly normal. But I've done this procedure over and over, and trust me Cole is a great candidate for it. He'll be thankful in the end that you made this decision for him." The doctor spoke honestly, as the door swung open and Cole ran in,

"Mommy! Cody! Look!" he said happily, showing us the little toys he got from the toy chest.

"We'll contact you later with all the information you'll need." The doctor said, closing the chart before shaking Cody, Cole's and my hand as we walked out of the office. Cole happily skipping ahead of us, as we walked back to the car. I jumped slightly as Cody's hand intertwined with mine, I glanced over to him, seeing him smile

"He'll be fine" Cody said, reassuring me once again.

"I know…I know.." I said nodding my head, trying to convince myself, as Cody pulled me to him, stopping in his tracks as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me there, our eyes meeting

"Don't worry about it today ok? You'll have plenty of time to worry about it later, but not today alright?" Cody pleaded, a slight smirk on his face, as I took a deep breath and nodded my head, before he lunged forward connecting our lips together for a brief moment before we heard Cole

"Mommy! Cody! Come on!" he yelled happily as he waited impatiently next to the car. I smiled as I turned back to Cody

"He's really excited" I defended my son, as Cody smiled and nodded his head as we continued our way to the car.


	22. Meeting Cody's Family

We sat in the car driving down the interstate, I tried not to worry about Cole's surgery, but a new worry attacked my mind. I was having lunch with some of Cody's family, what if they didn't like me? What if they hated that I have a son? What if they didn't like Cole? My mind raced at thoughts, as I looked out the window watching the scenery pass by, until we finally pulled to a stop outside of a Italian restaurant. I looked at the restaurant before turning back to Cody

"You sure do like your pizza, don't you?" I teased as I got out of the car.

"My brother picked this place actually, and they have more than pizza" Cody said smiling, as he opened the back door, lifting Cole into his arms, as he walked around the car to where I was standing. I took a deep breath.

"So you're brother is here?" I said nervously

"and my niece" Cody added happily, as he reached out and took my hand in his.

"They live up here too?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves calm as we walked closer to the restaurant.

"No, but the wrestlers had the day off yesterday, so my ex-sister in law flew my neice up to spend time with my brother, and decided to let her stay for the show tonight." Cody said calmly, glancing over to me

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cody stopped, turning to face me

"Yeah" I lied, running my hand through my hair, reaching out, fussing with Cole's hair, then wiping a slight spot off of his face as he squirmed in Cody's arms.

"Relax" Cody said soothingly, letting his hand rub up and down my arm as he continued

"They'll love you, and they'll love this little dude" Cody assured me, before tickling Cole on his belly, getting him to giggle. I took a deep breath, as I reached out to hold Cody's hand once more as we walked into the restaurant.

Walking in, I noticed the restaurant was pretty much empty, except one table that sat a teenage girl, and a man with short blonde hair, and although I didn't see the resemblance right away, I noticed he was older than Cody.

"Cody!" the blonde man exclaimed as Cody let go of my hand, waving to him. I watched as Cody set Cole down, I grabbed Cole by the hand and we followed behind Cody as he walked over to the table, I watched as Cody and the man hugged, the hug broke, and I jumped as Cody quickly wrapped his arm around the man's neck, holding him in a headlock, as the larger man fought to get free.

"Damn it Cody! Take an easy on your big brother!" The blonde man exclaimed still in the headlock

"Say it!" Cody said, holding the lock on him

"This isn't making a good impression" the blonde man argued

"Say it Dustin!" Cody said again, tightening the head lock on him

"Fine…Cody Rhodes is awesome, so much better than his older brother Dustin" the blonde man stated almost from memory, as Cody let him go. I stifled a giggle, as the blonde man stood to his full height, rubbing the back of his neck, before punching Cody in the arm

"You're such an ass" the blonde man said with a smile

"Don't get mad at me cause you're getting slow in your old age" Cody teased, as him and the blonde man playfully punched each other, both of them smiling wide and laughing the whole time.

Cole and I stood there watching until Cody and the blonde man turned to us, as Cody walked over to us, resting his hands on Cole's shoulders standing in front of him, as he spoke

"This is Kylie, and this little dude right here with the cool spikes is Cole" Cody introduced us.

"Well Jesus Cody, way to not compliment your woman" the blonde man said, walking over to me extending his hand to me

"You'll have to excuse Cody over there, he missed out on the charm that runs through our family." The blonde man said shaking my hand, as I giggled soflty

"Oh it's fine, I understand, I don't have cool spikes in my hair, so it's understandable." I teased, glancing at Cody before the blonde man wrapped his arm around my shoulders, laughing out loud

"I like her already Cody!" The blonde man exclaimed loudly, as I blushed at his compliment, a slight rush of relief coming over me.

"I'm Dustin by the way" the man introduced himself to me, as I nodded, shaking his hand once again

"Who's the pretty little lady over there?" I asked pointing to the teenage girl who was still standing next to the table.

"That beautiful girl, is my daughter, Dakota" he introduced her as she walked around the table shaking my hand.

"What no hug for your Uncle Cody?" Cody exclaimed, opening his arms up wide, as Dakota ran into his arms as he gave her a huge hug.

"She's his favorite niece" Dustin spoke to me as I nodded.

"Excuse Me, I'm her favorite Uncle" Cody spoke proudly, as he wrapped his arm around Dakota's shoulders.

"You're her only Uncle" Dustin corrected Cody, as Cody flipped him the bird, before lifting Cole into the chair at the table. I made my way to the table pulling out the chair on the other side of Cole.

"Hey" Cody spoke, patting the chair on the other side of him

"I was gonna sit here to help him" I explained, watching as Cody mocked my expression, causing me to giggle.

"Trust me, Cody will need more help than the little one." Dustin added, causing everyone to laugh, as Cody rolled his eyes, as I made my way over to other side of Cody sitting down in the chair he pointed to.

We had eaten our lunch, the meal full of giggles and old stories from when Cody was a kid, I had learned that Dustin made Cody cry on his first day of wrestling training, and I also learned that Cody ran naked through Dustin's living room, only a few years ago. I could definitely tell the two brothers loved each other and loved busting each other's balls. Dakota spoke up only casually, but every time she did you could just see the love Dustin had for his daughter and how much Cody treasured his niece which made me smile.

"Mommy, I play the game?" Cole asked from his seat, pointing to the couple arcade games they had over by the cash register.

"Not right now Cole, Mommy's talking with Cody and Dustin." I answered

"I'll take him." Dakota spoke up happily

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously

"Dakota babysits all the time for kids around the neighborhood." Dustin said proudly. Cody reached into his pocket pulling out a couple quarters, handing them to Dakota, before lifting Cole from his seat. I watched as Dakota took Cole by the hand and my son happily skipped along with her to the games.

"Be good Cole!" I yelled to my son as I watched him leave, I couldn't help but keep glancing to the games section.

"Relax, he's fine." Cody said with a smile, resting his hand over mine. I nodded my head, grabbing my drink taking a sip.

I was really enjoying the conversation I was having with Dustin and Cody. Dustin was an absolutely adorable man, and I could see the resemblance between him and Cody as the conversation continued. They were both well mannered and just sweet guys. I told Dustin all about Cole's condition, and he mentioned that Cody had told him all about it before today, as I blushed just thinking that Cody had talked about me. They filled me in about their father, I hadn't watched a lot of wrestling so I was surprised to find out their father was also a wrestler.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard my son yelling as I heard his footsteps as he ran towards the table, he stood next to me holding a small stuffed animal in his hands as he held it up to me

"Mommy! Kota won this for me!" Cole exclaimed happily. I smiled to Dakota as she sat down at the table.

"That was sweet of you Dakota" I smiled at the young girl.

"It's no big deal." She said, shrugging her shoulders

"Get it out of the claw machine?" Cody asked looking at his niece

"Yep" Dakota answered smiling

"I taught her how to win at those" Cody said proudly hi-fiving his niece

"He also taught her how to steal sodas out of vending machines" Dustin added, as I looked to Cody in shock.

"It's not stealing…it's like getting 2 for 1" Cody clarified.

"It's stealing." Dustin added

"You didn't say that when you were drinking the free soda!" Cody fought back, causing me to laugh out loud. I watched as Dustin blushed slightly, before he leaned forward, grabbing Cole, he picked him up, sitting him on the table in front of him.

"I haven't met you yet, buddy" Dustin said, extending his hand to my son, who happily shook it. I watched as Dustin and Cole had a nice little conversation, my son attached to Dustin quickly, I think it was because Dustin showed my son the 'worm' with his straw wrapper.

"Well I guess we should head to the arena" Cody said, stretching back in his chair, as I nodded my head.

"Yeah Kyle and Stephanie are already on their way and should be there soon." I added, glancing at my phone, before putting it back in my purse. We all raised from the table, I laughed as Dustin lifted Cole onto his shoulders as we walked out of the restaurant. We all walked to Cody's car, I smiled as I reached out shaking hands with Dakota once more.

"It was really nice to meet you." I spoke as Dakota smiled and nodded her head. I watched as Cody gave his niece a huge hug, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. I watched as Dustin lifted Cole down to his feet.

"Cole, say goodbye to Dustin and Dakota" I instructed as Cole gave Dakota a hug, wrapping his little arms around her legs, then gave Dustin a hug, as the large man leaned down hugging my son back.

"No worries buddy, we'll see you at the show ok?" Dustin spoke to my son, as Cole nodded his head happily. I let Cole climb into the back seat as I reached in buckling him into the seat as I heard Cody talking to Dustin. I stood back up outside of the car, as I turned to Dustin

"Thank you so much for lunch. It was great meeting you." I spoke with a smile, extending my hand to him.

"Come here girl!" Dustin exclaimed, wrapping me up in a large hug, as I hugged him back. Cody opened the passenger door as I climbed in

"I'll see you at the arena alright?" Dustin said as I nodded my head before closing the door. I watched as Cody gave Dustin a hug and climbed into the driver's seat, I smiled wide as Cody turned to me

"He seemed to like you." Cody said with a smug smile

"You're family is adorable!" I said honestly

"If you think Dustin is charming, wait until you meet my dad" Cody said frankly, before turning on the car, and pulling out of the parking lot.


	23. Embarassment at the Arena

We pulled into the arena parking lot, my eyes grew wide looking at the large parking lot, it was huge. I watched as Cody pulled around the parking lot, pulling up to a security guard, telling him his name, the security guard pulled the road block out of the way, letting us pull in to the restricted area. The first thing I noticed were the large trucks that seemed to be everywhere, that had peoples pictures painted on them. We pulled into a parking spot, as Cody shut off the car. I opened the door, opening the back seat noticing Cole was fast asleep. I smiled as I lifted him from the car, holding him in my arms as I stood next to the car, Cole laying his head on my shoulder. I watched as Cody pulled a briefcase from the trunk of the car, carrying it in his hand.

"You want me to take him?" Cody asked, motioning to my son.

"Nah, it's fine." I said smiling as I followed next to Cody as we walked between the trucks.

"Since Kyle and Stephanie aren't here yet, I figured I'd try to get some of the paperwork done, while you wait for them out front." Cody said calmly as we walked together.

"Sounds good, but how will I find you?" I asked concerned.

"Afraid you'll lose me?" Cody said smiling wide, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"I'm being serious Cody." I said giggling, as we walked up to a man wearing a security shirt and badge.

"Wait here for a minute" Cody said smiling before talking with the security officer, then came back with an envelope. I watched as he reached into the envelope pulling out a laminated badge, slipping it over my head, then handed me the envelope.

"There's 3 more passes in there, when Kyle and Stephanie get here, just show those badges to security and they'll let you back here with no problem, then give me a call." Cody said smugly as I nodded my head, before turning to walk away when suddenly Cody grabbed me by my hand pulling me back to him

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cody asked, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Huh?" I asked confused when suddenly Cody leaned forward, his lips gently meeting mine, I couldn't help as my lips danced with his slowly. I forgot where we were at that moment, not caring who was watching or seeing us, just caught up in the kiss when I heard the groggy voice of my son

"Ewww" Cole said with a groggy voice, his eyes barely open, causing both Cody and I to laugh, as I turned around and walked away again.

I walked to the front of the arena, watching the sprinkling of fans walking by me, some of them in groups, some of them with signs. I sat down on the small steps, Cole still asleep on my shoulder, as I rested waiting for Kyle and Stephanie. It took another 30-40 minutes until I got the text from Stephanie telling me that they were parking, as I slowly woke my son.

"Cole! Buddy! You gotta wake up!" I said gently as he slowly awoke from his nap, rubbing his eyes with his hands, as I sat him on my lap. I gently slipped one of the laminated passes over his neck, as Cole sat there peacefully. I smiled as I watched my brother and sister in law walk up to us.

"Hey buddy! You ready for some fun!" Kyle asked excitedly, reaching out to give Cole a hi-five. My son groggily nodded his head, gently placing his hand on Kyle's hand.

"Wow, tough room" Kyle commented, as he picked Cole up into his arms.

"He just woke up." I said informing my brother

"Bore your own son to death huh? Where's Cody? Or did he actually die from the boredom?" Kyle joked laughing out loud, as Stephanie playfully swatted him.

"He's fine, but keep it up and you'll be the one dying" I threatened my brother, causing him to laugh out loud even harder. I handed my brother and sister in law their passes, before we all walked together back to the security place Cody had taken me earlier.

"We're supposed to find Cody" I informed them, as we continued walking, Cole finally awake laughing with his uncle. I watched as Kyle maneuvered my son to his back, giving him a piggy back ride, as us three continued to walk together.

"Thanks for coming tonight, It's nice not being the only girl" I said to Stephanie, wrapping my hands around her arm, gently laying my head on her shoulder for a moment.

"Please, have you seen the men that work here?" Stephanie said firmly, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Oh gawd, you're pathetic" Kyle retorted glancing over to us.

"Like you don't check out the women, so shut up!" I shot back to my brother who rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. We watched it a couple days ago. I have two words for you. Randy Orton." Stephanie spoke proudly.

"I don't think I've seen him" I said honestly, looking to my sister in law.

"Oh you're in for a treat, one word describes him." Stephanie continued

"Oily?" Kyle interrupted, as Stephanie rolled her eyes

"Fine. The man is fine. And he's got a back side." Stephanie finished by holding her hands in front of her, showing me just how good of a backside he has, as we both giggled loudly.

We made it through security and walked backstage together, I had to laugh at just how excited my brother and son were as numerous men walked by us, and I had my sister in law on the other side of me giggling at every attractive man that looked at us as we walked by. We finally made it to catering, where we all sat down as I texted Cody and told him we would wait for him there. I looked up from my phone, as I saw Kyle still carrying Cole making his way back to the table, holding a whole plate of food, my son munching on some grapes.

"Kyle! What are you doing!" I yelled at my brother.

"What?" Kyle asked confused as he sat Cole down in one chair, and he sat in the other.

"That food isn't for you!" I whispered harshly at him

"What? Like they're gonna eat it? I'm doing them a favor by taking this chocolate cake." Kyle explained shoving a bite of cake into his mouth.

"You're ridiculous" I said, flopping back in the seat

"You're ugly" Kyle shot back before shoving another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Why don't you just bite me, fat ass." I shot back, as my brother flipped me the bird before continuing his cake. We sat at the table for a while when a man wearing black trunks and a brown t-shirt walked into catering, my sister in law immediately grabbing onto my arm. I looked over to the man, then back to my sister in law as she nudged toward the man, I assumed to be Orton. We both watched as he bent over slightly looking at the catering spread, I glanced to my sister who held up her hands once again causing us to both giggle loudly as I just nodded my head.

"Oh god!" Kyle exclaimed loudly, getting everyone in the room to look at our table. I blushed when Orton looked over to us, a smile on his lips before he walked out of catering.

"I love you Kyle, but if that man ever gave me a chance, I'd say yes!" My sister in law confessed fanning herself with her hand as I laughed loudly.

"Go get him sweetie, Go get him" Kyle said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Did you see that backside?" Stephanie turned to me laughing loudly as I nodded my head.

"You know who's got a good butt? What's his name…Dibiase! That's it…Have you seen what's behind him?" I spoke honestly, holding my hands up in the shape as my sister in law nodded her head excitedly.

I smiled as I saw Cody walk into catering, immediately coming over to the table, as he leaned against it

"You guys having fun?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Cody, thank god another man is here, I'm so tired of hearing 'Orton's so hot.' 'I like Dibiase's ass' " Kyle mocked us, my sister in law blushing as my eyes grew wide, as Cody glanced over to me.

"Really now?" Cody asked with an amused smile.

"Hey, she was the one that kept going on about Orton!" I defended pointing to my sister in law, hoping she'd just let the whole thing go.

"You were the one that told me how good Dibiase's butt looked!" Stephanie exclaimed as I covered my face with my hands, totally embarrassed. I hid behind my hands, feeling Cody's hands on my shoulders as he massaged the embarrassment away from me

"There, There, there's nothing to be embarrassed about…it's natural" Cody spoke soothingly, a wide smile on his face as I looked up into his eyes.

"You're not angry?" Kyle asked honestly

"Nah, so Ted's got a bigger butt than me, I'm fine with that." Cody said shrugging his shoulders causing us all to laugh out loud, as he grabbed my hand with his, pulling me to my feet, before he turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." Cody said with a smile, grabbing Cole's hand with his other hand. We walked with Cody through some of the hallways, as he led us out into the main arena, my eyes lit up looking at all of the empty seats. The arena looked much larger than on TV. I looked down noticing we were standing on a metal platform, the screens behind us were lit up with video images.

"You wanna run it Cody?" The man near the equipment spoke up once he saw us. I looked over to Cody who was smiling wide.

"I don't return for another few weeks, but alright, run it" Cody said smiling, as he let go of my hand, rushing back in the doorway we just came through. We all stood to the side, when this loud music hit, the screen illuminating with a video of Cody, as the song continued to play, Cody walked out, tossing his hood from his jacket off of his face, as the music shut off.

"How'd that feel?" I asked curiously, as Cody reached for my hand again.

"It felt good…I miss it a lot." Cody said honestly, glancing around the arena. We followed Cody down the ramp, as he walked towards the ring, I noticed two men standing in the ring already, as we got closer. We walked towards the front of the ring, as the two men in the ring walked over to where we were, rolling out of the ring, standing next to Cody. I watched as they both shook hands with Cody, then giving him a manly hug, before making small talk. Cody glanced over to us

" Everyone this is Ted Dibiase Jr. and Christian" he said pointing to each man separately, as we nodded and waved to them. Cody took a step over to us, starting with my brother

"This is Kyle, his wife Stephanie, this little man is Cole, and this is my girlfriend Kylie, who is a big fan of your backside Ted!" Cody finished laughing out loud.

"Oh my god!" I said covering my face in embarrassment, as the man he called Christian laughed out loud with Cody.

"Now that is how you embarrass my sister, well done Cody!" Kyle exclaimed hi-fiving Cody. I kept my face covered, as I looked down at my son

"Mommy, why are you red?" Cole asked curiously, as I ignored his innocent question. I got more embarrassed as Ted walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders "It's fine…don't be embarrassed." Ted tried to comfort me.

"Like I said it's natural" Cody said smugly, winking at me as I playfully swatted him.

"Yeah, it's natural, you saw the way Stephanie was eyehumping Orton in catering!" Kyle added to the conversation.

"Kyle!" Stephanie exclaimed swatting him on the arm. The laughing finally died out as we watched Christian and Ted climb back in the ring, while we all sat in the chairs sat up around the ring.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Cody leaned over to me asking.

"Nah, it's fine...he's not offended or anything is he?" I asked nudging to Ted, who was currently running around in the ring.

"No way, we do it all the time with his wife." Cody answered honestly.

"He's married?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Sorry princess." Cody teased, nudging me in the arm.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant. I was just surprised, he's young." I answered.

"Yeah, but his wife is a good lady. The first time I met her, Ted told me how she liked my eyes, so everytime I see her I go 'Look into my eyes'., and it makes her blush every time." Cody admitted, stretching his legs.

"Does that mean everytime I see Ted he's gonna tell me to look at his ass?" I asked seriously, causing Cody to laugh out loud.

"I could arrange it if you'd like' Cody answered between laughing. We went back to watching the two men in the ring when Ted leaned over the ropes speaking to Cody.

"Come on, get in here man!" Ted said pointing to Cody.

"I'm not cleared yet" Cody answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"So?" Christian retorted shrugging his shoulders back at Cody, I glanced over to Cody as he seemed to contemplate it, before standing to his feet and climbing onto the side of the ring. I watched as he emptied his pockets onto the mat, before climbing into the ring with the other two men.

"Go Cody!" Cole yelled loudly, getting the men to look at him, as I ruffled my son's hair.


	24. Tag Team Match

We watched as Cody ran between the ropes, bouncing off of them as if it was as easy as walking. Cody seemed so natural in the ring, talking with the two other men, then bouncing off of the ring. Cody seemed to be happier than I've ever seen him running around in that ring, I watched as Cody sat on the ground in ring, resting against the ropes.

"Hey Ted, pick up my wallet would you?" Cody asked innocently before tossing the wallet across the ring, landing directly in front of where I was sitting.

"Sure thing Cody." Ted answered before walking over right in front of me, lifting his shirt slightly before purposely bending over directly in front of me, obviously trying to accentuate his backside even more.

"Oh geez" I spoke, covering my face in embarrassment as Ted turned back, giving me a wide a smile as he continued to slowly stand up, and carry the wallet back to Cody. I shook my head in disbelief that they would torment me like this.

"You know you're never gonna live that down, right?" Christian asked, leaning against the ropes. I shook my head, laughing to myself at the situation I got myself in.

"You think you're up for a tag team match?" Ted asked Cody, as Cody stretched his legs more.

"Tag team?" Cody asked confused as Ted continued.

"Yeah you and the kid, and me and Christian" Ted said pointing to Cole. I watched as Cody pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright, you're on." Cody answered confidently, before turning to Cole.

"Come on buddy!" he spoke waving my son to come to the ring. I couldn't help but get worried as I jumped to my feet, stopping my son from climbing on the ring.

"I don't know about this." I said worried as I eyed the three men in the ring.

"He'll be fine. I promise." Cody spoke with a smile, as I glanced to the other men.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of the kid." Ted spoke with a smile, waving my son closer to the ring.

"Come on Mommy!" Cole whined excitedly trying to get free from my grasp. I glanced back to my brother, as Kyle stood to his feet, standing next to me.

"I'll take him, I'll make sure he stays safe." Kyle spoke honestly, before grabbing Cole by the hand leading him to the side of the ring. I watched nervously as he walked him up the stairs, and kneeled down next to him outside of the ropes. Cody turned to him smiling, as he walked over to him.

"Alright buddy, you stay here until I tag you in ok?" Cody spoke seriously before hi- fiving my son, who was hanging onto the middle rope tightly. I took a quick picture of Cole and Kyle standing on the side of the ring, before I watched the men in the ring intently. I watched as Cody and Christian sized each other up.

"Don't worry, we'll put you over just so you'll look good in front of the kid." Christian teased with a smile.

"Yeah like you're losing on purpose!" Cody teased back before the match started. I grimaced as I watch Cody take each bump, the whole ring bouncing every time he hit the mat. Finally, I watched as Cody made his way to the corner, both Christian and Ted lay on their backs in the ring. Cody reached out, tagging Cole in to the ring, then carefully helped him through the ropes. Cody walked Cole to the turnbuckle, lifting him to the top turnbuckle. I watched as Kyle held on to Cole by the hips, as Cody showed him how to pose his elbow before Cody lifted Cole high, letting him fly through the air, then gently placed him on top of Christian, and by the way Christian reacted the moment Cole landed on top of him, you would of thought that Cole landed the perfect elbow drop. Cole laughed loudly as Christian reacted perfectly.

"Pin Ted! Pin Ted!" Cody spoke excitedly, pointing to Ted who was still laying on the mat. I watched as Cole climbed back to his feet, rushing as quick as he could. Cole tried his best to climb over Christian who still laid on the mat, his little legs stretching wide, finally with a little help from Christian, Cole made it to where Ted was, flopping on top of the larger man, trying his best pin him. Cody rushed to the mat, slapping the mat for the three count. Cody jumped to his feet, lifting Cole up in the air, before taking him to the turnbuckle where both Cole and Cody stood on the turnbuckle and posed for my camera. The smile on Cole's face was larger than I've ever seen, and I honestly didn't know how I could thank Cody for all of this.

Cody lifted Cole back down on to the mat, watching as Cole immediately ran back to Ted who was still laying on the mat, jumping onto the larger man once again, before Ted lifted him up easily, using him as he pretended to bench press my son.

"Ya'll want to get in?" Cody asked, as I saw Kyle practically jump into the ring. I followed behind Stephanie as we climbed into the ring with the men. It felt weird at first, as it bounced with every move. I stood next to the ropes feeling the ring bounce when I heard Cody.

"Watch this." He spoke before throwing himself down on his back, making the whole ring bounce up and down. Stephanie and I both grabbing onto the rope for support, Cole laughing loudly as he sat next to Ted. It definitely took some getting used to, that was for sure. I watched as Cody was showing Kyle how to lock up properly, and practicing it on him, turning to my son I smiled seeing Christian showing Cole how to do a simple front roll, as Ted tried to put Cole in the position. Christian standing again, walking back next to my son

"Alright buddy, follow me. Put your hands down like this, then push like this and boom." Christian finished as he rolled over onto his back. I watched as Cole got into the exact same position and tried his hardest to push himself over. Finally Ted grabbed Cole's feet and gave him that last little push as Cole rolled over onto his back, laying next to Christian, a wide smile on his face. Christian sat up, hi-fiving my son

"Good job dude, you're already better trained then Cody! You're gonna be champ one day, I can tell." Christian spoke with a smile.

"Hey, who said he's gonna be a wrestler." I spoke, eyeing Christian, who simply smiled wide at me, before turning his attention back to my son, proceeding to teach him how to do a back roll. I walked back over to where my brother was still talking with Cody.

"Come on Cody, I can handle it." Kyle whined, as Cody ran his hand through his hair, before speaking.

"Alright, let me teach you how I was taught." Cody said, manhandling Kyle to a spot, then Cody leaned down behind him, on all fours.

"Ok Kyle, now tuck your head and throw yourself backwards." Cody explained, and nothing happened, Kyle stood there not moving.

"It's fine Kyle, just tuck your head and push yourself back" Cody tried to encourage him again. I sighed before taking a deep breath and walking over to my brother, standing in front of him before I shoved him backwards, causing him to trip over Cody and land on his back on the mat, as the whole ring shook. Cody looked over to him carefully

"Are you alright?" Cody asked concerned as my brother rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I wasn't ready when that jerk off pushed me." Kyle shot back, pointing at me.

"He told you to tuck your head!" I argued back, as Kyle got to his feet again. I watched as Cody kneeled behind him once again, before speaking.

"Ok, you've done it once, that's the worse that's gonna happen, now just tuck your head and go" Cody spoke encouraging. I watched as Kyle tucked his head but still couldn't push himself to do it. I walked towards my brother, as I spoke

"You want me to push you?" I asked honestly, as my brother shook his head no a few times, before nodding his head yes.

"Wuss" I spoke as I smiled wide as I watched him tuck his head before I shoved him backwards and this time he landed perfectly on the mat, without hitting his head.

After a few more pictures, the sound guy told us that they would be opening the doors soon, as we all rolled out of the ring.

"You guys enjoy the show tonight" Christian said, shaking all of our hands before giving Cole a hi-five, as Ted Dibiase followed suit. I watched as Cody reached into his wallet, handing us tickets.

"Here's your seats for tonight, I've already told security, so after the show just stay there and they'll bring you back to me." Cody instructed as he handed us the tickets, Kyle jumping up and down immediately.

"Front row? You got us Front Row?" Kyle exclaimed hugging Cody tightly, as I laughed harder.

"Kyle contain your man-crush!" I yelled at my brother who simply gave me a dirty look. I watched as Cody made his way over to Cole and I, Cody knelt down in front of my son

"Alright buddy, you gotta promise me to cheer really loud for Ted and Christian tonight ok?" Cody said seriously as my son nodded his head before giving Cody a hug, as he ruffled his hair.

"So who do I cheer for?" I asked as Cody made his way to me, his body pinning me to the ring, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him as he whispered into my ear

"I don't really care, cause tonight you'll be yelling my name." Cody whispered, before letting his tongue snake out and wipe against the shell of my ear, causing a shiver go down my spine. Our faces only inches apart, as his Cody pressed his lips against mine, a gentle kiss that quickly deepened, as Cody's tongue searched for mine. My hands running through Cody's hair as I suddenly forgot where we were, and who was all around us. I faintly heard the sounds of Stephanie clearing her throat when suddenly I heard the loud voice of my brother  
>"Alright you two, tonsil hockey season is over! " Kyle yelled immaturely, as Cody and I pulled apart both of us blushing. I watched as Cody made his way back up the ramp, before disappearing behind the curtain. I grabbed my son by the hand as I followed Kyle and Stephanie as we made our way out to the concession area, hitting the bathrooms, and grabbing some snacks before they let the doors open and the fans started pouring in. We found a security guard who happily escorted us to our seats. We had the last 4 seats in the first row on the backside of the ring. I let Kyle and Stephanie take the inside seats, as Cole sat between Kyle and I, I had the aisle seat. I couldn't help but smile at how excited Cole was, as he stood behind the railing, his eyes peering over the top, while he happily munched on his churro.<p> 


	25. After The Show

The show was more fun than I ever imagined, from the moment the pyro went off it was nonstop. Christian came out to the ring, as the crowd booed, Cole made sure he cheered as loud as he could. We watched as Christian spoke into the microphone.

"Mommy, why don't people like Christian?" Cole asked innocently.

"They just don't know him, but we know he's a nice guy huh?" I asked my son with a smile, as he happily nodded his head, cheering louder for Christian. After Christian's speech, he climbed down from the ring, walking over to us, insulting the fans as they booed before looking down to Cole

"Out of everyone here, you're the only one that deserves to be called a peep!" Christian said, holding his hand out to hi-five Cole, who happily hi-fived him back, before he made his way back up the ramp. We sat back down when Cole turned to me curiously

"Mommy, am I peep?" he asked curiously

"Um…do you want to be?" I asked, I honestly had no idea what a peep was

"Trust me, you want to be a peep." Kyle added to the conversation

"I'm a peep" Cole said proudly, turning his attention back to his churro, as I leaned behind my son, tapping my brother on the shoulder.

"What's a peep?" I asked confused

"It's what he calls his fans, It's nothing bad or anything." Kyle exclaimed taking a sip of his beer, as I nodded my head.

Ted's match was next, and Cole jumped up and down happily, as Ted came over hi-fiving all of us before climbing into the ring. During the match, Jinder Mahal threw Ted against the railing and caught me by surprise when Ted flew over the railing and landed on the ground right next to where I was sitting. I jumped to my feet, pulling Cole to his feet, holding him behind me as the two men were now fighting right next to me. I stood there watching as I heard Cole yell

"Ted!" Cole yelled continuously, as I held him behind me

"Dammit Kylie Move!" Kyle yelled to me as he tried to take a photo of the two men.

"Where do you expect to me go?" I yelled back at my brother, rolling my eyes, as I stood there watching them continue to wrestle right in front of me. Jinder had just slapped Ted hard, as Jinder stood over Ted's body in front of us.

"You're mean!" Cole yelled from behind me. I grew concerned as Jinder turned his attention to my son, kneeling down to be face to face with him as he spoke with an accent

"You think I'm mean?" Jinder asked my son, Cole did nothing but hang onto my legs, fear written on his face, as I picked him up into my arms as I spoke

"Go pick on someone else" I yelled at Jinder as he stood, looking at me face to face.

"Come on, you gotta insult him better than that!" Kyle yelled from behind me, as I glanced back at him, before Ted quickly jumped to his feet, hitting Jinder so hard he fell over the railing back into the ring area. I took a deep breath, Ted stopping for a moment, smiling before jumping over the railing finishing his match with Jinder.

Cole had reached his limit and that had scared him enough, he rested his head on my shoulder as I held him for the rest of the show.

The show had ended as we watched the fans pour out of the arena, a security guard approaching us

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked looking at us, verifying our passes. The security guard insisting that we just jump over the railing. I watched as Kyle easily jumped the railing, helping Stephanie making it over. I turned to my brother

"Can you take him?" I asked Kyle, as he reached over grabbing Cole out of my arms, as I pulled myself over the railing, with a little help from the security guard. Grabbing my son by the hand, we followed the security guard backstage as he led us to the back hallways, where everyone was hustling about. We stopped so I could text Cody, asking where he was when we saw a familiar face approach us, I smiled as I saw Christian kneel down in front of Cole

"I got something for you." Christian said with a smile, his hands holding a bag.

"Tell Christian, what you said in the show." I said, looking back to my phone, when I heard my son happily recite what he had said earlier.

"I'm a peep!" Cole said proudly.

"That's what I like to hear." Christian said, ruffling Cole's hair before reaching into the bag pulling out a Christian T-Shirt.

"Try this on buddy." Christian said happily as he helped my son pull on the shirt, before reaching back into the bag, pulling out a Christian hat, necklace, and wristbands, putting them on my son. My son looked so cute, as I insisted getting a picture of Christian and Cole with all of his Christian gear on, smiling as I looked at the picture I snapped on my phone.

"I didn't want all you to get jealous, so I got all of you shirts too." Christian said smiling, handing us the bag with 3 other shirts in it, as we all grabbed our shirt out of it, thanking him before he walked away.

My text alarm went off, it was Cody telling me that he was in catering, as I grabbed Cole by the hand and we walked through the hallways, making our way into catering. The catering area was packed more than it was before, wrestlers everywhere, hustling about, some eating, others just lounging around the tables. I had just walked into catering when I heard Cole squeal

"Cody!" Cole squealed, letting go of me as he ran across the room, up to Cody who was sitting at a table. I watched as Cody turned to him.

"What are you wearing?" Cody asked, pointing to my son's new clothes.

"Cody, I'm a peep!" Cole said happily

"Are you kidding me?" Cody teased, as he lifted Cole to sit on the table

"I brought you to the show and I'm not even your favorite?" Cody playfully teased, as he glanced over to us

"What did he run out of shirts?" Cody asked us with a smile on his lips, as he showed him the shirts he had given us as well, causing Cody to laugh out loud.

"Unbelievable" Cody said, shaking his head in disbelief as he took a deep breath. We all took seats next to Cody, waiting for him to finish the food he had dished out for himself, when I felt the familiar feeling of Stephanie's nails digging into my arm. Glancing to my sister in law, who nudged me to look towards catering as I saw Mr. Orton standing next to the catering table once again.

"Go ask him for a picture." I whispered to Stephanie

"Are you kidding?" Stephanie said seriously, shaking her head, as I turned to face Cody.

"Do you think Orton would take a photo with Stephanie?" I whispered to Cody as he glanced over to me, than to Stephanie, before smiling wide. I watched as took a sip of his drink before speaking loudly

"Randy!" Cody yelled, causing Randy to turn around, as Cody waved him over to the table. I couldn't help but blush as I saw him approach the table, my sister in law making weird squealing noises, grabbing onto my arm harder and harder. I couldn't help but laugh as Cole giggled loudly before speaking innocently

"Aunt Stephanie, you look funny!" he said giggling at the expressions she was making at that moment

"That's her ovaries." Kyle said dryly, before Stephanie swatted him with her other arm.

Randy approached the table, smiling at us before shaking Cody's hand

"What's up Cody?" he asked, popping a stray grape into his mouth.

"A couple friends of mine want to meet you, is it cool?" Cody asked blatantly

"Well that depends, are those friends these pretty girls?" Randy asked, a charming smile on his lips, as a high pitched squeal escaped her.

"Oh by the way, how's your wife?" Cody asked Randy with a smile

"You hear that, he's married, and so are you." I whispered to Stephanie

"Married…at home" Randy said cockily, with a wink, as I couldn't help but laugh, this guy was nothing but charm.

A few moments of silence passed as I waited for Stephanie to stand and take her photo and nothing, she simply stared at Orton from across the table.

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done." I said, pulling her nails from my arm, moving to stand next to Orton, passing my phone off to Cody.

"How you doing baby?" Orton asked, a smirk on his lips as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face.

"You're married Orton." Cody responded blankly

"At Home…at home." Orton said, looking at me, wagging his eyebrows, before snapping our picture. Making my way back to the table, I pulled Stephanie to Orton, the moment he wrapped his arm around her, we were able to get the picture as she turned into a huge pile of ooze.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Randy asked looking down to Cole who still sat on the table.

"I'm good." Cole said kicking his feet freely.

"How old are you?" Randy asked curiously, shaking Cole's hand

"I'm 5….at home" Cole responded, causing Randy and all of us to laugh out loud.

"Oh that's a great thing to teach him guys." I said rolling my eyes as even I couldn't help but laugh. Randy said his goodbyes before leaving our table, as I whispered to Cody

"Was he serious?" I asked curiously, Cody putting his phone back in his pocket before turning to me

"Nah, he used to be, but he's got a good girl and a beautiful daughter at home that owns his heart…now he's just nothing but charm." Cody said honestly.

We chatted with Cody for a few more moments before he stood from the table, tossing his plate in the trash before he turned back to us.

"Let's go" Cody spoke with a smile, grabbing my hand with his, our fingers intertwining as he led me out of catering, Cole happily walking in front of us, Kyle and Stephanie following behind. Cody led us down a hallway, stopping in front of a door, as Cody reached forward, opening the door

"Go on in." Cody spoke honestly, holding the door open, as we walked in, Cole entered first, I was right behind him. Walking into the room, I noticed it was pretty empty, Dakota sat on the couch across the room, watching the TV.

"Kota!" Cole yelled happily as he ran across the room, sitting next to the girl on the couch, telling her all about the event.

"Is that my buddy I hear?" a deep voice came from the attached room, as a large man in a gold jumpsuit came walking out of the room, his face still covered by face paint, I recognized him as one of the wrestlers.

"Mommy!" Cole screamed loudly, running over to me quickly, wrapping his arms around my legs, as the gold man walked closer to me. I watched as Cody quickly picked my son up in his arms, holding him tight as he spoke to the gold man

"Damn it Dustin! You scared the daylights out of him!" Cody yelled, comforting my son in his arms.

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." Dustin spoke, reaching out rubbing Cole's back, my son still terrified of him.

"It's Dustin. You remember Dustin right?" I asked Cole, as he simply buried his face into Cody's shoulder, a small whimper still coming from him. Dustin walked across the room, entering the attached room, before coming back out, the face paint washed off now, as he walked closer to Cody.

"See buddy? It's me…" he spoke calmly, encouraging Cole to look at him. Cole finally took a peek, a smile coming to his lips as he spoke happily

"Dustin!" Cole exclaimed reaching his arms out wide for Dustin, who happily picked him from Cody's arms, holding him in his embrace. I couldn't help but smile watching how happy Cole was as Dustin playfully bounced him in his arms. I sat down next to Cody on the couch next to Dakota, I smiled as I watched Dustin chase Cole around the room.

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" Cody asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing, why? You asking me out?" I playfully teased him as he smiled wide.

"Maybe." Cody responded with a wink, before Cole ran by him, Cody leaned forward wrapping my son in his arms pulling him into his embrace, as he sat him on his lap.

"Well, this little guy has school tomorrow." I said reaching out, smoothing down some of Cole's hair.

"School?' Cody asked, as Cole looked back to him

"I like school Cody!" Cole responded smiling back at the man behind him.

A few moments of silence passed when Kyle spoke

"Thanks for the tickets and everything Cody, but we gotta get going…some of us have to work in the morning." Kyle finished shaking Cody's hand with his, standing to his feet. I watched as Cody and Kyle shook hands, Kyle reaching down picking up my son with his hands, before turning to me.

"Why don't we take Cole with us?" Kyle asked looking to me.

"Yeah, he's gonna be coming over to our place anyways for school, he can just come home with us and save you a trip tomorrow." Stephanie spoke, my eyes wide as saucers as Stephanie continued

"You know, it'll give you and Cody some alone time." Stephanie finished wagging her eyebrows as I covered my red face with my hands.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cody said, reaching out and ruffling Cole's hair, as my son giggled. I stood to my feet.

"Do you wanna go with Uncle Kyle and Aunt Stephanie?" I asked Cole, a slight shiver in my voice, as my son responded happily with a nod of his head.

"Alright give me a hug." I said grabbing my son from Kyle's arms, as I hugged him tight, placing a kiss on his forehead

"You be a good boy alright?" I spoke calmly, as Cole nodded his head before moving on to Cody.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cody said leaning down, giving him a hug. I watched as Cole moved down the line, giving Dakota and Dustin each a hug before walking back to Kyle, holding his large hand, waving goodbye as they walked out of the locker room. I covered my mouth quickly, trying to hide the yawn that escaped, when I heard Cody speak

"We should get you home." He said smiling, winking at me.

I couldn't help the blush that attacked my face.

"If you want, I could come along and chaperone" Dustin suggested loudly, both Cody and I turning to him as Cody responded

"Over my dead body!" Cody responded quickly

"Maybe, the lady wants me around for protection." Dustin argued a slight smile on his lips.

"No one wants you around." Cody retorted to Dustin, and before I could respond a large dress shoe flew across the room hitting Cody directly in the back of the head, I couldn't help but laugh, hearing Dakota's laughs filling the room as well. Cody snapped his body around looking at his brother who sat with one shoe on and one shoe off.

"I guess I deserved that." Cody said, tossing the shoe back to Dustin.

"No, you deserve a boot up your ass, but I'm too tired and don't have that long of an arm." Dustin responded.


	26. You Know What That Means

The drive home seemed longer than I remembered, on the inside I had butterflies in my stomach. It hadn't been spoken, but it was pretty much decided that tonight would be the night Cody and I consummated our relationship. I trusted Cody enough to know if I wasn't ready, he wouldn't push it, but I couldn't lie and say that part of me wasn't excited, to be with him. I glanced to Cody as he drove, his hand rested on my knee, his fingers gently giving my knee a squeeze, before his eyes met mine, giving me a wink. I smiled sweetly at him, the butterflies in my stomach flying at a rapid pace, memories of being with him at his house, on his couch, the feeling of what it felt like having his fingers on my skin, it just drove me wild.

A few minutes later I unlocked my door, stepping into the house before letting Cody in. I was suddenly feeling very shy as I waited for Cole to come running around the corner at any minute, mentally reminding myself that he was at Kyle's house tonight.

"Um…" I spoke glancing around the living room, as Cody walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tensed as I felt his fingers gently pushing the hair off my shoulder, exposing one side of my neck to him, as he let his lips gently nibble on the skin there, sending chills through me. I couldn't help it as my body melted into his, his arms pulling me closer to his body, my back against his front, as his tongue snaked out licking the same spot his teeth just nibbled. I felt his hands gripping my waist as he turned me around in his arms, before I could say anything he lunged forward, our lips meeting gently, his lips teasing mine.

The gentle kiss ended quickly as the sound of my phone blared through the silent house, I pulled away looking down at my phone seeing Kyle's name illuminate on the caller ID. I looked up to Cody's blue eyes as I spoke.

"Sorry." I spoke sheepishly, as Cody nodded his head with a smile. I took a step into the living room as I accepted the call. I sat on the couch as I heard Kyle ramble to me about Cole, I watched as Cody toyed with my stereo, he was looking through my CD's, my attention back to the phone when I heard Cole's voice on the other side.

"Hi mommy!" my son spoke happily

"Hey baby, why aren't you asleep?" I asked concerned, glancing at the time.

"Uncle Kyle says I can stay up and watch Green Lantern with him" Cole explained excitedly.

"Well you have fun and be a good boy ok?" I said happily

"Ok mommy" Cole responded  
>"I love you, batman" I said to my son<p>

"Love you too Mommy." Cole exclaimed handing the phone to my brother

"You let him sleep the whole way home didn't you?" I grilled my brother.

"Well I didn't know that meant he would be wide awake when we got here." Kyle explained.

"Well that's your problem tonight." I said smiling.

"What about your problem?" Kyle asked

"What problem?" I asked confused

"Cody. What about him?" Kyle asked and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I spoke to my brother.

"I swear I didn't tell him anything." Stephanie quickly spoke into the phone, before I heard the struggle and my brother got back on the phone

"Well Stephanie told me you and him were gonna…you know…" My brother explained before making high pitched squeals and heavy breathing into the phone. I was laughing at my brother's stupid antics, before speaking quickly

"I swear I'm gonna hurt you!" I threatened my brother through the phone

"Oh please, if you're gonna hurt anyone, it will be Cody!" Kyle retorted, laughing

"Kyle! Cole is right there!" I exclaimed

"It's not like he's paying attention to me, plus you know Cody would love being hurt by you." Kyle said, laughing loudly at his own joke.

"Why are you being so nice? Usually you're an asshole and try to be all protective." I asked curiously

"Cause you need it." Kyle said matter of factly

"I need you being nice to me?" I asked curiously

"No you need the…" My brother spoke before heavy breathing and squealing into the phone.

"Goodbye Kyle." I said hanging up the phone, chuckling to myself. My brother was a jackass that was for sure.

I set my phone on the table, watching as Cody placed one of my CD cases back onto the shelf, before turning to face me, leaning against the entertainment center. I stretched my arms out above my head, stretching my body as I tried to get past my shyness and nerves. I stood from my seat, making my way to the front door, locking it before turning back to Cody

"So?" I spoke shoving my hands in my pockets.

"So" Cody said calmly, taking large strides across the room, his arms wrapping around me quickly, pulling me close to his body.

"How about I give you the tour?" I spoke, pulling away from his embrace for a moment, taking him by the hand as I led him down the hallway.

"So this is the bathroom…" I said pointing to the room on the right.

"This is Cole's bedroom" I said pointing to the room on the left, still leading him down the hall, coming to the room at the end. I turned to face him, my back against the door as I fumbled with the door handle, slowly opening it

"and uh this is my room" I spoke, turning on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. I watched as Cody walked into the room, glancing around the room, before he casually turned and sat on the edge of the bed. I giggled softly as he softly bounced on the mattress a couple times, testing the softness of it.

Cody broke the silence that filled the room by speaking, as he smoothed out the sheet with his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Is Cole ok?" Cody asked curiously, his eyes meeting mine.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"The phone call." He asked with a slight smirk coming to his lips

"Oh that." I blushed, running my hand over my face.  
>"I'm sorry" I said seriously, stringing my hands together in front of me, not sure what to do with them. Cody's lips curled in a wide smile, as he patted the spot on my bed next to him inviting me to come sit next to him. I walked over to the bed, releasing a deep breath, as I sat down, resting my hands in my lap.<p>

"So…is Cole alright?" Cody asked again, reaching over resting one of his hands on top of both of mine.

"Yeah, he's fine. Kyle let him sleep the whole way home, so now he's wide awake…" I laughed a little thinking about the wide awake little boy my brother and sister in law are handling right now.

"Sounds like he's having fun." Cody said reassuringly, reaching with his free hand, grabbing a few strands of my hair in his hand, smelling it softly before brushing it off my shoulder. I turned my upper body to face Cody, taking a deep breath as I spoke

"Thank you for tonight by the way. Cole had so much fun…we all did, and it was all because of you. I don't know how I can ever rep…" I rambled, coming to a stop when Cody leaned forward, his index finger resting against my lips.

"The night's not over…yet." Cody spoke, his lips slowly curling into a smile, as he removed his finger from my lips, slowly leaning forward. I watched as he got closer to me, his eyes dropping to look at my lips, then moving back to my eyes. I inhaled a deep breath, my eyes connecting with his eyes as I felt his soft lips against mine. I swear I could feel my whole body sigh, as I felt him leave a gentle kiss on my lips.

The kiss broke sooner than I expected, my eyes still closed when I heard him speak

"I should go get my stuff." Cody spoke softly.

"Right, um…it's up to you…but you can sleep in here with me if you want." I said shyly, glancing around the room, not wanting to see his expression.

"I was hoping you'd offer…" Cody responded with a wink, as he stood from the bed, walking towards the doorway, stopping in the doorway of my bedroom he turned to face me

"I'll be right back." Cody said with a smile, as I watched his shadow walk down the hallway.

My mind ran wild as I glanced around my room, thinking of anything I would need to do to get ready for what was gonna happen. I immediately moved into the bathroom, connected with my bedroom, grabbing my robe and other things. I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over my body, at least I knew I wouldn't stink during this. My mind flooded with thoughts about all the times I was with my ex, and they were pushed out of my mind with the memories of Cody and I, when we were at his house. I remembered that night so vividly, I could feel my skin jumping already. I let the water cascade over my head, rinsing the conditioner out of my long hair, wiping my eyes with my hands, I turned around to reach for the body wash, when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. When a loud knock came on the bathroom door, I heard the creak of the door opening

"You still in here?" Cody yelled over the sound of the shower

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few…I promise." I said trying my best to keep my voice stable.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting." Cody responded, before closing the door behind him, as I finished my shower up. I opened the shower curtain, reaching for my towel. After getting my hair presentable, I reached for my robe, wrapping it around my body, tying it around my waist. I slipped on my red, satin panties and matching bra, before walking to the shelf where I had placed my pajamas. I soon noticed they weren't there, I glanced around the bathroom, and my pajamas were nowhere to be found. It took me a few minutes before I heard Cody's deep voice

"Everything ok in there?" he yelled through the door

"Yeah…I just uh…I think I forgot my pajamas out there." I said slightly embarrassed

"Oh, they're out here." Cody responded quickly. I glanced at myself in the mirror, fixing my robe as much as I could before opening it slowly. The sight I saw was enough to make my breath hitch in my throat, Cody was laying on my bed, his mask rested on the nightstand next to the side of the bed, his long legs were stretched out on the bed crossed over each other, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, and there sat my pajamas laying next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a small smile on lips.

"I saw these when I came in…" he said lifting my pajamas in his hand

"and to be completely honest I don't think you'll need them." Cody finished with a smirk, as he sat himself up in a sitting position, tossing my pajamas onto the floor, near where my dresser sat. I instinctively held my breath as I watched him climb off of the bed, walking towards me, his eyes had a predator look deep within them, as they examined every single part of my body slowly.

I stood still as he walked a circle around my body, his eyes looking me up and down before standing in front of me once again, his hand taking mine as he led me backwards, leading me to my bed. I took a deep breath, the blush appearing on my face as I followed him. Suddenly, Cody stopped walking, quickly pulling me to him, and before I could register what had happened Cody spun us together, and I felt my bed behind my legs as Cody gently leaned me back onto the mattress. I laid on the bed, Cody's body on top of mine as he rested his weight on his forearms. His blue eyes connecting with mine, our faces mere inches apart, the smile on his lips as he let his hand gently brush a few of my hairs out of my face. We stayed there in silence for a moment before Cody spoke in a whisper

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I said with a slight smile and a shaky voice. Cody's wide smile comforting me, as he leaned forward, his face moving to nuzzle the crook of my neck, his breath cascading over my the patch of skin there, driving me wild. I held my breath as I felt Cody's lips resting just outside my ear when he whispered

"Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you, baby." My breath caught in my throat when I felt his tongue snake out, licking the pink shell of my ear, sending chills through my body.

Cody's lips made their way down my neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses on my skin, as I let my hands wrap around his broad body. My fingers grazing over the bare skin of his back, gently squeezing the muscles that lay under the soft skin. His skin felt wonderful under my fingertips as I continued running them down his back farther, my nails gently scratching against his skin, feeling a slight shiver rush through his body. My fingers stopping at the waistband of his boxers, feeling the strong muscles of his lower back. I instinctively turned my head to the side, giving Cody more access to the skin on my neck and I couldn't believe how calm I was at that moment. I was nervous and scared just moments before, but with Cody it all just felt right, felt like it was meant to be. My body jumped when I felt his hands between our warm bodies, his fingers struggling with the knot that held my robe closed, suddenly the fabric loosened around my body and I knew he had succeeded. A little whimper escaped me, when Cody pushed himself off of me, standing next to the bed, his hands grasping mine, pulling me to my feet. Our eyes met for just a moment, before Cody lunged forward, his hands snaking under my robe, his arms wrapping around my bare midsection, as our lips connected again. The kiss was full of passion, as his tongue danced with mine, the taste of Cody was like a drug on my lips. I felt the passion building in me, letting the kiss deepen and continue, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers dance on the back of his neck, gently massaging the skin back there.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped out of me when the kiss broke, my skin was on fire and I yearned for Cody to touch me. My mind tried to process everything that was happening but at that point I didn't care, much less could I process even the simplest thoughts. My body felt empty, as the cool air hit my skin when Cody's hands helped me shrug the loose robe off of my shoulders, falling freely to pool around my ankles. It was right then when I noticed that I was standing in front of my boyfriend for the first time in nothing but a bra and panties. His blue eyes met mine, his blue orbs dark with lust as I fought with myself to not cover and hide from his view. I had never been comfortable with my body, mix that with my other insecurities and standing in front of someone naked was not the best situation for me. I couldn't help myself as I looked down at my own body, trying to imagine what Cody was seeing, before I slowly raised my head to back up to him. Before my mind could even process another thought, Cody reached out to me, his hand grasping mine tightly, pulling my body to his, his other arm snaking around my body, holding me against him, as his lips crushed against mine, this time he dominated the kiss completely, sending passion and jolts of electricity shooting through my body.

It seemed like it took no time at all before I was laying in the middle of my bed, my back against the pillows as I watched Cody climb onto the bed on all fours. Butterflies filled my stomach, my arousal pooled when he started to crawl up my body, a predatory look in his eyes as they grazed over my body before connecting with mine, as he continued his conquest. My breath caught in my throat when Cody suddenly lunged forward, his lips leaving an open mouth kiss right above my naval, his teeth gently nibbling on the skin there. My hands dug into his dark hair as I whispered between clenched teeth "Cody", I could feel him smiling against my skin before he continue to move up my body. He lay over my body, his weight resting on his forearms, his eyes connected with mine. I couldn't help but blush as his eyes danced with mine when he spoke softly

"You're beautiful."

"Please…" I spoke shyly, shaking my head in disagreement, blushing, looking anywhere but back into his eyes, before one of his hands grasped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, when he spoke with a serious tone, his voice as soft as before

"I'll show you just how beautiful you are." Slowly leaning forward, connecting our lips gently, his lips urging mine to dance with his slowly. I closed my eyes enjoying the small kisses he laid on my lips, before giving in and letting him deepen the kiss. The kiss started out slow, when the passion over took us and the kiss became a fight for dominance, passion flowing between us.

In a move that surprised even me, I pushed forward, rolling us both over, as Cody's back pushed into the pillows and my body sat astride his. I could feel his bulge pressing against my core, even through the thin barriers we both still wore. My body instantly yearned for him, as I shamelessly rolled my hips, grinding my core against his bulge. The instant friction did nothing to relieve the feelings and pressure, but satisfied it for the moment, as I leaned forward onto my forearms. I could feel my hardened nipples pushing against the fabric of my bra, as they pressed against his bare chest, as my body laid above his. I couldn't help but smile as our eyes met once again, Cody's arms reaching out for me, his hands burying into my long hair as he pulled me to him for a kiss. Our lips met passionately, as I completely dominated the kiss, my tongue searching his mouth, playing with his. A deep growl escaping Cody's chest, as I let my own fingers run through his thick hair, before breaking the kiss. I fought to catch my breath before I pushed myself up to my knees, looking down at the man that lay beneath me. His lips were swollen, as I'm sure were mine, his eyes even darker filled with lust, his breath ragged as his watched me with intent. I knew he was good looking, but seeing him like this, his hair slightly tousled, just sent chills through my body, making my arousal grow. We never spoke a word, as I watched Cody's hands splay out on my body, first resting on my hips, then moving up my bare midsection. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my skin, as he continued to let them graze over my skin lightly, leaving goosebumps in their place. One hand running lightly up my arm to my shoulder, while the other swiped briskly across the skin of my breasts, just above where the fabric of my bra stopped. I opened my eyes, his blue eyes meeting mine as I could feel the hand on my shoulder gently kneading the muscles I had there, while his other hand gently made circles on the skin of my hip.

Taking a deep breath, I reached behind me, my hands shaking as I unlatched the bra I wore, letting the garment fall loosely off my shoulders. Cody's hands caught the garment before it even hit the mattress, tossing it freely to the side, his eyes immediately darting down to my hardened peaks. The cold air hitting my now exposed chest sent a quick shiver down my spine, when suddenly Cody sat up, his mouth immediately wrapping around one of my hardened peaks, one of his hands finding its way to the twin, lightly rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. I couldn't help myself as I arched my back, pushing more of my breasts towards him, his mouth happily taking all of what I offered. I couldn't help the arousal that was pooling in me, just by his mouth being on me. I remembered the make out session we had at his house, but these feelings were amplified more, maybe cause I didn't have to worry about the 5 yr old being only a few hundred feet away, there was nothing to stop this, nothing to stop me from losing control if I wanted to.

A raspy moan escaped my lips when Cody's free arm snaked around my body, pulling me with him as he leaned back on the pillows once again. I rested my weight on my forearms, my breasts dangling freely over Cody's face. I watched from above him as he suckled my one breast, before leaving the hard peak and swooping over to its twin, repeating the action. I fought to keep my breathing steady but I couldn't help it as he worked his magic on my breasts, my body had a mind of its own as I instinctively rolled my hips against him, grinding my core against his body. I wasn't sure what part of him I was grinding against now, due to our new position, but I honestly didn't care, my core was demanding some sort of friction. Without any warning I was caught off guard as Cody wrapped his arms around my body, rolling us over once again, as I found myself under his body. He laid above me, his body resting between my thighs, as he pushed himself up my body, his mouth letting my breasts back out into the cold air.

His mouth immediately connected with mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth searching for mine, once again. My body jumped when I felt him thrust his clothed erection against my body, the friction sending a jolt through my body. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my hands drop down to his butt, giving him a gentle squeeze causing a deep groan to escape Cody, as he thrust once again against my body. The kiss broke, his lips immediately finding their way to rest gently outside my ear as he moaned huskily into my ear, causing a brand new shiver to surge through my body. Turning my head, I let my lips find his once again as I immediately deepened the kiss, letting my tongue learn his mouth, my hands slipping from his backside to between our bodies. I smiled against his lips when I felt my hands brush against his member through the fabric of his boxers. The kiss broke the moment my hands brushed against him, he let out a loud hiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy. I couldn't help the wider smile that grew on my lips, purposely I moved my hands back, letting them brush against his bulge once again, causing the exact same reaction. The power and pride I felt at that moment was overwhelming. Just the thought that I was giving him the pleasure encouraged me even more, as I let my hands slip past the waistband, and into the front of his boxers.

Cody buried his face into the crook of my neck, his teeth gently nibbling on the skin there, as I let my soft fingers gently trace against his hardness. My fingers gently and nimbly following the shape of it, as I heard his breath speed up with each pass of my fingers. An animalistic growl came from Cody when I gently let my fingers wrap around his hard shaft, his teeth gently pressed against the skin of my shoulder. His teeth biting harder as I moved my hand up his shaft then back down. His hips slowly thrust forward against my hands in rhythm with the slow movements my hand was making.

Cody was definitely getting close, his breathing was ragged, I could feel the sweat forming on his body as my hand and his hips picked up our pace. Without warning, Cody's hands reached between our bodies, his lips pressing against mine once again, as he nibbled on my bottom lip. His hands grasped mine lifting them above my head, gently pinning them to the mattress. The kiss broke, and the look in his eyes said it all, his lips curled in a smirk, as I watched his head lower down my body. My body arched as his lips wrapped around one of my nipples again, his hands releasing mine as I let my fingers dig deep into his thick hair, holding him to my chest, as he lazily let his tongue draw a path from one breast to the other, sucking the neglected nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth, causing me to arch my body once again.

"Cody." I whispered as I felt his tongue flick against my already hard nipple, his hands running freely over the bare skin of my abdomen, sending jolts through my body with every touch. My body jumped with excitement when I felt his hand resting between our bodies, just outside the barrier of cloth I still wore. His thumb pressing gently against me in a small circular motion through my panties, as I cried out loud with pleasure. I could feel Cody smiling against my skin, as he placed a gentle kiss between my breasts before returning his lips to mine, as his thumb continued it's work from outside my panties. The kiss broke suddenly as I felt Cody's hands grab both sides of my panties, pulling them from my body, tossing them off the side of the bed, quickly removing his boxers as well, before returning back to his spot on top of my body.

I clinched my eyes closed as I felt his fingers on me with no barriers, his thumb gently circling around my nub, my arousal already pooling. Cody's mouth rested just outside of my ear as he whispered "Just for me huh?" his one lone finger slowly pushing inside of my entrance, while his thumb continued to torture my nub. I fought to think a coherent thought which was hard to do while Cody's hands were on me. It had been so long since a man had touched me, and my body ached for a release. I took a deep breath as I felt Cody speed up his thumb, his finger keeping up with the rhythm, his lips gently nibbling on my ear lobe as the release continued to build within me. I was on the verge and I knew it as I fought to speak

"Cody… I…" I stammered, my eyes still clenched shut.  
>"Open your eyes baby, I wanna see you, when you cum.." Cody whispered huskily into my ear, enough to send me over the edge right then in there, while I fought with my body to do what he asked. I forced my eyes to open, my blue eyes meeting his as he sped up his movements again, adding another finger to the mix, my eyes trying to roll in the back of my head. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as he continued, pushing to get me over that edge.<br>"Come on baby..I got you." He spoke softly, trying his best to keep his thumb and fingers in rhythm, when suddenly my release hit. I couldn't help it as I arched my back, my body curving high in the air, the sudden relaxation filling my body, my eyes still staring into his as his hand slowly led me down from the high.

I took a deep breath as it finally felt like I could breathe, Cody's eyes still connected with mine as I looked to the man who caused me to release like that. A wide smile came to his lips, as he pulled his hand from me, bringing it between us, my breath caught in my throat as I watched his tongue snake out of his mouth, licking my juices from his fingers and thumb. An action that sent a brand new surge straight to my heat as I leaned forward, connecting our lips once again, tasting my juices still on his lips, the kiss filled with passion as our tongues danced together wildly, my hands running through his hair. The kiss broke as Cody spoke huskily "You sure you're ok with this?" and my heart melted. Most guys would of just went with it, but here he was asking me once again if I was alright with everything. At this point there was no way I was turning back, this was the night we were gonna be one and I was not gonna stop. I nodded my head, watching Cody quickly roll off me only for a moment to grab something from the night table that sat on my other side of the bed. It was only a moment before he returned to his position between my legs, I recognized the new rubbery feeling and was actually relieved that he remembered cause at this point I was so caught up that I wasn't sure if I would.

Cody reached between us, gently positioning himself, before pushing forward gently entering me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his body, letting my fingers dig into his shoulders as he slowly entered me inch by inch. I whispered cautiously "Please…slow" only to see Cody smile wide before whispering into my ear "I'm not going anywhere until you're ready." Gently kissing the shell of my ear, before his lips met mine once again, his tongue teasing my bottom lip, as I let my tongue dance with his, causing a growl to escape my lips. It took only a little while for my body to grow accustom to his length, as I gently and carefully rolled my hips. The feelings spread through us like a wildfire, as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in gently, both of us sighing as we were connected completely once again.

Sweat was forming on Cody's forehead as he laid above me and I could feel the layer of sweat all over my body as Cody continued the slow thrusts, pulling all the way out before gently pushing all the way in, my hips meeting him with each thrust. I yearned for him to speed up as I leaned forward whispering into Cody's ear "Faster." Before letting my tongue flick his earlobe gently, hearing a deep growl escape Cody as he quickly lunged forward, his hands immediately pinning mine above my head, his hips speeding the thrusts up quickly. I locked my legs on his hips, my heels digging into his buttocks encouraging him every step of the way, as he continued to thrust at a faster pace. His hands met mine, his fingers intertwining with mine as our bodies continued to dance together, his lips against mine while we passionately let our lips and bodies dance together.

I could tell Cody was getting close as he clenched his eyes tight with each thrust, our lips continuing to dance together, only breaking to breathe, when suddenly Cody leaned back on his knees, grasping one of my legs and bracing it over his shoulder before returning to his position, and on that next thrust I couldn't help the noise that escaped me. Cody's lips curled into a smile when he spoke huskily

"There it is…" a proud smile coming to his lips as he continued to hit that angle deep inside of me, and I could feel the build up starting in the pit of my stomach.

"Right there Cody." I spoke through labored breaths, my breathing picking up with each thrust. Cody's thrusts speeding even faster as I knew he was getting close just as I was.

"You feel so good baby.." Cody spoke through gritted teeth as his hips pistoned against my body, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as I felt my build up coming on stronger than ever. My body arched off of the bed when Cody's hand found it's way between our bodies and gently pinched my nub sending me over the edge, my release hitting through out my body. I could feel my body pulsating and wrapping even tighter around Cody's member, when I heard Cody release a loud grunt before his hips eventually slowed inside of me.

Cody laid above me for a few minutes before pulling out of me, my body felt so empty as I laid on the bed, my breathing trying to normalize as I watched Cody quickly jump out of bed taking care of the used condom, before returning to the bed next to me. I smiled as he climbed into the bed with me, his hand reaching for mine as we laid there quiet, simply holding hands. It wasn't an awkward silence like I had expected, more of a reassuring silence, a happy silence. A few moments filled the room before my insecurities got the best of me, I had only been with my ex besides Cody and to say that my ex never really complimented my beside manner had always made me wonder, and I couldn't help it as I turned to Cody.

"That was good…right?" I asked looking to my boyfriend. Cody's lips curled into a smile as he turned to look at me.

"Good? Woman, that was better than just good!" He answered excitedly rolling over, wrapping me in his arms once again, pulling my body under his as he laid above me once again.

" I thought so." I said, a strangely unfamiliar streak of pride in my voice, as he leaned forward letting his lips meet mine gently. The kiss broke too soon for my liking, when Cody spoke again

"You know what that means right?" Cody asked casually, his fingers gently tracing patterns on my bare skin.

"No, what?" I asked concerned.

"Means we have to do it over and over again to make sure it stays that way." Cody answered with a wide smile, wagging his eyebrows.


	27. Trip with Cody

I slept the best I had in years that night, Cody's body curved to fit mine just perfectly, of course the sleeping was in between the numerous love making sessions we had that night.

It had been 2 months since that first time and every time still felt like the first time with Cody, he was still the gentle, passionate guy he was that first night. Now here I sat in my house, at the table sipping on some coffee I had just brewed, waiting for Cody to get out of the shower. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and rolled my eyes, it was later than it seemed but I had to be awake. My body filled with nerves about the next few days, Cody had been medically cleared to return to work, which meant he had to return to the tour. I was happy that he got to go back to doing what he loved, but I wouldn't lie when I said I was kind of upset that I wouldn't get as much time with him now. Cody was to join the tour after their annual Summerslam Pay Per View out in California. Cody insisted that Cole and I come with him for the weekend, then leave on Monday after the show. Cody had booked us seats on a red eye flight to California, so when we got there we could sleep some before doing whatever it was that he had planned. I wasn't sure how this was all gonna go, I worried that Cody wouldn't want to come back to us and although I told myself that was a dumb thing to worry about, but I couldn't help but think it. I shook the thoughts from my head when I heard my bedroom door open and the familiar sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway, I turned to see Cody walking down the hall, his hands still fastening the straps of his mask, with a smile on his lips.

"Hey you." He spoke with a smile, leaning and pressing his lips against mine gently, before pulling out the chair that sat next to me.

"You want some coffee?" I asked, standing from my seat making my way into the kitchen, pouring him a cup, before returning back to the table. Cody slowly sipped on the coffee, as silence filled the room.

"You ok?" he asked concerned, reaching out resting his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah." I lied, letting a smile grow on my lips

"Liar." Cody responded with a smile, getting me to smile wide. He always knew when I was worried about something. I watched as he stood from his seat, wrapping his arms around my body, as he stood behind my seat, placing a kiss on top of my head he spoke

"Don't worry alright? It'll be fun!" he said reassuringly as I nodded my head, sighing as I placed my empty coffee cup down on the table. I stood from my seat grabbing our empty mugs and placing them in the sink, as Cody followed me into the kitchen, his arms wrapping around my waist holding me tight against his body. His face nuzzling the crook of my neck as he whispered against my skin

"God, you smell fantastic."

"Don't start something we can't finish" I teased as he spun me around in his arms to face him, his lips immediately crushing against mine, my back pressed against the counter. My body was on fire as our lips danced together, his hands running over my denim clad buttocks, but I swear I could still feel the heat from his fingers on my skin, even through the denim. Finally, remembering where we were, I gently pushed Cody away as I spoke with a shaky voice

"We need to stop if we're going make this flight." I warned pointing at the clock. Cody sighed, his breath ragged as he turned to the clock, before nodding as he followed me out of the kitchen. I helped him as he carried our bags out, getting them settled in the trunk of my car before we went back into the house. I went into Cole's room, grabbing him a pair of socks and shoes and a light jacket, before I gently awoke him. He was still sleeping as I slipped his mask onto his face, fastening the straps, then getting his socks and shoes on him, and slipping his jacket on him before picking him up and carrying him out to my car, getting him all buckled in. It was only a matter of minutes before we headed to the airport.

After parking at the airport we were in line for the security checkpoint, it was pretty late so there was barely anyone there, which was nice considering we had Cole with us. Cole had pretty much awaken when we got to the airport and although he was in a good mood at the time I knew soon enough he would be cranky, due to the fact he hadn't slept much. We stood in line at the security check point, Cole's little hands wrapped around the ropes used to designate the lines as he watched the people walk through the detectors and the big machines used to scan bags.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing to the machines

"That's an xray machine." Cody answered with a smile.

"I got xrays…do I have to go in there?" Cole asked with a hint of fear on his face. Cody smiled as he leaned down to Cole's eye level

"Nope, we get to go through the big machines" Cody answered pointing to the walk through detectors.

"I don't know I might push Cody through those machines." I teased, causing Cole to giggle. I smiled as Cody stood back to his feet, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me close to him, when he spoke

"You think that's funny huh?" Cody teased, tickling my sides gently as I giggled and squirmed to get free, when we were brought to a stop by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Cody and I looked to the security agent who didn't seem to be amused by our antics this late in the night as Cody sheepishly handed him our tickets, and he proceeded to let us pass by and head to the machines.

"Alright buddy, can you take off your shoes?" I asked, as I put the bag I had made for Cole onto the bag detector and quickly popped my shoes and jacket off placing them in another tray. I looked to Cole who was still fighting with his shoes, as he sat on the ground next to the machines, I watched as the people behind us were getting slightly annoyed at how long we were taking. Cody read my mind as he playfully grabbed Cole by his arms, holding him in his arms as I quickly pulled his shoes off his feet and placed them with his jacket into an empty tray and made our way to the walk through detectors. Cody placed Cole back down onto his feet, as we waited our turn to walk through the large machines. I watched as Cody turned to face Cole

"You wanna play monkey see monkey do?" Cody asked my son with a smile.

"What's that?" Cole asked looking to me than back to Cody.

"You have to do everything I do ok?" Cody asked, holding his hand out for a hi-five.

"Ok" Cole agreed hi-fiving Cody. I watched as it was Cody's turn to walk through to machine, he quickly glanced back to Cole before walking through the metal detector. I laughed as I watched him walk through the detector like a monkey, making loud ape sounds the whole way through. Cody then turned to Cole, with a smile

"Your turn, buddy!" Cody said, waving to Cole. I couldn't help but smile as my son walked through the detector the exact same way Cody did, down to the loud ape sounds. I laughed as I watched Cody pick Cole up on the other side, flipping him over his shoulder as Cody grabbed some of his things from the other machine. I rolled my eyes as I walked through the machine, grabbing mine and Cole's items from the trays, quickly slipping on my shoes before I followed behind Cody who was still carrying Cole.

"You lose Mommy!" Cole said pointing to me, giggling as he squirmed in Cody's arms.

"Yep, you didn't do the monkey sounds!" Cody said looking over to me with a smile. I laughed as I watched Cody flip Cole over his shoulders holding him upside down, he really did fit with our family. I couldn't deny that. Look at today, I was worried how Cole would handle all this, he had never flown before and Cody did everything he could to make sure Cole didn't get scared.

It wasn't until we boarded the plane that I had made the discovery that our tickets were in the first class section of the plane. Cody simply shrugged his shoulders when I questioned him about, before he asked me

"Well there's only 2 seats in a row, so one of us has to sit in the middle by themselves." Cody said looking at the three seats that belonged to us.

"Cole and I can take those 2 seats if you don't mind."I suggested pointing to the 2 seats on the left of the aisle, as Cody moved out of the way to let me pass by him.

"Mommy, can I sit next to Cody?" Cole spoke up as I moved next to him. It shocked me a bit before looked back at Cody, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, it's fine with me…if you're ok with it." Cody said warily, as if he wasn't sure how I would respond.

"Yeah, I guess" I said walking back to the seat in the middle row as I watched Cole and Cody get settled in the two seats across the aisle from me. I watched as Cody showed Cole the window and pointed out the items outside of the plane. I rested my head back against the seat, closing my eyes for a moment when I felt a hand rest on top of mine on the armrest. I opened my eyes looking over to Cody who was reaching across the aisle to hold my hand as he asked honestly

"You ok with this?"

"It's fine…really." I answered honestly. Cody's hand grasping mine as he pulled me to lean over the armrest, both of us meeting halfway in the aisle as our lips connected for a moment before we heard the stewardess speak  
>"Excuse Me." As she waited for us to split apart so she could make her way down the aisle.<p>

The plane took off and I watched throughout the whole take off how Cole was handling everything and he seemed to be having a good time, I don't know why I was worried it would scare him. I watched as Cody pulled out the portable DVD player from his bag, putting in the movie Incredible Hulk, and before I knew it, both Cody and Cole were fast asleep in their seats. Cole's head rested on Cody's shoulder, Cody's head resting on Cole's as the DVD continued to play. Smiling I rested my head back against the headrest, relaxing my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open when I heard the familiar sounds of Cody's voice speaking,

"You ready buddy?" he asked excitedly. I watched as Cody and Cole sat happily in their seats, I could feel that the plane was making its descent when I felt the wheels of the plane hit the runway.

"Weeee!" Cody and Cole and yelled from their seats, and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked over and both of them had their hands in the air as if they were riding a roller coaster. It was a matter of minutes before we were told we could de-plane, I watched as Cody unbuckled Cole's seatbelt, my son immediately running to me.

"Mommy, can we ride the plane again?" he asked excitedly

"We will in a few days alright?" I said confidently, as my son nodded his head in agreement. I kept my hand on Cole's shoulder as Cody reached for his bag and mine, when one of the stewardesses approached us happily.

"Would your son like to see the cockpit?" she asked happily glancing down to Cole. I looked down at my son, as he hid behind my leg shyly.

"I think he'd like that." I answered for him, as we followed the lady into the cockpit area, I lifted Cole into my arms so he could see all the controls and everything. He looked around the small room curiously when the pilot handed him a sticker that looked like a pair of wings, that my son accepted. I put Cole down on his feet and watched as he ran back to Cody happily

"Cody! Look!" he said excited, holding the small sticker in his hand. I watched as Cody looked at the sticker before handing it back to him.

"That's cool buddy! You can be a pilot!" Cody said with a smile, as my son nodded. I watched as Cody grabbed the bags and I grabbed Cole by the hand and we all walked off of the plane together.

We stood at baggage claim together as we waited for the checked bags to come out. Cole and I only had a couple bags, but Cody had a few more considering he would be joining the tour in a couple days.

"I'm gonna go get a cart." Cody spoke, as I nodded my head.

"Can I go with him mommy?" Cole asked, tugging on my hand. I glanced to Cody, who smiled wide.

"Come on buddy." Cody said waving to Cole, as my son let go of my hand running over to where Cody was, grabbing his large hand with his and walking with him. I stood at the baggage claim, my mind running wild. I worried about how attached Cole was to Cody, what if something happened, what if Cody was another Ryan. I tried to tell myself I was just imagining things, but my thoughts always came back to that, and I knew it wasn't fair to continuously put Cody in that type of comparison, especially after everything that he has done for Cole and I. Cole is that happiest I've ever seen him and loves Cody to death. Me? Well I can't deny Cody is the first guy I could honestly see myself with for the rest of my life, he's perfect for our family or at least I thought so. I was brought out of my thoughts by the loud laughter of my son. I turned on my heels to see Cody jogging through the airport pushing the baggage cart in front of him, as my son sat in the cart giggling the whole way. People watched as they ran by them, some of them laughing, others looking totally offended that people would act that way, but Cole was having a good time. Cole's expression grew wide as he saw me

"Mommy!" he exclaimed waving to me from inside the cart.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully, looking down to my son, then glancing over to Cody who stood behind the cart.

"What? I would ride in the cart too, but he's not strong enough to push me." Cody answered with a smile, causing me to giggle.

Within minutes we were in the rental car Cody had arranged and on the freeway in the large state of California. I wasn't sure what Cody had planned for us, and he wasn't being forthcoming about anything. I glanced to the backseat to see Cole already knocked out, as I looked over to my boyfriend who navigated the foreign roadways with ease.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing?" I asked with a smile, watching him glance over to me, a slight smirk coming to his lips.

"We're going to the hotel." Cody answered dryly, pulling off the exit, reaching over and resting his hand on mine as he pulled the car up to a red light.

"Yeah, I got that part. I meant this weekend though." I revised my question.

"Will you just trust me?" He responded with a smile, as I rolled my eyes giving up on the subject, watching the buildings blur as we drove by them, when I noticed Cody had pulled into a parking garage. The valets hurried to our car, opening my door and Cody's.

"Good Evening Ma'am" The young valet said as he opened my door promptly. I blushed as I grabbed my purse and everything else from my area, before climbing out of the car. I looked to the back to see Cody opening the back door, pulling Cole into his arms when I heard him tell the Valets

"There are some bags in the back, can I get those to my room?" Cody asked, as the valet gave him a ticket then pointed us inside. I walked hurriedly, catching up to Cody, my fingers intertwining with his as we walked next to each other. Cole still fast asleep as his head rested on Cody's shoulder.

It was only a matter of moments before we were standing in the elevator that was taking us to our room. I leaned against the wall of the elevator, releasing a breath, glancing over to Cody who leaned against the other wall of the elevator.

"This place is amazing." I said with a sleepy smile.

"The company puts us up here every year, I just made sure we got a couple extra days this time." Cody said calmly, reaching out and rubbing Cole's back slightly with his free hand.

"So all the wrestlers will be here?" I asked curiously

"Most of them." Cody answered honestly, stifling a yawn coming to his lips.

"Are they here now?" I asked, resting my head back against the wall of the elevator.

"A few of them might be. Most of them won't be here til Friday." Cody said with his eyes closed.

"Tomorrow?" I asked confirming it, watching as Cody nodded his head, glancing to his Iphone before he spoke.

"Today." He said correcting me as I smiled.

It took only moments for us to find our room and get our bags and everything settled. I laid Cole down on one of the beds, taking his mask, shoes and socks off, before tucking him in under the covers. He hadn't woken once since he fell asleep in the car and I knew he would be excited, when he got up. I laid down on the other bed, waiting for Cody to get out of the bathroom but before I knew it, I felt my eyelids closing.


	28. Day in Hollywood

I wasn't sure what woke me up, as I slowly opened my eyes seeing the bright eyes of my son staring back at me. I couldn't help it as my whole body jumped as I put my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Boy, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day." I said exasperated as I looked at my son who was smiling wide. His mask lazily on his face, as he stood on the side of the bed.

"Hi Mommy!" Cole said happily, wrapping his small arms around my neck for a hug. I couldn't help it, the boy melted my heart each time. I reached out giving my son a hug back, laying a kiss on top of his head as I fastened the straps on his mask. Scooting my body weight closer to Cody, I pulled Cole onto the bed with me, as he happily climbed on the mattress, sliding under the covers with me. I laid there watching my son, happily watching cartoons that were on the TV, when I felt Cody stirring behind me. I smiled as I felt his arm wrap around my body, pulling me closer to him as he sat up leaning over me to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning Babe." He said with a smile, his slight stubble scraping across my cheek. I rested my hand over the one that wrapped around me, when I heard Cody speak

"Hey bud!" Cody spoke a little louder, getting Cole's attention, when my son finally turned to look at Cody with a smile.

"Hi Cody!" Cole recited, turning his attention back to his cartoon. I laughed when I heard Cody growl reaching over me, grasping Cole in his arms, lifting my son over my body, placing Cole between us, as my son giggled loudly as Cody tickled him. Cody had finally stopped tickling Cole, as my son calmed laying between us as I propped my head up resting on my elbow.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, glancing over to Cody.

"Well, I'd figure we'd just hang around today, tomorrow's where the real fun is at." Cody said with a smile, snapping his mask on to his face before laying his head back down on the pillow. A few moments passed, the sound of Cole giggling at the cartoons filled the room when Cody sat up, looking back to me

"Have you ever been to Hollywood?" Cody asked curiously

"Nope. Never been to California before this." I answered, brushing a few strays of hair out of my face, tucking them behind my ear. I watched as Cody smiled, laying back down, resting his hand behind his head.

It was within a couple hours we had breakfast and were all showered and dressed and ready to go explore Hollywood with Cody as our guide. I watched as he drove us up and down the streets of the city I've heard of but never explored stopping at famous sights that I had always wanted to see like Graumann's Chinese Theater. We drove by real movie studios, real places that I thought only existed in the movies.

The day had went by quick, and we spent most of it walking around Hollywood. It was very much a tourist thing, but I wasn't sure if we would ever make it back here so I was happy to make the most of it. I smiled as Cody drove us to the restaurant we were supposed to be having dinner at. We pulled into the parking garage, I sighed as I opened the door and climbed out, watching Cody open the back door speaking happily

"Jump on pardner!" Cody said with a horrible old west drawl, as Cole happily wrapped his arms around Cody's neck and Cody hooked his arms around Cole's legs and gave him a piggy back ride. I laughed as we continued to walk up the steps, watching as Cody would bounce Cole on his back, causing my son to giggle loudly. When we got to the top of the steps the first thing I saw was a huge mechanical bull, with a large restaurant behind it. There were fake horses and old west stuff spread out in front of the restaurant as I heard Cole squeal

"Mommy! Horses!" as he pointed to the fake horses. Cody reached for my hand, as I walked with him up to the Saddle Ranch Chop House and we followed our waiter to our table near the mechanical bull.

"Alright Cowboy, chow time!" Cody said playfully as he swung my son around and placed him in his seat before he took his seat on the other side of me.

"Mommy, what's that?" Cole asked pointing his finger to the mechanical bull that sat in front of our table.

"That's a mechanical bull, it's like riding a wild horse!" I said smiling before looking back at the bull.

"Why don't you go show him?" Cody spoke, causing my head to snap back to him.

"Why don't you?" I fought back, glaring into his eyes as he had a smug smile on his lips.

"Mommy, you ride the bull!" Cole said happily, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, come on Mommy." Cody said playfully, an amused look on his face, as the waiter stopped at our table placing our drinks down on the table. I spent a few moments looking into Cody's blue eyes, trying my best to hide a smile when I heard Cody speak aloud

"I really think you should ride the bull." Cody said loud enough as I saw the waiter turn to me.

"Would you like to ride the bull, little lady?" The waiter asked me, looking at me for an answer. I glanced to Cody who seemed to be amused to think I wouldn't, then glanced to my son who was waiting on my answer.

"Absolutely." I said half frightened, as the waiter grabbed me by the arm and led me over to where the entry way for the mechanical bull area was. I watched as Cody grabbed Cole from his seat, standing up, placing Cole's feet on the small railing they had surrounding the mechanical bull area, as Cole leaned back against Cody for support. I took a deep breath as the employee was trying to give me details on what to do when I got on the mechanical bull, and tried my best to not chicken out of this. I turned to the employee briefing me as I asked him seriously

"Has anyone died on this thing?" I asked seriously

"Nah, celebrities ride this thing all the time!" the employee answered relaxed, as I rolled my eyes, like that helped the situation. When I heard the DJ lower the music in the restaurant and announce to everyone

"We got a bull rider in the house!" as the other patrons in the restaurant clapped loudly, all of their attention on me as I followed the employee out on to the mats surrounding the mechanical bull. I took a deep breath before jumping and pulling myself onto the large machine. I listened as the employee gave me last minute instructions, then made his way back to the controls. I heard the familiar sounds of Cole as I looked over to where Cole and Cody were standing.

"Go Mommy!" Cole cheered, clapping along with the crowd a wide smile on his face. That smile made it all worth while cause right now I was the coolest mom in the world to him. I posed slightly on the bull as I watched Cody pull out his phone snapping a photo, before giving me a thumbs up and clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"You ready little lady?" The DJ asked as I nodded my head and put my hand above my head, waiting for the machine to start to move. The bull started to move slowly, I hung on tightly as I waited for any unexpected movement, and so far this didn't seem too bad as the crowd continued to cheer for me. I started to notice the bull moving faster when suddenly the bull flipped to the left, throwing me off my balance and I was spun off the bull as I hit the soft padding that surrounded the bull. I laid there on my back hearing the crowd clap for my attempt at riding the bull, as the employee rushed over, helping me to my feet as I walked off of the mats. I climbed up the small steps making it back to my table, when suddenly two little arms wrapped around my legs as the blur ran towards me as fast as he could.

"Mommy!" Cole yelled wrapping his arms around my legs, I reached down picking him up in my arms, a wide smile on his face when he spoke excitedly

"Mommy, you rode the bull and it moved like this and you went like this." He explained everything to me in detail as if I wasn't there.

We finished our dinners as I looked around the almost empty restaurant. Cole was already asleep in his chair, his head propped up against the back of his seat. I pulled his chair gently next to mine, letting him lay down, his head in my lap his little body curled up on the seat of his chair. Cody took out his phone, answering a text message before he spoke with a smile

"By the way, this picture will be on my phone from now on." He said smiling, turning the phone to show me the image of me on top of the mechanical bull.

"Oh please, I was horrible." I said blushing, covering my face with my hand, as the waiter stopped at the table, grabbing some empty dishes and leaving our check.

"You were great, I never thought you'd be able to tame that bull." Cody teased, glancing at the check.

"I tamed you didn't I?" I teased back, seeing his eyes dart from the check to me, a smirk on his lips.

"Well th-" Cody started to respond before Cole sat up groggily.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." Cole said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Alright…" I said glancing around the restaurant, smoothing some of his tousled hair before I saw where the restrooms were. I stood from my seat, helping Cole to his feet, straightening his mask.  
>"We gotta wash your face too, buddy" I said looking at the chocolate he still had around his mouth from the brownie Cody had ordered for the table.<p>

"I'll take him." Cody offered, standing from his spot.

"Are you sure?" I asked, as Cody reached for Cole's hand, my son happily accepting, taking Cody's hand.

"Absolutely. Go check out their gift shop, and we'll catch up to you." Cody said smiling, leaning over placing a quick kiss on my lips, before leading Cole to the bathroom.

I grabbed our things from the table and made my way to the small gift area they had, I looked at the shirts, and fought the urge to buy the "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" shirt that was calling my name. I smiled as I turned to the small, scattering of games they hand near the gift shop, watching a few guys play pool, before standing in front of one of those 'Love Detector' machines. I looked at it for a bit, before glancing around and popping in a quarter before wrapping my hand around the metal joystick, as the lights lit up on the machine. The machine was still running, when Cole appeared on the side of the machine, watching the flashing multi colored lights flicker.

"Mommy, are you winning?" Cole asked curiously, when suddenly the light stopped at the title of 'Naughty but Nice.' I blushed taking my hand off the controller, laughing when I glanced to Cody.

"Well the machine doesn't lie." Cody said with a smirk, as I playfully swatted his arm.

"You think so huh? Put your money where your mouth is!" I teased, reaching into my purse pulling out another quarter. Cody smiled wide, grabbing the quarter in his hand, before reaching forward, his lips meeting mine for a kiss, before he made his way to the machine. Cody popped the quarter in to the machine, wrapping his hand around the metal controller.

"Check this out" Cody said with a face as he squeezed the controller, making his bicep pop to attention. I laughed as he reached over with his other hand, rolling up his sleeve, as he continued to flex his bicep over and over again.

"Need tickets to the gun show?" Cody asked, flexing his muscle again, causing me to laugh out loud. The lights stopped flickering and I burst out laughing as they stopped under the title of 'Clammy'. Cody let go of the machine in a hurry, before rolling down his sleeve

"This machine is obviously broken." Cody said seriously, glancing to me.

"Obviously." I said with a mock serious tone, as Cody rolled his eyes.

"Mommy, can I play?" Cole asked, his little hands reaching for the metal controller. I reached for another quarter. He's only 5, so it's not like he'd get it anyways, to him it would just be another game. I watched as Cody lifted Cole in his arms, letting him reach the metal controller, as I popped the quarter into the game.

"Hang on" I said to Cole as the lights began to flicker. We all watched as the lights illuminated and flickered for a while before they stopped flickering under the title of 'Hot Stuff'.

"Mommy did I win?" Cole asked curiously, looking over to me. Cody and I burst out laughing, as Cody lifted Cole into his arms, holding him on his hip, as we continued to laugh. A guy walking from the bar walked behind us, as he yelled to a muscular guy who was playing pool

"Hey Chuck! This little boy scored higher on the love detector than you!" the guy finished as the people around laughed out loud, the muscular guy obviously getting embarrassed. I followed Cody as he led us out of the restaurant.

"Mommy, did I win?" Cole asked again, looking from me to Cody.

"You sure did buddy!" Cody said with a smile, glancing to me with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Cole asked excited

"Yeah, you just won't know it until you're older." Cody said dryly, as my eyes grew wide looking to him, as he simply shrugged his shoulders smiling wide.


	29. Familiar Faces

We got back to the hotel, for the night. I watched as Cole ran playfully around the hotel room, yeah that brownie was definitely not a good idea, as I let him try to burn off as much energy as possible. I glanced over to Cody who sat on our bed, with his laptop open.

"I'm gonna go get a bottle of water from the store, and maybe some ice. You want anything?" I asked as Cody smiled and shook his head. I threw my shoes hastily on, putting my hair in a quick ponytail, and headed towards the door. I took a look at Cole who was currently playing on the other bed with his batman pajamas on.

"Hey batman, slip your shoes on so you can come with me." I said, quickly rewarded by Cole's voice echoing through the room

"Okay mommy!" he yelled before he jumped off the bed, throwing his shoes on quickly and ran to me, his hand grasping mine as we left the room. I let him push the buttons on the elevator as we rode it down to the lobby, then the doors opened.

The lobby was much busier than it was earlier, it was actually kind of surprising since it was like 9 at night. I grasped Cole by the hand as we walked off the elevator.

"Are all these people staying here too mommy?" Cole asked looking around the lobby.

"I think so, buddy" I said, glancing around the people. I know Cody said most of the wrestlers would be checking in, but I wasn't expecting this many. We had just rounded the corner , walking towards the store, making our way through the busy lobby when suddenly I heard Cole scream with delight. I turned to look at my son seeing a blonde man, tickling him from behind, I immediately recognized the man as I let go of Cole's hand and watched as the man hoisted my kicking son up into his arms, so Cole could see his face.

"How's it going little man?" Christian asked, a smile spread across Cole's lips as he wrapped his arms around the large man's neck, hugging him tight before Christian leaned back down and putting Cole back on the floor, before looking over to me.

"Christian! How are you?" I asked, reaching over my son, giving the blonde man a tight hug as he hugged me back.

"I'm good…I'm good. I just got in." he said pointing to the one suitcase that stood next to him.

"How are you guys?" he asked, glancing down to Cole, ruffling my son's hair before looking back to me.

"We're good…got in early this morning" I said matter of factly.

"Yeah, Cody said you guys were gonna come out early." Christian spoke, glancing at his phone, before slipping it back in his pocket.

"But you're staying for the show right?" Christian asked seriously.

"Yep, we'll be there. This little guy can't wait! He's all wrestling now…" I said resting my hand on Cole's head. I watched as Christian picked Cole up into his arms again when he spoke with a smile

"You'll love it! A pay per view is so much more than a regular show, and Summerslam is one of our biggest pay per views!" Christian explained, bouncing Cole in his arms a bit.

"That's what Cody said." I explained.

"Yep, it's definitely a good time." Christian spoke, setting Cole back down on his feet.

"So I'll see you guys Sunday? At the show?" Christian asked pointing to me than down to Cole.

"Yep, we'll be there." I said with a smile, watching as Cole nodded his head.

"Great. Well I need to get these things up to my room, but I'll see you two Sunday!" Christian spoke, reaching over giving me a quick hug, before giving Cole a hi-five then heading on his way to the elevators.

We finally found our way into the small store that the hotel had on its premises, I let go of Cole's hand as I grabbed a small basket, I figured I should possibly buy some things for tomorrow, so we would have snacks, even though I still had no idea what we were doing, but snacks were always good. I stood back by the small fridges they had, looking at the beverages they had, when I heard Cole playing. I looked over, noticing my son was jumping around one of the display racks that held stuffed animals and had t-shirts hanging from it.

"Mommy, I can't reach!" Cole spoke, stretching his little fingers as far as they would go, trying to grasp the small stuffed animal on top. His feet stood up on the stand as he continued to try to reach.

"Cole, get down! I'll come over and help you in a minute" I spoke, not paying much attention, when suddenly the sound of a loud crash caught my attention. I turned around and to my embarrassment and horror, the whole display rack was tipped over and there was my son laying on top of the pile of clothes and stuffed animals. I rushed over to him, picking him up quickly, as I knelt down.

"Cole, are you ok?" I asked, looking over him.

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to look." Cole spoke, his bottom lip quivering. My anger subsided at the moment, looking at my son and knowing this must of scared the daylights out of him, but I was just happy he was alright.

"It's fine…just next time listen to mommy..alright?" I said, giving him a quick hug before I realized the pile of clothes was moving and I heard a deep voice speak

"A little help would be nice?" the voice under the pile spoke. My eyes grew wide as I quickly pulled the display rack and items off of whoever was under the pile, to see a much older gentleman laying on the ground under the mess. He must have been on the other side of the rack when Cole did his little stunt.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" I explained, grabbing him by his hand, helping him to his feet. I finally got him to his feet, as I helped trying to dust off and straighten the suit he was wearing.

"Again, I'm so sorry." I spoke, watching as he seemed to examine himself for any injuries, as he glanced out to the lobby, then to the other people who were in the store before he turned back to me.

"No need for an apology, I'm fine and you've seemed to entertain the masses tonight." He spoke, pointing around. It was at that time I glanced around noticing the many people out in the lobby were giggling as they walked by, most of them trying their best to not do it in eyesight, but failing miserably. I then glanced to the checkout stand in the store, the employee didn't seem to be too happy, but the large muscular man with long dirty blonde hair, who was standing at the checkout was laughing so hard, his face was the color of a cherry, and couldn't even look back to us.

"I'm sorry if we embarrassed you. My son chose the wrong time to not listen to me, but he's really a good boy." I explained, placing my hand on my son's head. I watched as the older man glanced down to Cole, a smile coming to his face when he spoke

"It's quite alright, I assure you…I've been tackled by much worse things, including that refrigerator shaped man laughing hysterically at the cash register." The man smiled, before leaning down being eye level with my son as he reached out ruffling Cole's hair, before he spoke with a smile.

"Alright you little monkey, you be good…" before holding his hand out for a handshake, which Cole quickly shook the man's hand, before the older man left the store. I watched as he walked out of the store, the large muscular man following afterwards, stopping briefly to look at me and speak between laughs

"Thank you for that! That's the best laugh I've had all day!" the large man spoke, hurrying after the older man.

We purchased our items in the store, as I apologized to the store employee over and over again, before Cole and I made our way towards the elevator. We climbed into the elevator, watching as the door closed when I heard a voice yell out

"Hold the elevator!"

I quickly put my foot in between the doors, forcing them back open when a familiar face appeared on the other side of the elevator, a wide smile on his lips as he walked into the elevator with us and the doors closed.

"Ted!" Cole exclaimed, running across the small elevator, as the larger man picked my son up into his arms, Cole's arms wrapping around his neck, as Ted held him.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" Ted asked, as Cole told him everything from me riding the mechanical bull, to the plane ride, to his recent adventure in the store. I giggled as I watched Ted wrestle with my son freely, swinging him over his shoulders and hanging him upside down, before sitting him down on top of his suitcase that stood next to him. I walked towards Ted, wrapping him up in a hug, before I spoke

"How have you been?" a smile coming to my lips.

"Things are good. How are you two?" Ted said ruffling Cole's hair as he held the extended handle of the suitcase and kicked his feet freely against it.

"Not bad. Not bad." I finished as the elevator opened to Cole and I's floor.

"Well this is us." I spoke.

"It's me too." Ted spoke glancing at the floor number, then leaning the suitcase with Cole on it back and carefully wheeling it down the hall, as my son giggled wildly.

"You're on this floor too?" I asked, turning into the small vending room they had in the hall.

"Looks like it. So we get Cody back huh?" Ted asked, watching as I put the ice bucket under the machine, waiting for it to vend.

"Yeah, for a few days a week I guess." I said watching the ice pop out of the machine.

"You can keep him if you want!" Ted said playfully, as I laughed out loud.

"Well that just wouldn't be fair…" I teased, grabbing the full bucket of ice from the machine as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Speaking of Cody, do you wanna come say hi real quick?" I asked, as Ted shrugged his shoulders and followed me to my room. I opened the door, holding it open as Ted playfully shook the suitcase with Cole still on it, as he giggled wildly.

"Look who I found loitering in the lobby!" I teased as I walked into the room, placing the bags of groceries down on the table, before sitting on the bed next to Cody. Cody closed his laptop, placing it on the chair next to the bed, before he stood from the bed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, before making his way over shaking Ted's hand, giving him a manly hug, before grasping Cole from the suitcase and playfully throwing him onto the bed, as my son giggled.

"So they found you huh?" Cody asked, jumping onto the bed with Cole, playfully wrestling with him as my son squirmed with delight, as Ted leaned against the dresser

"Yeah, they caught me in the elevator." Ted said with a smile, glancing to me before he continued.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Ted asked Cody, glancing at his phone in his hands.

"I have a signing on Sunday, then the show that night. You?" Cody recited, glancing at the TV that was playing the nickelodeon channel.

"Signing tomorrow, and I think I have one on Sunday too." Ted answered, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"But I haven't heard anything officially yet." Ted added, standing from his leaning position, as Cody nodded his head.

"Well I should get to my room, I have some things I gotta get done before tomorrow…so I'll see you guys around!" Ted said, walking to me giving me a hug, before giving Cody a manly hug, ruffling Cole's hair and walking out of the room.

I watched as Cody walked over to the table looking at the bags of food I bought.

"Geez, woman! You bought enough to feed an army!" Cody teased, glancing to me with a smile.

"No I bought some things for tomorrow, and for breakfast. You can never have enough when you have a growing boy, and a grown man for that matter, with you. And after Cole destroyed the whole display and almost killed an old man in the store, I felt I owed it to them to spend a decent amount of money" I said. Cody burst out laughing, as he turned to me with a confused expression.

"What?" he squeaked out between laughs.

"My boy over there felt it would be fun to climb on a display stand and knocked the whole thing over…" I explained Cody laughing even harder as I continued to tell the story with a smile.

"To make things worse, the whole thing landed on this poor old guy…" I finished as Cody was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny Cody!" I tried to keep a straight face, before laughing myself.

"Are you kidding me? That's hilarious!" Cody explained, trying to calm his laughter.

"Well, Cole didn't find it too funny, I think if anything it scared him enough that he'll be listening to me for awhile." I said laughing to myself.

"Do what you got to do in the game of parenting" Cody spoke with a wink, before jumping on the bed next to me. I glanced over to Cole, who was fast asleep on the other bed, his mask still on, even his shoes still on, but he looked comfortable so I let him be for the moment.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going tomorrow?" I asked, looking into the blue eyes of my boyfriend. Cody smiled wide, lunging forward, rolling on top of me, as his lips met mine with a passionate kiss. The kiss broke, as my mind cleared, and I realized what he was trying to do.

"Nope. Distracting me won't work Cody." I spoke sternly, pointing him in the chest playfully.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Cody admitted sighing. My eyes perked up, as I listened waiting for him to continue.

"When we get there tomorrow." Cody finished with a smile, as I playfully grabbed my pillow swatting him, knocking him off of me, onto the other side of the bed playfully, as we wrestled for control of the pillow.


	30. Cody's Secret Adventure

The alarm went off way too early for my liking as I rolled over and swatted the alarm button, turning it off. Opening my eyes, I noticed Cole was just beginning to stir, as he groggily sat up and wiped his eyes with his hands, the hair on his head sticking straight up. I turned my head looking to the spot next to me on the bed, noticing it was empty, as I sat up looking around the room. Cody was nowhere to be found. I got out of bed, seeing a small note on the table that simply read 'Get ready, I'll be back soon.' He must have had to do something with work I thought, as I turned to look at Cole who was laying back down trying his best to go back to sleep.

Within the hour I had gotten both Cole and I fed, showered and ready to go as we sat on the bed, he watched an episode of Spongebob as I checked my email. The door the room opened and I smiled when I saw my son dart off of the bed, running across the small room. I watched as Cody walked into the room, carrying my son who was hanging off of his neck like a monkey, a wide smile on his lips.

"You ready to go?" Cody asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah, we're ready. Is everything alright?" I asked concerned, as Cody picked Cole into his arms.

"Yep, everything's good, let's get on the road." Cody said excitedly, as I grabbed a backpack I threw some snacks into before grabbing Cody's hand with mine and walked with him out of the room, and down to the car.

We drove on the freeway for a little while, glancing to back seat and Cole was fast asleep, which wasn't too surprising considering how early it was, and my son was not a morning person. I watched as Cody pulled off the exit and turned into the driveway and I immediately knew where we were. I looked to Cody who had a smile on his face, glancing over to me as he pulled the car to a stop in the line to pay for parking.

"Are you serious?" I asked with wide eyes, as Cody nodded his head.

"This had to be expensive." I argued, looking out my window at anything I could see, excited like a little child.

"Actually they're sponsoring Summerslam this year, so they gave us a pile of tickets for whoever wanted to use them. I was lucky enough to put in for us 3 early enough." Cody explained as he pulled up to the parking stand and paid for our parking before continuing to the parking garage. We parked the car, getting everything out of the car, I watched as Cody opened the back seat, pulling Cole out of the car, holding him in his arms, Cole's head resting on Cody's shoulder as he continued to nap. I intertwined my fingers with Cody's as we walked out of the parking garage, my eyes taking in everything I could see as we walked along the outdoor mall area they had.

"So be honest…you only brought Cole and I so you could come to Disneyland, huh?" I teased Cody, as he glanced over to me with a smile

"Actually I would of come either way" Cody said laughing.

We got to the ticket stands and checked in with the group person and waited for the rest of the group to show up. I recognized a few of the wrestlers in the room where we were told to wait for the rest of our group. A lot of kids all different ages were scattered among the room, along with other family members. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and 3 Disney employees walked into the room carrying boxes. The Disney employees called each wrestler to the front, then reached into the boxes pulling out Mickey ears for every person in their party, with names etched into the back.

We walked out of the room onto the Main Street and our eyes lit up as we took in the sights.  
>"Have you been here before?" I asked Cody.<p>

"No, never." Cody spoke glancing around the area, the people hustling by us hurrying into the park. I looked back to Cody with a smile.

"Think we should wake him?" I teased, pointing to my sleeping son.

"Nah, let him sleep.." Cody said smiling, his free hand reaching out for mine as I put my Mickey ears on, then helped Cody put on his. We walked down the main street area, looking at the stores as they passed by us.

"Did you want to get a souvenir?" Cody asked, pulling me over to one of the many gift stores. I glanced around the store, thinking it might be better to buy something now before Cole wakes up and wants everything in the store. I picked a shirt out for Cole and after buying it, I shoved it into my backpack before walking out of the store with Cody.

We walked together up to the train station area, before we climbed aboard the older train waiting for it to get going to take us to different parts of the park. I watched as Cody sat next to me, resting Cole in his lap, before I gently shook him, trying to wake him. I watched as my son's eyes flickered open, his eyes trying to focus before he giggled loudly.

"Mommy, you're silly." He giggled pointing to my ears.

"Look at Cody." I said pointing to Cody, I watched as Cole looked up to the man he was sitting on, his eyes lighting up and a loud giggle escaped him as he saw Cody wearing the Mickey ears.

"I bet you can't guess where we are?" I teased my son, watching as he glanced around the train, looking at the people who were hustling by, and climbing onto the train.

"Ask Cody." I said playfully, I watched as Cole turned to face Cody and asked happily.

"Cody, where are we?"

"Here I'll tell you." Cody said, before leaning in and whispering into Cole's ear, when I saw my son snap his head to look at me before he spoke loudly

"Mommy! We're at Disneyland!" Cole exclaimed, smiling wide. You could see the excitement on his face, as it sunk in, just where we were.

"Then I guess you should wear these!" I said, pulling his set of Mickey ears and the shirt I bought for him out of my bag, helping him quickly switch shirts, then helping him put his ears on before Cody lifted him up to sit on the bench between us, as the train started moving.

We made the first stop the small little area of the park they called Toontown, it was the area Mickey lived in. I hung onto Cole's hand as we walked off of the train and entered the park area. Cole's eyes lit up as he looked around the live cartoon area, hearing the screams from the rides that we walked by.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed, as my free hand covered my mouth, as I stopped in my tracks, my eyes taking in the characters from my favorite Disney movie ever.

"What?" Cody asked concerned looking over to me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Cole asked, tugging on my arm trying to get my attention.

Ever since I was a kid, my favorite Disney movie was 'Mary Poppins' and there they were, Mary and Burt standing on the sidewalk in front of me, greeting guests and taking pictures. True they weren't the real people, but I don't even care, it was Mary Poppins and Burt the chimney sweep, I didn't care about anything else. I knelt down next to Cole, pointing to the characters that stood in front of us.

"Look, it's Mary Poppins and Burt! Remember from Mommy's favorite movie?" I asked my son excitedly as he simply eyed me, then looked to the people I pointed at.

"You do know it's not the real people right?" Cody asked with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Shut up." I said, looking up at my boyfriend as I pushed myself to my feet looking at the characters still greeting the fans that surrounded them.

"Go get a picture." Cody suggested, as my eyes grew wide.

"I couldn't." I spoke, my skin blushing as I shook my head no.

"Seriously?" Cody spoke sarcastically, a wide smile appearing on his lips as I playfully shoved him.

"Quit teasing me!" I fought back smiling, hearing him laugh as I blushed even more than I was before.

"Alright, come on." Cody said before moving quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist as he began moving me with him closer to the characters. I fought against his arms, as he continued to move me closer and closer, as my son skipped along happily next to us, giggling watching us wrestle against each other. It was finally our turn as we made it to the front of the line, I felt Cody's arms tighten against me as my whole body froze, my two favorite fictional characters staring at me with smiles on their faces, as I stared back at them. I could hear Cody chuckle, as his body moved behind mine, pushing me to move with him.

"Come on, they're not going to bite." Cody said sarcastically, as he continued to try to move me in between the two characters.

"I think she's a little star struck." Cody spoke honestly looking to the fictional characters.

"Well, get up here then!" The Burt Character spoke, motioning to the spot between him and the Mary Poppins character.

"Come on, spit spot." The Mary Poppins added as I quickly stepped in between them as the fictional characters wrapped their arms around my shoulders. I watched as Cody handed off his phone to the employee before grabbing Cole by the hand and walking to the other side of Mary Poppins, as Cole stood in front of him for the picture. I thanked them again as we walked away, my composure returning as we walked farther down the street.

"So…uh…Mary Poppins huh?" Cody said with a wide smile, as I turned to him.

"Don't judge me." I said with a straight face as Cody wrapped his arms around my waist once again, pulling me to him. His eyes meeting mine, as I could smell his cologne and could feel his body against mine.

"I just never knew you liked that movie." Cody said seriously, his eyes dancing with mine.

"I love that movie…When I was a kid I watched it religiously…to this day I still know every word of every song…It's kind of my go to movie when things are bad…always makes me feel better..." I admitted, blushing as Cody stayed silent waiting for me to continue.

"I used to play it all the time for Cole when he was a baby, until my son decided to use it one day as a Bat-star, and threw it into the wall…" I said with a smile, as Cody laughed out loud at the image I painted for him.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn about you then." Cody said with a smirk, before leaning in capturing my lips with his, letting his lips dance with mine. Our kiss ended when I heard the familiar sound of my son.

"Mommy! Cody!" Cole spoke excitedly, as I pulled away from Cody, looking down to my son, as he pointed to the large Roger Rabbit ride.

"What's that?" Cole asked curiously, watching as the loud sounds came from the building.

"That's the Roger Rabbit ride." I answered as Cody let his arms drop to his side, standing next to me.

"You wanna go on it?" Cody asked my son, letting his hand rest on my son's head. Cole's eyes staring at the building, as the explosion sounds escaped it.

"Come on buddy, it'll be fun." I spoke, reaching out for my son's hand as we walked into the building. I let Cole stand in front of me, as he stood onto the railing hoisting himself high enough to watch the incoming cars from the ride as new people got on the ride and disappeared around the corner into the darkness of the ride. I watched his worried expression and could tell he was a little timid about this, when the employee waved for us. I grabbed Cole by the hand as I led him into the car with me, pulling the lap bar down over our laps, before I turned around and saw Cody in the car directly behind us. I tapped Cole on the shoulder, pointing to Cody who was behind us. I watched as Cole turned around and Cody made a funny face getting my son to giggle, before our cars started to move. Cole scooted closer to my body as we entered the dark tunnel.

The ride went quickly, my son giggling every time our car spun and we saw Cody in the car behind us. Cole seemed to enjoy it as the employee helped him out of the car, before I climbed out and we exited the ride. I watched as Cole happily skipped along ahead of Cody and I, as I reached my hand out, my fingers intertwining with his as we walked together. It was moments like this that I loved with Cody, we didn't have to say anything but it was just calmness, a sense of tranquility between us.

We had made it on almost every ride in the small area, when Cody suggested we go and meet Mickey Mouse. I was worried, I knew Cole didn't like the costumed characters too much, but I hoped since it was a familiar character he would be alright. I followed Cody as we entered Mickey's house, Cole's little hands grasping my hand tight as we entered the unknown house, walking through the various rooms.

"Mommy, are you sure Mickey's here?" Cole asked nervously, watching the mechanical items move as we walked by.

"It's alright buddy." Cody said with a comforting tone, glancing back to my son with a smile. We finally made it to the line, that led into the area where Mickey was. I leaned down as we waited for our turn, facing Cole

"Alright buddy, you're not gonna get scared are you?" I asked seriously. I watched as Cole looked up to Cody, then back to me his face held an unsure expression.

"It's Mickey Mouse. You watch him every morning, before batman right?" I said reassuringly, as my son nodded his head in agreement.

The employee opened the door and let us and a family behind us into the room. I heard Cody talk to the man behind us, as I glanced back and recognized the man from last night in the store. The large man with long dirty blonde hair stood there, with a lady who I assumed was his wife, and they had 3 little girls with them. I smiled as the oldest girl, held her younger sister's hand in hers, as the lady carried the third girl. I walked into the room with Cody, my hand still holding Cole's, as the other family followed behind us. My son's eyes grew wide as he saw the large mouse standing in front of us. His feet froze in place, not wanting to move. I watched as Cody quickly scooped my son up in his arms, as we continued into the room.

"Hi Mickey!" Cody said happily, shaking the costumed mouse's hand. I smiled as the mouse turned to me, and held out his hand to me as I shook it. It was a costumed mouse but I was excited like I met a celebrity.

"Mickey, this is Cole. Cole's a little scared of you." Cody explained to the costumed mouse, pointing to my son who was resting his head on Cody's shoulder.

"But he watches you every morning!" I explained to the costumed mouse, as Mickey nodded his head as he listened to us.

"What's your favorite song that Mickey sings, Cole?" I prompted my son, as he buried his head into Cody's shoulder shyly.

"I know. He likes the hot dog song." Cody said with a smile, tickling Cole slightly. It really caught me by surprise as I turned to my boyfriend.

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"I've heard him sing it with the TV a couple times." Cody admitted, as I chuckled softly as Cody continued.

"and I'm not gonna tell you how many times it's been stuck in my head…Hot Dog, Hot Dog, Hot Diggety Dog!" Cody started to sing it in front of everyone, as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to giggle, as the costumed mouse began to dance to Cody's singing. Cody continued to sing what he knew of the song, bouncing my son in his arms, as Mickey danced in place next to them, when the sound of the large man that was waiting with his family in the back of the room spoke up.

"Oh Good God!" The large man spoke, his wife swatting him playfully as the three daughters smiled and clapped along with the song.

"Would you like a picture?" The employee cleared his throat before asking as I handed her my phone, setting the camera up before standing on the other side of Mickey, as Cody and Cole stood on the other side and the employee snapped a picture.

We walked out of Mickey's house heading to a different part of the park as I turned to Cody, walking backwards in front of my boyfriend as I asked him.

"So I get excited about Mary Poppins and I get teased mercilessly, but you break into song with Mickey Mouse and it's perfectly alright?" I teased, trying to gauge Cody's reaction as he finally let a smile cross his lips.

"Trust me, I'll never live it down." Cody said with a smile, grasping my arms pulling me to him as his lips met mine for a quick kiss, before swinging his arm over my shoulder, as we walked together, watching Cole walk in front of us.

The day was going by faster than I imagined it would, and I honestly don't think I stopped smiling once whole day. Pictures were taken, rides were rode, junk food was eaten and it was just fun. I was so proud of Cole, for being as timid as he is, he went on every ride that he could so far, even though you could tell he was scared. We stood in line for the Haunted Mansion, as we walked through the line queue. Cole's hand hanging onto mine as he eyed the large, spooky house.

"Mommy?" Cole asked with a shaky voice as we entered into the large mansion, stopping waiting for the elevator. I turned to look at my son, who's face said it all as he looked around the scary décor, and the eerie music. I scooped him up in my arms as I spoke to him in a calming tone.

"You're not scared are you?" I asked with a smile, as my son nodded his head yes.

"I want you to remember it's all pretend, alright?" I said reassuringly, as my son's eyes looked around the dim room. I smiled as Cody wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leaning into our conversation.

"Plus, me and your mom are here, and you know we ain't gonna let anything hurt you!" Cody said with a smile, holding his hand up for a hi-five as my son slapped Cody's hand. Right then the doors opened and we walked in to the large room with the group of people, as the doors closed behind us and the elevator began to lower. I felt my son's hand grasping around my neck tighter, as he laid his head on my shoulder. I knew he was getting scared, as I let my hand rest on top of his head, soothing him as much as I could. I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I didn't think it would be too bad considering it was a Disney ride, but right about now I was reconsidering my decision. I scooted closer to Cody as his hand that wrapped around my shoulders, was gently rubbing Cole's head, as the scary voice continued to talk to the group of people, when suddenly the lights went out in the elevator, a loud clap of thunder and a high pitched scream filled the elevator. As soon as the lights turned back on, another scream filled the elevator as Cole began crying hysterically in my arms, sobbing for me as I held him tight against me, trying to calm him down as much as I could. I heard him sobbing over and over again as he cried that he was scared and he wanted to leave, as the people slowly began exiting the elevator.  
>"Shhhh…It's ok Cole." I tried to calm him, as he finally moved into a quieter cry, the tears still streaming down his face as his hands still grasped around my neck tight.<p>

"I wanna leave mommy, I wanna leave." He cried, sniffling loud. We had just exited the elevator area, as I stepped to the side of the hallway, Cody stepping over with us, as I placed Cole down on his feet, as I kneeled down next to him. I wiped at his tears, urging him to calm down as he finally began to stop crying.

"You ok?" I asked as he sipped some water out of my water bottle, before handing it back to me as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't know that was gonna scare you." Cody said, kneeling down next to me, eye level with Cole as he reached out, placing his hand on Cole's shoulder, as Cole nodded his head.

"You sure you don't wanna give the ride a try?" I asked hoping he would change his mind, now that he was calmer, when suddenly a whole new set of tears sprung to his eyes as he shook his head quickly.

"How about if you sit next to me?" Cody asked, with a smile, as Cole once again shook his head no, walking to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, burying his head into my shoulder. I glanced over to Cody, who was watching Cole with a saddened face, I can tell he wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Why don't you go on the ride, and we'll wait for you outside?" I suggested, as Cody wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the exit door.

"There's no way I'm gonna go on a ride without my 2 favorite people." Cody said with a smile, leaning over pressing his lips against mine, before picking Cole out of my arms into his as we walked back into the park.

The day had gone by way too fast, the smiles on our faces as we walked out of the park. I smiled as I happily munched on my churro, turning to look at my boyfriend who's hand I held, as he walked next to me, happily munching on his churro as he held my son with his other arm. Cole was fast asleep, as he laid his head on Cody's shoulder, his face still sticky from the sucker we bought him earlier in the night. I smiled as we climbed into the car contently, arriving back at our hotel quickly and making our way into our room.

I quickly got Cole's mask off, and was able to strip him down to his shorts before I tucked him into bed. I laid on the other bed peacefully, stretching out when I heard the door to the bathroom open and Cody walked across the room, quickly jumping onto the bed on his side, bouncing me along with the mattress.

"I swear you're gonna break this thing." I said with a smile.

"So? It's not mine." Cody answered back with a smile, leaning forward pushing his lips against mine for a gentle kiss. I sighed as the kiss broke sooner than I liked when he suddenly rolled himself over to face away from me. I could hear him messing with his bag, when suddenly I felt something drop onto the bed.

"That's for you." Cody spoke, rolling over to face me. I sat up, grabbing for what was dropped onto the mattress and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when I looked at the brand new Mary Poppins DVD that I held in my hands.

"You didn't have to do this." I said, looking over to Cody, who laid on his side propping his head up on his elbow, a wide smile on his face.

"I know. I wanted to." Cody answered softly.

"I just can't believe you. The trip to California, Disneyland, and now my favorite movie." I said, running my hand through my hair, as I continued to look at the DVD.

"What's so hard to believe? You're my girl, and that little boy over there has me wrapped around his finger. I'm gonna take care of you. I wanna take care of you." Cody finished , reaching out, his fingers intertwining with mine, as he pulled our joined hands up to his lips, placing a kiss over my knuckles. The feelings that jumped in my mind I had to fight, as they screamed loud through my mind, telling me that one day Cody would leave me just like Ryan, but Cody was so much more than Ryan. Cody wasn't a liar, he wasn't someone who would leave, he hadn't left yet.

"Are you sure about that?" I said, rolling onto my side facing Cody, as our hands laid connected between us, his blue eyes dancing with mine. We sat in silence for a moment, our eyes dancing with each other as if we were talking through them.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Cody said in a tone barely above a whisper, that sent chills down my spine. I fought with my mind as my insecurities we're trying their best to sabotage this relationship, they kept telling me Cody was gonna leave one day and I worried all the time that he would be just like Ryan, but this time so much worse cause of Cole. Cole would be living through the nightmare with me, not like when he was a baby.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again and as many times as I need to, I'm not like him Kylie." Cody spoke softly, as if he knew exactly what my mind was telling me, before he pulled me forward, closer to him, his arm resting over my hips, holding my body to his protectively. My body melded next to his as I laid there softly, feeling his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him, one hand resting over my hip, the other gently running through my hair softly. It was soothing laying with Cody like this, like every insecurity I ever had ran through my body as I laid there next to him, fighting my eyelids as much as I could before I felt them droop lower and lower.


	31. Arriving At Summerslam Axxess

I awoke the next morning, hearing my ringtone blaring through the room, as I reached out grasping my phone, glancing at the screen before answering it with a raspy voice.

"Yeah?" I spoke into the phone knowing who it was.

"Is that how you greet your brother?" Kyle asked, I knew he was smiling.

"It is when you wake me up earlier than I need to be." I said sarcastically, my eyes still closed as I rested the phone against my ear. I smiled hearing Cody mumble incoherently before pulling my body closer to his as his arm reached over holding me tighter than before, as he slowly fell back to sleep.

"Still grouchy in the morning huh? Has Cody seen that side of you yet?" Kyle asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I said to my brother, as I rolled my eyes, rolling under Cody's arm switching my position to my back, as I stretched out as much as I could.

"So how's my nephew?" Kyle asked.

"Sleeping." I answered glancing over to my son who was still fast asleep.

"Well wake him up, I want to talk to him." Kyle responded. I ran my hands over my face before glancing at the clock, sighing.

"You're lucky our alarm was gonna go off in 10 minutes anyways, or else I would just hang up on you." I said threatening.

"10 minutes? You whined cause I woke you up 10 minutes early? Lame!" Kyle teased, laughing on the other end of the phone.

"10 minutes is 10 minutes, ass!" I responded back.

"Please, 10 minutes is nothing!" Kyle fought back, as I smiled at this argument I was having with my brother.

"10 minutes is enough time for me to kick your ass!" I said threatening, hearing a small chuckle come from behind me, as I turned to see Cody resting his head on his arm that rested behind his head. A smile on his lips, as his eyes still stayed closed, but I could tell he was awake.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots over here Kylie, you should see me!" Kyle teased as I chuckled.

"You should be!" I answered sternly, as I heard Kyle's voice turn serious.

"Just put my nephew on and quit being an asshole" Kyle responded. I rolled my eyes watching as my son's eyes flickered open as he sleepily sat forward, reaching for his mask with his little hand.

"Batman, you wanna talk to Uncle Kyle?" I asked, watching my son's lips curl into a smile at the mere mention of his Uncle's name, before he groggily put the mask on. I stood from my seat on the bed, walking over to my son's bed, snapping the mask into place, handing him the phone, watching as my son laid back down talking to his Uncle.

I backed my way back to my bed, looking over to Cody as I climbed in next to him, his eyes were still shut, a small smirk on his lips. I reached over, playfully poking him in the ribs.

"Faker!" I whispered close to his ear, watching the smirk grow into a wide smile, as he quickly wrapped his arms around my body, rolling his body over on top of mine, as I giggled wildy. His arms resting on either side of my head as his body rested on top of mine, his blue orbs meeting mine, when Cody suddenly leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. I forgot my son was in the room as I let my arms wrap around Cody's neck, letting my fingers massage the muscles on the back of his neck, a smile coming to my lips as I felt the kiss break, Cody leaving gentle kisses down my neck, getting to the junction of my neck and collarbone before he pushed himself off of me, standing next to the bed. His dark hair ruffled, some strands sticking up as he stood there in his boxers, I smiled as I watched him walk to the other bed, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss on Cole's head before ruffling my son's hair, before turning to me smiling as he made his way into the bathroom.

A couple hours later, I stood in the bathroom. I just towel dried my hair doing the best I could with it at this point. Cody and Cole were already showered, and should be eating out in the room, as I sighed with the ponytail and put on some quick makeup. With a quick glance at myself in the mirror, I opened the door and walked back out into the hotel room. I had just sat down on the end of the bed when I saw the pint sized boy run over to me, his arms pushed through a large white jacket that had no sleeves, the hood was so large he couldn't even see out of it. I recognized it immediately as the jacket Cody wears out to the ring. Cole's hands reaching out resting on the edge of my knees as he spoke excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Watch me! Watch me Mommy!" Cole repeated excitedly, using his little hand to push the hood back far enough so one eye peeked out and I could see him. I glanced to Cody who was sitting on the other bed, packing his bag for the show that night, an amused look on his face, before turning back to my son.

"Alright buddy, I'm watching." I said, as my son's smile grew even wider as he took a few steps away from me, pulling the hood back over his head completely. I wasn't sure what I was watching for exactly as I watched my son take a couple steps, then flung the hood back over his head exposing his face. I looked to Cody, and knew exactly what my son was doing.

"Don't forget the cameras Cole." Cody added with a smile, as I turned back to my son who quickly held one arm in front of his face, the other in front of me .

"No cameras mommy!" Cole recited with a straight face, before smiling wide and running to Cody. I smiled over to them, as Cody wrapped his arm around Cole.

"You did not teach my son your entrance." I spoke with a smile.

"Mommy did you know who I was?" Cole asked excitedly.

"Um…were you batman?" I asked playfully, watching as my son glanced to Cody then giggled loudly as he shook his head no.

"Ok who were you?" I asked with a smile.

"I was Cody!" he said smiling as Cody reached out and gave him a hi-five.

"Well come here and let me get a closer look at you!" I said holding out my arms for my son who happily walked to me, as I looked at the large jacket that swallowed my son's frame. I smiled as my son put the hood back on his head, his little hand holding the hood back so one eye could peek out at me. I laughed looking down at his feet, as the jacket hung all the way down past his feet.

"Did you shrink Cole?" I teased, pulling the hood back seeing my son's smiling face as he giggled.

"No mommy, this is Cody's jacket." Cole said stepping towards me as I wrapped my son up in a large hug, as I placed a kiss on top of his head, just noticing that his hair was hairsprayed. I pulled him back to look at him, his hair combed back with a slight spritzing of hair spray.

"Who did your hair buddy?" I asked, knowing the answer as my son pointed to Cody. I turned to my boyfriend who was folding his trunks, putting them in the smaller gym bag as he looked over to us.

"I think he looks good." Cody said smiling.

"He looks like you." I added, glancing back at my son who didn't have his hair spiked for once.

"Like I said, I think he looks good." Cody restated with a smile, as I rolled my eyes, before turning to my son.

"Go give Cody back his jacket so we can get ready to go." I said with a smile, tickling him as he walked back over to Cody, the large jacket still on his small body. I smiled watching Cody simply pull the large jacket over Cole's body, folding it in his hands before placing it in the bag. I watched as he lifted Cole into his arms, when he spoke.

"That jacket looked good on you buddy!" Cody said smiling as Cole nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll see if I can get you one, ok?" Cody said to my son as Cole nodded his head before wrapping his little arms around Cody's neck, giving him a squeeze before Cody put him down on his feet and I helped him continue to get ready.

A few hours later we walked into a large room, there were wrestlers spread everywhere, some talking on phones, some signing things, others just relaxing. I held Cole's hand as we followed Cody into the room, as he led us to a few seats that were open on a couch. We had drove over to where Summerslam Axxess was being held and as we walked in I got a glimpse at just how many fans were there. They were all over outside, there were booths, a large ring it was just crazy out there. I sat with Cole on my lap as we waited for Cody to return.

"Alright here ya go." Cody said as he leaned forward putting a laminated pass over Cole's neck and one over mine.

"What are these?" I asked glancing down at the passes.

"They're passes so you can get back in here without me." Cody explained looking at the paper he held in his hands.

"So I have a Q&A in about 10 minutes, then I'll be signing autographs for fans for a couple hours." Cody recited looking at the sheet, before folding it up and putting it in his back pocket, as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"You think you two can find something to do for a few hours?" Cody said with a smile, as I leaned forward, my lips just inches from his, his warm breath splaying against my lips.

"Oh I'm sure I can keep busy." I whispered before pushing forward connecting his lips with mine, a smile coming to my lips as a moan escaped his chest, before the kiss broke.

"And you…" Cody said with a teasing tone as he grasped Cole off of my lap, pulling him onto his, as Cole giggled loudly.

"Guess who I talked to?" Cody asked my son as Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Well your mommy told me you like John Cena." Cody said with a smile as Cole nodded his head happily.

"Really? John Cena?" Cody teased as Cole nodded his head.

"But I'm your favorite right?" Cody asked as my son glanced to me before nodding his head yes, and leaning forward resting his head on Cody's shoulder. I smiled watching Cody rub Cole's back as he spoke.

"That's what I thought." Cody teased, tickling Cole once again getting him to squirm wildly on his lap.


	32. Summerslam Axxess and a Surprise

A few minutes later an employee came and escorted Cody out the back door, as I grabbed Cole by the hand and made our way out into the hot sunlight. The employees quickly pointed us to the VIP area as we stood near the railings around the ring. I lifted my son in my arms as we watched 4 grown men in the ring do their best at superstar impressions, my son giggling at the man trying to do his best John Cena. Suddenly before the emcee announced the winner, a familiar music hit as we watched Cody fling the curtains open and walked down the ramp. He was wearing jeans and had his white sleeveless jacket on over his t-shirt as he made his way into the ring. The audience booed loudly as Cole and I cheered Cody on from the front row, his eyes glancing to us as he made his way onto the turnbuckle.

"Cody Rhodes, what are you doing out here?" The emcee asked, looking down at the paper he held.

"I know I'm not supposed to grace all of you with my presence until a little later, but I couldn't let this sorry show continue." Cody spoke into the microphone as the audience continued to boo.

"But these 4 men do not have the best impressions. In fact the one person who has the best impression isn't even in this ring right now." Cody spoke, as he turned to the emcee.

"Alright Cody, who has the best impression?" The emcee asked going along with Cody's speech.

"Him." Cody spoke seriously, pointing to Cole. It was only a moment before Cody jumped out of the ring, smiling as he approached me, holding his arms out for Cole. I was a bit nervous but trusted Cody as I let my son go, and Cole happily moved over to Cody's embrace as Cody carried him into the ring. I heard the audience all audibly 'awww' as they took in the sight of Cole. I guess they thought it was adorable seeing Cody with his condition and a little boy with the same type of situation. I smiled, pulling out my camera taking photos, as Cody kneeled down next to Cole, stripping out of his jacket, putting the large jacket onto Cole, before zipping it up.

"Hi there, what's your name?" The emcee asked, kneeling down next to Cole.

"Cole." My son answered, looking out at all the fans.

"Who are you gonna do an impression of?" The emcee asked when Cody suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Isn't it obvious? He's gonna do the one and only…Cody Rhodes." Cody spoke, as the audience booed once again. My stomach tightened hoping the boos weren't for my son, but Cole didn't seem to be phased by them at all. I watched as Cody stepped to the side as they played Cody's entrance music, and just like in the hotel room I watched as my son stepped into the middle of the ring and flipped the hood back before holding his hand in front of his face the other in front to protect himself from the cameras, before reciting loudly 'No cameras please.' I cheered loudly as the audience erupted into applause, as my son smiled wide as Cody lifted the jacket off of him, leading him to stand next to the 4 grown men who were waiting to hear the winner of the contest. The grown men all holding their hands out for Cole to give a hi-five as my son happily did so.

"Well, I think it's unanimous, the winner is Cole." The emcee announced as the audience cheered loudly again, myself cheering as loud as I could.

"Alright pal, here's a gift card for you to get any t-shirt you want at the stand. But I have to ask, they don't have Cody Rhodes shirts over there, who's shirt are you gonna get?" the emcee asked my son who without missing a beat gave his reply.

"John Cena" Cole answered as the audience applauded and cheered.

I smiled watching as the grown men and Cole were led out of the ring, Cody pointing to me as the security guard walked with Cole over to where I was, before hoisting him high into my arms, as Cody started his Q & A in the ring. Cole and I stayed in our spots around the ring watching Cody do his Q & A, when it finished watching as Cody winked at us before he was led backstage. I took the giftcard Cole had won, putting it my purse as I grabbed him by the hand and we made our way into Axxess. We had never been so I looked at the map on the large stand, trying to figure everything out, before I finally gave up and we just walked around.

I really enjoyed spending time with my son, don't get me wrong I loved being with Cody but it was nice spending some one on one time with my son as well. Cole was having a blast as he climbed the rock wall they had there, then jumped into the foam pit, before I let him punch the dummy they had there. I took him to the station where they let him make a sign for any wrestler he wanted to, he quickly scribbled a sign out for Cody, then on the back made one for John Cena. It had been an hour or so since we saw Cody, when I grasped Cole by the hand leading him to the merchandise stand to turn his gift card in and buying him a brand new John Cena shirt, before I quickly helped him switch into it.

Walking back through the booths I smiled, as I lifted Cole into my arms pointing to Cody who now sat behind a table, signing autographs and taking photos for the fans that were in line. We stood near the railing for a bit, before Cody noticed us, waving for us to come up. Cole and I walked on the outside of the line, the employees not stopping us because of our passes before we stopped behind a railing, watching him continue to sign and take pictures before Cody whispered something to the employee standing next to him. I smiled watching him jump off the small stage, rushing towards us as he wrapped both Cole and I in a large hug.

"You two having fun?" Cody asked with a smile, holding Cole in his arms.

"This is amazing." I said looking around the area.

"I know. It's crazy." Cody added before turning to Cole.

"How about you? You having a good time?" Cody asked as my son held his sign in his hands.

"Cody, I made you a sign." Cole admitted showing him the sign as Cody took a look at it, smiling wide.

"Thanks buddy." Cody said smiling as I pulled out my camera snapping a photo of both of them with the sign, then let the employee snap a photo of us three together.

"You better get back up there." I teased looking at the line of fans, patiently waiting to meet Cody.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon babe." Cody said with a smile, leaning forward his lips crushing against mine for a brief but passionate kiss, the whole line of fans collectively 'oohing' and 'ahhing' as we pulled apart, a bright red blush covering my face. Cody quickly gave Cole a kiss on the forehead before handing him back over to me, as I set Cole down on the ground and grabbed his hand continuing our way through Axxess.

The time had flown by as I spent the rest of the session with Cole, looking at the action figures, admiring the belts, letting Cole play the video games they had set up. We had seen both Ted Dibiase Jr. and Christian signing at booths, so we quickly went up to say hello. I had gotten a photo of Ted with Cole hanging upside down over Ted's shoulder smiling the whole time, and Cole and I got one with Christian as I was able to hold the heavyweight title. I blushed turning to the blonde man asking if I could touch it, but Christian made sure not to embarrass me more and said I could before they snapped the photo.

The session was coming to a close when I received the text from Cody telling us he was in the room from beforehand, as I grabbed Cole by the hand and led him into the room. The employees graciously let us by as they escorted us back into the room, my eyes immediately noticing Cody as he sat on the same couch from before. The room was much busier than earlier, all the wrestlers that were at Axxess were in the room relaxing. I let go of Cole's hand as he ran up to Cody, plopping down on his lap with a smile.

"Hey you." Cody said, lifting Cole onto his lap.

"Hi Cody." Cole said happily.

"I got a surprise for you." Cody said, standing to his feet walking towards me. I smiled as Cody wrapped his arm around my midsection pulling me to him, pressing his lips against mine.

"Hey babe." Cody whispered huskily, a shiver running down my spine, as I let my hand connect with his and followed, wherever he was taking Cole and I. We walked with him down a long hallway, people with beverage carts and trays rushing past us.

"This connects to the arena." Cody explained as we continued walking. I knew the arena was just across the street but I didn't know they had an underground tunnel that connected the two places, but it made sense. We finally reached the end of the tunnel, jumping into an elevator that only raised us one level as we spilled out into a backstage hallway. PA's were bustling around as it looked like most of the wrestlers hadn't arrived just yet. Cody led us into catering, placing Cole down in the chair as I sat in the other, before leaning against the chair.

"You stay here ok?" Cody spoke to Cole with a smile as he nodded his head.

"I mean it…Don't move." Cody teased, tickling Cole's belly before walking out of the catering area.

We sat there for a few moments when I heard my son squeal loudly

"John Cena!" Cole squealed, jumping from his seat running into the large mans arms. I stood from the seat, seeing Cody standing next to a large man who was wearing the same shirt Cole had gotten from the merchandise stand, and a hat to match. The large man was knelt down, hugging my son as I walked over. I smiled as Cody wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body.

"He really does like him huh?" Cody whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, but don't get jealous, you're still his favorite." I teased, glancing over to my boyfriend.

"Who's your favorite?" Cody whispered just inches outside of my ear, his breath tickling against the sensitive skin of my ear, as I swore I heard a husky growl escape his throat, before I turned to him, smiling.

"You'll never know." I teased as Cody smiled wide, wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Oh I think I do." Cody said, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was tender, yet passionate, before we heard a deep voice.

"Do they do this all the time?" the deep voice spoke, as I pulled away from Cody looking over to the large man who was holding my son, as my son nodded his head agreeing with John.

"Shut up." Cody said, lightly punching John in the arm.

"It's ok, I like Cody!" Cole spoke honestly, seeing a wide smile come to Cody and John's face.

"But I thought I was your favorite?" John teased.

"Cody is too." Cole explained as John pretended to just now understand, his smile wide. John quickly introduced himself to me, then to Cole, as we watched as Cole filled him in on all the events of the day, then quickly showed him the sign he drew for him, when John made Cole promise to hold it up during the show. I quickly pulled out my camera taking photos of John Cena and Cole both posing, doing his familiar 'U Can't See Me' pose, then one of them together.

"And this is for you pal." John spoke, placing the hat from his head on top of Cole's, before loosening a bit so it would fit around his mask, then placing it again on his head.

"Really?" Cole asked excitedly, looking over to John, as he nodded.

"What do you say Cole?" I said, prompting my son. When suddenly my son ran out of John's arms, wrapping his little arms around Cody's legs as he spoke loudly.

"Thanks Cody! Thank you for letting me meet John Cena!" Cole spoke loudly, causing Cody to laugh out loud as he patted Cole on the back. John's face was priceless as he held his arms out wide, a shocked expression on his face.

"What about John, Cole?" I said in between laughs, watching as my son's expression turned sheepish, before turning back to John.

"Oh yeah, Thanks John!" Cole said, running back into the larger mans grasp, giving him a large hug.


	33. Our First Summerslam

The backstage area filled quicker than I thought it would, as Cody explained just how the PPV worked. He told us how we could either watch the show backstage, showing us the room with seats and monitors, or watch it from the skybox that the company always rents out, or we could watch it from the floor as long as we talked to one of the security guards first. Cody led us out to the empty arena, showing us the set up, and how grand of a stage it was, then introduced us to a few other wrestlers. I smiled seeing some of their families backstage, even seeing some kids around Cole's age running around.

The PPV had started as I sat in the room with numerous monitors, I glanced around the room noticing a few other people in the room watching the show with me. I smiled as I watched Cole sitting on the floor in front of the monitor, laying on his stomach coloring in a coloring book with a little girl about his age. I had been introduced to the little girl and her mom, by Randy Orton, and soon realized Cody was right when he said he was in love with his family, and who could blame him, his wife was nice and his daughter was precious. His wife Sam, let Cole borrow one of her daughter's coloring books, as the two shared the crayons and were now coloring peacefully. I enjoyed chatting with Sam and the other people in the room, when two large arms wrapped around my midsection from behind, a mouth nuzzling my neck when I heard a familiar whisper.

"Guess who?" the familiar voice whispered as I squirmed against him

"Hmmm…let me think." I teased.

"And if you say Ted, I'm leaving right now." The voice added to it, causing me to turn around and playfully swat Cody against his chest, as he laughed out loud.

"That's not funny Cody!" I said, crossing my arms, trying to hide the laughs that threatened to escape.

"Hey, you were the one that likes his butt." Cody admitted, holding his hands up in the air, as I blushed a deep red, hearing Sam and others in the room giggle softly. Cody noticed how loud his voice was as he tried to help the situation.

"Not like there's anything wrong with that, I mean…Ted does have a nice butt." Cody tried to explain, causing everyone else to laugh out loud, when of course right at that moment Ted walks into the room.

"What's going on?" Ted asked confused as he glanced around the room

"Cody was just telling us how nice of a butt you have." Sam explained causing Ted to give Cody a confused look, as Cody shook his head no.

"No, nothing like that…I simply made a joke about Kylie liking your butt and she got embarrassed so I was trying to explain there was nothing wrong with liking your butt, that's all." Cody tried to explain, looking down to me as I was three shades redder at this point.

"Ok, I'm gonna walk out of this room, and I'm gonna pretend that I never came in here in the first place." Ted spoke, before turning and walking out of the room, as the whole room filled with laughter again. I hid my face in my hands as Cody sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, as he started to laugh, which slowly got me laughing, and before I knew it we were both giggling about the events.

"Anyways, before we got distracted by Ted's butt, I was gonna say, my match is coming up if you and Cole want to go out onto the floor." Cody spoke, after the laughing subsided.

"Absolutely." I spoke smiling, telling Sam we would be right back before I called to Cole who quickly came running with us, grasping my hand in his as we walked with Cody. Cody led us to a small entrance that led out onto the floor, pointing to the security guard that we needed to talk to, and double checked we both had our passes on. I smiled looking at Cody in his jacket and trunks, and I knew he was excited to be back.

"You nervous?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend, as he pulled out a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup out of the jacket pocket, slowly unwrapping it.

"A little." Cody admitted, taking a small bite of the candy.

"You're gonna be great!" I said reassuringly, as I watched him swallow the bite of candy, a wide smile on his lips.

"But how about a kiss for luck?" I spoke with a wink, before leaning forward, connecting my lips with his, letting my tongue slowly swipe against his lower lip, tasting the small remains of Chocolate and Peanut Butter before the kiss broke. Cody's lips curled into a smile, his eyes slowly opening after the kiss.

"You can kiss me anytime, luck or not baby." Cody said smiling, pulling me to him again, connecting our lips for a much briefer, but just as passionate kiss. The kiss broke as Cody kneeled down next to Cole.

"Here, you can finish this for me." Cody spoke handing my son the other half of the Reese Peanut Butter Cup as Cole happily took it, before wrapping his small arms around Cody's neck giving him a hug.

"Tell Cody good luck." I said to my son, as my son looked into Cody's eyes.

"Good Luck Cody!" Cole recited before taking a bite of the peanut butter cup, Cody's lips smiling wide as he ruffled Cole's hair before pushing himself to a standing position. I watched as he took a deep breath, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a minute.

"Sounds like this crowd could use some Cody Rhodes." I said with a smile, watching as Cody's smile grew even wider as he flipped the hood over his head.

"Let's not disappoint them then." Cody spoke, as I watched as he made his way into gorilla position, as I grabbed Cole by the hand and led us towards the security guard who took us to a couple empty seats that WWE keeps open for families.

I stood in the crowd watching the match, as they were about to introduce the next opponent, my nerves were anxious as I waited for that familiar theme song, when suddenly it hit and the crowd roared with boos. I lifted Cole onto my shoulders so he could see as he clapped his hands excitedly as Cody appeared on the ramp, flinging his hood back just like he had taught Cole earlier. I watched as Cody made his way down the ramp and into the ring. The match was exciting, my body flinched with each hit Cody took, and I realized it was so much different watching old matches of Cody, then watching them live. I thought about him getting hurt with every hit, but I knew Cody loved doing this, and seeing the look on my son's face and every other fan in the arena I could see that they loved him just as much. Cody ended up losing the match, as the arena cheered as the winner left the ring and made his way back up the ramp. I stayed silent for a moment when suddenly the arena began to clap slowly for Cody as he stood in the ring. A chant started slow, and then grew as I realized they were chanting 'Welcome Back'. I let the smile come across my lips as I watched Cody look around the audience as they continued to chant, a smile on his lips and I could tell that, right there at that moment was worth everything for him and I couldn't of been prouder of him.

After the chanting had died down and the next match started I grasped Cole as we walked backstage once again, I smiled as Cody came out of the small gorilla position, a wide smile on his face, a towel laid around his neck as he quickly grabbed me, pulling me towards him as his lips crushed against mine for a kiss, I could taste the sweat on his lips as our lips danced together. The kiss broke as he leaned down giving Cole a kiss on top of his head before giving him a hi-five.

"I have to go, I have to do some things and take a shower. I'll find you when I'm done." Cody said waving as he made his way down the hallway with some PA's. I smiled seeing how happy Cody was and I couldn't help but be happy for him, as Cole and I made our way back into the room from earlier.

The rest of the PPV went by quickly when the John Cena match was advertised for next, and Cole jumped to his feet running to me.

"Mommy! John Cena! I want to watch John Cena!" Cole said jumping up in down, holding his poster in his hands. I knew exactly what he meant.

"You did promise him you would hold it up for him huh?" I asked looking to my son who nodded his head.

"Alright, come on." I said standing to my feet, when the small voice from the little girl stopped me.

"Can I come too?" Alanna, Randy Orton's daughter spoke up from her spot on the floor. I glanced to Sam, before I spoke.

"I don't mind, but see if it's ok with your mom." I said smiling as the little girl jumped to her feet, running to Sam asking if she could come too.

"You sure you don't mind? She loves John Cena too." Sam said with a smile, as I shook my head, I smiled watching as the little girl ran to us, her hand grasping my free one and I walked with her and Cole down the hallway.

The security guard got us settled in some open seats on the floor, as I watched Cole holding his sign proudly, waiting for John Cena to come out.

"Cole, why don't you let Alanna borrow your hat?" I asked my son, who happily took off the John Cena hat he was given and placed it on Alanna's head. I smiled as the little girl smiled wide, blushing at my son. It was really too cute. John Cena's music hit, as I helped both Cole and Alanna stand on their seats, both of them hanging onto one end of the sign as John made his way to the ring. John climbed onto the turnbuckle, smiling wide as he did his salute and pointed directly to Cole and Alanna, and I couldn't help but smile wider as I saw both of the little ones do a salute right back to the large man.


	34. After Summerslam

John's match had went rather quickly, with John winning at the end, both Cole and Alanna jumping up and down happily as the audience roared with cheers. I smiled watching the two little ones, after John made his way up the ramp, I helped them down from their seats, holding their hands as I walked with them backstage once again, meeting up with Sam in the room from before, as Alanna ran to her mom excitedly telling her about everything, before handing Cole back his hat.

"Let's go find the guys." Sam said as she stood to her feet, her hand grasping Alanna's, as I stood following her, holding Cole's hand. I followed her as she led us into the catering room, that was filled with people. There were people everywhere, some were wrestlers, some were family members, some were production, there were tons of people and they seem to be celebrating the good show. Music played through catering as some people danced, others ate the food that was set out, and others just relaxed.

I walked into the room, my eyes meeting Cody's from across the room as he walked towards Cole and I, the music playing as Cody got closer he started moving to the beat.

"Come on Cole, show me some moves!" Cody said down to my son, who happily let go of my hand, and stepped in front of me, doing his best dance moves. I wasn't sure where my son got the rhythm from, but he definitely had moves for a kid his age. I clapped in beat as Cody and I cheered for Cole after he stopped and ran into Cody's embrace. I smiled watching Cody pick him up.

"You're gonna teach me how to dance right?" Cody asked my son as Cole nodded his head, before Cody made his way over to me.

"How about you? Show me some moves!" Cody teased, his free arm wrapping around my waist holding me close to his body as his hips swayed against mine in beat with the music.

"I'm not a good dancer. I have no rhythm." I said sheepishly, blushing.

"Trust me, you definitely have rhythm." Cody said with a wink, leaning forward planting a kiss on my lips. I blushed as I looked over to Cody with wide eyes as he smiled wide, pulling me to his body once again, letting his free hand wrap around my waist.

Suddenly the music stopped as a voice came over the speakers, I turned to see who was speaking and to my horror I saw a face I never thought I'd see again. There on the stage was the older man from the store a couple nights ago, the older man that Cole had almost killed with his stunt.

"I just wanted to say that this Pay Per View went great. I loved it. The crowd loved it. You all should be proud of yourselves. Now let's celebrate tonight, and work our way towards the next one!" The older man finished his speech as everyone applauded and cheered loudly. I watched as the older man put the microphone down, and made his way through the crowd. Before I could even say anything, I heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Mcmahon, I'd like you to meet someone." Cody spoke from beside me as I turned and saw the older man shaking hands with my boyfriend, I blushed as the older man eyed me curiously, before sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"This is my girlfriend Kylie. Kylie this is Vince McMahon, he owns the WWE." Cody explained as the whole situation just got more embarrassing and I hoped that Vince wouldn't recognize us.

"And Vince, this is Cole." Cody added as I closed my eyes tight when Vince looked up to my son, who was being held in Cody's arms. I opened my eyes as Vince's lips curled into a smile, reaching out ruffling Cole's hair.

"I thought you two looked familiar." Vince spoke, glancing over to me, then back to my son.

"The little monkey from the store! Are you behaving like I told you too?" Vince asked Cole who nodded his head yes, a smile on his lips as he rested his head on Cody's shoulder. Cody looked down to me confused, as I shook my head signaling I would tell him later.

Only moments later Vince had continued meeting other people as Cody, Cole and I sat at a table in catering. Cody had put some fruit on a plate as we all nibbled on it, watching people come and go, some of them congratulating the winners, others joking and teasing. It really did seem like a family atmosphere, when Alanna ran up to our table, standing next to where Cole sat.

"Hi Cole." She spoke with a smile, as my son smiled back at her.

"Hi Alanna" Cody spoke, before Alanna turned, running to Cody wrapping her arms around him for a hug, then moved back to her spot next to Cole.

"You want some fruit?" I asked, pushing the plate near Alanna as she reached out and plucked a grape from the plate. I watched as Cole and Alanna talked together, She was asking him about cartoons and my son loved to talk. I leaned back in my chair, as Cody pushed him closer to mine, as we watched to the two little ones together.

"So you gonna tell me how you know Vince?" Cody whispered, as I ran my hand over my face.

"Remember when I said Cole almost killed an old man in that store a couple nights ago?" I said reminding Cody, the look on his face told me he already figured it out.

"Well, Vince was that old man." I explained the obvious as Cody chuckled.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know who Vince was." I explained as Cody continued to chuckle, running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine." Cody spoke, reaching out connecting his hand with mine, raising our hands to his lips, as he kissed the back of my hand.

"You sure?" I asked concerned, looking over to Vince who was across the room.

"Yeah. Vince loves kids. If it was me who did it, Vince would of fired me on the spot, but he loves kids, so It's fine." Cody reassured me, as I laid my head on his shoulder turning my attention back to the two little ones across the table.

Cody and I watched Alanna and Cole giggle and talk happily, those two seemed to have hit it off that's for sure. I smiled as the smell of Cody's cologne made its way into to my nostrils, as I slowly nuzzled his neck, my lips brushing just outside of his ear.

"You smell fantastic." I whispered into his ear, hearing a slight growl come from his chest as his hand squeezed mine tight. My stomach jumped with excitement when I felt Cody nuzzle against the skin of my neck, his hand easily pushing the hair off of my shoulder, exposing the bare neck to him, as he pulled himself closer to me, letting his lips and nose nuzzle. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his lips lay a gentle kiss on the pulse point on my neck, when suddenly our moment was broken when I noticed people approaching the table.

"Alanna, come on." Randy Orton spoke as he walked up to the table, I smiled watching his little girl run to him happily, as he picked her up in his arms, holding her tight. Sam walked next to him, as she glanced over to us.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Sam spoke to me, Cody turning to look at me confused.

"Sam and Alanna are on the same flight as Cole and I, well at least the first connection." I explained as Cody nodded his head in understanding.

"You going to the afterparty?" Randy asked, nodding his head towards Cody, I smiled as Cody wrapped his arms around my body, pulling my chair closer to him.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay in." Cody said with a smile, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

After saying our goodbyes, I smiled as I sat in the hotel room, I glanced over to Cody who had Cole sitting between his legs as he helped Cole play the Batman math game Cody had found online. I smiled hearing my son finish the math problems, the boy was smart that was for sure, when suddenly my phone's ringtone went off.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Kylie, it's Sam." Randy Orton's wife spoke into the phone.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" I asked curiously, considering I had just seen her a half hour ago.

"So Randy and Alanna are bouncing off the walls up here…." Sam explained, I smiled as I heard Alanna squealing with laughter in the background, it definitely sounded like she had her hands full.

"Anyways, we're gonna go out, probably get some dinner and things, and Alanna wanted to know if Cole could come with us." Sam asked me as I heard Alanna in the background laughing loudly.

"Hang on, I'll ask him." I spoke into the phone.

"Tell him John's coming with us." Sam said with a smile as I pulled the phone away from my ear, turning to Cody and Cole as they both looked over to me.

"Cole, do you want to go with Randy, Sam and Alanna? John Cena's going with them too?" I spoke to my son, who immediately nodded his head yes excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking him?" I asked into the phone concerned.

"It's no problem at all. Alanna and Cole really hit it off, so it's not a problem. I'm gonna have more issues with Randy and John, I'm sure." Sam spoke laughing as I laughed with her.

"We're in room 1232, just bring Cole up when he's ready." Sam spoke as I hung up the phone.

"Get your shoes on buddy." I said, watching as Cole jumped from the bed, sitting on the floor focusing on getting his shoes on.

"What's Randy and John doing?" Cody asked, glancing to his laptop.

"Not sure. They said probably dinner and things, but Alanna wanted Cole to go with." I explained as Cody nodded, moving the laptop to the side, as I made my way over to the other bed, climbing in between Cody's outstretched legs, resting my body weight back against him. I smiled feeling his arms wrap around me tightly.

"That gives us a couple free hours, if you want to do something." I whispered to Cody, with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Cody whispered, leaning in letting his lips rest just outside of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't care. I know Randy said there was an after party?" I suggested turning my head to see Cody, as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I get you to myself for a couple hours, and you think I'm gonna take you somewhere, where I'll have to share you with others?" Cody said with a smirk, shaking his head, as I turned my head back to check on where my son was.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do in here." Cody whispered into my ear, as I felt the goosebumps cover my skin. Just the thought of being with Cody still made me giddy like it did that first night and I hoped it was something that never died down.

"I'm ready mommy!" Cole said happily standing at the edge of the bed, I smiled before turning back to Cody.

"Would you mind taking him to Randy's room? I'd like to jump in the shower." I said with a smile, watching the smile grow on Cody's face.

"Sure thing." Cody said, jumping off of the bed, slipping on his shoes. I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, pulling my son closer so I could take a quick look at him, making sure he was presentable.

"You be a good boy ok? You mind your manners, and listen to Sam, Randy Orton and John Cena ok?" I said as my son smiled and nodded his head in agreement before I leaned forward giving him a hug, and kissing him on top of his head.

"Love you buddy." I said watching as my son walked with Cody across the room, as he turned back to me.

"I love you too Mommy." Cole said, waving his little hand.

"I'll be right back." Cody said, holding the door open for Cole to walk out.

"Room 1232." I said as Cody nodded his head, before walking out of the door, closing it behind him.


	35. Something To Do

I laid on the bed for a moment, stretching my limbs as I stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. My mind thought of the events in the last few days and I couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened, sighing I pushed myself up and off the bed. I made my way to my suitcase grabbing some fresh clothes as I went to the bathroom and started the shower.

The bathroom filled with steam as I laid under the spray of water, letting it wash over my head, cascading down my skin. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, leaning my head back with my eyes closed as I let the water wash through my long hair, washing the suds out of my locks. My eyes opened suddenly when I heard the shower door shake as it opened, my eyes grew wide at first but darkened with lust when I saw Cody climb into the shower with me. I watched as he slid his mask off his face before tossing it onto the sink across the room before closing the door to the shower behind him. I smiled watching his nude body as he leaned against the back of the shower, crossing his hands over his broad chest as he smiled. His eyes watching me under the spray of water, and my body yearned to touch him, taste him, everything.

The lust in his eyes set my body on fire, as our eyes poured into each others, I swallowed hard before I spoke in a tone barely above a whisper.

"You gonna just watch or you gonna get my back?" I asked, half teasing half wondering what he was gonna do, as I slowly turned my back to him, and it took only a moment to feeling his nude, hard body behind mine. My body melded to his as he wrapped his arms around mine, his hands reaching for the body wash on the shelf, pouring some into his hands in front of me. I braced my hands against the wall of the shower as I waited for his touch, my body on fire already when I felt him gently move my wet hair off of my back, his hands starting with my shoulders as he massaged the soap over my skin. I closed my eyes feeling his hands moving lower and lower, his hands massaging over my lower back, my body jumped as a lone finger traced the path of my spine. I couldn't help it as my body instinctively opened my legs wider when I felt his hands grasp my buttocks. His hands squeezing the curves of my butt, a moan escaping me as I let my head hang down, enjoying the feel of his hands on me, wishing they were somewhere else altogether. His body pressed against me again, his lips just outside of my ear

"Turn around." He whispered, as I immediately did as he said, turning to face him in the shower, feeling the water cascade down my back, washing the suds off of my skin.

His eyes meeting mine once again and without warning, I couldn't hold back as I took the step and crushed my lips against his. Cody took a step back surprised at my reaction, letting his back rest against the wall of the shower, as I let my body pin itself against his, feeling his growing member between our bodies, as my tongue searched his mouth for his. The kiss broke when we needed air, pressing my forehead against his as we both tried to catch our breath. My hands took his, and I gently pulled him away from the wall, switching positions as he stepped under the spray for the first time. I watched him lean his head back, letting the water wash through his dark hair, watching the droplets run over his face, then down his body and it was truly the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Cody Rhodes, under running water was definitely something I would never get tired of seeing.

I pulled him forward a step, as he stood out of the water while I gathered some body wash on my hands, smiling as I splayed my hands over his hard chest. Starting with his pecs I let my fingers massage the soap against his skin, Cody closed his eyes tight when my fingers gently pinched his nipples. A smile coming to my face, watching the reactions I was causing in him, letting my hands move lower. I could feel the muscles in his abdomen tense, as my fingers ran over each one, my hands massaging over his hard stomach. I wrapped my arms around Cody's body, letting my hands avoid the one place that I knew he wanted them. The corner of my mouth curled up in a smirk, when I let my fingers splay out over his buttocks, giving the muscular globes a squeeze. I took another step forward, pushing our bodies against each other, while letting my lips meet his neck, my teeth gently grazing against his neck while my hands continued to massage the muscles in his lower back and buttocks. Cody's head was thrown back, his eyes closed tight, as he enjoyed feeling my fingers on his skin.

Gently letting my fingertips graze over the skin I brought my hands back between our bodies, my soapy fingers gently covering his hard shaft. Cody's eyes shot open, as he looked down into mine, his head swooping in quickly as his lips met mine, our tongues dancing together, while my hand learned his length once again. The rhythm slow as I continued with one hand, the kiss breaking when my free hand cupped his heavy balls, watching as Cody suddenly braced himself with his hands pressed against the wall and shower door, clenching his jaw.

"God Kylie.." Cody growled through gritted teeth, as I let my hands continue, his eyes slowly opening before he reached between us, pulling my hands off of him, holding my wrists in his hands as he took a step back under the stream. I watched as the water washed my hard work off his body, before he guided my arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around my body as he pulled me to him tight, his hardness pressed between us, the water flowing over both of our heads, as his lips claimed mine in a gentle but passionate kiss. I couldn't help the sensations my body was feeling, between the hot water spraying over both Cody and the kiss.

The kiss broke gently, when out of nowhere Cody took the steps forward, his hands on my hips as he pushed me back against the wall of the shower. My back hit the cool tiled wall and before I could register anything, Cody's lips were placing kisses down my neck. The kisses were going lower down my neck, as I panted trying to catch my breath, as my fingers dug into his thick, wet hair. My whole body whimpered when Cody stepped away from my body only for a moment, as I watched him fill his empty hands with more body wash, a wide smile on his lips. I stilled myself against the wall, as I watched him take a step towards me, his hands gently resting on the outside of my thighs, my breath catching as his hands began their journey. I braced myself against the wall, my eyes connected with his as I felt his hands move up my thighs, avoiding the one place I wanted his hands most. They continued over my stomach, massaging the skin, before playfully letting a finger swirl around my naval, before continuing up and over my abdomen. I held my breath feeling his hands just below my breasts, his hands cupping my round breasts and I couldn't help it as my back arched off of the wall, pushing more of my breasts into his waiting soapy hands. Cody's eyes dropped to watch his fingers as they playfully rolled my hardened nipples between his fingers, my eyes clenched shut, wishing the touch was more, my body craved more. I bit my bottom lip as Cody let his palms circle against my peaks, causing more of a reaction before letting my breasts drop from his grip and moving his hands up my chest, massaging my shoulders, then circling around my bare neck.

I forced my eyes to open when Cody's hands stilled on my shoulders, my blue eyes meeting his once again.

"I think you missed a spot." I teased, and by the sexy smirk that spread across his lips I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Wanna show me?" Cody responded with a sly smile.

I took a deep breath taking one of his soapy hands in mine as I slowly led it down my soap covered skin. My breath hitching as our hands were getting closer and closer to where I wanted them, my eyes still connected with Cody's when I felt our hands over the small patch of hair that laid above. I felt Cody cup his hand, as I followed and rested my hand on top of his, I opened my stance just a bit as I slid both of our hands between my legs. My whole body jumped when I felt our hands rubbing against my private area, my head pressed back against the wall, as I continued to move our hands against my heat.

The touching didn't go on, half as long as I wanted when suddenly Cody pulled his hand from mine, his hands grasping my wrists suddenly, when he closed the distance between us, pinning me against the wall of the shower. His arms holding my hands above my head against the wall, his forehead pressed against mine, I could feel his breath against my lips, as we both panted out of control.

"Bed." Cody whispered, and although it was only one word, I knew exactly what he meant, as I nodded my head. Cody's smile was wide as he let me go and opened the door of the shower, stepping out. I quickly jumped under the water spray, washing the soap off my body before hurriedly turning off the spray, and following Cody out of the shower.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel that laid on the shelf, noticing the door was open. I towel dried my hair quickly, before wrapping the towel around my body. I glanced at the clothes I had brought into the bathroom originally, and I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking about putting them on, after everything that happened in the shower. I knew there was gonna be a time that I would have to learn to be comfortable with myself naked.

"If you're not out here in 5 seconds, I'm coming in and I guarantee we won't make it to the bed this time." Cody's deep voice spoke, I could hear the slight hoarseness in his voice, causing the corner of my mouth to smile.

I popped my head out of the bathroom door, seeing Cody stand at the foot of the bed, the white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair sticking up, as he ran his hand through it. His eyes hooded with lust as I walked into the room, slowly taking steps to him I was caught off guard when Cody's hands grasped the towel that was tied around me, the cool air hitting my body as my towel dropped to the floor and before I could even register what was happening, Cody had me pinned against the wall that was next to the hotel bed.

I felt the wallpaper against my bare back, as Cody's hands dug into my wet hair, his lips meeting mine as he sucked my bottom lip between his, nibbling on it. My body arched, feeling his hard body pressed against it, letting Cody deepen the kiss while he ravished my mouth, his fingers gently but firmly giving my locks a tug. The kiss broke while Cody's hands pulled my head back, exposing my neck to him, as Cody dragged his teeth against the skin of my neck, before letting his tongue graze right over the previous trail left my his teeth, the mixture of textures driving me wild.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I slowly pushed Cody away from my body, his eyes confused but dark with the lust as he let his gaze take in my naked form as I led him as he walked backwards. I led him to the foot of the bed, this time with my naked form sitting on the edge, as he stood between my open legs. I smiled, looking up at him as I let my fingertips, starting on his chest, lightly trace down his muscular form before they stopped at the tied towel around his waist. I licked my lips looking at the towel, knowing what awaited me under there and couldn't wait to have him in my mouth.

"I think it's time to get rid of this." I said looking up into his blue eyes, as he nodded his head in agreement, resting his hands behind his head, while I untied the towel, tossing it to the floor, around his feet. I smiled taking in his fully naked form once again, my attention focused on the hard member that was staring me in the face. Glancing up to Cody once more, his blue eyes focused on me intently as he watched me slowly lean towards him, placing a gentle kiss on the head. Cody's head flung back as he hissed out a breath from his throat, I couldn't help but repeating the action to see if I had the same response.

Enjoying the responses this was getting I had to continue, as I took the silky steel in my hands, letting my tongue swirl around the head first, before letting my tongue graze up and down his shaft. Cody's hands dropped from behind his head, his fingers dug deep into my hair, as my mouth covered the head. I smiled against him, letting my lips wrap around him, giving him as much friction as I could as I lowered my head even farther on his length. Cody's moan came out as a gasp, when I took as much as I could of him into my mouth before releasing it again to the cold air. Sneaking a look up at him once again, his eyes dark and I knew it was time to push him even farther. I took him back in my mouth again, this time bobbing my head up and down his shaft, letting my hands circle him at the base working in beat with my mouth. I moaned feeling his fingertips pressing into my scalp tighter, his hands helping me keep rhythm as I continued my torture on him, making sure I gave him as much friction I could.

"Jesus Kylie." Cody rasped as his hands urged me to go faster, as I kept up with the rhythm his hands urged me to take. I was caught off guard suddenly when his hands left my hair, cupping my face in his hands, he gently pulled me away from him. I looked up into his eyes confused, his blue eyes looking down at me, a wide smile on his lips. Cody suddenly lowered himself to me, pressing his lips against mine as his tongue plunged inside my mouth, encouraging mine to play along. My body was on fire as the kiss continued, I loved kissing Cody that was for sure. The kiss broke and I noticed Cody had both my hands pinned against the mattress of the bed, now as I laid back on my back, my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. I couldn't help it as I arched my body against his form above me, hoping for any kind of friction.

"I'm not done with you yet." Cody said smiling as he leaned above me, his lips mere inches from mine, his eyes meeting mine. I felt his hands grasp my wrists pulling them off the mattress, I felt his hands over mine, as he led my hands to rest on top of his head. I smiled letting my fingers dig into his thick hair, massaging his scalp, watching as his eyes closed with a smile, letting my fingers continue to play with his scalp.

I watched as his hands that still rested over mine in his hair began gently pushing, Cody smiled even wider as he let his hands and mine push his head farther down my body. My breath held in my throat as I watched him nuzzle down my body, his nose leaving a trail over my abdomen, while he knelt down on the towel that fell around his ankles earlier. My body arched off the body feeling his breath cascade over the small patch of hair that rested above my heat. I forced myself to open my eyes looking down seeing my hands dug deep into Cody's dark hair, seeing that gorgeous head of hair between my legs was almost enough to make me release at that moment. I watched silently, as Cody's hands left mine, swiftly lifting my legs over his shoulders, before his hands rested on my hips, holding me to the bed.

"I want you to watch me…" Cody spoke, his breath blowing across my folds, causing me to squirm with delight, as I forced myself to do what Cody asked. I swallowed hard, forcing my eyes to look down at Cody, when I watched his tongue extend and he licked through my folds, my hips would of pistoned off the bed if Cody wasn't hanging onto them. I heard Cody chuckle softly, before giving me a wink.

"Damn you taste good." Cody whispered against my sensitive skin before letting his mouth attach to my folds again. The things Cody could do with his mouth should be illegal as my mind clouded and all I could do was close my eyes tight, relishing the feel of his mouth on me. My body jumped when I felt his tongue swiping against my nub.

"Cody." I moaned, taking in a deep breath as if I couldn't get enough air.

"Did you want to say something?" Cody whispered before he let his tongue flick against my pearl. My hips circling in rhythm with his tongue, as he continued to torture me, my body sighed when I felt his finger slowly enter me. Faster than I could even remember Cody had me worked up in a frenzy, his fingers starting a rhythm as he plunged them in and out of my wetness, his lips covering my nub as he sucked it into his mouth.

My body arched off the bed as I pulled Cody up my body to my lips, I crushed my lips against his, tasting my juices as our tongues fought for dominance. It seemed like only moments before Cody was on the bed with me, I straddled his waist letting my hands run over his bare upper body again, before gently positioning him and slowly lowering myself down his length. I leaned forward on my hands, letting my still damp hair dangle, framing his face as his blue eyes connected with mine, both of us watching as we became one once again. Cody's hands cupping my face as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine gently, leaving butterfly kisses on my lips. I started slow, circling my hips hearing the moans that escaped Cody's mouth with each circle.

It seemed like everything happened faster than I could process when suddenly Cody's hands grasped my buttocks, as he helped me raise and lower down his length, while his hips met with each thrust. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me as the rhythm sped up to both of our likings, my head thrown back when Cody leaned forward, letting his tongue lick down my neck, past my collarbone before his mouth covered one of my hardened nipples.

"Cody." I moaned, keeping up the rhythm as much as I could. I could feel the build up in my stomach and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes the way we were going.

"You feel so good." I moaned as Cody let my nipple drop from his mouth, laying back down on the bed, focusing on his thrusts, speeding them up once again.

"God you're perfect." Cody spoke through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust up into me.

Without warning Cody sat up once again, wrapping his arms around my body as my legs rested behind his sitting body, his lips met mine. His tongue danced with mine as we both sat still for a moment, our bodies getting used to the new position. The kiss broke as I let my tongue lick down Cody's neck, before I leaned back, resting my hands against the bed using it as leverage to push myself up and down his length at a faster pace.

"Don't stop…Don't stop." Cody panted as his eyes dropped to where we connected, from his view point he saw everything, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat when I felt Cody's hand on me, his fingers circling my nub in rhythm with us.

"Oh god Cody" I moaned, riding him as fast as I could, his fingers keeping up with no problem.

"I'm gonna cum, Kylie." Cody moaned in a raspy voice, his eyes closed tight while his fingers continued to tease me, trying to get me to that edge.

"Cum for me, Cody." I encouraged, watching as his hips thrust in beat with mine, his fingers giving my nub a pinch, sending me over the edge right before I felt Cody's seed shoot within me.

I slowed down my movements, before both of us came to a stop, sitting still, Cody buried within my heat, as he wrapped his arms around me and we held each other. My mind wandered as I sat there with him, my hands buried in his hair, gently running through it. I never thought I would be this happy with a man, I mean things were alright with my ex but never like this, never the way they were with Cody. I mean Cody always seemed to say the right thing, at the right moment, it was like we were connected deeper than I even thought possible. It was like he knew my thoughts, my wants, my desires and that's more than just the sex. I thought about all the times I told myself that I would be single for my whole life and then Cody came out of nowhere, and I silently agreed that maybe Cody was right, maybe he was nothing like my ex.


	36. Getting Ready

The California trip seemed like it was only yesterday when the truth was, it was a few months ago. Cody had readjusted to being on the road multiple days a week and Cole and I had adjusted to the new schedule as well. My favorite parts of the week were Friday nights when Cody was home with us, and we all watched him on Smackdown together, although Cole still hasn't figured out how he could watch Cody on TV and have him sit next to him throughout the whole show yet. Although Cody still had his beautiful house, most of the time he spent with Cole and I at ours, which we didn't mind in the least, Cole loved having Cody around the house, and so did I. It just seemed like we were the perfect family and Cody was the perfect fit for us, and I couldn't deny the fact that I was falling for Cody, something I never thought I would do. It took so long for me to realize that Cody wasn't like my ex, and even though I still had doubts, I had to focus and realize Cody hasn't done anything but be truthful, loving, caring, a great lover, a great father figure and a perfect boyfriend. All those doubts were in my head plain and simple, and I needed to put them to rest before I could fully fall for Cody and move on with our lives.

I laid in bed, my laptop on my lap as I glanced at the time, then looked to my cell phone that laid next to me. Cody was still on the road and wouldn't be home until tomorrow, but this week was stressful, for other reasons. I popped up numerous websites, reading the information, processing it as much as I could when the sound of Cody's entrance theme filled my room. I grabbed my cellphone, pushing 'answer' as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke, knowing who it was.

"How's my babe?" The deep voice of Cody spoke, and I could tell he was smiling.

"You know I like it when you call me babe." I admitted smiling.

"That's why I call you it." Cody said with a chuckle

"How's batman?" Cody asked, his voice turning serious.

"He's doing alright, I don't think he quite understands what's happening yet." I explained.

"Have you told him?" Cody inquired.

"I tried to explain it to him. All he really understands is that he is gonna go to the hospital and go to sleep." I said sighing, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh, and that you'll be there." I added smiling, remembering how excited Cole was when I told him Cody would be home in time.

"Call me crazy, but I think he really likes you." I teased Cody smiling.

"I like him too.." Cody responded quickly.

"And his mom is the sexiest lady I've ever seen." Cody added, I chuckled covering my face, blushing.

"Cody." I warned, before Cody cut me off.

"You're beautiful, sexy and so much more, so I don't want to hear none of this 'no I'm not' BS." Cody warned as I swallowed hard, rolling my eyes.

Silence filled the phone for a moment, I could hear the sound of the TV on Cody's side of the phone.

"How are you doing with all this?" Cody asked seriously.

"I'm worried. I've been doing research about the surgery, but that's my little boy." I explained, swallowing back the little cryball in my throat.

"The doctor said he'd be fine." Cody added trying to reassure me.

"I know, but still…that's my son Cody." I said softly.

"I know…I love that little guy too…but he's gonna be alright…remember he's the batman." Cody added making me laugh out loud at my son's nickname.

"Are you really gonna make it back in time for the surgery?" I asked, checking my email on my laptop.

"Flight leaves at 10, it's only an hour flight, so I should be back in your arms by 1:30 in plenty of time for the surgery." Cody spoke and I could tell he was smiling.

"I really appreciate you being here for it." I admitted through the phone.

"Hey now, none of that. I love Cole..and I love you…I'm gonna be there for both of you." Cody said sternly, my breath caught in my throat. That was the first time Cody had ever said anything about loving me, and I wasn't sure if I should mention it or just let it pass.

A silence filled the line again for a moment, my mind still trying to process what he just said.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked, with a smile I could hear through the line.

"Checking my email." I answered truthfully.

"Nope…Put the laptop away, it can wait until later." Cody spoke sternly.

"Cody I have too…" I argued playfully.

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you stay up all night reading horror stories online. Please? Just close the laptop." Cody said softly, I rolled my eyes before closing the computer and putting it on the stand next to the bed.

"There it's put away, are you happy now?" I asked, snuggling under the covers of my bed that seemed oddly large when Cody wasn't in it with me.

"That depends, what are you wearing?" Cody asked with a voice lower than I'd heard in a few days.

"Cody!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Come on…paint your boyfriend a picture." Cody encouraged, as I blushed before glancing down at myself under the covers.

"Um..I'm wearing my pink pajama pants and my purple spaghetti strap tank top.." I answered convinced that was the most unsexy thing ever.

"MMMmmm…the pants with the skulls?" Cody asked softly.

"As a matter of fact yes. Should I be flattered or worried that you know my pajama pants by heart?" I asked confused.

"Flattered, cause all I can think about is how those pants cup your backside. Just thinking about you in them gets me hard." Cody admitted, causing a surge of electricity to run through my body.

"I'm definitely flattered then." I teased, hearing Cody chuckle.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked my boyfriend, if he was gonna start this game he was gonna play too.

"Nothing but a pair of blue boxers, and.." He stopped when I could hear a knock in the background.

"A DO NOT DISTURB SIGN!" Cody yelled away from the phone, I smiled knowing he was yelling it at whoever was on the other side of the door. I couldn't make out what was said but I could tell it was a male voice that yelled through the door, when Cody got back on the line.

"As much as I want to continue, I have to go. Don't start without me alright?" Cody teased as I chuckled.  
>"I won't. I'll wait til you get home." I promised hearing a moan come from him.<p>

"Promise?" Cody asked, and I could tell he was smiling.

"I promise." I answered, when I heard the voice yell through the room again.

"Grrrr…Sometimes I hate my coworkers." Cody admitted giving me a hint of who was at the door.

"Well, you have a good night." I said smiling.

"You too, give batman a hug and kiss from me. I'll be there as soon as I can." Cody admitted.

"I know. I'll have him call you tomorrow when he's up." I stated.

"Sounds good, and Kylie?" Cody asked at the end.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what was left.

"I do love you." Cody spoke sincerely, my heart swelling up.

"I love you and I love Cole, and I've never meant anything more in my life. I hope one day you two will feel the same to say it back." Cody admitted, as I sat on the other end shocked, not really sure what to say.

"Night babe." Cody added before hanging up the phone. I placed the phone on the bed next to me, the wallpaper lighting up bringing a smile to my face. It was taken in the hotel room in California, Cody held my phone up above all three of us as we cuddled into bed. Cody's body curved around my body and my arms wrapped around Cole as he laid next to me, we had just gotten up so we looked horrible but we all looked so happy and was always my favorite picture of us three. I wiped the tear that escaped my eye, I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I hoped it was because of happiness, happiness that maybe Cody would be everything he said he would be.

The day went by rather quickly, getting everything packed for Cole's surgery the next day, and getting everything settled. Cole was happy as a clam, and I'm convinced he hasn't quite processed everything yet, but at the moment he was happy cause he got to talk to Cody earlier in the morning. It seemed like every hour Cole would ask if Cody was coming home and I assured him Cody would be there in the hospital before he fell asleep. I sat in my room, glancing at the clock. I knew Cody should be boarding his plane right about now, and my nerves were on high alert. I hadn't heard from him after the show but I know how crazy backstage got, so I'm sure everything was fine. I knew Cole's surgery was in a little less than 8 hours and I began to think of everything that came with that.

My eyes opened a little later, grabbing my phone glancing at the time, I smiled seeing the time was 2AM. I rubbed my eyes groggily before glancing around my still empty room, looking for any sign of Cody. I got out of bed, walking down the hallway, glancing in at Cole, before continuing my way through the house, but there was no sign of Cody. I tried not to worry, thinking it could be anything, as I called Cody's cell and my stomach went into a panic when it went straight to his voicemail. Calming myself for a bit, I went back to my room, opening my laptop I popped up the airport website and soon enough I was in a full panic as I read that the plane had actually landed early. I tried Cody's phone again and once again was sent straight to voicemail, as I paced back in forth in my living room. What if something happened to him? This was all my fault, I should of never asked him to be here for Cole's surgery.

It seemed like only moments later, when I looked at the clock, this time it read 3:12 AM, I picked up my cell phone again, dialing Cody's number and once again got nothing but voicemail. I threw my phone down on the couch, as I fought to hold back the tears, it was at that moment that I had to know. I picked up my phone again, and I dialed the only people I knew would pick up for me, even this early.

It was only 20 minutes later when Kyle and Stephanie arrived on my doorstep, their clothes hastily thrown on, as they walked into my house.

"Thanks for coming over." I explained as they walked in, I searched around the living room for everything I would need.

"You might be a pain in the butt, but you're still my sister." Kyle explained, as he ran his hand over his face.

"Explain it to me again, you were a little frazzled on the phone." Stephanie asked, as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Cody was supposed to be here by 1:30AM, it's 3AM and he's not here. His phone is off, and I can't get ahold of him." I explained.

"Maybe his plane got delayed?" Kyle offered.

"I checked online they said it landed early. He should have been here by now." I said, swallowing the cryball in my throat.

"Do you know he got on the plane?" Kyle asked, as I glanced over to him.

"I called Sam, Randy's wife. She called Randy and he said the last time he saw him, Cody was on the way to the airport." I explained, shaking my leg out of nervousness, before I pushed myself to my feet.

"I have to know. I have to know that he's alright." I said, walking towards the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Kyle asked, standing to his feet.

"The airport is only 30 minutes from here, I'm gonna drive up there…if something happened between here and there I'm gonna find him." I explained, reaching for my keys that were on the table, only to have Kyle snatch them out of my hand.

"I'll go with you. Stephanie can stay with Cole." Kyle explained, glancing back to his wife, as Stephanie nodded her head.

It was only a matter of minutes before Kyle and I were on the road to the airport. The route seemed like it took forever, my eyes scanning the road as we drove by, looking for anything. Wondering if Cody was in every ditch we saw, wondering if he had been in an accident, and they already moved him to the hospital, or worse. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind when Kyle pulled us into the parking garage of the airport. Kyle and I both quickly walking towards the airport, making our way into the baggage claim area, we scanned the airport. I looked to Kyle who shrugged as neither of us saw him.

"Let's check with the ticket agent, maybe she'll know something." Kyle suggested as I agreed and we walked to the ticket agent.

"Can I help you?" The ticket agent spoke, as we approached her.

"Um, my boyfriend was supposed to be on a flight and I was wondering if you could tell me if he checked in." I asked, checking my phone, hoping for anything from Cody.

"Name?" The agent asked, typing on a keyboard.

"Cody Rhodes." Kyle answered.

"No. It would be under Runnels. Cody Runnels." I corrected, as the agent turned back to her computer, typing in the name. Kyle wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me, as the agent looked at the screen in front of her.

"Well, it looks like we did have a ticket in his name." The agent spoke, before looking up at us.

"But he didn't board the plane." The agent spoke softly.

"Can you tell if he rescheduled or missed the plane or something?" Kyle asked, as the agent started typing all over again. My thoughts running wild, anything could of happened to him, but the thought that jumped in my mind first and foremost kept telling me, that Cody lied plain and simple.

"He's not scheduled on any other flights and there's no notes saying he missed the plane." The agent spoke, as we walked away from the desk.

We just walked outside of the airport, stopping to look up at the night sky for a moment.

"I'm sure he has a reason." Kyle said reassuringly.

"He lied. I just can't believe I fell for it." I said, tears slowly escaping my eyes.

"You don't know that. He could of missed his plane." Kyle tried to argue.

"How do you explain his phone? Why didn't he reschedule? It's obvious, he didn't want to be here, and lied to me and Cole." My mind finally realizing what I was saying, turning to my brother.

"Oh god Cole! He's gonna be so upset tomorrow! What do I tell him? How's he gonna handle this?" I cried out, tears streaming down my face, my brother wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Cole is gonna be fine. He'll be surrounded by people that love him before and after he goes under, but you need to be strong. You need to be strong more than ever, he's gonna be as strong as you are, if he sees you crying, he's gonna be upset too." Kyle explained as I nodded my head against him, before pulling away from my brother, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Now lets get home, so we can get some sleep. Don't worry about Cody." Kyle spoke coldly, as we made our way to the car.


	37. He's Running Late

After arriving home and filling Stephanie in, I smiled as my brother and sister in law made their way to my bedroom. I let them have my bed since I doubt I would be doing any sleeping. My mind scolded me as I thought about Cody, I don't know how he could do this to us, but deep down I kept hearing the small thoughts telling me there had to be a good reason. I sighed, glancing to the clock realizing there was only a couple hours left before I would have to get up, I pushed myself up to my feet and walked down the hallway. I stood in the doorway of my son's room, watching him sleep peacefully, his little arm dangling off the side of the bed. I walked into his room, sitting with my back against his bed, letting my hand hold the one that dangled off the edge. I wasn't sure how I was gonna break the news to him, or even how to tell him. Cole loved Cody and this would break his heart I'm sure. Leaning my head back against his mattress, I closed my eyes for only a moment to rest.

My eyes were still closed when I heard the familiar sound of my son giggling.

"Do it again!" Kyle's voice spoke, and I could tell he was standing next to me in the room. My eyes didn't flutter when I felt my son's little finger poke into my cheek playfully, as he giggled again. I smiled grasping my son by the arm, as I playfully pulled him over my shoulder into my lap, wrapping him up in my arms, holding him tight to me.

"Mommy!" Cole squealed as I hugged him tight.

"We need to get going." Kyle spoke, I turned to look at him as he held Cole's mask in his hands, holding it out to me. I grasped the mask, snapping it into place before wrapping my arms around my son again as he sat on my lap.

"Mommy Let Go! I gotta go potty!" Cole exclaimed as I let him go, and he ran out of the bedroom. I pushed myself to a standing position, running my hands over my face, resting my forearms on my knees. I felt the bed move as Kyle sat next to me, his hand resting on my back.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking over to my brother.

"5:30" Kyle answered.

"No time for a shower I guess." I said stretching my neck.

"Ewwww….is that what I smell?" Kyle responded, a playful smile on his lips.

"Shut up!" I teased, smiling and pushing him playfully.

"Here." Kyle spoke handing me my phone as I let out a deep sigh. I hadn't checked it since last night, and I worried about checking it. Half worried that there would be nothing there, half worried that there would be. I squinted my eyes, as my phone lit up.

"Anything from Cody?" Kyle asked, looking at my phone from where he was sitting.

"Nothing." I said, my voice shaky, as Kyle's hand rested on my shoulder once again.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Kyle said again as I nodded my head, not really believing him. I looked up as he stood from the bed walking towards the door.

"And if he doesn't, I'm gonna kill him." Kyle added before walking out of the door down the hallway.

Within a half hour we arrived at the hospital, and they immediately placed Cole in a room. The hospital was great, letting him wear his own pajamas and letting him bring whatever he wanted with him to make him comfortable. I tucked him into the large hospital bed, pulling out the small DVD player I brought from the house with some DVD's. I glanced at my son who was cautiously looking around the room, looking at the different machines and plugs.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked, running my hand through Cole's hair, as he nodded his head in agreement.  
>"Whatcha ya wanna watch?" I smiled looking to my son, trying my best to be upbeat and keep him calm.<p>

"Wrestling!" Cole answered happily. My stomach twisted, I wanted to avoid anything to do with Cody.

"How about Batman?" I counter offered my 5 year old, as he shook his head.

"Wrestling." Cole said again, with a more stern voice. I smiled pulling out a DVD that Cody had once brought over and let Cole keep, slipping it into the DVD player. I sat on the edge of the bed, Kyle made his way over to sit on the other side while Cole sat in the middle and we watched as the DVD began.

"Steph, do you wanna watch?" I asked, glancing over to my sister in law who was fast asleep on the chair in the room, her hands still hanging onto my bags that she carried up from the car. I chuckled to myself, before turning back to the DVD.

Cody's match came on screen and I closed my eyes waiting for the questions, and as if on cue, I heard Cole's voice speak.

"Mommy, where's Cody?" Cole asked, looking up to me. His little fingers wrapped around the Cyclops action figure Cody had given him that first night. I turned to my son, running my hands through his hair, as I tried to think of what to tell him.

"He's running late buddy." Kyle spoke up quickly, as I glanced over to my brother with wide eyes, as Cole nodded his head and turned his attention back to the DVD. I stood from the bed, motioning to Kyle as he walked with me outside of the room, when I pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"How could you tell him that?" I asked my brother angrily.

"Oh, you want to tell him the truth? That you don't know where Cody is." Kyle responded, looking me dead in the eye, as I turned my back to the wall of the hallway, letting my back hit the wall.

"Look, at least he thinks that his favorite person is on the way to come see him. After the surgery, after everything, then you can tell him. Don't crush him before he goes in there, give him that at least." Kyle responded before walking by me back into the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, glancing at it one more time. No messages, before I tried Cody's phone one more time and still nothing but voicemail. I closed my eyes only for a moment, swallowing back the tears before I walked back into the room, a smile on my face.


	38. Just In Time

We watched wrestling for a couple more hours when finally the Doctor walked into the room, with a couple nurses. Cole smiled when the Doctor gave him a hi-five and took off his plastic mask handing it to me.

"How long are we looking at ?" I asked, glancing down to my son's mask in my hands.

"The whole procedure should be about 6 hours, without complications." The doctor explained, doing a small examination of Cole's face.

"Complications?" I asked concerned, the doctor walking to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"The surgery is very routine, and the complications and risks are minimal, but you have to understand, surgery is surgery." The doctor explained as I nodded my head.

"We'll take good care of him." The one nurse added as I smiled at her.

"And Cycops?" Cole asked, holding up his action figure in his hand.

"Even Cyclops. You keep him with you ok?" The nurse told Cole, as he rested the action figure back on the bed next to him.

"Everyone ready to go?" The doctor asked me quizzically.

"Um.. Stephanie and Kyle just stepped outside for a moment." I explained, talking about my brother and sister in law who went to find some food.

"Well, it's a little bit of a walk to the OR, and we'll walk slow.." The doctor said with a smile, as I nodded my head. I watched as they pulled the railings up on Cole's bed, my hand resting over the railing, holding Cole's little hand, as he laid in the bed comfortably. His other hand held the Cyclops figurine tight as the orderlies began moving the bed down the hall. I walked with him the whole way, Cole seemed to be calm as he looked around the hallways that we moved through. I was hoping Kyle and Stephanie would be back soon, so they could see him before he was taken in and with every step it seemed like it wouldn't happen. The orderlies just moved us around a corner when a voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Kylie!" The voice yelled out as I turned to look down the long hallway, my eyes grew wide when I saw Cody running down the hallway at full speed. He looked like he had been to hell and back, his hair was tousled, his shoes and bottoms of his jeans were covered in dried mud. Not far behind him was Ted Dibiase Jr., Kyle and Stephanie. The orderlies stopped moving us down the hallway, letting Cody and the others catch up to us, and before I could process anything, Cody had his arms wrapped around me tight, holding me pressed to his body. I held him tight against me, hearing Cole's excited response.

"Cody!" Cole exclaimed happily, his little hands reaching out for him as he tried to climb out of the bed. The hug broke when Cody turned to Cole who was on his knees against the railing, reaching as far as he could for Cody. Cody picked my son out of the bed, wrapping his arms around him tight, as Cole wrapped his arms around Cody's neck tight as well. I glanced behind Cody to look at Kyle and Stephanie, both of them smiling wide.

"We ran into them down in the lobby." Stephanie spoke with a smile.

"He's still alive, so trust me…he has a good explanation." Kyle added smiling, looking over to Ted who nodded his head, smiling at me.

Turning back to Cody I watched as he carefully placed Cole back on the bed, tucking him under the blanket they gave him.

"Did you think I was gonna miss this buddy?" Cody asked, running his hand over Cole's hair, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. I watched as Cole nodded his head 'yes', his little arms pulling Cody in for another hug. I smiled watching them together, when Cody placed a brown paper bag he was carrying on the bed.

"Well then who's gonna wear this?" Cody asked, opening the bag and pulling out an exact replica of his white ring jacket, complete with the hood and no sleeves, only smaller. I laughed at Cole's expression as he turned to me happily.

"Mommy look!" Cole exclaimed grabbing the jacket in his hands, holding it against him tight.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get him in there." The orderly spoke, as we nodded our heads. I watched as Kyle and Stephanie approached his bed, each of them giving Cole a quick hug and kiss, before telling them they loved him, which my son happily returned. I smiled watching Ted walk up to Cole, giving him a hug, ruffling his hair, telling Cole that when he heals up, he's gonna challenge him to a rematch, causing Cole to giggle loudly before giving Ted a hi-five.

I moved closer to the bed, when the Doctor appeared at the door.

"You two can come in if you'd like." The doctor spoke, as I glanced to Cody confused.

"The little ones stay calmer if someone is in the pre-op room with them, at least until we get them asleep." The doctor explained as I nodded my head, letting the orderly push Cole's bed in the double doors. I glanced to Cody, who held his hand out for mine, I happily accepted holding his hand as we followed them into the pre-op room.

The room was bare, lots of nurses and doctors rushing by, all with masks on. I glanced to my son, who was holding my hand tight.

"We're gonna have to take off his top. We need to put these on." The nurse spoke, holding up the heart monitors she held in her hand.

"I have a better idea." Cody said, turning to Cole.

"Hey bud, let's switch you into this." Cody said, holding up the jacket he just brought for him, Cole happily nodding his head. I watched as Cody helped him pull the pajama shirt off him, handing it to me, before helping him slip on the jacket, leaving it open so the nurse could put the little, sticky monitors on his chest.

"Mommy, I'm Cody!" Cole squealed, looking at the jacket he was wearing, his eyes peering out from under the hood. I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair, pushing the hood down.

"You look like him." I said reassuring him, when the anesthesiologist approached us. It was only after a few minutes, she held the small oxygen mask to Cole's face.

"He's gonna fall asleep pretty quick, so this is the time to say goodbye." The anesthesiologist explained, as I nodded my head leaning into my son who was quickly falling asleep.

"You're gonna be alright Cole. Be strong. Mommy…" I glanced to Cody, before turning back to my son.

"And Cody are gonna be strong for you too. I love you." I said kissing his forehead, my son's groggy arm reaching out for me, as his hand rested on top of mine.

"I love you mommy." Cole's groggy voice responded.

"Hey." Cody whispered to my son, who's eyes were barely open as he lazily turned to look at him.

" We're all gonna be here for you when you wake up ok?" Cody said leaning in to rest his forehead against Cole's, as Cole nodded his head slowly.

"You take care of Cyclops for me alright?" Cody said, putting the action figure tight in between Cole's arm and body.

"I love you Cody." The groggy voice of my son spoke, tears coming to my eyes, as I saw Cody lean forward resting a kiss on his forehead as well.

"I love you too buddy." Cody responded smiling, before stepping away from the bed, standing next to me, his arm resting around my shoulders pulling me tight as we watched Cole fall peacefully asleep.

It was only minutes later when we were told that we had to wait out in the waiting room, and that they would give us updates throughout the procedure. I walked with Cody out of the room, and through the double doors. I didn't say a word, stopping to lean my back against the wall, I put my hands to my face and before I could process anything, the tears began to fall. My mind was running a million miles a minute, and at that moment all I cared about was my son. I hated seeing my son sick or hurt, but this was the most helpless I 've ever felt. The doctor reassured me that he would be alright, but to not be able to do anything was the worst. Cody immediately stopped in front of me, his hands running up and down my arms as I cried into my hands.

"Hey..Hey.." Cody whispered, pulling me off the wall into his arms, wrapping his arms around my body, his fingers splayed out on my back.

"Shhh…It's gonna be alright." Cody tried to reassure me, as I wiped my tears with my hands, pulling out of his embrace for a moment, wiping the tears with the back of my hands, sniffling as much as I could. Holding the next round of tears back, Cody watched as I fought with the tears to stay hidden. I refused to let Cody see me cry, as I looked anywhere but in his eyes.


	39. Turn For The Worse

We stood in silence for only a moment before Cody wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked together to the waiting room. Walking into the room, I smiled as a box of donuts and multiple cups of coffee were waiting on the table, Kyle and Stephanie sitting on one side of the room, as Ted sat across from them, all of them turning as Cody and I walked in to the room.

"Well, they just took him back." I said bravely, sitting in the chair next to Stephanie.

"He's a tough little guy, I'm sure he'll be fine. I called my dad and we added him to a prayer list at church, prayers never hurt anyone." Ted finished, before shoving the last piece of a donut into his mouth.

"Thanks. For everything. Even being here. It means a lot." I said smiling at the man.

"Speaking of that…" Cody spoke up, leaning forward to grab a donut out of the box.

"You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter now." I said, running my hand through my hair, before reaching out for a coffee.

"Yes it does. I want you to know the truth." Cody finished, his eyes meeting mine.

"Cody." I started to speak.

"No. I won't sit here and have you think I lied to you. I want you to know the truth." Cody spoke seriously, causing the whole room to go quiet as he jumped to his feet pacing in the waiting room.

"I don't think you lied to me." I admitted softly. Cody's movements stopping in front of me, as he lifted my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"But you did. I know you did, and I hate that. I hate that you even thought that for a minute." Cody said softly, before continuing pacing in front of us.

"After the show, I grabbed Cole's jacket from wardrobe and headed to the airport. Halfway to the airport I got stuck in traffic, cause of a huge crash involving a semi truck. I pulled a U-turn and tried to go back and find another way. When I pulled the U-turn I must of hit something, cause about a mile down the road I ended up with 2 flat tires. I pulled over and got out of the car to look and the moment I did my phone fell and hit the pavement and shattered." Cody began to explain, pulling the shattered phone out of his pocket, holding it up showing everyone in the room

"I ended up walking 2 miles down the dark highway, finally finding a police station. The cops were gracious enough to give me a ride back to the hotel. I refused to miss this, so I spent the next hour calling every rental place in the city trying to find another rental car, but no place would rent to me, because it was late. On top of that, the airline had no flights that would arrive in time." Cody stopped to take a breath.

"That's where I come in.." Ted jumped into the conversation, as we all turned to look at Ted.

"Cody banged on my door, and he was hysterical" Ted explained.

"I wouldn't say I was hysterical." Cody argued, as Ted simply rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways, I knew nothing was gonna stop him from getting here. When he demanded my car keys, I knew he would drive like a maniac to get by Cole's side, so I made the decision and jumped in the car with him and drove him all the way up here." Ted explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I really am. I spent most of the ride up here calling our bosses at WWE, getting my rental car taking care of and other things. By the time we got to your house, you guys were gone, that's why we came here, hoping we'd be able to find you." Cody explained, sitting down next to me. Silence filled the room, as I glanced to my brother and sister in law, all of them having the same expression as myself.

"See, I knew he had a good excuse." Kyle spoke with a smile, before turning back to the television in the room. I turned to look at Cody, his eyes pouring into mine as he waited for any kind of response from me.

"I'm sorry I thought you lied." I said, a small smile coming to my lips.

"Sounds like you had a hell of a night." I added, watching as Cody chuckled, before turning to me cupping my face in his hands, his fingers digging in my hair, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I can't blame you for thinking I lied to you. That's why I had to tell you the truth." Cody whispered, as I nodded my head, trying to swallow the tears that were once again trying to spring free.

"You know, I never did say hello to my girl did I?" Cody asked smiling as I simply shrugged my shoulders, Cody leaning forward pressing his lips to mine gently, as I savored the sweet kisses he laid across my lips. The third sweet kiss and I let him deepen the kiss, my body on fire, as I felt Cody's fingers massaging my scalp, as his tongue gently danced with mine.

"Ewww you two! You're drying out the donuts!" Kyle exclaimed, causing us to break the kiss, as I turned to my brother flipping him the bird, a smile on my lips.

My mind scolded me for thinking Cody had lied to me, and deep down this was the last straw. I couldn't keep analyzing Cody's every move, waiting for him to be like Ryan, I had to accept Cody was a better man than Ryan, and would never do that. Cody would never hurt Cole and I, and I needed to let myself fall in love with Cody.

Only 2 hours had passed as I sat in the waiting room, glancing at the clock. We hadn't heard anything since the surgery started, and all I could do was pace and watch the clock. I sat down on the small couch, smiling when I saw Ted walk back into the room carrying too coffees in his hands.

"Thanks." I said reaching out for one of the coffees as he nodded and sat down next to me.

"No problem, I promised Cody I'd take care of you, until he got back." Ted admitted, glancing over to me, then back to the TV.

"Where'd he go?" I asked turning to Ted.

"I sent him to my hotel room, told him to take a shower and relax for a few." Ted spoke, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where are you staying?" I asked curiously, enjoying even the simplest conversation to distract me.

"The Hilton. It's just down the road. Kyle and Stephanie showed me on their way." Ted explained as I nodded my head. My brother and sister in law, ran home to freshen up as well. They tried to talk me to going with them, even Ted tried to get me to go to his room to relax, he even promised me I could wear some of his clothes. I politely denied, I wasn't leaving this hospital until I knew Cole was safe, and the image of me wearing Ted's clothes was enough to make me laugh out loud.

"So Cody made you promise huh?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I had to literally push him out of the door. He didn't want to leave." Ted said, chuckling softly.

"But I figured at least he'd be refreshed…and less muddy." Ted said smiling, causing me to giggle, before taking a sip of my coffee.

"You know you don't have to stay here. I wouldn't mind if you went back to work, I'm sure they weren't happy about losing both of you." I said sincerely, reaching out resting my hand on Ted's.

"Actually, they didn't mind that as much as they minded Cody waking them up at all hours of the night." Ted explained laughing.

"But once we explained the situation, they gave us the OK. Plus, Cody's a friend, I consider you to be a friend, and that little boy in there is one cool kid, so I'm happy to be here." Ted said smiling, as I reached out giving him a hug, squeezing him tight, before sitting back in my seat.

"Plus, it's only one more show, after tonight, they'll all be flying home until next week anyways, so it's not like a couple guys can't fill in for Cody and I." Ted responded, taking a sip from his coffee.

Within a hour everyone was back in the waiting room, as we all gathered around the small table, playing cards that Kyle had brought with him from the house.

"Don't you do it Cody!" I playfully threatened as he placed the 'Draw Four' card down on the deck, causing me to draw 4 cards.

"In UNO it's everyone for themselves." Kyle spoke laughing, as I shook my head and drew the four cards, glancing back to Cody who smiled wide.

"Oh you wait! You'll get yours!" I teased Cody, nudging him playfully, as the game continued.

"Flintridge?" The nurse called as she walked into the waiting room, all of us quickly jumping to our feet.

"Darian Cole Flintridge?" The nurse confirmed as she looked at us.

"I'm his mom." I explained as the nurse waved for us to follow her. I glanced back at the group of people who stood near me.

"You and Cody go, we'll wait here." Stephanie suggested immediately, I glanced to Cody, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked outside of the waiting room, standing in the hallway. We waited with the nurse, when the doctor finally appeared through the double doors, he slowly undid the top of his mask, stopping in front of us. I felt like my heart was gonna stop waiting for the doctor to start talking.

"We've inserted the muscle behind the bones on the left side of his face, and it seems to be taking very well. We did have to make some minor alterations to the cheek bones, but it's really quite minor, and won't even be noticeable." The doctor explained as Cody and I nodded our heads listening intently.

"We're about the halfway mark right now, so hopefully the second half.." The doctor stopped talking as a loud tone blared over the speakers in the hospital.

"Dr. Thompson. Code Blue in OR1. Dr. Thompson. Code Blue in OR 1." The voice over the speaker said, followed by another tone. My heart stopped as I glanced to Cody, gripping onto his arm tightly, when suddenly a nurse appeared from behind the double doors.

"Doctor! We need you now!" The nurse said seriously, the Dr. forgetting about us as he turned and began to ran towards the double doors. I instinctively ran after him, Cody's arms wrapping around my body.

"Is that my son? Is that Cole? Cole!" I screamed, fighting against Cody's arms, as he struggled to keep me back.

"Mam, you have to go back to the waiting room!" The nurse spoke sternly, as I continued to fight against Cody's arms.

"That's my son! No! Cole! Please don't let it be Cole!" I screamed, as Cody's grip tightened around my waist, holding me and trying his best to drag me away from the double doors.

"Ted! Help me!" Cody yelled down the hallway, Ted, Kyle and Stephanie coming out of the waiting room, running into the hallway to where Cody was. I fought against them as Cody had me around my waist, I kicked as Ted and Kyle did their best to grab my feet. I had to know if it was my son, I fought the whole way, until they moved me back into the waiting room, closing the door that led out to the hallway, before letting me go. 


	40. The News

I was angry, scared, upset and felt more helpless than I've ever felt before in my life. I was steamed, I wanted to know that my son was alright and no one would tell me anything. I paced around the waiting room, Ted standing next to the door preventing me from leaving the room, while Kyle and Cody stood in front of me, holding out their arms, trying to calm me down.

"Why won't they tell me? What if he's.." Stopping before I could finish that thought, I let out a scream of frustration then turned and punched the wall in the waiting room, as hard as I could. The clock that hung on the wall fell to the floor, as the plaster caved in around my now bleeding fist. I stood there staring at the wall, and my hand for a moment in silence, my thoughts catching up with me, as I took deep breaths.

"Guys, why don't you go get some lunch…" Cody suggested, turning to Ted, Kyle and Stephanie.

"That's my sister, and my nephew, I'm not leaving." Kyle argued, standing firm.

"Kyle, come on…she doesn't need this now." Stephanie insisted, pushing Kyle out of the room.

"We'll be in the cafeteria if you need anything." Ted told Cody, before walking out of the room after Kyle.

"Keep an eye on her…please." Stephanie spoke to Cody, who simply nodded his head, before closing the door after she left the room.

I stood there staring at my hand that I pulled out of the wall, looking at the cuts on my hand, the swollen knuckles. I didn't know what to feel at that moment, I felt ashamed for punching that wall, I felt scared not knowing if my son was dead or alive, I felt frustrated that no one would tell me anything and I felt helpless. I just stood there for the longest time, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I shoved my injured hand down by my side, sniffling up the tears, as I made my way to the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said with a shaky voice, Cody jumping in front of me before I could leave the room, shutting the door in front of me.

"Cody…please." I argued, my voice getting shakier. My control was wary and I didn't want to cry in front of Cody. I always thought crying was the biggest show of weakness and I haven't trusted anyone enough to cry in front of them, in a long, long time.

"You're not leaving Kylie." Cody said sternly, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Please…" I said, closing my eyes tight, swallowing back the cryball in my throat.

"I'm not gonna let you push me away." Cody said, wrapping his arms around me, holding me against him.

"It's not that Cody!" I said stepping back away from him, wiping the tears with my hands, looking anywhere but at him.

"Dammit Kylie!" Cody yelled, slightly startling me, as my body jumped.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. Let me be here for you. Let me be strong for you." Cody said sincerely, as his eyes looked deep into mine. I shook my head 'no', but before I could protest the tears sprang out of my eyes, they poured down my cheeks, as I lowered myself to the floor. Kneeling on the floor, I brought my hands to my face, crying into them. Cody ran to my side as soon as he saw me drop to the floor, resting his back against the wall as he sat on the floor, Cody reached his arms out for me. Starting first with letting his one hand, rub my back while I continued to cry into my hands, taking a deep breath in between my sobs, I gave in and went with him, as his hands guided my body to his, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against his body, as I continued to cry.

My eyes fluttered open, and I immediately sat up, looking around the waiting room. I noticed Cody and I were still the only two people in the room, as I glanced at the man who's lap my head was just laying on.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked concerned.

"About 15 minutes." Cody answered seriously his hand reaching out, soothing some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Did they…" I started to ask before Cody interrupted.

"They haven't said anything. I would have woke you if they did." Cody explained, letting his hand now rub soothingly up and down my back, as I adjusted myself and sat with my back against the wall, next to him.

We sat in silence for a few moments, my thoughts still running through my mind.

"I'm sorry." I spoke, turning to look at Cody.

"For what?" Cody asked, a slight smile on his lips.

"Everything. Crying, Punching the wall, just everything." I explained, throwing my hands up in the air. Cody turning to me, grasping my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, making sure my eyes met his, before he spoke.

"You never have to apologize for crying. Never." Cody said in a whisper, as I closed my eyes tight, swallowing back another round of tears. I felt Cody lean forward leaving whisper soft kisses on each of my eyelids, before a last one on my forehead, before he pulled back. I smiled looking into his eyes, as I scooted closer to him, letting his arm drape over my shoulders, as we sat in silence again.

We both looked over to the door, when it opened slowly, Ted poking his head in first.

"Everything ok in here?" Ted asked softly, as Cody waved him in, as he opened the door and Ted, Kyle and Stephanie walked into the room quietly.

"Have they said anything?" Stephanie asked, sitting down in a chair near us.

"Not yet." Cody answered, rubbing my shoulder with his hand. Kyle walked near us, kneeling down on the side of me, as he grabbed my hand with his softly.

"Let me see your hand, slugger." Kyle teased as I gave him a small smile, letting him look at my hand. I watched as he looked at it, before pulling out some paper towels from the bathroom, wrapping them around my hand.

"Ted, do you have that ice?" Kyle asked over to Ted, who immediately walked over, handing Kyle the small baggie of ice, as Kyle put it on top of my knuckles.

"Looks like you broke a couple fingers, you're gonna have to get it checked." Kyle said concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, pulling my hand back slowly.

"I'm serious Kylie." Kyle said seriously.

"Who are you Doogie Howser?" I teased my brother, as he smiled back at me, before standing to his feet and sitting next to his wife.

We all sat there making small talk for what seemed forever, when finally the door opened and the doctor walked into the waiting room. My heart thudded loud in my chest, as I grabbed Cody's hand with mine, squeezing it tight, as I stood and walked towards the doctor. I felt Cody's hand holding mine, and my brother's hand resting on my shoulder, as I swallowed hard.

"Doc." I said, waiting for the news, whether it be good or bad. I watched as the doctor, took the mask off of his face, holding it in his hands.

"Your son is stable, and out of surgery." The doctor explained, a deep breath escaping me.

"Thank god." Kyle exclaimed, squeezing my shoulder, as I swallowed hard, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"Are you aware that your son is extremely allergic to sulfa medications?" The doctor asked me seriously.

"What? No. I mean he's never been allergic to anything." I answered, as the doctor nodded his head.

"We injected him with some medications during the procedure that contained sulfa, and it sent your son into shock, causing his heart to stop momentarily." The doctor explained, my heart catching in my throat as I listened.  
>"We were able to stabilize him, but he'll be admitted into the Children's ICU department tonight, and we're gonna keep him sedated through the evening, just to make sure that the medication has made it's way through his system, with no damage to his heart or organs." The doctor finished. I couldn't help it, as I turned to Cody, wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight. The hug broke and I couldn't stop myself, from cupping his face, pressing my lips against his for a brief kiss. The kiss broke, as I turned to my brother hugging him, as Ted gave Cody a manly hug, and we all rejoiced that Cole seemed to be alright.<p>

Turning back to the doctor, who was smiling wide at us, I walked towards him, wrapping him in a huge hug, the hug breaking.

"When can we see him?" I asked cautiously.

"Once we get him settled in a room in Children's ICU." The doctor answered happily, making his way to the doorway, stopping in the doorway he turned back to us

"I've already told the nurses to bring a couple blankets in here, I figured you two would want to stay, tonight. You can't stay in the ICU, but this waiting room is the best we can do." The doctor spoke smiling, pointing to Cody and I before walking out of the room, letting the door close behind him.


	41. 41 A Revelation

The moment the door closed behind the doctor, I smiled as all of us cheered loudly, hugging each other. Everyone in that room was truly happy that Cole was gonna be alright, and for that I treasured.

A midst the celebrating, the door to the waiting room opened once again, and a nurse popped her head into the room.

"Flintridge?" The nurse asked, looking at all of us.

"Yes." I answered as she smiled, opening the door wide, walking in and placing a couple blankets and pillows on one of the chairs.

"Would you like to see him?" The nurse asked smiling, as I nodded my head. We all went to follow the nurse, when Ted sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'll stay here. Let you guys have your time." Ted said smiling.

"You sure? You can come see him." I said, looking at the man.

"No. Go. Go see him. Tell him I'm here, I'll see him when he wakes up." Ted explained, as I walked over to him, hugging him tight.

"Plus, I promised my dad I'd call and let him know how the little guy is doing." Ted explained, pulling out his phone. The rest of us walked out of the door, following the nurse down the hallway towards the Children's ICU ward. Stopping just outside of the ward, the nurse turned back to all of us.

"Only 2 people at a time and please keep it brief." The nurse warned, walking into the ward. I turned to glance at Cody, reaching for his hand. I smiled feeling his fingers intertwine with mine, as I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Cody asked concerned, as I exhaled.

"Yeah." I spoke, but deep down I wasn't sure if I was ready to see my son hooked up to machines, and looking helpless. We walked hand in hand into the ward, as the nurse pointed us to the room. Cody and I walked into the room, and I couldn't help but smile once we entered. There on the bed, hooked up to machines, was my little boy. He had bandages and small splints on his face, supporting the new muscle tissues they inserted, but he looked so peaceful. He still wore the jacket Cody gave him, and the Cyclops figurine sat on the small table next to his bed.

Letting go of Cody's hand, I made myself go to one side of the bed, as Cody made his way to the other. I leaned in close, pressing a kiss on top of my son's head, as I let my hands brush his hair back.

"Cole, Mommy and Cody are right here." I whispered, letting one of my hands reach down, resting over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced up to Cody, who smiled at the mention of his name.

"That's right buddy, we're right here." Cody added, stepping forward, placing a kiss on top of Cole's head as well.

"I bet you're dreaming of Batman right now, fighting against the Joker…" I said smiling, still letting my hand brush through his hair.

" Or about how you're gonna pin Ted after you get better." Cody added, causing me to giggle at the thought.

"Ted's here too buddy, he said he's gonna come see you when you're awake." I added, smiling. If Cole was awake, that would of made him so excited.

A few moments passed, just Cody and I staring at my son as he slept peacefully. My mind thinking of everything that happened today, and everything we went through. This little boy gave us all a scare today.

"I don't want too, but we did promise we'd keep it short." Cody spoke, looking over to me as I nodded.

"Alright Cole, Cody and Mommy have to go. But we're gonna be right down the hall all night long and tomorrow, and we're gonna be thinking about you." I said to Cole.

"You're doing a good job keeping an eye on Cyclops for me buddy, you keep him safe." Cody spoke, putting the figurine back in it's spot between Cole's arm and body, making sure it was tight in it's spot. I leaned forward, placing a kiss on top of Cole's head.

"Love you buddy." I whispered, before standing up from my seat. I smiled as the thought hit me, and I reached forward, grasping the hood of the jacket he wore, pulling the hood to rest over his head.

"There. Now you look like Cody." I said smiling, glancing to Cody who was smiling wide, before leaning forward, placing a kiss on top of the hood.

"Love you batman." Cody said referring to my son by his nickname, as he walked to stand next to me, grasping my hand in his, we walked out of the ward. Telling Stephanie and Kyle what room he was in, and we made our way back to the waiting room where Ted was.

After we all returned to the waiting room, the smiles on all of our faces couldn't have been bigger. We filled Ted in on how Cole looked, and how peaceful he seemed to be. I grabbed for the blanket that lay on one of the seats, pulling it and the pillow closer to me.

"You guys can go home if you want, I'm just gonna crash." I said, glancing at the people in the room, watching as they all looked around at each other.

"Nope." Cody spoke, grasping me by the hand pulling me to my feet, wrapping his arms around my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, glancing around the room.

"We decided that It's time to take care of you." Kyle spoke proudly, as I glanced around the room, noticing everyone else smiling and nodding their head.

"When did you decide this?" I asked, an amused expression on my face.

"When you were in the bathroom." Ted answered quickly, a smile on his lips.

"What a girl can't go potty without people talking about her?" I teased.

"No. Now shut up and listen." Kyle spoke, reaching out to me, covering my mouth with his hand. I tried to argue, but looking into my brother's eyes I knew when he meant business.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Kyle asked, glancing around at the others, his hand still over my mouth. I tried to muffle against his hand, as he turned to look back at me, before removing his hand from my mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to bite my hand." My brother spoke smiling.

"Ew! Plus, I don't know where it's been." I said sarcastically, as my brother laughed out loud.

I watched as Stephanie and Ted left the waiting room first, then Cody let me fall from his grasp, holding my hand with his and pulled me out of the room, Kyle following behind us. I refused to go anywhere, unless we told the nurses at the ICU, so after stopping and Kyle telling them where we were and they had our cell phone numbers, I continued to let Cody and Kyle lead me to wherever I was going. I really wasn't in the playing mood, but I could tell this was important to them, so I went along with it, until Cody led me down to the ER. My brother quickly pulling some papers out of his pocket, and laying them down on the desk, as the nurse told us to have a seat.

"This isn't funny guys." I said as I sat between my brother and boyfriend.

"It's not supposed to be." Kyle said, stretching out in the seat.

"You need to get your hand looked at." Cody spoke softly, reaching for my injured hand, my face grimacing the moment his fingers gently touched it.

"It's fine." I spoke, Cody's blue eyes meeting mine, a small smile on his lips.

"Do it for me?" Cody asked, sticking his bottom lip out as far as he could. I couldn't help but smile, as he tried his best to guilt me into it.

"Alright. I'll do it. Put the lip away." I gave in, relaxing back in the seat, as Cody laughed out loud.

"Promise me you won't teach Cole that alright? The kid already gets away with enough stuff cause he's cute, I don't need him learning that." I said looking to Cody, who nodded his head, leaning over the armrest of the chair, his face mere inches from mine.

"I promise." Cody spoke, a smile on his lips as he gently pressed his lips against mine, my lips lazily dancing with his, before the kiss broke. I snuggled closer to Cody, waiting for my name to be called, before a thought hit me, as I turned to my brother.

"So if Cody was supposed to bring me here, what's your job in this whole scheme?" I asked, nudging Kyle in the arm.

"To make sure you go. You can sweet talk Cody, but you know I'll drag your ass in there." Kyle said coldly, tossing the magazine on the seat next to him, when the nurse called my name out into the lobby.

It was only a couple hours later that I was discharged from the ER, the top of my hand bandaged, 3 stitches in the gash, and 2 broken fingers. I looked at the small finger braces they taped onto my fingers, as the door opened and we made our way back to the waiting room. I smiled walking in and seeing Ted and Stephanie already there, Ted grabbing the bags that lay on the table, holding them high.

"I got food!" Ted exclaimed happily, opening the bags and pulling out hamburgers and fries for everyone, before passing sodas around the small table. I glanced at my hamburger, noticing it was made just how I like it. I always special ordered my hamburger, so to see it perfectly made was definitely a surprise.

"How'd you know to order it with no mustard?" I asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Cody." Ted answered, glancing to my boyfriend who just took a swig out of his cup and was placing it back on the table. I smiled wide as Cody sheepishly gave me a smile, before returning his attention back to the fries.

"Geez, you guys really did plan all this out didn't you?" I asked, popping a fry into my mouth, as they all simply nodded.

After dinner, I was told what Stephanie's job was as she pulled out the bag I had brought with us that held my laptop, and another bag from my house. She had went to my house, collecting a fresh outfit, my sweats, and any thing else I would need for a shower, and a fresh day. I refused at first, before Kyle and Stephanie swore that they would stay at the waiting room, and Cody and Ted practically dragged me out of the hospital. After arriving at the Hilton, I quickly used the shower in Ted's hotel room, freshening up, and letting the water wash over me. I was starting to feel human again, and I couldn't help but giggle as I thought about Ted's face, when Cody teased that he could come in and wash my back. After the shower and doing my business, I slipped into my sweats before exiting the bathroom. We quickly said goodbye to Ted, before Cody and I headed back to the hospital, leaving Ted at his hotel room for the night.

Getting back to the waiting room, I said goodbye to Kyle and Stephanie, both of them promising to return in the morning. The door closed on the waiting room, and it was just Cody and I. I sat in one of the chairs, glancing up at the TV that was on the local news, as Cody sat next to me. Silence filled the room, before I spoke.

"You know, Ted said you could crash in his room, he has the extra bed. I wouldn't mind." I said smiling, resting my hand over his.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Cody teased a small smirk coming to his lips.

"No." I answered blushing, looking down at my lap.

"I just know this isn't gonna be really comfortable." I confessed, looking over to my boyfriend, as he let out a hearty laugh.

"I've slept in airports, hotel lobbys, cars, busses, trains, planes and god know where else, it's part of my life babe. Trust me, I'll be more comfortable here than you think." Cody reassured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled feeling him press a kiss against my temple.

"Plus, I get to be with you. I'll risk being uncomfortable just to be with you." Cody whispered into my ear, before letting his nose nuzzle against the skin of my neck, before placing an open mouth kiss on the crook of my neck.

It was within an hour that Cody was fast asleep, his feet propped up on the coffee table, his head resting against the wall as he slept sitting up. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep, I kept staring at the hole in the wall, that I had made earlier that day. Today did not go how I had expected it to go at all, but for some reason after everything, I felt more relaxed than I had felt in years. Everything felt right in my life, I still worried about my son, but he was recovering, and Cody…Cody just fit perfectly in my life. He went through hell to be here for Cole and I, something no one has ever done for me, much less my son. Then on top of it, he saw me at my worst, he saw me angry, frustrated, out of control when I punched that wall, but he never flinched, he never gave up on me. Then when I sat there crying every tear I had for years built up, he did nothing but hold me and let me continue, he didn't try to leave, or run for the hills. Even now, I gave him a way out, a way to escape, telling him to go crash at Ted's hotel room, and he refused to go. Glancing to my boyfriend, I couldn't help the smile that was on my lips, watching him sleep, and it was at that moment that it hit me like a ton of rocks. I did love my boyfriend, I did love Cody Rhodes.


	42. Sharing The News With Cody

I awoke the next morning, hearing familiar voices as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I sat up, realizing I had somehow leaned over and was using Cody's shoulder as a pillow, my hand immediately going to my neck, trying to massage the kink out, before I glanced around the room. I smiled seeing Ted sitting in the chair across from us, a box of donuts sitting on the table, along with a few coffees. I glanced back to Cody, who was awake, smiling as he sipped on his coffee.

"Morning." Ted said smiling to me, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning." I said groggily, my voice a bit hoarse, as I rubbed my hand over my face, my attention turned to Cody as he tried to hide a chuckle.

"You look good with a cowlick, babe." Cody said with a wide smile, leaning forward pressing his lips against my cheek. My mind finally processed what Cody had said, as I reached up to my head, trying to soothe any wild hair that was sticking up, blushing slightly.

"Um, I brought donuts and coffee." Ted spoke clearing his throat, a smile on his lips, as I reached forward grabbing a coffee off of the table, sipping it slowly, sitting back in the chair, letting Cody pull me closer to his body. I sat there for an hour or so, just listening to Ted and Cody talk, they talked about wrestling, matches and things I didn't even know, but I enjoyed just sitting there listening.

"Like I told Cody earlier, I have my room until noon, so whenever you want to run over there to take a shower, let me know and I'll gladly stay here to keep an eye on Cole." Ted spoke seriously, I couldn't help but smile at the man. For a guy who kind of got roped into this whole situation, he was being so helpful and sweet about everything. I definitely could see why Cody liked Ted, and I liked him as well.

After checking my email quickly, and checking in with Kyle and Stephanie who said they would be on their way in a few, I let out a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked Ted as he opened his wallet, handing Cody the key to his hotel room, and the keys to his rental car.

"I don't know…Can I trust you two alone?" Ted teased with a wide smile, as I blushed looking over to Cody.

"I'll make sure she behaves." Cody said seriously, as I playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Me? Then who's gonna make you behave?" I teased as Cody turned to back to look at me, waggling his eyebrows up and down, causing me to roll my eyes, before turning back to Ted.

"Maybe we should just wait, I mean I don't know when they're gonna take him off sedation." I spoke, wringing my hands together, I felt Cody's hands resting on my shoulders, as he slowly massaged the tense muscles.

"The nurses said the doctor wouldn't be by for a couple hours." Cody spoke softly, trying to ease my nerves.

"But what if he comes by early?" I exclaimed, watching as Cody tried his best to move me towards the door, I looked back to Ted.

"You have my word, if I hear anything, I'll call you right away!" Ted exclaimed as Cody practically pushed me out of the door to the waiting room. Cody agreed to let me stop for a moment at the ICU ward, I popped my head in Cole's room. He looked just like he did last night, still peaceful, although they did remove a few machines from him. I smiled looking at him, then after placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, I let Cody lead me out of the hospital. The nurse reassuring me that Cole would stay on sedation at least for another couple hours, helped calm my nerves as well.

I sat in the rental car as Cody drove us to Ted's hotel, I didn't talk much, looking out the window as the buildings passed, listening the faint sounds of some song on the radio. Half of my thoughts on my son, the other half on the revelation I had last night. I was scared to death of admitting it aloud, but something deep down kept telling me I had to tell him, it was like a secret you just couldn't keep in. I tried to convince myself the truth, it didn't matter if I kept in or yelled it from the rooftops, the bottom line was still true…and the bottom line was I loved Cody Rhodes.

We got up to Ted's room, I walked into the room, glancing around the spacious room, noticing Ted's bags sitting next to the door, Cody's bag sitting next to Ted's. I smiled seeing Cody carry in my bag, placing it next to the bathroom door, before turning and locking the door behind him. Last night, I had been so tired and worried that I didn't look around the spacious room, so I walked through the room, admiring the design and colors of the room. I walked to the small patio that overlooked the city, my breath caught in my throat when I felt Cody's arms wrapping around my waist, pulling my body against his. I felt his chin resting on my shoulder as we stood there together.

"You seem more relaxed today." Cody admitted, giving my waist a gentle squeeze.

"I'm still worried about Cole." I started to explain, as Cody placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I'm worried about him too." Cody admitted, his chin resting on my shoulder again.

"I'm hoping the worst is over." I said releasing a deep breath.

"I think it is." Cody said confidently, as I turned in his arms, letting his hands wrap around the back of my waist, now face to face with my boyfriend, a wide smile on his lips.

"I can feel it in my gut, I know everything's gonna turn out fine." Cody admitted, before gently leaning forward, his lips just inches from mine, when the burst of courage surged through me. Placing my hand between us, pushing him back from connecting our lips, my eyes meeting his for a moment before I stepped away from him. I could see the small hint of hurt on his face, as he watched me walk to the other side of the patio, as I paced back and forth a couple times before I spoke.

"I did some thinking last night." I started, running my hand through my hair, trying to think of how to say this. I turned to Cody who was leaning against the railing, an amused expression on his face as he waited for me to speak.

"and I'm scared to death of saying this, but I have to…you deserve to know." I continued, a worried expression crossing Cody's face, as he continued to watch me pace.

I stopped pacing, taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and forced myself to do it.

"Alright, so here it goes…" I opened my eyes, my blue eyes connecting with his as I took another deep breath.

"Cody..I..uh…I…uh…I love you. I love you Cody, and it scares me to death, but I do…I can't argue against my heart, I love you Cody." I admitted, feeling the immediate relief wash over me, as I waited. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but in the matter of seconds I found it, when Cody quickly crossed the small patio his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me to his body, his lips crushing against mine. My body was shocked at first, I could feel his lips urging mine to let him deepen the kiss, on the second swipe of his tongue across my bottom lip, my whole body sighed and Cody hurriedly took the chance and deepened the kiss. A moan escaped my throat, surprising even me as his tongue danced with mine, the kiss finally breaking when air became a necessity. Cody's hands cupped my face, his mouth only inches from mine, I could feel his breath on my lips as he whispered between breaths.

"I love you Kylie. I love you so much." Cody whispered, pressing his lips against mine for only a brief moment before breaking the kiss. I gasped for breath as Cody's hand grabbed mine and led me back inside the hotel room, quickly maneuvering us and before I could even process what was happening, I was laying on my back on one of the hotel beds, Cody's body over mine as he held his weight with his forearms. I blushed as his blue eyes poured into mine, both of us silent for a moment.

"I would never hurt you Kylie." Cody whispered, before pressing his lips against mine, gently dancing with mine as one of his hands dug into my hair, massaging my scalp as his lips continued to merge with mine. The kiss broke, Cody moving his lips to my neck, leaving small open mouth kisses in the crook of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I closed my eyes trying to force my mind to think at that moment when I swallowed hard.

"I know." I spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, I wasn't sure Cody even heard me, until the small kisses stopped and he lifted his head to mine once more, his eyes pouring into mine.

"What?" Cody asked a smirk on his lips. I smiled, blushing all over again, my mind running wild when I tried to form my voice.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Cody." I repeated, my voice sounding stronger than last time. The moment lasted for a moment before Cody leaned forward once again, his lips immediately capturing mine in a deep, sensual kiss. I returned the kiss with just as much passion as Cody was putting into it, until a deep voice brought everything to a stop.

"Whoa!" Ted's voice echoed through the room, as he stood in the doorway, quickly covering his eyes with his hand when he spoke with a small smile.

"I'm sorry…I'll um….I'll get lost now." Ted finished turning towards the door.

"Ted! It's fine." I yelled across the room to Ted who slowly turned back around to face us and walked into the room. I chuckled, pushing myself to sit up, gently forcing Cody off of me, to sit next to me on the bed.

"Kyle and Stephanie are at the hospital. I came over to see if ya'll were done so I could check out." Ted explained sitting on the other bed.

"I should go get ready." I spoke, pushing myself off of the bed, just making it to my feet when Cody grabbed my hands pulling me to him as he spoke

"I'll wash your back." Cody whispered softly, before he pressed his lips against mine gently. I smiled as I pulled back, blushing as I glanced over to Ted before I whispered back.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." I spoke, giving Cody a wink.

"Yeah, these walls are paper thin, and I don't need to hear that." Ted added, not even looking over to us. I blushed giving Cody a quick kiss on the cheek as I made my way over to the bathroom, laughing when I heard Ted speak.

"And you said you'd make sure she'd behave."Ted teased Cody, before Cody threw a pillow across the room hitting Ted squarely in the head.


	43. Waking Him Up

The showers went quick and soon enough Cody and I were back at the hospital with Kyle and Stephanie. Ted stayed behind to check out of the hotel, but assured us he'd drop by the hospital before he headed to the airport. It had been a few hours since then, and we waited patiently for the doctor. The nurses had moved Cole out of the ICU department and placed him in his own room, but the doctor was the one that would wake him from sedation. I nervously shook my leg, glancing at the clock over and over when suddenly the nurse popped her head into the room.

"You can all come in now." The nurse spoke, as we all stood, gathering our things and following her into the room that Cole was now in. I smiled seeing my sleeping son, noticing the dinosaur wallpaper on the walls of the room. I walked to the side of the bed, running my hand through his hair, smiling seeing the small Cody jacket still on his body, and the small Cyclops figurine nestled between his arm and body.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse spoke, walking out of the room. I glanced around the room, Kyle and Stephanie sitting on the seats in the room, as Cody walked next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist holding me tight.

"He's gonna be back to normal in no time." Cody whispered into my ear, before placing a gentle kiss on my temple.

Right on time the doctor walked into the room smiling as a couple nurses followed behind him. All of us standing around the bed watching as the Doctor gently pressed on Cole's face, testing the new muscle. I watched as he removed a few of the bandages, and placed the plastic mask back over Cole's face.

"He'll need to wear the mask full time, at least until his post-op appointment. Then we can slowly get him out of it as the muscle hardens." The doctor explained as I nodded my head listening.

"Before I wake him, I need to talk to you." The doctor explained, walking across the room, waving all of us to follow him as the nurses began prepping Cole to be awakened. I glanced to Cody who intertwined my fingers with his as we followed the doctor. The doctor ran his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"Coming out from sedation can be very traumatic. I've seen grown men cry like babies waking up after surgery, others handle it just fine." The doctor explained looking to me.

"Whatever happens, all of you need to remain calm. No matter how excited or panicked he is, you all need to remain calm. The calmer you are, the quicker he'll calm down, alright?" The doctor finished as we all nodded our heads, I watched as the doctor took a deep breath.

"I know this is gonna be hard for you, but I'm gonna have to ask all of you to step out into the hallway. If he sees you right away, it may make him more upset." The doctor explained as I shook my head, refusing. I wasn't gonna leave my son.

"Once he wakes up we need to make sure he's stable, if you're in the room it could make him hysterical, and I'd hate to have to sedate him again. You can stand right outside the door, and I'll come get you as soon as possible." The doctor explained as Cody's hand squeezed mine tight and I reluctantly followed Cody, Kyle and Stephanie out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall, and I hated every minute of this, but I knew the doctor was probably right.

It was only a matter of minutes before my son's voice filled the hallway.

"Mommy!" Cole screamed loudly from inside the room, my insides tightened as I squeezed Cody's hand tight. I could hear Cole crying, as he continued to scream for me and Cody. I could hear the doctor trying to calm him, the machines beeping as he continued to cry and scream. I pushed myself off of the wall, Cody wrapping his arms around my waist holding me against him, speaking into my ear.

"He's gonna be ok. The doctor's gonna come get us soon." Cody tried to reassure me, resting his forehead against the back of my shoulder, his arms still holding me tight against him, as Kyle stood in front of me, his hands resting on my shoulders, Stephanie held my hand in hers tightly. I closed my eyes tight trying to hold in the tears of hearing my son cry for me and I couldn't go to him, when suddenly the doctor popped his head out of the room.

"Come in." he spoke, moving out of the way as Cody and I ran into the room with Kyle and Stephanie right behind us.

Walking around the corner and my heart practically leapt out of my throat, my son sat in the bed, tears streaming down his face, as the one nurse held the oxygen mask over his mouth, the other trying her best to hold Cole's body in the bed.

"He needs to stay still until we can get a set of good vital signs." The one nurse explained as I nodded my head, swallowing my tears I rushed to the side of the bed, his little hand reaching out for me as he tried to squirm and climb out of the bed. I used my hands to push him back onto the bed, Cody standing on the other side of the bed, helping me as we maneuvered Cole back on the bed. I leaned over the bed, running my hands through Cole's hair, as I whispered to him.

"It's ok buddy, mommy's here." I whispered, placing a kiss on the plastic mask right over his forehead, as he continued to reach for me. I let one hand hold one of his as Cody quickly grabbed Cole's other hand. Cole continued to cry as the nurses were finally able to get his vitals, and removed the oxygen mask from him, I glanced to the nurse who quickly nodded her head as if she knew what I was gonna ask. I smiled as I reached into the bed, lifting my son into my arms, his little arms wrapping around my neck tight as he laid his head on my shoulder. Cody quickly grabbing the pole that held Cole's IV and helped me move to the chair across the room as I sat down, rubbing Cole's back, as he slowly calmed down.

The doctor had warned us that Cole would most likely be falling in and out of sleep the rest of the day, as the sedative continued it's way through his system, and sure enough within a few minutes, Cole was fast asleep on my lap, his head on my shoulder. His little hands were still holding onto me tight, as I tried to put him back in the bed, I smiled as Cody reached over gently loosening Cole's fingers before helping me put him back in the bed, covering him up with the blanket.

"Well I know where Cole gets his fight from." Cody spoke, looking down at my sleeping son. I smiled looking over to my boyfriend.

"What's that mean?" I said chuckling.

"Well all that screaming and fighting he did earlier, reminds me of you yesterday." Cody spoke with a smile, as I blushed.

"He's got her dancing skills too." Kyle added walking up to the bed.

"Shut up!" I said swatting my brother who smiled wide.

"I thought you said you weren't a good dancer." Cody spoke, his blue eyes looking into mine as I blushed.

"I'm not." I answered, looking anywhere but back at my boyfriend.

"Ask her about the 8th grade talent show." Kyle spoke with a smile, as I gave him a look with wide eyes, slugging him harder in the shoulder, smiling as he covered his shoulder with his hand after I punched him.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I asked seriously to my brother.

"To make sure every embarrassing story I know gets told." Kyle answered turning to me.

"Kyle! Quit torturing her!" Stephanie scolded from her spot on the chair across the room, looking up from her cell phone.

"Shhh! Woman!" Kyle responded to his wife, his eyes still looking at me.

"You been holding out on me Kylie? What about the 8th grade talent show?" Cody asked with an amused smile. I blushed remembering my past, as I shook my head, looking down at my sleeping son.

"Nothing Cody." I answered, eyeing my brother with a straight face, a smirk appearing on my brother's face, as I shook my head walking past my brother and towards the door.

"I'll be right back, but if he wakes up and needs me, you come get me." I warned my brother and boyfriend.

"You have my word, if anything happens, I'll send Cody into the women's bathroom to get you!" Kyle responded laughing, as Cody simply shook his head, glancing over to me with a smile.

"I promise not to peek." Cody added, causing both my brother and himself to laugh out loud, as I chuckled with them, walking out of the room, rolling my eyes.

It seemed like only a few moments when I returned, walking into the room my attention turned to Cody immediately. He was laying in the bed next to Cole, his arm around my sleeping son, my son's body turned to face Cody, his little hand resting on Cody's stomach, his fingers grasping the fabric of his t-shirt tight.

"What happened?" I spoke worried, rushing to my son's bedside.

"Relax." Cody spoke calmly, running his hand over my son's head, soothing some of the hair.

"The kid woke up screaming for you, Cody calmed him down though." Kyle spoke calmly, standing next to me.

"And what did you do?" I asked my brother, turning to face him.

"Nothing. You and your kid are scary as hell when ya'll are worked up." Kyle spoke honestly, walking over to where his wife sat in a chair. I rolled my eyes turning back to Cody, who was trying to sneak quietly out of the bed, his larger hands, trying to pry the fabric of his shirt out of my son's smaller one.

"He tried so hard to stay awake, he wanted to see you." Cody whispered, finally escaping the grasp of my son, and slipped the Cyclops action figure under my son's hand.

"That sedation is still whipping him I guess." I spoke, covering Cole with the blanket, before turning to Cody, as we made our way over to the area of the room where Kyle and Stephanie were.

Hours passed as Cole drifted in and out of sleep, all of us finding a way to entertain ourselves, while we waited for him to wake up for longer than 10 minute intervals at a time. I smiled watching as Cody and Kyle walked into the room holding 2 pizzas from Dominos, and a 6 pack of soda in their hands. I smiled as they placed the food and drinks down on the small table, as Cody sat another bag down next to it.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, pointing to the bag.

"You'll see." Cody teased, leaning in pressing his lips to mine for a gentle kiss.

"Hey, are we gonna watch you two make out all night, or eat pizza?" Kyle teased, and the moment the words left his mouth, I heard the familiar sound of Cole's voice from the other side of the room.

"Pizza?" My son asked groggily, sitting up in the bed, looking over to us. None of us could help the laughter, as I stood from my seat walking to my son, wrapping him up in a hug, as he rubbed his eyes as much as he could.

"Be careful with your arm, it still has the medicine in it." I warned pointing to his arm, that still had the IV in it. I watched as Cole looked at himself, as if he was looking for anything different from before.

"You want some pizza buddy?" Cody asked walking to the other side of the bed, as Cole nodded his head excitedly smiling.

"I bet you do, that smell woke you right up huh?" Cody asked ruffling Cole's hair as he giggled. Kyle, Stephanie and I worked to move the chairs near the bed, as Cody agreed to help Cole into the bathroom so he could take care of his business. As soon as the boys emerged from the small bathroom, I smiled watching as Cole walked with Cody hand and in hand, Cody holding Cole's IV pole in the other hand, as we got him settled back in bed. Getting him settled in bed, I placed the plate with a slice of pizza on his lap and a small apple juice box on the small table next to him. I smiled watching as Cody fumbled with the small mini DVD player, before pulling the item out of the bag he brought with him with the pizza. Cole's face lit up as Cody showed him the DVD for the first Batman movie, the one we all saw in the theater together.

"Batman!" Cole exclaimed smiling, as he pulled a pepperoni off his slice of pizza and popped it into his mouth.

We were only about a quarter of the way through the movie when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I smiled seeing it was a text from Cody, that simply read

'Look at Cole.' I looked over to my son, and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, he sat there holding his juice box in his hand, his little mouth open, his eyes falling close, his head wobbling unsteadily. He was trying so hard to stay awake, but was failing miserably. I looked to Cody, who smiled wide as he held his phone up, snapping pictures of the sight, before I gently reached forward grabbing the juice box from Cole's hand.

"Mommy, I wanna watch Batman…" My son muttered, his eyes still closed.

"We'll turn it back on the moment you wake up buddy." Cody added, pulling the blankets over his body as Cole nodded his head sleepily.

"I love you Cody." Cole spoke sleepily, as I smiled glancing to Cody, who brushed some hair off of Cole's forehead before responding .

"I love you too buddy. You and your mommy." Cody added, watching a small smile appear on Cole's lips as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep. I blushed, before glancing down to Stephanie and Kyle, both of them watching this scene in front of them intently. I swallowed hard, looking over to Cody and spoke in a small whisper.

"I love you too Cody." I recited, watching Cody smile wide.

"Stephanie, I love you." Kyle spoke loudly and over dramatically.

"I love you too Kyle." Stephanie whispered back at the same tone as me, as I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"You two are jerks, you know that?" I spoke loudly to Kyle and Stephanie as they laughed out loud.

"Ouch! I'm hurt." Kyle dramatically put his hand over his heart with a smile on his face, then turned to Cody.

"Do you love me too Cody?" Kyle asked playfully, laughing out loud.


	44. Special Visitor

A few hours had passed and the same continued, Cole would wake for longer intervals of time, but was still sleeping a lot of the day, the rest of us trying to keep ourselves entertained the best we could. I sat on the floor next to the outlet, checking my email on my laptop, while Cody sat in the chair behind me, his hands massaging my shoulders, his chin resting on my head as he looked to the screen above me. Kyle laid on the floor across the room, using his jacket as a pillow and napped, while Stephanie sat on the other chair, preoccupied between her laptop and the TV. My body jumped hearing Cody's deep voice speak.

"Ted's here. I'm gonna go get him." Cody spoke quickly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before jumping up, slipping his phone into his jeans before walking out of the room. I smiled climbing onto the seat, bringing my laptop onto my lap, silence filling the room for a moment.

"So, do I have to ask how are things?" Stephanie asked smiling, looking over to me. I blushed, before closing my laptop.

"Good. Things are good." I said, stretching my arms above my head.

"It's good seeing you and Cole happy." Stephanie admitted, closing her laptop.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd hear you say 'I Love You' to another man since Ryan." Stephanie continued looking at me, as I fumbled with my hands in my lap.

"To be honest, I never thought I would either." I admitted, taking a deep breath.

"This whole time Cody's been telling me he's not like Ryan, and I ignored it, and waited for him to lie, leave us and hurt us…but then last night.." I stopped for a minute, swallowing hard.

"Last night, thinking about everything he went through to get here…it hit me…I love the guy." I said smiling, looking over to my sister in law, who wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"He loves you too. I can tell, just in the way he looks at you, and Cole…" Stephanie stopped when I chuckled.

"You'd be crazy not to notice how much Cody and Cole like each other." I admitted laughing out loud, watching as Stephanie laughed out loud as well, nodding her head. Silence filling the room for a moment before Stephanie spoke again.

"So? How was it?" Stephanie asked excitedly, waggling her eyebrows.

"Stephanie!" I exclaimed, blushing but couldn't stop smiling at what she was trying to ask.

"Oh come on, I'd give you my sexy details but he's your brother, and I'm not related to Cody…so spill!" Stephanie teased, reaching over nudging my knee. I shook my head laughing at the situation.

"Just a couple details…is he a giver?" Stephanie said, wagging her eyebrows trying to encourage me.

"I really hope you're talking about Cody giving her tips on how to BBQ a steak." Kyle spoke loudly sitting up from his laying position, rubbing his eyes, as both of us laughed out loud.

"Well, we were talking about Cody and meat." I spoke up, watching the uncomfortable look on my brother's face immediately, as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm out of here." Kyle spoke, running his hand through his hair as he walked out of the room. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when Stephanie looked to me with a shocked expression.

"That was for him telling Cody about the 8th grade talent show." I clarified, watching as my sister in law smiled wide chuckling.

I smiled watching Cody, Ted, Kyle and another man walked into the room, Stephanie and I jumped to our feet, meeting the 4 men over where near Cole's bed was.

"Ted!" I exclaimed, wrapping the man in a hug, he gladly returned.

"Kylie, this is Hunter." Cody explained pointing to the large man that stood next to them, I smiled as he reached out and I gladly shook his hand.

"Last time we saw each other, your son just gave me the best laugh of my life." Hunter spoke with a smile, as it hit me where I'd seen him before.

"Oh my god! You were in the store!" I exclaimed smiling, as Hunter laughed loudly, nodding his head, everyone looking at me confused.

"Remember? When Cole almost killed Vince?" I said to Cody, as he nodded his head laughing.

It took a little while to introduce everyone and we all enjoyed the small talk, all of us standing at the foot of the bed. I smiled as Cody wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his body. Looking around the room, I couldn't help but think just how empty this room would have been had I never met Cody. Sure Kyle and Stephanie would have been here, but right now, everyone's laughing as Ted's telling an entertaining story. I smiled looking at their faces, Kyle and Stephanie sitting in the chairs that they pulled closer to where we were, listening intently, Ted standing against the wall, his excitement making the story enjoyable. Cody's lips curled into a wide smile, as he called out a few details, adding to the story, Hunter sitting on the end of the bed, laughing along with all of us.

Silence filled the room for a moment before I heard Cody speak from behind me

"Not to sound rude, but I was kind of surprised to see you here Hunter." Cody spoke to the large man, running his hand through his long blonde hair.

"Well, after getting that panicked call from you, and Ted filling all of us in over the last few days, Vince wanted to make sure the little guy was well taken care of." Hunter explained, lifting a large duffel bag that had the WWE logo on the outside of it.

"Even after my son tried to kill him?" I asked with a smile.

"Between you and I, I think he likes it when people try to kill him." Hunter spoke seriously, causing all of us to chuckle.

"Yeah, look at Hunter." Ted said pointing to the large man, as the rest of the room erupted into laughter.

"Hey, I've never tried to kill Vince. I've just done stupid things to the man and plus his daughter won't let him kill me." Hunter explained a smile coming to his lips.

"She likes you huh?" I said teasing the large man, as he smiled wide, pulling out his wallet and handing me the picture of himself, a women I assumed to be Vince's daughter and 3 precious little girls.

"Yes she does, and I think I'll keep her." Hunter spoke dryly, as I handed the wallet back to him, a proud smile on his face, and it was evident he was crazy about his wife and kids.

"You know, Cole's about the age of your middle girl right?" Cody asked Hunter.

"No, No, No, none of that." Hunter spoke shaking his head as we all chuckled.

"You're gonna have to let them around the boys sometime." Ted spoke with a smile.

"I will, when they're married!" Hunter responded seriously.

The calmness of the room shook, when Cole's voice filled the room as he screamed

"Mommy!"

The sudden yell startling everyone, Hunter jumping to his feet in a hurry as he flew off the bed and across the room, his hand resting over his heart. I bit my lip, trying to prevent the laughter as I went to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed pulling Cole next to me, as he cuddled into my body.

"Sorry about that, he's been doing that today." I said, smoothing some of his hair.

"It's part of the sedation." Cody explained, as Ted nodded and Hunter finally calmed his breathing.

"You ok Hunter?" I asked, fighting the smile on my lips, hearing everyone giggle.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, straightening his stance, looking as if he was trying his best not blush.

I glanced down to my son, who was maneuvering his body so he could sit up next to me, a smile on his lips.

"You alright buddy?" I asked, running my hand over his head, as he nodded his head, rubbing his eyes, before he glanced around the room, a smile growing on his lips.

"Ted!" Cole exclaimed, holding his arms out wide. I smiled, climbing off the bed as Ted crossed the room, giving my son a huge hug.

"How are you little man?" Ted asked when the hug broke.

"Good." Cole's groggy voice answered, as Ted scooted onto the bed with him, sitting next to him.

"You ready for our rematch?" Ted asked playfully, as my son nodded his head.

"Uh no…No wrestling until you're out of the hospital." I spoke sternly, as Ted looked back down to Cole with a smile.

"How about thumb wrestling?" Ted suggested as Cole held out his hand the two quickly thumb wrestled, Ted letting Cole win as he giggled loudly.

"Alright buddy, once you get out of the hospital, me and you will have a real rematch." Ted playfully threatened, tickling Cole gently as he giggled and squirmed in the bed.

"Buddy, this is Hunter." I explained walking closer to the bed as Ted made his way off the bed, I smiled as I pointed to Hunter as he took a step forward, shaking Cole's little hand.

"You remember Vince McMahon out in California?" I asked my son as he nodded his head, covering his mouth with his hand as he giggled.

"I fell down on him." Cole spoke, giggling loudly.

"You sure did." Cody added, reaching out hi-fiving him, Hunter following suit holding his hand out for a hi-five as well.

"Vince sent me to give you some things, he wants you to feel better alright?" Hunter told Cole as he nodded his head.

"Although, I don't think I have anything in here as nice as that jacket you got there." Hunter added, pointing to the small Cody jacket, Cole was still wearing proudly, before looking back to Cody.

"I'm guessing you're behind that." Hunter spoke sarcastically, as Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"He wanted one, who was I to refuse the wish of a child?" Cody spoke honestly, as Hunter rolled his eyes, before turning back to the duffel bag, plopping it on the end of the bed, opening it up. We watched as he pulled out a brand new John Cena T-shirt, along with a hat, wristbands and a necklace, then pulled out one of their replica spinner belts, then pulled out a program that was signed by every superstar with a little message to Cole. Cody and Ted laughed out loud when he pulled out a Triple H shirt, hat and wristbands for Cole, insisting they were the best in the bag. I couldn't believe Vince was giving my son all of this stuff, but Hunter insisted that it was no problem, and that Vince wanted Cole to have it.

"This last gift was hard to find, but I found a couple in the back of one of our merchandise trucks and I knew they were perfect for you. I brought you two so you could open one and play with it, and the other you could keep, although I doubt it would ever be worth any money." Hunter spoke, tossing one of the items onto the bed in front of Cole. I smiled as Cole grabbed it, looking at it before squealing loudly

"It's Cody and Ted!" Cole exclaimed turning the action figure packet around showing everyone it was Cody and Ted's action figures. Cody gently took it from Cole's hands, looking at the action figures.

"Was this from 'Legacy'?" Cody asked confused, looking to Hunter who nodded.

"What's Legacy, Cody?" Cole asked almost instantly, holding his hands out for the toy, that Cody happily put back into his hands.

"It was a team that Me, Ted and Randy were on." Cody explained, ruffling Cole's hair.

"Yeah, until Cody bit me." Ted added.

"What?" I asked shocked, looking to Ted, then to Cody.

"It was in the middle of a match." Cody defended himself.

"You still bit me dude!" Ted responded.

"And you're still whining about it!" Cody said sarcastically, turning to Ted.

"I have a scar on my forehead, right here." Ted pointed to it, showing everyone.

"You bit me on the forehead!" Ted finished his point.

"Why did you bite Ted, Cody?" Cole asked, looking up to Cody, who blushed, glancing around the room.

"I was just playing with him, Cole." Cody explained to my son.

"Mommy says if you hurt someone you're supposed to say Sorry." Cole explained to Cody, his little eyes meeting Cody's, his little finger pointing at Cody, everyone watching as Cody took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ted." Cody spoke, glancing over to Ted, who smiled wide, chuckling.

"For what?" Ted asked smiling wider, it was obvious he was enjoying this to the max.

"For biting you on your forehead." Cody answered through clenched teeth, Ted laughing even louder. Silence filled the room for a moment before Hunter turned to Cole.

"I've really gotta hang out with you more often dude." Hunter spoke, finally calming his laughter, before holding his hand out for a hi-five that Cole happily gave.


	45. Birthday Plans

It had been a little over a week since Cole had his surgery, and this morning was the morning we all looked forward to, Cole was getting released from the hospital. Cody was back on the road with WWE, but was supposed to be home sometime tonight, and to be honest I couldn't wait to have both of my boys home and near me. I really missed Cody this week even though I know that he didn't want to leave while Cole was still in the hospital, but it was something he had to do.

I smiled watching the nurse pull the IV out of Cole's arm carefully, before placing a dinosaur band aid over the spot.

"All done." The nurse spoke, ruffling Cole's hair as he smiled wide, before she turned to me, holding out the papers for me to sign.

"His appointment is at 3PM, at the doctor's main office. You know where that is right?" The nurse spoke as I signed the papers, nodding my head, before turning to my son who sat on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. I smiled walking over to him, sitting next to him on the bed, his hands holding onto the Cody and Ted action figures he was given by Hunter.

"Let's get you dressed so we can go home." I spoke, smoothing some of his hair out of the way, as he nodded his head. In only a few moments, I was reminded just how back to normal he was as I chuckled as Cole refused to take of the jacket Cody had given him. I finally gave in, letting him just slip some shoes on, while we waited for the orderly to come and bring him down to the car.

Moments later Cole was happily sitting in the wheelchair that was being pushed by an orderly named James, Cole and him had become quick friends over the last week in the hospital and I laughed as James pushed the wheelchair fast down the hallway, getting Cole to squeal in delight as I walked behind them. It was only an hour later that I pulled into the driveway of our house, Cole happily walking up the walkway with me as I carried our bags from the hospital, unlocking the door letting my son run into the house. I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, glancing to the clock, before running my hand through my hair. Turning on my laptop, hoping to get some work down before the day picked up, when an alarm sounded and a window on my laptop popped up, smiling as I glanced at the skype screen before clicking the button to continue.

"Hey you." I said smiling, seeing Cody's face appear on the screen.

"Hey babe." Cody responded, smiling, blowing me a kiss. I laughed hearing other laughs come from his side, and could see the slight blush on his skin.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?" I teased, watching him chuckle a wide smile on his lips.

"Miss me already huh?" Cody teased.

"Maybe." I teased back, giggling.

"So how's my buddy?" Cody asked curiously.

"He's doing good, already in his room playing with his toys." I spoke honestly.

"Are you gonna be home by time we get there tonight?" I asked concerned.

"Should be. Just have one more interview, then I'll be heading home. Should be there way before you guys." Cody spoke seriously, running his hand through his hair, as I thought about the events of the weekend coming up.

"Quit worrying." Cody spoke seriously pointing to me through the screen.

"Maybe this isn't a good time, he did just get out of the hospital." I spoke, biting my bottom lip.

"It'll be fine." Cody added, smiling wide, causing me to smile.

"Are you sure you have enough room?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, there is plenty of room, and if all else fails, and I mean this as an absolute last resort, but if all else fails, you and I can share a bed." Cody said seriously, his lips curling into a smile. I blushed, covering my mouth with my hand, chuckling, when I saw Cole walking around the corner of the hallway, making his way to me, as he stood next to me by the couch. I smiled as I pulled him onto my lap, adjusting his weight, while I held the laptop in front of us.

"There's my pal!" Cody exclaimed smiling, waving through the screen to Cole.

"Cody!" Cole squealed, waving back happily.

"Gosh, I keep forgetting, it's someone's birthday tomorrow but I keep forgetting who." Cody playfully acted out, as I heard my son giggle, before looking back at me, then turned back to the screen.

"It's my birthday Cody!" Cole answered happily, as Cody faked a shocked expression.

"Your birthday? Are you sure?" Cody asked, as my son nodded his head excitedly.

I smiled as I lifted my son off of my lap, letting him sit on the couch holding my laptop on his lap as he continued to talk to Cody, while I made my way to the laundry room, quickly throwing some loads into the wash. I laughed walking out of the room hearing my son and Cody still talking away through the screen, I made my way back to my room, pulling out Cole's small suitcase and one for myself, beginning to pack some of our clothes, when Cole suddenly ran into the room. His arms wrapped around my legs tight as he squeezed me tight, I knelt down, giving my son a hug back when he pulled away from me just a little and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's from Cody." Cole happily admitted, proud of himself, as I ruffled his hair as he skipped out of my room. I smiled to myself, before continuing with my tasks.

It was about 12:30 when Kyle and Stephanie arrived at the house, I had gotten most of the laundry done, and after lunch I had just gotten Cole into the bath. After finishing the packing, getting Cole dressed and taking a shower myself, it was close to 3 and we all made our way to Cole's Dr. I walked with Cole hand and in hand into the Dr. office, following as the nurse led us into an exam room, Kyle and Stephanie following right behind us. I lifted my son onto the table, his legs dangling off the edge, as he giggled at my brother who was currently blowing up one of the latex gloves.

"Hey Cole, how are you buddy?" The Dr. asked walking in, giving my son a hi five, before shaking all of our hands.

"Good." Cole answered, looking down to Cody's action figure that he had in his hand.

I couldn't help but hold my breath as I watched the doctor take off the plastic mask my son has always worn and began pressing gently against the bones. I waited as the doctor slipped Cole's mask back on his face and turned to Kyle, Stephanie and I.

"How is he?" I asked nervously.

"It looks good. I mean it's still early in recovery, but so far it looks good." The doctor admitted.

"He still needs to keep the mask on, especially when there's any chance of damage to the face, but if he's relaxing, or not doing anything physical, I think it would be a good time to start taking the mask off him for small periods of time." The doctor explained.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I asked worried, the doctor smiling as he glanced to me.

"Well, he still needs to be careful, but here and there wouldn't be a bad thing." The doctor explained as we agreed, and left the office.

I sat in the back of the car next to my son as Kyle and Stephanie sat in the front seats, driving us up to Cody's house. I watched as the scenery passed us by, my mind thinking of everything, everything from the surgery, to Cole's recovery, to how anxious I was to see Cody.

Giving Kyle directions and soon enough we pulled into Cody's driveway, pulling the car to a stop.

"Are you sure he's home?" Stephanie asked as we looked at the large house.

"Yeah, he's home." I said, glancing down to my phone.

"Good, cause I gotta piss." Kyle added to the conversation, opening the front door. I opened the back door, stretching my arms above my head, before watching as Kyle got Cole out of the car, and my son was happily jumping in front of me.

"Hey buddy, go ring the doorbell." I told Cole with a smile, pointing to the front door. I smiled as Cole happily ran as fast as he could across the lawn, stepping up to the front door. I leaned against the car, Kyle popping the trunk as we waited for the door to open. Cole looked back to me with a smile, before reaching up with his small finger, pressing the doorbell. A few moments passed, when Cole turned and started walking back to us. I smiled watching as the door opened behind him and Cody quickly and quietly stalked behind my son, scooping him up in his arms, lifting him high off the ground as Cole squealed in delight.

After getting everyone settled inside with their bags, we spent a few hours visiting and just relaxing. I couldn't help but smile at how we all seemed to be a normal family, glancing around the table that we all sat at. Each of us smiling, laughing as the tales of the day were told and it made me thankful for everything. I looked at my son who sat there giggling, so thankful that he was healthy and was getting better everyday, he truly was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Glancing to my brother and sister in law, they were my rocks my whole life. Stephanie was like the sister I never had, and Kyle, although he could be an asshole, he was my twin, we'd been together even in the womb and I couldn't imagine living a life without my brother. Then there was Cody, the one person I fought against letting into my life, and here he was just one of us. I trusted him fully, I loved him, and I for once felt like everything in my life was perfect, it was just right.

Dinner ended and soon enough we all sat in the living room, as I turned to Cody.

"You ready?" I asked my boyfriend, reaching out resting my hand on his knee. I smiled as he grabbed my hand with his, lifting it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it, before nodding his head.

"Ready for what?" Kyle asked, glancing to me then back to the TV.

"I have to get a few things for tomorrow." I explained standing to my feet.

"I was kind of hoping ya'll would stay here with him." I continued, pointing to my son who was sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"That's fine." Stephanie answered quickly, as Kyle nodded. I knelt down next to Cole, ruffling his hair as he looked up to me.

"Me and Cody have to go get some things for your birthday, so you stay here with Uncle Kyle and Aunt Stephanie ok?" I explained to my son, as I picked him up in my arms, giving him a tight hug, before I handed him over to Cody.

"How old are you turning tomorrow? 20?" Cody asked seriously, as Cole giggled, shaking his head.

"No? 30?" Cody asked playfully, as Cole continued to laugh.

"I'll be 6" Cole answered with a smile, as Cody mocked a surprised expression before squeezing him tight, and placing him on the floor.

"He needs to be in bed by 9." I instructed my brother as I made my way towards the door.

"Yes mommy." Kyle responded rolling his eyes. Cody gently trying to maneuver us to the door.

"He can take a shower tomorrow, unless he needs one than you can give him a bath." I instructed, trying to remember things.

"Cole, go push your mommy and Cody out the door." Kyle playfully told my son, who happily jumped to his feet giggling as he stomped over to where we were, his little hands pressing against our legs as he pushed his hardest to get us out the door.

A few moments later I sat in the car with Cody, as he drove us into town. I smiled feeling Cody's hand resting over mine, as I looked out the window watching the houses pass by.

"I appreciate you doing this." I admitted turning to Cody, who smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's my buddy's birthday, I want to be there." Cody admitted, before pulling the car into the parking lot. I looked up at the castle shaped building, before getting out of the car.

"I ordered the tickets, so I just need to pick them up." Cody explained, grabbing my hand in his as we walked hand in hand into the building. I looked around the building, everyone dressed from the Medieval era, I could hear cheers coming from another part of the building.

"Are you sure this will be alright for Cole?" I whispered to Cody as we waited in line.

"He's gonna love it. You all will." Cody admitted, leaning forward placing a quick kiss against my lips.

"Plus, don't all women have that fantasy?" Cody whispered, his hands pulling my body against his.

"What fantasy?" I asked smiling, waiting for his response.

"Next." The employee spoke, as we pulled apart, walking up to the counter.

"I reserved 5 seats for tomorrow's show, and need to pick up the tickets." Cody spoke, pulling out his credit card, handing it to the employee as she typed the information into the computer. I looked around at the surroundings more, stepping closer to Cody, as I noticed the medieval weapons hanging on the walls.

"Are you sure Cole's the right age for this?" I asked again, as Cody shook his head smiling, putting the tickets into his pocket, as he spoke to the employee.

"We have a birthday boy coming with us tomorrow, this show's alright for the little ones right?" Cody asked the employee, as her smile grew as she nodded her head.

"Absolutely. The show is for all ages. We offer little birthday packages too." The employee explained, pulling out the brochure, showing us the different packages.

"What do you think?" Cody asked, looking back to me as I glanced at the photos and information on the brochure.

"I don't know." I admitted, running my hands through my hair, exhaling.

"He's only 6, this could be a bit much." I spoke, handing the brochure back to the employee.

"The little kids usually get a kick out of it." The employee added.

"Come on…he'll love it." Cody spoke smiling, handing his credit card across the counter to the employee.

"Cody, I can't let you buy all this." I said arguing, as he shook his head, reaching out placing his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Don't worry about it. I want to. You only turn 6 once." Cody explained, winking at me, as the employee handed the paperwork and his credit card back.

In only a few moments I found myself walking through the parking lot, hand in hand with Cody as we made our way towards the local mall, people were going in and out and it seemed to be the main spot of the town. I smiled as Cody stepped in front of me, holding the door open as we walked into the mall, people bustling about. I stood in the doorway for a minute, looking at the different stores before Cody walked behind me, his arms wrapping around me as he spoke

"Where to first?" Cody asked, squeezing me tight against him.

"Um..I gotta get him a couple presents, then maybe some streamers or something?" I asked, craning my head to look back at him as he nodded his head.

"Sounds good, but first…Ice cream." Cody answered, stepping in front of me, grabbing me by the hand leading me to the Dairy Queen. Moments later we sat at one of the tables, happily eating our Ice Cream cones, watching the people walk by.

"So what are you gonna get him?" Cody asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"I'm not sure..." I answered honestly.

"This might not be my place to say…" Cody started seriously.

"But?" I added smiling, as Cody smiled sheepishly.

"But…I was wondering if he had a bike?" Cody asked, taking a bite of ice cream. I wiped my mouth with my napkin, taking a deep breath before I answered.

"Nope. He never has. They're so dangerous, especially for him with his condition." I explained, continuing with my Ice Cream.

"Right, but once he's healed." Cody said softly, his blue eyes pouring into mine.

"He could still fall and get hurt." I defended my position on the bike issue.

"Well he could fall and get hurt anywhere." Cody added, a moment of silence coming between us. Cody had a way to get me to relax with Cole, and I knew I was over protective, but the thought of him falling and hurting his already gentle face, scared me to death.

"Look, I'm not trying to start world war 3 or anything…I'm just saying you can't punish him because of his situation." Cody explained reaching out resting his hand over mine.

"I'm not trying too." I explained, my voice softer than I intended.

"I know, and you're doing a great job with him, it's just I'd hate to see him miss out on things because of something he can't control." Cody explained, squeezing my hand with his.

"They're just so dangerous." I argued.

"We're talking about a little bike, a bike he'll outgrow in a couple years anyways." Cody tried to persuade me. I rested my head on my hand, the thoughts in my mind.

"And he can only ride it with his mask and helmet on…" Cody added as I still contemplated it.

"And it'll have training wheels on it anyways, and we won't take them off until he's fully healed from the surgery." Cody added, as a slight smile came to my lips, as I ran my hand over my face.

"I don't know Cody, you know how timid he is…he might not like it." I worried.

"Then I'll take it back, no questions asked." Cody retorted holding his hands up in the air.

A few moments passed in between us and I knew I wasn't gonna win this argument, as I finally gave in, and agreed to let Cody get him the bike.


	46. Just Wanna Do It Right

"You really didn't have to get him all this." I spoke, as I stepped out of Cody's car as he turned off the engine.

"I wanted to." Cody spoke, reaching for my hand in front of the car, stopping me from going into the house, I smiled as I watched him lean back on the hood of his car, his arms circling around me as he held me between his legs.

"I've never done this birthday thing before…" Cody admitted, as I let my hands rest on his shoulders, my fingers gently massaging the back of his neck.

"So I guess I want to spoil him a little…make sure I do it right." Cody continued, his eyes looking into mine and I couldn't help but see the nervousness his eyes held.

"Cody, are you worried about his birthday?" I asked confused, watching my boyfriend's face express the answer when he spoke.

"I'm not worried…I just…this is new to me." Cody spoke, releasing a deep breath. I smiled looking at my boyfriend, he was too cute. I reached forward with my hands, cupping his chin, forcing him to meet my eyes when I spoke softly.

"Cody, listen to me. You're doing great with him, and even if you didn't plan or buy anything for his birthday, he would be happy as a clam just playing action figures with you. Cole loves you Cody, and his mom is kind of crazy about you too, so you have nothing to worry about…ever." I finished, gently pointing him in the chest to make my point before taking a deep breath, my eyes continuing to dance with his. I worried I may have scared him, the slight thought jumped in my mind, that perhaps this was his way of trying to find a way out, but I pushed the thought aside. I was determined to not think like that, not after everything Cody had done for us.

I took the chance and dipped my head, pressing my lips against his. I felt his body stiffen in surprise at first and couldn't help the moan escaping from me, when he let me deepen the kiss, his arms pulling me tighter against his frame. I let me hands run through his hair, as our tongues fought for dominance, before our need for air overtook us and the kiss broke.

"We should probably go inside." I whispered to Cody, his lips grazing over the soft skin of my neck.

"We'll finish this later." I added, stepping out of Cody's grasp, his blue eyes meeting mine a sparkle deep in the pools of blue, as a smile grew on his lips. I watched as he stood to his feet, taking a step closer to me, crowding my body with his, his lips just inches from mine.

"Looking forward to it." Cody whispered against my lips before lunging forward and letting his lips and tongue dominate me one last time before making his way back to the car, popping the trunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing next to the door that led inside.

"Getting his presents." Cody answered grabbing for one of the bags. I smiled before quickly making my way across the garage, pulling Cody's hands away from the bags.

"Lesson #1 when it comes to birthdays and Christmas…" I started, pulling Cody with me as I continued.

"Always check and make sure he's asleep before you bring in the presents, cause kids have a way of doing anything to get a peek at the presents." I said with a smile, as I walked hand and in hand with him inside of his house.

"I don't know about that…I never peeked at my presents." Cody said with a smile, as the door closed behind him. I turned to face him as I walked backwards down the hallway.

"Really? Never?" I said skeptically, as Cody smiled wide and shook his head.

"I'll make sure to ask Dustin next time I see him." I teased, as Cody lunged for me, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me close to his body.

"My brother lies." Cody responded playfully, gently tickling my stomach as I giggled and squirmed in his arms as we made our way into the living room.

"Alright you two, don't make me lose my dinner." Kyle spoke, not even turning from the TV, as Stephanie reached across swatting him on the arm, before she looked up to us.

"Did you two get everything?" Stephanie asked, as I nodded my head, looking over seeing Cole asleep on the couch.

"Thanks for putting him to bed on time." I said sarcastically, walking across the room, sitting next to my sleeping son.

"Well he fell asleep sometime between his 4th beer and 2nd stripper…he needs to learn how to hold his liquor." Kyle responded sarcastically, as I flipped him the bird.

"He fell asleep shortly after you left, so we figured we'd just let him lay there." Stephanie clarified, as I nodded my head, smoothing some of Cole's hair out of his face.

"Plus, it's his last day as a 5 year old, we figured let him live a little." Kyle added stretching out in the chair. I watched as Cody walked across the room, lifting Cole into his arms as we both walked down the hallway, into the room Cole had slept in last time. Getting him settled into bed, it was only a few moments later as Cody and I walked back out into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I smiled glancing at Cody, as he happily thumbed his fingers against the coffee table, before turning back to me.

"Alright, go get them." I finally gave in as he smiled wide, leaning in giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he happily hurried to the garage.

It was only a couple hours later that I sat next to Cody in the living room, I was finishing wrapping a present, as I watched Cody scratch his head, his eyes concentrating on the directions he held in his hand. I couldn't help but smile, looking across the room, a few balloons were spread across the floor, streamers were hung and I was finishing wrapping the last present, but where Cody sat was covered with parts of a bicycle, a large dinosaur toy that he insisted Cole would love, and random tools. Kyle and Stephanie had wrapped the presents they bought for Cole and went to bed earlier, so it was just Cody and I braving it alone.

"I forgot to tell you, the bigger the present, the more you have to put together." I spoke, standing to my feet putting the wrapped present on the table with the rest, before walking back over, sitting on the floor next to Cody.

"Does this look like part 3C to you?" Cody asked, holding up a plastic part in his hand. I smiled looking at the part, before looking over his shoulder to the paper in his hand. I smiled, pulling the paper out of his hand, looking over the directions before turning to Cody.

"Come on, between you and I we should be able to handle this." I said gently nudging Cody, as he smiled wide.

"Between you and I, we can handle anything." Cody responded, leaning forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can't say sweet things like that and expect me to focus on something else other than taking you to bed, mister!" I teased, as he smiled wider before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine gently, letting my lips dance with his. The kiss broke as gently as it started, when he whispered against my lips.

"If we don't stop, we're not gonna get this finished by the time he wakes up." Cody spoke.

"I don't think he'll mind." I whispered back, pulling Cody back to me for another kiss, letting my lips dance with his as my fingers dug into his thick hair. The kiss broke when the need for air became too much, as Cody pulled away.

"Alright, let's get this bike finished…once my eyes start to refocus..." Cody spoke smiling, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body as we looked at the paper instructions once again.

After another 2 hours both Cody and I were exhausted as I watched Cody attach the small seat to the small Batman bike he had bought Cole.

"Tada!" Cody said with a sleepy smile, as he sat on the bike, slowly riding it around the living room.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave that in the living room?" I worried, chewing on my bottom lip, as Cody stopped riding, looking over to me.

"We could put it out back." Cody suggested, before slowly riding the bike towards the back door, as I walked in front of him, opening the door. I giggled watching the large man riding the small bike.

"You're really enjoying that bike there…you sure you're gonna be ok giving it Cole?" I teased as he stepped off the bike, kicking the kickstand.

"Are you kidding? It's a Batman bike!" Cody said with a smile, walking back inside.

"I tell you what, I'll try to find an adult Batman bike for your birthday if you want." I teased, as Cody stopped in his tracks, turning to me, a serious expression on his face as he spoke.

"That would be amazing." Cody answered truthfully. I couldn't help but laugh, as Cody's lips curled into a smile, as I followed him back into the living room. I plopped down on the couch, relaxing my tired body as I closed my eyes only for a moment, before I felt Cody's hands grabbing my arms, pulling me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Cody wrapped his arms around my body, leading me towards his bedroom.

"Putting you to bed." Cody answered, turning off the lights as we walked by them, before he led me into the room, closing the door behind him. I let my eyes take in the room I hadn't seen before and it fit Cody perfectly. A large room, with a large bed right in the middle, the colors were light, mixed with perfect dark pastels. I let my eyes roam the room, admiring the colors and décor.

I sat on the bed, kicking off my shoes, laying back stretching my arms out above my head, as I felt the bed move, looking over seeing Cody do the same. Both of us quiet as we laid there resting and next thing I know I closed my eyes for only a moment.

I heard the familiar giggle of my son as I laid there with my eyes still closed, hearing the sounds of what I assumed as the TV. I slowly opened my eyes, stretching my arms before rolling over, seeing my son laying in the bed next to me.

"Hi mommy!" Cole said excitedly

"Hey birthday boy." I responded leaning forward placing a kiss on his forehead, making sure the mask was securely on his face.

"Where's Cody?" I asked glancing around the room, watching as my son shrugged his shoulders, snuggling closer to me as we watched the cartoons on TV. I smiled when I heard the shower turn off in the connecting bathroom, Cody walking out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his midsection, as he dried his hair with another towel. I was definitely awake now, just seeing all of that skin made my mouth suddenly dry.

"Figured you'd hate to wake up alone, and I heard that little one playing in the living room." Cody said with a smile pointing to Cole.

"You didn't open your presents did you?" I asked Cole, who shook his head.

"The table's a little higher than he can reach, I caught him climbing up on the chair though." Cody said with a smile, before walking back into the bathroom.

"Busted." I teased, as I tickled my son's stomach, hearing him giggle.


	47. Presents

I smiled as I took Cole back to his room, getting him showered and dressed, while everyone else was taking their turns getting ready. I couldn't help but smile, everytime we went through the living room his little hand pointed to a different streamer or balloon he hadn't seen before, pointing it out to me. He was definitely excited and it took a little bit of talking to get him showered and dressed.

Getting him settled with breakfast I was able to sneak away, while Kyle, Stephanie and Cody sat in the living room with him, so I could get myself freshened up. I let the water run over my head in the shower, thinking back on the day Cole as born. I thought about our lives then and now, and I couldn't deny how much better our lives were now, especially with Cody in it.

After getting myself freshened up, the day slowly went by. We didn't have much plans but we made Cole wait until later towards the afternoon before we opened his gifts. I smiled watching Cody sitting on the floor across from my son, both of them holding an action figure in their hands, as they had a mini war. I stood to my feet, making my way out to the kitchen, before pulling out the cake Cody and I had bought the previous day. I opened the small protective case, noticing the familiar mark in the icing as I rolled my eyes. I walked out into the living room.

"Cole, did you stick your fingers in the icing of your cake this morning?" I asked my son from the doorway, as he looked up to me, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing my son would giggle if he was guilty, and my son stayed serious as he nodded his head.

"Kyle?" I turned to my brother.

"Why are you assuming it's me?" Kyle asked offended.

"Cause you're known for sticking your fingers in everything!" I replied.

"Well, you're wrong this time…and just for your information, there's another male in the house…and this particular male was seen earlier this morning while you were in the shower, walking out of the kitchen licking frosting off of his finger…but I'm not gonna name names." Kyle said calmly, causing Stephanie to giggle.

I turned my head, looking over to Cody who was still sitting on the floor, but was now whistling innocently, looking everywhere but at me. I tried to stay serious, but was losing the battle quickly.

"Cody did it!" Cole said giggling, as Cody reached across, lifting my son into his lap, tickling him, getting him to laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes making my way back into the kitchen, placing the candles into the cake. My body jumped feeling two arms wrapping around my midsection, pulling me back against his hard body, feeling his warm breath tickling my skin.

"I guess you caught me." Cody whispered, before nipping at the skin of my neck.

"Just couldn't wait huh?" I teased, craning my head back to look at him, as he smiled wide.

"You're worse than Cole you know." I said smiling, as I felt Cody chuckle.

"What can I say, I love my sweets." Cody responded, placing gentle kisses on the crook of my neck, the reaction he was causing surging through my body. My hands shaking as I continued to put the candles in the cake, when I felt his hand cover mine as he guided the last few candles into the cake. Taking a deep breath I turned to face him, his hands resting on the counter behind me, pinning my body between him and the counter, as I spoke.

"You ready for this?" I said with a smile, reaching up letting my hands rest around his neck, my fingers massaging the skin on the back of his neck.

"He's growing up so fast." Cody responded, faking tears as he pretended to cry. I smiled watching my boyfriend, rolling my eyes before leaning forward, pressing my lips against his. I intended the kiss to be innocent, when the passion between us ignited the kiss and Cody quickly had me pinned against the counter, our mouths fighting for dominance, as his hands gripped my hips, pulling me against his body tighter. The kiss ending when I heard small footsteps running into the kitchen then the familiar sound of my son yelling "They're kissing!" then hearing my brother respond with "EWWWW!"

The kiss broke as I leaned my forehead against Cody's, both of us smiling, before turning back to the cake. Cody's body pressed up from behind, as his lips were just outside of my ear when he whispered

"You know we never finished what we started yesterday." I smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, someone fell asleep…" I teased.

"Just means I'm wide awake for tonight." Cody finished, placing a gentle kiss on my neck before making his way into the living room.

I moved the cake out into the dining room, and in only a few moments we were all gathered around the table, singing 'happy birthday' to my new 6 year old son. I smiled watching as Cole blushed, looking at the adults that surrounded him, before inhaling deep and blowing as hard as he could to blow out the candles.

I smiled watching as Cody swiped another finger of frosting, this time trying his best to give it to me, as Cole giggled watching the scene take place, before Cody helped him swipe a finger of frosting for himself. The cake was good, as we all happily ate a nice piece of cake, smiling at the mess Cole was making all over his face. Getting him quickly cleaned up, we moved on to presents, and I couldn't help it, but I was a bit nervous about giving him the bike.

Cole happily opened the presents from Kyle and Stephanie, giving them big hugs after seeing the new Batman pajamas, and toys he was given from them. I smiled when Cody pulled out a box, as I read the card to Cole, telling him it was from Ted, Christian, and Dustin. Cole quickly dived into the box, pulling out 4 new wrestling DVD's, he happily smiled with them as Cody snapped a photo, texting it to the boys. I watched as Cole moved on to my presents, he happily jumped up and down when he saw the new Batman video game, and a toy WWE ring for him to play with his action figures. Saving the biggest presents for last, I watched as Cole opened the large dinosaur gift from Cody, his eyes lighting up as Cody showed him the remote control and let him control it around the living room. I smiled watching as Cody controlled the dinosaur, having it chase Cole around the room, Cody making loud roaring sounds before my son jumped into my lap for safety.

"Alright, you have one more gift buddy." I added, as I stood to my feet, holding my son by the hand as we walked towards the backdoor of the house, letting Cody and the others go ahead of us, before I opened the back door, letting Cole outside. I held my breath as my son stepped outside, looking at the bike, before looking back at me.

"Is that mine?" Cole asked confused, as I nodded my head.  
>"Cody got it for you." I smiled, smoothing some of his hair on his head.<br>"Try it out buddy!" Cody said, patting the seat. I watched as Cole slowly approached the bike, looking at it nervously. Cody looked back to me, his eyes meeting mine as we watched Cole walk around the bike, like he was examining it.

"What if I fall?" Cole asked, looking up to Cody.

"See these wheels right here? There gonna make sure you don't fall." Cody explained, wiggling the bike back and forth on the training wheels trying to make a point.

"But…I can't fall on my face Cody." Cole said seriously, looking up to the large man, as Cody swooped him up in his arms, holding him.

"Gee, I wonder where he heard that from." Kyle said sarcastically as Stephanie swatted him.

It was at that moment that I realized I was the one inhibiting my son. I was the one that treated my son different. I was the one that taught my son that his condition was a disability, when the truth was he could do anything that anyone else could do. Cody was right, again. Cole was missing out on things, not because he was scared or timid, but because I had made him that way. I fought the tears that sprung to my eyes, as I walked over to Cody, holding my arms out for my son as he moved into my arms. I sat down in one of the patio chairs, resting Cole in my lap as he sat facing me.

"I want you to listen to me buddy." I started as he nodded his head.

"I know I've always told you to not to fall, and to be careful and not to hurt your face huh?" I asked, as Cole nodded his head.

"But you know what? The doctor fixed that, and you're just like anyone else…and pretty soon you're not gonna have to wear that mask at all." I spoke smiling, as Cole looked confused.  
>"What if I fall?" Cole repeated.<p>

"Let me tell you a secret." Cody jumped into the conversation, kneeling down next to the chair, so Cole could see him.

"Everybody falls down. I fall down all the time." Cody spoke with a smile.

"Really?" Cole asked with a smile.

"Yep. You see me fall down in the ring right?" Cody asked, as Cole nodded his head.

"See, I fall down and I'm ok, and now that the doctor fixed you, you're gonna be ok too…If you fall." Cody added, ruffling Cole's hair.

"Come on." I said, smiling, forcing the tears not to drop as I lifted my son into my arms, standing, carrying him over to the bike. I sensed his body tense as I placed him on the seat of the bike, his little fingers grasping onto my arms tightly, as Cody placed one hand on the handlebar and the other on the back of the seat. I continued to let Cole hold my arm as I hung onto the other side of the handlebar, and grasped the back of his seat with my hand as well. Slowly Cody and I began walking the bike, getting it to move, and soon enough Cole was smiling wide. I began to relax as I watched him instinctively place his feet on the pedals, letting them rotate with his feet, and his hands left my arm, but went to the handlebar.


	48. Cole's Birthday

His giggling was contagious as we led him around the backyard, smiling as Kyle and Stephanie snapped photos. I smiled, letting him maneuver the handlebars, controlling where the bike was going. Stopping momentarily, letting Cody on the bike, to show him how to pedal, and soon enough Cole was pushing himself on the bike and was slowly riding around the backyard smiling. I sat down on the patio chair, snapping photos of him, when Cody sat down next to me.

"You ok?" Cody asked, letting his hand rest on my knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile on my face, looking over to my boyfriend. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his body.

"He's having so much fun." Cody spoke, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I can't believe I almost cost him this." I spoke honestly, when I felt Cody pull me to face him, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Baby, you didn't cost him anything." Cody said seriously, as a lone tear escaped my eye and slowly fell down my cheek, before Cody reached out, wiping it away with the pad of his finger.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked sincerely, his eyes meeting mine no matter which way I looked.

"I'm the reason he's so timid all the time. I'm the reason he's scared all the time. I've cost him so much." I admitted, sniffling softly.

"Hey…look at that little boy." Cody said, pointing to my son, who was currently chasing Kyle around with his bike.

"Look at that smile on his face. Doesn't look like he minds…looks like he's the happiest little boy in the world right now." Cody admitted, wrapping his arms around me once more.

"And, he learned something today." Cody continued.

"What? That you give the biggest presents?" I said sarcastically, hearing Cody chuckle from behind me.

"Well..yeah…but he also learned that being scared is ok, but you have to face it to get the rewards sometimes." Cody explained, letting his fingers gently run over my hair. I turned to face him again, a slight smile on his lips.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm not…but I was a scared little boy once…" Cody added smiling, pulling me closer to him.

"You? Scared? I don't believe it." I added.

"Why do you think I like comics so much? They were never scared, they're always brave…gave me courage growing up." Cody admitted. I was slowly leaning forward, my body excited just being close to him, when the sound of my son caught my ear and he stood next to the chair.

"Thank you Cody!" Cole exclaimed, lifting his arms up, as Cody leaned down and gave him a large hug.

"No problem buddy. I have my bike too, how about we get your mommy a bike and we can all go riding sometime?" Cody asked, pulling Cole onto his lap, as my son nodded his head happily.

"You like your presents, batman?" I asked, reaching out ruffling his hair as he nodded his head, before standing and reaching out to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me close to him for a hug

"I love you mommy." Cole spoke as he held me tight, I smiled wide, wrapping my arms around my little boy.

"I love you too little man." I said, as he plopped down into my lap.

In only a few hours, we were all dressed and on our way to the restaurant Cody had gotten us tickets for the day before. I smiled when I insisted Cole wear a jacket and he happily grabbed his version of the Cody jacket and slipped it on, and his eyes grew wide as he saw Cody grab his ring jacket, slipping his on as well as they two matched. I smiled as we pulled into the castle shaped building, with the big sign reading 'Medieval Times.'

"Mommy, we eat dinner here?" Cole asked from the back seat as he climbed out of the car.

"We sure are buddy!" Cody said happily, grabbing Cole's hand in his, as we all walked towards the large entrance.

They quickly fitted us all with blue paper crowns, letting us all get our picture with the actor who was playing the 'king' in the show and then we were escorted inside of the castle. I laughed as we walked through, admiring the medieval items they had on the walls, and the atmosphere of the place was electric. I'd never been to a dinner type theater before so this was definitely a new experience.

I bought Cole a small blue flag for him to wave during the show and watched as Kyle ran around the small area near where they kept the horses, making loud horse sounds, bouncing Cole on his back as my son giggled loudly.

"Cody, this place is amazing!" Stephanie spoke with a smile, as Cody wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. His cologne invading my sense of smell, and I couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"Wait til you see the show." Cody responded calmly.

About 10 minutes later we were all summoned to the main room, as the 'king' called people up to the podium. We all cheered as Cole's name was called and I led him to the podium, helping him onto the small stage as they guided him to kneel on the pillow and wrapped him in a large cape, as the 'king' knighted him 'Sir Cole Flintridge.' My son was beyond excited, as they let him go and he came running happily back to us, admiring the document he was given that had his 'sir' name and a picture of him being knighted.

We were then led into the large showroom, being seated in the section of the 'Blue Knight'. I smiled as Cole sat between Cody and I, as we waited for the show to start. I had made a vow at the house that I was gonna be braver about letting Cole do things, and this was the first step. I leaned forward, unsnapping the clasp on his plastic mask.

"Mommy?" Cole asked confused, as I took off his mask, resting it on the table.

"Holy crap, Is Kylie actually loosening up?" Kyle remarked, watching the scene taking place.

"The doctor said it's ok for him to start taking off the mask. As long as you sit here and don't jump around, you don't have to wear the mask alright?" I spoke bravely, watching as Cole nodded his head, before looking to Cody. I knew what Cole was thinking, so I quickly jumped in before he asked.

"Cody has to keep his on, you know how excited he gets." I teased Cole, as he smiled wide, nodding his head. I glanced to Cody, hoping that would make any uncomfortable feelings he might have had about Cole asking disappear, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was still uncomfortable. We had never talked about Cody's condition, or injury, or the reason he had to wear the mask, and I always accepted that one day he would share that with me, but I didn't need my son asking questions to make it worse.

I laughed as the show started and they brought us our meals, telling us we would have to eat with our hands, because they didn't have silverware back in the medieval days. It was cute, no denying that and my son was more than happy to eat everything with his hands.

The show kept us all entertained as our 'knight' fought the other knights for his spot in the winner's circle. I watched as the blue knight was given a flower and made his way to our section, pointing to the ladies in the crowd. I smiled as he looked at me and before I knew it, he tossed the flower towards me, I laughed louder as the flower flew a little to the left than he intended and Cody caught the flower in his hands, causing the whole section to roar with laughter.

"I always knew I was pretty." Cody remarked sitting down in his chair.

"You're a pretty wench Cody!" Kyle added, causing Cody to smile wide, playfully batting his lashes, before Cody turned to me and handed me the small flower.

"I think it was for you." Cody admitted smiling, as I took the small flower out of his hand.

"You trying to be my knight in shining armor?" I teased, as Cody leaned over Cole's chair, pressing his lips to mine, for a short but passionate kiss.

A few hours later, we were back at Cody's house and everything was quiet. Cole had fallen asleep on the way home and Kyle and Stephanie hit the sack the moment we got home. Now I stood in the bathroom connected to Cody's bedroom, towel drying my wet hair as I just finished a shower. I smiled thinking of the events of the day, and everything leading up to it. I glanced at myself in the mirror before walking out into the bedroom, wearing a large shirt that barely went to mid thigh on me. I smiled as I climbed into bed next to Cody, who laid there relaxed wearing nothing but his boxers, his one arm laying behind his head.

I laid on my side, letting my legs tangle with his, letting my hand rest on his abdomen, my fingers gently tracing the outline of the muscles there.

"I don't think I could thank you enough for everything." I admitted, watching as he turned to look at me.

"You don't need to thank me." Cody admitted, his hand grasping mine, raising it to his lips, placing a kiss on back of it, before letting it rest over his chest, his hand on top of mine.

"But…there is something that has been bothering me." Cody admitted, rolling his body over to face mine, our hands now resting between us. My body instantly panicking, as I waited for him to continue.

"What did happen in your 8th grade talent show?" Cody asked with a smile. I couldn't help the redness that attacked my skin, as I remembered the event like it was yesterday. I rolled onto my back, letting my hand rest over my face, covering my eyes.

"Oh god." I spoke, laughing as I thought about everything.

"Come on…" Cody teased, lightly poking me in the ribs, as I put my arm down by my side, taking a deep breath.

"So our school was having a talent show, and Kyle thought it would be fun if him and I put together some kind of act to do in it." I started the story, as Cody's hand rested over my stomach.

"We worked hours on this whole dance routine, then Kyle saw some band on TV and they had this whole chair thing, so we decided to add it to ours…sounds good right?" I asked, as Cody nodded his head.

"So what happened?" Cody asked intrigued, a slight smile on his face.

"We did the routine, and no one applauded…I mean crickets…dead silence except for our parents." I said chuckling.

"Then as we exited the stage we were told that we were disqualified from the Talent Show and I was served with a week suspension." I explained, looking to Cody who seemed to be more confused.

"See, during the show I was really into it, I loved doing the dancing and apparently during the chair part I got a little carried away and the people watching believed what I was doing was in a sexual nature." I tried to explain, the redness attacking my face all over again, when all of a sudden Cody burst out laughing.

"You got suspended for giving a lap dance to an empty chair, in the 8th grade?" Cody asked reconfirming what I was saying.

"Well, it's not like I knew that's what I was doing. I thought I was just getting into it. I was trying to make the routine good." I defended myself, as he continued to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure it was great." Cody added, as I playfully swatted him on the arm.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"So what did your parents do?" Cody asked seriously, finally calming himself from laughing.

"Nothing. They stood up and applauded as loud as they could when no one else would. They knew I didn't mean to do it, and even tried to get the school to take back the suspension." I admitted smiling.

"They were something else." I said smiling, looking to Cody, as he smiled wide, rolling over onto his stomach, letting his arm snake around my waist, pulling my body close to his, placing a kiss on my temple.

"They had to be, they made you." Cody said softly.

"So how does that explain Kyle?" I asked laughing, Cody shrugging his shoulders before rolling back over onto his back laughing out loud.

The laughing stopped when we heard the small sound of knocking outside of the bedroom door. I glanced to Cody, his blue eyes hitting mine, before the small knock happened again. I watched as Cody climbed out of bed, opening the door, and before I could even process what was happening, a little pint sized blur ran into the room, standing on the side of the bed sobbing, as he reached out for me, holding onto me tight. I grabbed onto my son, pulling him onto my lap, as I soothed him, as he continued to sob into my shoulder.

"What's wrong buddy?" Cody asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, reaching out rubbing my son's back. My son looking up to the larger man, before he spoke with a quivering lip.

"I saw monsters Cody." Cole said before tears sprung forward again, as he turned back into my shoulder crying all over again. I sighed as I rocked him back and forth, looking to Cody who seemed confused.

"He's in that monsters under the bed, in the closet phase." I whispered as Cody nodded his head.

"Once he falls back a-s-l-e-e-p, I can put him back in b-e-d." I spelled to Cody, who leaned back on his hands.

"Why don't we just let him sleep in here?" Cody asked, as I looked at him with a surprised expression. I've never let my son sleep in my bed with me, and here was Cody offering it, like it was no big deal. I couldn't help but smile, as I looked down to my son who was in my arms "You wanna sleep in here with mommy and Cody tonight?" I watched as he looked up, nodding his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as he sniffled the rest of the tears away.

"But first, I'm gonna go check and make sure there's no monsters in that room." Cody said, standing from the bed, reaching for his mask snapping it on. Cole immediately screaming out to him.

"Cody No!" Cole yelled, reaching out for him. I held my son, as I picked him up, carrying him behind Cody as we walked across the house, to the room Cole was sleeping in.

I watched as Cody flipped on the light, illuminating the room as he spoke in a stern tone "Alright listen up! If there's any monsters in here, ya'll better leave now! No monsters are welcome here! Ya'll scared my buddy Cole, and now ya'll gotta deal with me!" Cody finished, his voice somehow taking a southern drawl, as if he was in an old western movie. I couldn't help but giggle watching as he stood in the middle of the room, his stance reminding me of John Wayne right before the showdown in any of his western movies. I glanced to my son, who had a smile on his lips as he looked up from my shoulder, watching Cody.

Cody walked back over to where I was standing, holding his arms out, pulling Cole out of my grasp, and into his.

"Where were they Cole?" Cody asked with a whisper, when I saw Cole point to the closet area. I watched with an amused expression as I leaned against the doorframe, I watched as my boyfriend carried my son and flung open the door to the closet, storming into the small area, 'clearing' it of any 'monsters.' After watching Cody and Cole check under the bed, behind the curtains and even under the covers, Cole seemed to be content and he was all smiles, as Cody picked him up, giving him a hi-five before we headed back to Cody's room.

I couldn't help but smile watching Cole with Cody, you could just see how much they enjoyed each other and made me even more confident in my decision to trust Cody and let him into our lives.

Climbing back into the large bed, I smiled as my son snuggled under the covers with me, snuggling close to me as Cody popped in a wrestling DVD, before climbing into the bed on the other side. I watched as he took off his mask, then helped Cole take his off and placed them next to each other on the nightstand, before he began tucking the blanket in around Cole's small frame. I couldn't help but laugh as he continued to keep tucking it in, when finally I spoke.

"Cody, I think Cole is tucked in enough." I said resting my hand over his, as he stopped, looking over to me sheepishly, then looking down to my son who was giggling, before smiling wide and scooting closer to my son.

I knew it wouldn't take long before I fell asleep and sure enough the next thing I know my eyes were slowly opening, as I ran my hand over my face, the daylight shining through the curtains. I glanced at the clock, before rolling over and smiling as I saw Cole snuggled close to Cody's body, Cody's arm laying protectively over my son's small frame. I had just laid my head back down on the pillow when a loud ringtone blared through the room, I watched as Cody awoke sleepily, he noticed Cole still sleeping before he carefully swung his arm over, grabbing his phone glancing at it. He glanced over to me with a smile,

"I gotta take this babe." Cody spoke sleepily, as I quickly grasped my sleeping son, scooting him over towards me, as he quickly snuggled closer to my body as Cody jumped to his feet, giving me a wink, before picking up the call and walking out to the living room.

I laid there in silence, resting my eyes again, letting my hand slowly soothe my son's hair. I wasn't sure what woke me this time, until I felt the soft kiss on my shoulder again, I slowly rolled my body over, noticing Cody sitting on my side of the bed, leaning forward on his arms, as he leaned forward again, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled as the kiss broke.

"Everything ok?" I asked, as Cody simply nodded, taking off his mask, placing it on the nightstand, next to his phone.

"Yeah, just got a meeting with Vince." Cody explained

"Now, scoot over." Cody spoke with a smile, urging me to scoot towards the middle of the bed.

"Why?" I teased, with a chuckle.

"Cause I'm cold woman!" Cody said playfully, before climbing back under the covers with me, his body curling around mine, as his hand wrapped around my waist, pulling my body back against his. I smiled feeling his body warmth behind me, his hand gently tracing patterns on my hip, as his breath cascaded over my ear. I could hear his breathing deepen and before I knew it, my eyelids were slowly closing as well.


	49. Meeting with Vince CODY POV

******Cody POV*****

Saying goodbye to Kylie and Cole seemed to get harder everytime I had to do it. I said goodbye to them this morning, watching as they climbed into Kyle's car, waving to me as they pulled away. I'm used to the travel for my job and I love my job so that's part of the job you just accept, but this is the first time I had someone at home that I couldn't wait to get back to.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I walked through the halls of the arena with my bags, seeing production people and others hurrying past me, going in every direction. I didn't care what the meeting was about, I had a great few days with Kylie and Cole and that would be enough to tide me over until I could see them again and have them in my arms.

Dropping my bags off in my locker room for the night, I made my way to catering, plopping down at an empty table with my food, pulling out my phone dialing the number I knew from heart.

"Hello?" Kylie answered, and I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey babe." I said proudly, knowing she liked that nickname.

"How was your flight?" She asked, as I heard Cole giggling in the background.

"Would have been better if you were there." I admitted, hearing her giggle and I knew her well enough to know she was blushing. I smiled hearing Cole's voice through the phone as he yelled excitedly.

"Hang on, Cole wants to say hi." Kylie spoke, before handing the phone and I smiled hearing the excited voice of the 6 year old that I loved dearly.

"Hey buddy! You taking care of your mommy?" I asked.

"Uh huh…and Cody guess what?" Cole asked.

"What?" I asked with a smile, as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"I checked my room and mommy's room for monsters when we got home." Cole said proudly.

"Good job! Did you find any?" I asked seriously, knowing how serious he was about it.  
>"Nope!" he said happily.<p>

"Love you Cody!" Cole recited happily, and it warmed my heart each time I heard it.  
>"I love you too buddy!" I said before I heard the sounds of the phone being handed over, before Kylie's voice came through the other end.<p>

"You should of seen him! He walked right in his room, and told those monsters that if they scared him, Cody wasn't gonna like it!" Kylie explained.

"Then he checked every spot for them, it was the cutest thing baby!" Kylie said, as I smiled at the image she painted for me.

"He's right, those monsters scare him or you, they have me to deal with!" I said seriously, causing Kylie to laugh. I looked up seeing Ted sit down at the table next to me, smiling wide.

"Alright baby, I gotta get going, I'll call you after the show." I explained as I ignored Ted who was softly saying "awwww" to the side of me.

"Love you!" I said, knowing Ted was laughing, but it was worth it.

"Love you Cody!" Kylie repeated, and that moment was worth any teasing Ted was gonna give me.

I spent the next 20 minutes or so talking to Ted, showing him pictures of Cole's birthday when I glanced at the phone, noticing it was time for my meeting with Vince. Excusing myself, and tossing my plate, I made my way down the hallway towards Vince's temporary office for the night. Getting to the door, I knocked only once before I heard Vince's familiar voice from the other side, telling me to come in.

I wasn't particularly nervous beforehand and have never been the one to be nervous when talking to the boss, although not knowing what the meeting was exactly about did worry me just a bit. I walked into the office, sitting at the chair Vince pointed to after shaking the man's hand. I sat there quietly, waiting for him to finish signing some papers that lay across his desk, before he turned to look at me.

"So…how's the little monkey doing?" Vince asked with a smile. I couldn't help but smile hearing Vince ask about Cole.

"He's doing well. Out of the hospital and healing up. He just had his birthday." I answered, pulling out my phone showing Vince a picture of Kylie, Cole and I at Medieval Times. I smiled putting my phone back in my pocket, as Vince's smile grew on his face.

"Your family is beautiful, now you just gotta make it official." Vince spoke with a smile.

"Well, it might be a bit soon for that." I said nervously, hearing Vince chuckle.

"I'm sure you're woman would love to marry a champion." Vince spoke, and I was just about to respond when it registered what he said.

"Champion?" I asked, making sure I had heard him right. Vince slowly nodded his head, a smirk on his lips, as it slowly sinked into my head.

"You're gonna be our new IC champ." Vince said confidently, leaning back in the chair.

"IC champ? Do you know how many greats have held that belt?" I said, almost in a fanboy way.

"And your name will be added to that list in a couple weeks." Vince spoke with a smile, as the smile on my lips grew even wider. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was gonna be given a solo belt, and it was gonna be a belt that my heroes once wore around their waists, and it would be around mine. I was on cloud 9 and couldn't wait to leave the office, just so I could do a cartwheel out of excitement.

I stood from my seat when Vince did the same, shaking his hand as he extended his to mine.

"Just think son, in a few weeks you'll have the IC belt and you'll never have to wear that mask again!" Vince spoke, my eyes growing wide at the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry?' I asked after the handshake.

"We're gonna get that mask off of you, you're gonna go back to be dashing!." Vince explained as I nodded my head, before making my way out of the office. I stood outside the office, resting my back against the wall, one of the happiest moments of my career and now all I could think about was how I was gonna tell Kylie. I hadn't exactly lied to her, but I never corrected her about the mask either, at first because I didn't want Cole to feel alone and I sensed Kylie was hard to get close to and if wearing the mask let me do that, then it was a good thing. Next thing I know, I'm in love with her and I've never told her that the mask was a fake, but now…she was gonna find out one way or the other.


	50. The Truth Comes Out

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I glanced at the clock, then looked across the room seeing Cole sitting at the table, drawing on some paper with his crayons. Cole's birthday went great a month ago, and since then we all settled back into our normal routine. We were happy when we got Cody, but even when he was on the road we knew we would see him soon. I literally ran into his arms at the airport when he told me about the championship over the phone. I'm so proud of him and I know how much it means to him, and couldn't be happier, although they keep pushing the actual show that he'll get it back and back, but Cody assured me that this was a normal occurrence in the business, they needed to wait for the right time, they couldn't rush into something like that.

WWE was in a nearby town tonight, and I honestly couldn't wait to get there, I know how much Cole loved going to the shows, and it was time we got to spend with Cody so that was always a plus.

It was only a few hours later, we pulled into the large arena's parking lot. I followed the instructions Cody had given me and security guided me where to park my car, as I put the car into park, and got Cole out of the back seat. I smiled as he hung onto my hand, a wide smile on his face, his plastic mask in place to protect him from anything that might happen during the show.

"Is Cody here?" Cole asked happily, skipping along with me as I walked.

"Yep. Let's go find him." I said smiling down to my son, who nodded his head as we walked hand in hand up to the security guard. The security guard smiled down at my son, while checking my ID, before placing all access stickers on our clothes and pointing us on our way.

"Mommy! John Cena!" Cole said excitedly, pointing to the WWE truck that was parked in the loading dock as we walked by it.

"I see him buddy." I said, continuing on our way, making our way into the backstage hallways. I followed the signs that were posted on various walls when suddenly Cole's hand let go of mine, followed by his high pitch giggling, when I turned to look and saw Cole flung upside down over the shoulder of a familiar face.

"Christian!" I exclaimed, leaning in giving him a hug, before he flipped Cole back upside right and held him in his arms.

"How are you two?" Christian asked, ruffling Cole's hair.

"Good." Cole answered, resting his head on Christian's shoulder, as the man looked to me.

"We're kind of lost, and Cody's not picking up his phone." I admitted, blushing. I smiled watching as Christian's familiar smirk appeared on his lips.

"No Problem. Let's go find him, before he sends out the search party for you two." Christian responded walking next to me as he led us down the hallways, stopping only once for Cole to give Randy Orton a hi-five and I gave Orton a hug, before finally we ended up at a closed door.

"Alright, end of the road buddy." Christian said placing Cole down on his feet.

"Thanks Christian!" Cole said excitedly, as Christian ruffled his hair once again.

"Thank you!" I said happily as Christian smiled wide.

"Just remember I'm expecting you two to cheer for me extra loud tonight!" Christian responded pointing to me than to Cole before making his way back down the hallway.

I knocked on the door, hearing some rustling on the other side before the door flung open and Ted stood on the other side.

"Ted!" Cole exclaimed running into the room, into the larger man's arms as he scooped him up and hugged him tight. I smiled watching as Ted held Cole in his arms before turning to me.

"Kylie!" Ted said with a smile, reaching out giving me a hug with his free arm, before opening the door the whole way so I could walk in.

The room was larger than I expected, as I saw Dustin across the room, putting on his Golddust makeup. I watched as Dustin got to his feet, walking across the room, wrapping his arms around me.

"How are you?" Dustin asked.

"Good. You?" I asked, as he smiled.

"I've been great! So has my brother been treating you right?" Dustin asked seriously, as I giggled.

"He's been perfect." I admitted as Dustin shook his head before turning to Cole, who was still in Teddy's arms. I watched as Dustin held his arms out for Cole.

"You remember me Cole? Your buddy Dustin?" He asked, as my son seemed to be contemplating it.

"It's Dustin buddy, you know Dustin!" I said reassuringly, as Teddy bounced Cole in his arms a little, before Cole timidly let Dustin take him out of Teddy's arms. I watched as Cole seemed to be timid before Dustin wiped some of the makeup off of his face, and Cole immediately smiled, watching as Dustin reapplied some of the makeup he just wiped off. Cole was telling Dustin all about his surgery and the cool things he got from Hunter, as I sat down on the couch in the room.

"Cody should be here in a minute." Teddy said from across the room, as he began lacing up his boots.

"He's not here?" I said kind of surprised, as I looked around the room.

"No, he had to go listen to the new remix of his entrance music." Dustin said from across the room with Cole sitting on his lap.

"He's getting new music?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly. His character's changing, so the music has to change also." Ted explained, as he finished his one boot.

"Right.." I said nodding my head.

"I don't like the new thing he does..he shouldn't be ripping his mask off like that, it's dangerous for him." I said seriously, glancing over to Ted who glanced to Dustin before nodding his head.

"Well you know Cody." Dustin added, turning his attention back to my son, who was still sitting on his lap.

It was only a matter of minutes before the door opened and in walked Cody, a smile growing on his lips the moment he saw me. I watched as he closed the door behind him, walking across the room quickly, lowering himself almost instantly, before pushing his body over mine on the couch, forcing me to lay back before crushing his lips against mine. I momentarily forgot there were other people in the room, as I felt his tongue dive into my mouth, learning the taste of me all over again, my fingers threading through his hair, as his hard body pressed down against mine, the weight of him pressing against me.

The kiss broke, both of us gasping for air, Cody's forehead resting against mine as his blue eyes danced with mine, a slight blush on my skin as I spoke breathlessly.

"That's one hell of a welcome, Cody."

"Especially when there's a kid in the room." Dustin added, causing both Cody and I to crane our heads, noticing Dustin's hand over Cole's eyes, as my son sat there giggling behind the cover of Dustin's large hand.

"Sorry about that buddy." Cody spoke as Dustin removed his hand and my son ran across the room to the couch. I smiled pushing myself into a sitting up position, as Cody sat next to me, pulling my son onto his lap as he hugged him tightly, resting his arm around Cole's shoulder as my son leaned back letting his back rest against Cody's chest.

The next few moments were filled with small talk, hearing Ted talk about his family, and stories that have happened backstage when suddenly I felt Cody's free hand brushing softly against my cheek. I smiled, letting my face nuzzle against his hand, enjoy the light touches before turning to Cody who had such a serious expression on his face.

"What?" I asked concerned, watching as Cody turned to glance down to Cole before looking back to me.

"I love you. I mean it. I love both of you." Cody said seriously, pulling Cole into a tight hug once again, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine, lightly nibbling on my bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

" I love you too Cody." Cole responded immediately, reaching up and giving Cody a hug before giving Cody a quick kiss on the cheek. My heart immediately doing flips, considering I've never seen my son actually kiss another man on the cheek before, not even Kyle. It was at that moment I knew how much Cody meant to him.

"Cody, you're scaring me." I said seriously, reaching out letting his free hand connect with mine as he squeezed my hand tight, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Tell me you love me." Cody responded whispering, his expression so serious.

"Mommy, tell Cody you love him." Cole added, crossing his little arms in front of his chest. I couldn't help but smile as I reached out ruffling Cole's hair before taking Cody's hand in mine, lifting it to my lips placing a kiss on the first knuckle.

"I love you Cody." I said with a smile, the serious expression on Cody's face as his blue eyes turned dark, meeting mine and it was almost like I could see the storm behind his eyes and knew something was not right. My mind wandering, thinking of possible things that could be bothering Cody, wondering if I had been wrong this whole time, maybe Cody didn't want to be part of this family with Cole and I.

"Cole! How about we go get some ice cream?" Ted piped in immediately, bring the conversation to a stop as I glanced across the room to the man now standing in his trunks and t-shirt.

"Ice Cream!" Cole said happily, looking to me.

"You sure Ted?" I asked him as he held his hand out for Cole, who happily ran off Cody's lap and took it, as Ted nodded his approval to me. I watched as Ted and Cole walked hand in hand to the door, Ted glancing across the room to Dustin, who was currently turned in his chair to face the couch that Cody and I were sitting at.

"Dustin!" Ted yelled, causing the older man snap out of his thoughts, looking at Ted confused.

"You want ice cream too…right?" Ted said with wide eyes, motioning his head towards the door.

"Oh yeah…right." Dustin said hurriedly, before getting up and hurrying out of the door behind Ted, leaving just Cody and I in the room.

I sat there in silence for a moment, Cody's eyes pouring into mine and I could tell there was something on his mind, but wasn't exactly sure what, I wringed my hands together thinking of the possibilities, before I swallowed my pride.

"Cody, I'm not the sugar coating type of person, so if you want to break up with me, just do it and get it over with." I said sternly, looking straight ahead.

"What?" Cody responded surprised, causing me to turn to look at him.

"Isn't that what this is all about?" I said softly, watching as Cody's lips curled into a smile, leaning forward, lightly brushing his lips against mine. I could still feel the soft touch of his lips, his breath softly against my lips

"I love you, why would I want to break up with you?" Cody whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Then what is this all about?" I whispered back, watching as Cody pulled back, sitting across from me.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." Cody admitted, releasing a deep breath.

"Then just tell me." I exclaimed, slapping my hands down on my knees, watching as Cody jumped to his feet, pacing in front of me before he stopped right in front of me, sitting on the coffee table.

"I never meant for this to happen, I meant to tell you a long time ago.." Cody started, in my mind I kept thinking of what he could possibly be trying to tell me.

"This.." Cody said, lifting the mask off of his face, holding it in his hand.

"It's not real..it's never been real." Cody finished placing the mask on the table, my mind trying to wrap around what he was telling me.

"Cody.." I started to say, before he held his hand up, stopping me.

"I wanted to tell you the day we met, but I saw Cole, and I couldn't…and then things just happened and I just couldn't do it…" Cody admitted, leaning forward resting his arms on his knees.

"So why come clean now?" I said, the anger in me filling, as it was registering what he was exactly telling me.

"I couldn't let you find out watching it on TV…it wouldn't of been right." Cody said softly.

I couldn't fight the anger anymore as I jumped to my feet, pacing the room as Cody watched.

"So let me get this straight, you lie to me for months! For months! Then the only reason you finally tell me the truth is cause you had to! What if that never happened Cody? Would you ever tell me the truth?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Cody jumped to his feet, trying to walk towards me, trying his best to wrap his arms around me as I pushed him away gently.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled as Cody backed away.

"I spent months trying to trust you, trying to believe you, and now I find out it was all a lie!" I yelled, fighting the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"It wasn't all lies! I love you Kylie! And I love Cole! I can't lose you!" Cody yelled back, the anger in him apparent as well.

"I have to go." I said oddly in a calm tone, as I stormed out of the door, Cody following behind me out into the hallway, as he grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"Don't go. Stay for the show. Let's talk about this." Cody said, doing his best to persuade me, as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled, turning away from him, running into Dustin who was walking back down the hallway.

"Where's Cole?" I asked seriously, Cody answering from behind me.

"Kylie, come on…Cole's fine… let's just talk about this." Cody argued as I ignored him.

"Dustin, where's my son?" I asked through gritted teeth, his eyes glancing to Cody then back to me.

"He's in catering with Ted." Dustin answered immediately, as I stormed past him, Cody hot on my heels as we walked through the hallways. I heard Cody talking behind me and at that point I was so angry, I just wanted to get my son and get out of there. I couldn't deal with the pain, anger and everything else I was feeling at that moment.

Getting to catering, I saw my son sitting happily at a table with Ted, chocolate ice cream all around his mouth, as he spooned another spoonful into his little mouth.

"Hi mommy!" Cole said happily, as I walked to the table.

"Cole, come on, we're leaving." I said sternly, glancing to Ted, before grabbing my son and lifting him into my arms.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave!" Cole whined in my arms, as I walked past Cody, heading towards where my car was.

"Kylie, at least let Cole stay and watch the show." Cody argued, jogging to catch up with me.

"Mommy, why are you mad at Cody?" Cole asked as I glanced to him for a moment.

"Cause he's a jerk." I said angrily, placing him down on his feet, grabbing his hand and walking with him towards the car.

"At least let me say goodbye to Cole." Cody yelled, stopping me in my tracks. The flashes of everything with my ex filling my mind, as I looked down to Cole, his facial expression confused, before I let go of his little hand, nodding my head as Cole ran back into Cody's arms.

I turned to watch as Cody wrapped Cole into a large hug, I could hear the slight sounds of my son crying, as Cody wiped the tears from Cole's eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna see you again buddy." Cody said softly, and I couldn't help it as the anger filled me.

"Don't lie to my son Cody." I said full of spite, the glare Cody gave me told me he didn't like that one bit. I watched as swallowed the anger, turning back to my son ruffling his hair before giving him another hug.

"I love you Cody." Cole said softly.

"I love you too buddy!" Cody said, standing to his feet, as Cole slowly walked towards me, his hand grabbing mine as we continued to our car.

I pulled into Kyle and Stephanie's driveway, getting Cole out of the backseat, walking up to the house, knocking on the door. The moment the door opened, Stephanie took one look at me and immediately wrapped her arms around me, the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh god, who died?" Kyle asked, walking around the corner into the living room as we all moved into the living room.

It took only a few moments before I was sitting on the couch, telling them everything, crying as I told them the story, feeling as if everything I believed came crashing down around me.


	51. CODY POV You're Not That Dashing

CODY POV

I stood there watching as she walked Cole out of the arena, every part of me wanting to chase after her, physically prevent her from getting in the car, and make her stay and talk to me, but at this moment I was furious with her.

I turned on my heels, storming through the hallways, making my way to my locker room, I flung the door open before slamming it closed after me, plopping down on the couch, burying my face into the cushion. At this point I didn't care who was in the room with me, as I heard them rustling about.

"So…" Ted's voice spoke from across the room, as I pushed myself into a sitting up position glaring across the room at him, watching as he quieted, lifting his arms in the air in a give up position.

"What happened?" My brother asked, as I turned to look at him as he sat across the room, before pushing myself to my feet, taking a deep breath.

"How could she say that to me? I mean seriously? After everything we've been through!" I yelled, walking around the room, kicking the trash can to make my point.

"She's hurt Cody. You just told her you've been lying to her for months, and now you're mad at her?" Dustin spoke, causing me to glare at him, the anger in me flaring.

"I mean what did you think was gonna happen when you told her?" Dustin asked, as I calmed a little, plopping back down on the couch.

"I don't know, realize how much I love her and forgive me?" I said honestly.

"You're not that dashing Cody!" Dustin exclaimed back at me, rolling his eyes.

"I really screwed things up.." I said softly, running my hands over my face, as silence filled the room. Looking up when I felt a hand nudge me on the shoulder, urging me to move over on the couch, as my brother sat down next to me.

"Do you remember when we all had dinner at dad's house? You had just started dating Kylie, remember?" Dustin asked, I smiled as the dinner popped in my head. Family dinners were always rare in my family, so we treasured anytime we got to have one. I hoped I could bring Kylie and Cole to the next one. I nodded my head as Dustin continued.

"You said the one thing you liked about her was that she was making you work to earn her trust. You said she didn't trust easy, and that you were willing to put in the time and work." Dustin repeated my words as I nodded my head remembering the exact moment when I said that.

"The good ones always are worth the work and time." My dad had responded with a chuckle, patting me on the shoulder.

"Now unintentionally you broke that, but you can fix it Cody…just gonna take more work and time." Dustin added, standing to his feet walking back across the room, as his words sunk into my head.

"How do I fix it?" I asked, turning to my brother, like he had the magic answer.

"Beats me." Dustin said shrugging his shoulders, turning back towards the mirror he was sitting next to.

The show went longer than I've remembered a show going, I had trying calling Kylie numerous times and of course her phone was off. I had figured she'd probably not want to talk to me, and after the 3rd voicemail, I finally gave up. The show had ended and I sprinted to the rental car, driving up the interstate to the one place I hoped I could talk to Kylie.

Pulling into her driveway, the first thing I noticed was her car was nowhere to be found, but I saw Kyle and Stephanie's car parked in the driveway. I figured she had probably told them by now, and I swallowed hard before getting out of the car, hoping Kyle wasn't waiting on the other side of the door with a bat, ready to beat the ever living daylights out of me. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, mentally preparing myself for anything that might open the door and to my surprise, Kyle opened the door calmly, even smiling.

"How's it going Cody?" Kyle asked, holding his hand out to shake mine as I shook his hand and walked into the house. I glanced around the quiet house, noting how empty it looked without Kylie and little Cole running around here. I sat on the couch across from Kyle, as he handed me a bag.

"Kylie told me you'd need these." Kyle said, handing me the bag as I sat it next to me.

"Is she ok?" I asked softly, watching as Kyle stretched his arms above his head.

"She's upset, been crying with Stephanie for a while now. I was actually gonna bring Cole over here with me, but Kylie wouldn't have any of that." He admitted, scratching his head.

"I'm surprised you're not ready to rip out my spleen or something." I said half jokingly, still ready in case he lunged at me or something.

"Cody, I knew from the moment you walked in that the mask was fake. I mean I'm a little pissed that Kylie's hurting, but I could be blamed just as much cause I never told her either." Kyle admitted as I nodded my head listening to him.

"When her ex left her and Cole years ago, I was furious. I mean I wanted to beat the snot out of him. Who the hell leaves a woman and a baby like that?" Kyle spoke angrily as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Kylie was never the same after that, it was like she just shut everything off and made her life all about Cole, then one day she came into my house with a wide smile on her face. A smile I hadn't seen on her in a long time, and she told me she had a date. I hadn't seen her as happy as she's been with you in forever. She loves you Cody, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you two back together." Kyle admitted, reaching his hand out once again for a handshake. I smiled before shaking his hand, leaning back against the couch.

"Any ideas?" I asked Kyle.

"Don't give up on her Cody. Whatever you do, don't give up on her…one day she'll realize she's being an idiot." Kyle responded honestly, as we sat in silence.


	52. Unexpected Visitor

It had been 2 months since I had last seen Cody in person, and still like clockwork Cody called my cell phone leaving me a voicemail, hoping I'd call him back. I couldn't help the anger and hurt I still felt, I couldn't believe I listened to him. I believed him when he said he wasn't like my ex, yet the whole relationship was a lie. The hardest part of the breakup was sleeping in my room without Cody, I laid in my bed and could almost feel a ghost of Cody laying next to me, vivid flashes of intimate times we spent in here invaded my brain. I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes, and I admitted freely that I missed him, I missed him so much it hurt, but I couldn't just forget the hurt and pain he caused me and my family. I smiled when I heard little feet stomping down the hallway, Cole immediately climbing into bed with me, wearing his Cody jacket. I knew my son missed Cody, he refused to go anywhere without the Cody action figure and wouldn't go to bed without wearing the Cody jacket, Cody had become his new batman, in a way.

"We gotta go to Uncle Kyle's in a few, we need to get dressed." I said, ruffling some of his hair.

"No mask mommy?" Cole asked happily, looking to me.

"No, you need to wear the mask buddy." I said sternly as he pouted a bit before climbing out of the bed and running back to his room, starting to get dressed.

Within a few hours I smiled as I sat at my brother and sister in law's house, Cole working on his homework in the other room with Stephanie, I smiled as I could hear them through the wall, while I worked on their computer. I was startled when my brother's voice boomed through the room.

"You have a visitor." Kyle said dryly, as I turned in my chair to see who he was talking about, and my whole stomach tied in a knot when Cody Rhodes walked into the room. He wasn't wearing the mask, and looked just like I remembered him. Cole and I had been watching WWE every week and I knew they were in town this week, and I know his championship match is tonight. I still couldn't believe he was here standing in front of me though, as I stared at him, as he walked into the room, sitting on the chair across the room.

"How you been Kylie?" Cody asked softly.

"Good. You?" I asked, biting my lip, trying to figure out what emotion I was feeling at this point. The anger towards him boiled under my skin, but the relief of seeing him again was washing over me at the same time. I wanted to tell him to get out, but hug him tight at the same time.

"I miss you Kylie. I miss you and Cole." Cody admitted, his blue eyes looking into mine, causing shivers to go down my spine, just like he always could.

"What are you doing here Cody?" I asked coldly, more cold than I intended it to sound.

"They're giving me the belt tonight..and I know you hate my guts but it would mean the world to me to have you and Cole sitting front row cheering for me. Even as friends, as people who have supported me. Please." Cody said, his voice cracking and I could see the slight tears forming in his eyes, before he cleared his throat.

A few moments of silence filled the room, as our eyes poured into each others, before he spoke once again.

"Please Kylie." Cody said, his voice almost desperate. It hurt me seeing him this vulnerable but at the same time, I was still angry with him.

"I don't think that it's a good idea Cody." I said softly, looking away from him. I heard him stand, walking towards the door, as he exhaled. I closed my eyes tight, fighting the tears that wanted to stream down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kylie. I really am." Cody spoke softly, silence filling the room, as I swallowed the cryball in my throat.

"Can I at least say 'hi' to batman?" Cody asked, his voice wavering. I nodded my head, hearing him leave the room. The tears ran down my cheeks hearing Cody in the room next to me, I smiled hearing Cole's voice.

"Cody!" Cole screamed, and I knew he ran into his arms.

"You've gotten so big, buddy!" Cody said happily and I sat there listening to them. I couldn't help it as I wiped away the tears with my hands, quietly sniffling as I listened to them visit, before Cody said goodbye and left the house.

Before I could even process anything, Cole ran into the room smiling wide.

"Mommy! Cody was here! Did you see him?" Cole said excitedly, patting my knee with his hand as he told me about his visit with Cody.

"I saw him." I said, smoothing Cole's hair.

"Why doesn't Cody come visit anymore?" Cole asked honestly, looking up to me with wide eyes.

"It's hard to explain, pal." I tried to suffice him.

"You're being an idiot!" Kyle exclaimed walking into the room, sitting down in the same chair Cody just vacated.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised, looking over to my brother, who seemed to be angry.

"That man has the most important match of his life tonight and instead of being happy, he's sad and driving miles to come see you, hoping that you'd be there for him, and instead you act like an idiot!" Kyle yelled at me from across the room.

"Kyle!" Stephanie yelled at her husband.

"That man is the same man that lied to me! He lied to me and he lied to your nephew and now you're defending him?" I yelled back at my brother, watching as he stood to his feet.

"He never lied to you damn it! Ok he kept a secret, and guess what? I knew about it from the first day you brought him over here, you know why I didn't say anything? Cause I saw how happy all of you were together! So if you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me cause I could of saved you all this hurt, but damn it Kylie! Things aren't always black and white, Cody made a mistake but let me ask you this…if he didn't wear that mask would you of even given him a second look? Would you of let him in as much as you did?" Kyle asked me, getting in my face. My mouth dropped open as silence filled the room for a moment.

"Exactly! You would have been the guarded, prudish pain in the ass you were before you met him, so maybe he did something wrong by keeping it secret but maybe it was for a good reason, so stop being a moron and listen to your heart, you big jerk!" Kyle finished, stomping out of the room. I sat there silent, glancing to Stephanie, who's mouth was open in shock as much as I was, I have never seen Kyle go off like that.

"Mommy, did Cody say he was sorry?" Cole asked honestly. I looked down into my son's eyes, regretting that he just heard everything that was said.

"Yes he did." I admitted softly.

"Mommy, Cody's sorry..Why are you mad at Cody?" Cole asked honestly, and I couldn't help it as a brand new set of tears sprung from my eyes, as I wiped them with the back of my hand.

I was left in the room by myself as Stephanie took Cole back into the room to continue with his schoolwork, and I sat there thinking of everything that was said to me and I fought to figure out what was true and what I was gonna do. I jumped when I heard my brother's voice once again speak into the room.

"I'm taking Cole to the show tonight. He needs to be there to see Cody." Kyle said sternly, I could tell he was waiting for an argument from me, as I simply nodded my head. I chuckled softly as he seemed surprised, then walked out of the room.

Hours later I sat in the living room with Stephanie, Kyle and Cole had left hours before, after a lengthy argument if Cole should wear his mask or not. I finally gave in, and let him go without cause he argued that 'Cody wasn't gonna wear his.' And I couldn't argue with that. I sat in the chair quietly, as Stephanie turned the TV to the WWE pay per view.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking to my sister in law.

"I figured you could at least watch your son and brother on TV, plus Orton has a match." She finished wagging her eyebrows, causing me to laugh as the pay per view started.

I smiled seeing Cole and Kyle right there in the front row, and could tell Cole was having a great time, watching as Cody hi-fived Cole before making his way into the ring for his match. Although I was beyond confused on what to feel for Cody, especially after Kyle's outburst, deep down I was excited to watch Cody's match and see this moment happen for him, after all this time. We watched intently as the match went back and forth, when suddenly we watched as Cody climbed out of the ring, walking towards where my son and brother were seated. At first I was thinking he was gonna give Cole another hi-five or something, when I noticed two gentlemen next to Cole were having an altercation when suddenly all I saw was a punch thrown and the broadcast went black.

"Cole!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet.

"I'm sure he's ok." Stephanie tried to calm me, as she grabbed the phone and dialed Kyle's number, only for him not pick up.

"I have to get there." I said urgently, grasping my purse and running out of the door, only to have my sister in law right behind me.


	53. Open Mouth Insert Foot

Stephanie insisted on driving, as I sat in the passenger seat, continuously calling Kyle's phone, still not getting an answer. It seemed like it was taking forever to get to the arena and all I could think about was Cole. If they punched him in his face, he wasn't healed yet, I kicked myself for not making him wear his mask. I worried that he was ok, I nervously tapped my fingers against the door, as Stephanie pulled the car into the parking lot. Running as fast as we could, we approached the security guard outside, luckily it was the same guy from last time and recognized me right away, slapping some passes on Stephanie and I as we rushed backstage. I ran down the hallways with Stephanie right behind me, pushing people out of the way, searching for someone who could tell me what was going on. Walking up on the ambulance, I glanced over watching as the EMT's were loading the gurney into the truck.

"Cody?" I asked surprised, rushing to his side, as they had a large splint over his face, dried blood on his hands and bare chest.

"Kylie?" Cody asked, his eyes showing how surprised he was.

"Damn it Cody, If Cole got hurt I'm never gonna forgive you! Where's my son Cody!" I yelled at him, his expression confused, as the EMT pushed the gurney into the ambulance.

"Cody! You were supposed to protect him! You said you loved us!" I yelled, the anger pouring out of me, as Stephanie pulled me down the hallway as the EMT closed the door and the ambulance drove out of the arena.

We continued running through the hallways, until I turned the one corner running into a hard body.

"I'm sorry." I said calmly, not even giving the person a second look.

"Kylie!" The person yelled, as I looked again and noticing it was Ted.

"Ted! Ted! Have you seen Cole?" I asked in a hurry.

"Come on, he's over here." Ted said calmly, as he held my hands in his, and led me through the hallways, coming around the corner and saw Cole and Kyle sitting at a table with Christian, and a trainer.

"Mommy!" Cole yelled, running over to me quickly, wrapping his arms around me as I picked him up into my arms.

"Oh god buddy, you scared me." I said, a rush of relief washing over me. I set him down, as I knelt down, looking at his face up close.

"Are you ok?" I said examining it.

"He's fine ma'am." The trainer spoke as he walked closer to me.

"I checked him out, no damage at all to his face." The trainer explained shaking my hand before walking out of the area.

"Oh Thank god." I said relieved, hugging Cole tight against me once again.

"Have you seen Cody?" Ted asked from his spot sitting at the table.  
>"We saw him being loaded up into the ambulance, is he gonna be alright?" Stephanie answered.<p>

"And I made sure I let him have a piece of my mind." I added to the conversation.

"Wait..what?" Christian asked confused.

"I told him if he loved Cole so much, he should have been protecting him." I answered honestly, sitting down on a chair, pulling Cole onto my lap.

"Mommy, Cody did protect me." Cole spoke, looking up into my eyes.

"What did you exactly see?" Christian asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Just what they showed on TV, the guy throwing the first punch, but it was obvious he wasn't protecting Cole." I said confident.

"Kylie, you're gonna feel like a total ass in about 15 minutes." Kyle spoke with a smirk on his lips.

I walked through the hallway by myself after hearing exactly what had happened and I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. I couldn't believe I did what I did, and how could I say that to Cody? I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again after that, I honestly didn't deserve someone as good as Cody, that was obvious. I picked up my phone, dialing his number, not getting a response and I couldn't help the nerves that fluttered in my stomach. I hoped he was ok, and gathering my courage I took off and found the one person who might be able to tell me. Walking around the corner, I smiled when I saw the person I was looking for as he made his way towards the parking lot.

"Dustin!" I yelled, running up to him, as he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Is Cody ok?" I asked worried, small tears escaping my eyes.

"I'm about to head to the hospital myself, hop in." Dustin offered with a smile.

"I doubt he would want to see me right now, I said some horrible things to him." I admitted.

"I didn't know that he did what he did…so I'm really enjoying the taste of my foot right now." I blushed softly.

"I sent Cole home with Kyle and Stephanie, and have been wandering around here hoping to see him." I said honestly.

"Hop in. I have an idea." Dustin said confidently, as I jumped in the car.

I sat in the room for what seemed like over an hour and honestly it was great for making me think. I can't believe I agreed with Dustin that this would be a good idea, and here I am waiting patiently, when suddenly I heard the magnetic locks of the hotel door unlock and I held my breath as the door opened. Cody walked into the room, his eyes meeting mine immediately, as he closed the door behind him, stopping in the doorway.

"Kylie." Cody said softly, a small splint over his nose.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, wringing my hands together nervously.

"Just a little break, should be better in a few days." Cody admitted, stepping into the room, tossing some papers and a pill bottle on one of the beds.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked confused as he sat on the other bed, as I continued to stand in the same spot.

"Dustin let me in." I answered quickly, as Cody nodded his head, kicking off his shoes.

Silence filled the room for a moment before I took a deep breath, my blue eyes gazing at the man that I loved. The last few hours have really given me time to sort my feelings and it was then that I realized my exact feelings. Taking another deep breath, I mentally said a prayer for the best, before I began.

"Look Cody, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't know you jumped in front of Cole and protected him. I didn't know you fought the fan, risking not only your championship, but career and well being all to protect my son. I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time, and I'm sorry for acting like a total idiot." I said with a small smile, as I started pacing back and forth in the room.

"I love you Cody, and I would completely understand if you told me to get lost, especially after everything I've done these past few months, but I still love you Cody. I know you would never do anything to harm myself or Cole, and I guess I overreacted about the whole mask thing, and to be honest I've been looking for an excuse for so long to prove that you were just like my ex, and that wasn't fair to you Cody, and I'm sorry." I finished, turning to look at the man sitting on the bed, his blue eyes staring at me.


	54. I Prefer My Men Dashing

Silence filled the room for a moment, tears coming to my eyes as I spoke with a shaky voice.

"So that's about it, I still love you Cody, and I understand if you never wanna see me again." I finished, turning slowly and making my way towards the door. I only made it a few steps before his hand reached out, grabbing my arm, spinning me around to face him. The moment I faced him, Cody crushed his lips against mine. I was caught off guard, as his lips danced with mine, the kiss full of passion as I slowly let him deepen the kiss, and my fingers threaded through his dark hair, holding him close to me, his hands wrapping around my hips, holding me close to his body. The kiss broke, both of us gasping for air, Cody's lips slowly kissing down my neck.

"You deserve so much more than me Cody." I admitted, Cody's head lifting again to mine, his forehead resting against mine as he shook his head.

"I love you Kylie, you're perfect for me." Cody whispered with a wide smile, lunging forward his lips pressing against mine once again, this time gently as he nibbled on my bottom lip, getting me to deepen the kiss, while he maneuvered us towards the bed. I squealed falling back on the bed, as he fell with me, his teeth gently grazing down my neck, his tongue flicking against my earlobe.

"I hope Kyle and Stephanie aren't expecting you home tonight." Cody whispered against my ear. My body immediately responding to everything he was saying, as I let out a groan.

"Considering Kyle texted me a picture of Cole giving me a thumbs up, when I told them I was in your hotel room, I sincerely doubt it." I replied, causing Cody to laugh out loud against my skin, as he nuzzled against the crook of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good being with Cody again, his body pressed against mine, as he continued sucking on the pulse point on my neck. I smiled as I grasped his t-shirt, pulling it free from his waistband, watching as he sat up for a moment, throwing the shirt on the floor, kicking off his jeans, shoes and boxers.

"I feel very overdressed." I spoke softly, watching as Cody's blue eyes darkened with lust as he crawled back on the bed, over me on his hands and knees,

"Let's fix that then." He whispered, grabbing my shirt and peeling it from my skin quickly, tossing it on the floor with his pile of clothes. I smiled as unlatched my bra, just getting it off my shoulders, tossing it freely, before Cody quickly lunged forward, his mouth enveloping on hard nipple. I couldn't help it as my back arched, forcing more my breasts towards him, his free hand kneading the neglected breast, before swooping across my chest and repeating the actions on my other nipple. I felt the arousal pooling low in my stomach as I arched my hips forward grinding them against his body, hearing a husky growl come from his chest, as he let my nipple go with a soft 'pop'.

"I have to know." Cody whispered, popping the button on my jeans open before softly slipping his hand past the waistband of my cotton panties, my whole body arching off of the bed as I felt his fingers dive through my wet folds.

"Cody.." I panted, as his thumb circled my enlarged nub, his lips sucking on my earlobe as continued to tease me. Somehow through the haze in my mind, I had enough mind to reach down, grabbing his buttocks with my fingers, urging him against me. I felt him smile against my skin.

"In a hurry?" Cody murmured, his breath cascading over my skin.

"I don't mind going slow, but I need you now." I admitted, Cody's blue eyes meeting mind as he grasped my pants and panties and stripped them off me in a quick motion before joining me back on the bed, letting us relish in the feeling of just being skin against skin once again. I locked my legs high on his hips, encouraging him as he positioned himself and slowly entered me fully, both of us sighing with relief when we felt the full connection. Cody's forehead resting against mine, waiting for me to adjust to him.

"I've missed you so much." Cody whispered, as I leaned forward closing the distance, letting my tongue dance with his, learning the taste of him once again. Cody's hands reaching for mine, as he intertwined his fingers with mine, pressing them against the mattress on either side of my head, while he slowly started the rhythm. The rhythm quickly grew into a passion filled haze, both of us taking what we needed from each other before, hitting our moment of ecstasy and falling into each others arms.

The night had been a long one, Cody and I learning each others bodies all over again multiple times through the night, I smiled as we walked hand in hand in the elevator at the hotel.

"How's that feeling this morning?" I asked, Cody's arms circling around me, pulling me against his body as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"It's still a little sore." Cody admitted.

"Should I kiss it to make it better?" I teased, a smile growing wide on Cody's lips, as I leaned forward leaving a gentle kiss on the injured nose, before connecting my lips with Cody's, nibbling softly on his bottom lip, before the elevator dinged and the door opened in the middle of the lobby. I walked with Cody off of the elevator seeing Dustin in the lobby, as he approached us, giving his brother a hug, before hugging me.

"I'm gonna guess, you two are on better terms?" Dustin asked with a small smile, winking at me.

"Dustin had the connecting room with us last night." Cody said with a smile, as I blushed.

"Oh." I said, blushing as I looked down at my feet.  
>"I spend 300 days a year in a hotel, trust me I've heard much, much worse.." Dustin tried his best to reassure me, as I continued to blush, following Cody and Dustin out of the hotel.<p>

We arrived at the arena, a little farther from home than the other one, but still not too far from my house. I smiled as I walked backstage with Cody, our hands connected like they should be, coming around the corner, when suddenly Vince approached us.

"Cody! How are you feeling tonight?" The older man asked Cody, as he shook his hand.

"Good." Cody admitted.

"How about we try that match again tonight?" Vince asked, Cody's face lighting up, as he glanced to me than back to the older man, giving him a hug, before Vince excused himself and left. I smiled as Cody wrapped his arms around me tight, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss broke when the need for air overtake our senses, both of us resting our foreheads against each other when I spoke.

"Only if Cole was here to see it." I said honestly, Cody's lips curling into a wide smile, as he grabbed me by the hand and led me down the hallway, opening the door at the end. I walked into the room seeing Cole running across the room.

"Mommy! Look, I'm awesome!" Cole said excitedly, decked out in merchandise that said 'I'm awesome.'

"How'd you get here?" I asked surprised, looking at Kyle and Stephanie who were across the room.

"I made some calls last night, with some help from Ted and a few others we were able to get them here." Cody admitted, reaching out grabbing Cole from my arms, hugging him tight.

"I'm gonna take a guess that The Miz was one of them?" Cody asked my son, who happily nodded his head.

"I'm awesome, Cody!" Cole repeated as Cody placed him back down on the floor, as my son happily ran back to the couch, where his action figures sat.

Sitting in the locker room went faster than it ever did, before the PA arrived and told Cody he was needed in gorilla position. I watched as Cody held his hand out for mine, and lifted Cole into his arms as we went with him, stopping in front of the security guard who would take Cole and I to seats on the floor to watch him win the IC belt. Kyle and Stephanie were already out there. I smiled as Cody put Cole down on his feet, opening a Reese's peanut butter cup, and splitting it in half, handing half to Cole before eating the other half. Cody stood before us, holding the plastic mask in his hand, looking at it before looking over to me.

"You sure you aren't gonna miss this guy?" Cody asked, looking down at the mask.

"Nah, I prefer my men dashing!"


End file.
